Right of Blood
by Furor Scribiendi
Summary: AU - Scheming with Glorfindel has a side effect that Kayla certainly wasn't prepared for in the slightest. But never fear, Legolas and Kayla kiss and make up. Just how do an Elf and four Hobbits fare at writing a song for when on the road? UPDATED
1. Prologue

A/N: I know this has taken awhile to those who know of this tale's existence. And it is finally up on the ever wonderful fanfiction.net so read and reviews. This is my first 'Lord of the Rings' fanfiction so please, I shall only ask one thing of the reviews: please be brutally honest in the reviews. And feel free to e-mail me and let me know your thoughts and opinions. Completely inane flames will be passed around and laughed at by the Tribunal of Fates. 

_Prologue_

A gentle breeze moved through the serene garden, stirring the hair of the figures below; the two with the long hair of age and wisdom, the other two innocent and baby soft despite their teetering figures. The lady bent with a smile and outstretched arms as the man did the same, encouraging the children to walk. Tiny hesitant steps came slowly before a soft patter of steps thudded across the grass, followed by more sedate ones. 

"Very good." the lady murmured softly, rising with the dark-haired child in her arms. "You didn't trip at all this time. Neither did Arlonniel." 

The man chuckled. "Arlonniel is very sure-footed and quick. A bit too quick perhaps. Not like Carardaiel; she is more the cautious one. " he picked up his flame-haired child, poking her nose gently. "But Arlonniel does have a brave heart." 

"Bravery Celeborn does not mean escaping from her crib and climbing out into the trees to play; she could fall and hurt herself." 

"Galadriel," he paused as Arlonniel started playing with his hair. "They are Elves and children nonetheless; it is only natural for them to want to become acquainted with the forest at an early age as well as explore." 

"Still Celeborn…so few Elven children are born…especially in these precarious times." 

"I know Galadriel." he smiled, seeing Carardaiel play with her mother's necklace. "They will be safe here in Lórien; do not fret so." 

Galadriel gave a wistful sort of smile, looking at the necklace on her daughter's neck; it was there for her protection as was the one on Arlonniel's neck; two halves of a whole. 

"Children should not have to grow up in such times as these. They should have peace and free run; not confined to the palace." 

"As all children should; but we cannot control time itself Galadriel. We must do the best we can in the time we are in." he paused looking at the door then her. "Are you coming in? Galadriel, what is wrong?" he asked seeing the look on her face. 

"Something…" she whispered, clutching Carardaiel closer to her. "I am not too sure what though…but I sense it." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes…it was like a transparent fog…I do not think it is much though." 

"Come Galadriel. Perhaps you are worrying about the Orcs to the north too much." 

"You are right Celeborn. I should rest for once and enjoy the brief moment of tranquility." 

"We'll put Arlonniel and Carardaiel down for their afternoon naps; then we shall have some time for ourselves." he smiled at her as they headed in. "You can continue on with your book." 

"I should like that very much." she murmured. "And it would be welcome to see these two not racing around for once; especially Arlonniel." 

"Then it is settled." he chuckled as they entered the nursery. "An afternoon of quiet." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Darkness; it was all around, tightening like a noose ever slowly, ever closer upon the mote of light that was Lórien. Then the light was gone, the dark extinguishing it along with the echoing cries of battle and the fallen. But above all the clamor she heard two sounds that made her heart freeze with immeasurable fear; the high-pitched screams of terror that cut through all the others; the screams of Arlonniel and Carardaiel's tiny voices. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Galadriel! Galadriel!" 

The insistent voice along with the hands on her shoulders melted away the terrible screams echoing around inside her head. Blinking she looked up to see Celeborn with an anxious look on his face; the sky behind him was dark and star laden. 

"I had no intention of falling asleep. I did not even realize I fell asleep. For how long?" 

"Not long…less than half the afternoon. What is wrong Galadriel? You were muttering in your sleep…in a panic. Did you see something?" 

"The fog…it became darkness; a darkness that engulfed Lórien completely Celeborn. And then the screams…I heard-" 

The warm night silence was shattered by the shrill cry from the nursery that sent Galadriel and Celeborn running. Entering, they saw Arlonniel and Carardaiel clutching at the bars with their chubby toddler hands, screaming their faces off. 

Anxious, Galadriel picked up Arlonniel, trying to soothe her cries and angry red face. Celeborn was very successful in getting Carardaiel to calm down; why was Arlonniel still screaming as if the world was ending? 

_'Could they feel it as well?'_ she smoothed back her daughter's rare red hair from her small face. Looking up at Celeborn, she saw the same look in his eyes. 

"I think it wise Galadriel, to have-" 

"Lord Celeborn! Lord Celeborn!" a messenger burst in to the room, short of breath. "Saranawen… is…Saranawen…" 

"Saranawen is dead." Galadriel said voicing the dread words aloud. 

"Yes. . ." the messenger managed as they tried to catch their breath. 

"How?" Celeborn asked. "How could an Elf wizard die?" 

"She was ambushed my Lord. They were too many; they overwhelmed her in sheer numbers." 

Galadriel closed her eyes, the dream flashing before her again. She held Arlonniel closer. "By whom?" 

"We are trying to discover who my Lady." the messenger paused. "The Orcs are on the move. From sunset they started traveling; towards Lórien." 

"Then they will be here soon enough." Celeborn murmured as he glanced out of the window. "Go and find Forobas and bring him here." 

The messenger promptly bowed and disappeared into the hallway leaving them alone. Celeborn looked over at Galadriel to see a distant worried look on her face, one of fear almost. Walking over to her side, he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"I heard their screams Celeborn. Our children were screaming." she paused. "Nothing can happen to them Celeborn. They have to live through this no matter what." 

"If anyone knows how to protect them better than us, it is Forobas. He has been Saranawen's apprentice for the past four hundred years and is as wise as her. He should have an answer." he saw her glance at the amulet on Arlonniel's neck. "The amulets will do their part; let Forobas do his." 

She nodded, knowing that his words were to comfort her. They were the truth but she couldn't stop the almost mocking screams from echoing around in her head that foreboded otherwise. Her head snapped up suddenly hearing a knock on the door before she shook it slightly to clear it; she was more jumpy than she had thought. 

"My Lord, you wished to see me?" an Elf walked into the room with a slight hesitancy. "I have heard that Orcs are coming towards Lórien; how may I be of service?" 

Celeborn shut the door before turning to face the young wizard with a serious expression. "Take care of our children no matter what; even if you must take them to the Undying Lands themselves." 

"Yes my Lord." Forobas replied quietly. 

Celeborn nodded his head, not replying as he wrapped Carardaiel in a blanket before giving her to Forobas. Galadriel moved to do the same, managing to put some speed into her movements before Arlonniel was swaddled and ready to go. Forobas took the children carefully, placing them in a sling made from his cloak. 

"Do not fear my Lady. I shall protect them with my very life." 

She nodded before she pressed a kiss to each of their brows, Celeborn doing the same. Already the children had sensed something off that made them reach back towards their parents, eyes pleading. Galadriel felt her heart wrench painfully as she watched her children call out for her and Celeborn with the words of 'Mother' and 'Father'. Stepping up she took their hands in hers. 

"Go with Forobas and be silent tonight; always listen to him for your lives depend on it." she whispered, stilling the children's cries. "Do you understand?" 

No response greeted her as Arlonniel and Carardaiel watched their mother with bright fearful eyes, grasping Forobas' shirt closer in their small hands. Galadriel fell back to Celeborn's side with a blank resolute face. With a brief nod from Celeborn, Forobas bowed slightly before walking out and vanishing silently. Celeborn gave a heavy sigh as the last glimpse of his children was cut off by the door; he had felt his heart break just as Galadriel's had. 

"They are all we have left Celeborn. If they should become separated-" 

"That shall not happen; and if it does they shall always find their way back to one another. They are linked by the ties of blood. They shall come back to us Galadriel, no matter what. Now come; we must prepare to do battle and evacuate the city if need be." 

Galadriel nodded before taking a steadying breath. "You are right Celeborn. They shall come back to us no matter what." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Steadily Forobas moved through the upper reaches of the palace halls, hearing the stirring calls to battle echo around. The back halls were rarely used anymore and would provide a safe enough route out of the palace; the less who knew of what was going on with the royal children, the better. Suddenly a sharp yank on his hair made him look down to see Arlonniel gazing up at him with attentively. 

"Yes?" he asked; there was nothing wrong that he could see. "What is-" he stopped, ears picking up the tramping of feet. 

Quickly he ducked into a shadowed alcove, watching carefully out of the shadows with bated breath. The footsteps came closer and closer, making him retreat in further. A few seconds later a troop of Elvish soldiers came passing through, the bows gleaming softly in the dim light. 

"That was close." he breathed a sigh of relief. "We'll take the flets to the river and go downstream from there. The battle will be centered near the palace I believe." 

Arlonniel gave a soft gurgle of delight which earned a scowl from Carardaiel. Forobas repressed his own laugh to give them a gentle frown. "You two must be silent. Not a single word from you two tonight." 

Wraithlike he moved through the now silent levels, reaching the thick old tree whose upper branches swept against the railing of the hallway. With the surety and ease of a trained Elf he darted out onto the branches, moving from tree to tree with swiftness. _ 'We're almost at the river. We're almost halfway there.'_ He could smell the water of the Anduin's tributary. Soon enough, the thin sliver of silver was visible as he crouched in a fork. Slowly, his eyes looked around sweeping over the area searching for ambushers. Nothing; not even the reek of Orcs filled the air. Jumping down with a gentle thud, he started to wade into the river. 

"The sooner we reach the other side, the sooner we can be on our way." he whispered giving them a smile. 

They didn't say anything simply giving him back the same smile. Slowly he made his way to the opposite bank, glad to see the firm earth; he hadn't really been one for water. Suddenly he stopped, a foul stench assaulting his sensitized smell. 

"Orcs." he muttered under his breath. 

Quickly he waded over to the thick clump of reeds just a few steps away, keeping low to the water was he watched the trees down by the gentle path to the water, the tall plants screening. Soon enough, the loud tramping reached his ears as the loud creatures came crashing from the forest and plunged into the water madly, onwards towards Lórien. Forobas watched like a hawk as they passed by, not noticing the gentle plants that swayed with their movements. He felt a temporary wave of relief wash over him as the silence returned. Then a cry echoed out over the water, loud and insistent. Looking down, he saw the edge of the cloak had dipped in and the cold water was traveling up and soaking Arlonniel. Hastily he picked the edge up out of the water and held them closer, hoping that the Orcs hadn't heard. He watched the other side again, face tense from fear. 

Rustlings gave way to the dull gleam of bloodied metal over pallid black skin, the unearthly green eyes glowing, bright and luminescent as they sensed something to kill. The maces and barbed clubs moved restlessly as their eyes darted around in some sort of message. Forobas barely had time to realize what they were doing before the bludgeons came crashing down in the hiding spot, making him duck out, hunched over the children. Triumphant cries filled the riverbank as the Orcs splashed in after him, eyes filled with avidity. He whirled around to face them, holding Arlonniel and Carardaiel in one arm. With a low mutter he sent fire dancing across the surface of the water at them in a sweep that went from bank to bank. The cries of fear followed him as he sloshed out from the water and up into the forest, leaving a wet trail. Soon he could hear the faint sounds of the Orcs giving chase after their quarry. 

Over tree stumps and large chunks of rocks, Forobas moved like the wind outdistancing his pursuers easily. Eventually he found himself deep in the forest, the old shrine to ancient forgotten gods just ahead in the distance. Walking to the large rock he sat down and looked at the children in his arms. 

"Sorry about that dip. This cloak is old but it does keep you warm doesn't it?" 

Carardaiel gurgled along with her sister, both grasping at the wispy strands of his brown hair. Forobas gave a low chuckle as he let them play with his hair. _ 'We shall have to get moving soon enough. I have lingered enough already.'_ He rose slowly looking around. _ 'Perhaps if I took the trees and backtracked the Orcs would have trouble finding me; the longer they are confused the better for us.'_

With a last thought he started walking to the tree, making sure that nothing was in sight or lurking around. After securing the sling, he climbed up quickly pausing to get his bearings. Slowly he made his way through the leafy canopy, pausing every once in awhile when the sounds of booted feet reached his ears. He had made it halfway back when Carardaiel started screaming again, the silence broken once more. 

"No no; hush please. You must be quiet. Please hush." Forobas begged in a whisper. 

Carardaiel subdued her cries but still whimpered and sniffled, burrowing her face into his shirt. Forobas held the closer as he looked around trying to see what disturbed her. Arlonniel made a small happy sound causing her sister to squirm in an effort to get closer to him before they both fell silent. It was the sudden snort of a horse that made him look down to see the black steed saddled by a Nazgûl. That was enough to make him freeze, eyes watching the rider carefully for any signs of attack or movement. Moments seemed to pass away like water, rushing on and on before the Nazgûl slowly looked up revealing a black pit of a face to Forobas. Arlonniel gave a happy crow and started to squirm free from Forobas. A piercing screech filled the air as the Nazgûl drew its sword and leapt from the horse's back to climb up, the clawed gauntlets digging into the tree. Forobas grabbed Arlonniel and Carardaiel closer as he took off back through the treetops. The sound of the Nazgûl behind him made him run faster and faster until he slipped up on a branch, plummeting to the ground. 

"I'm having a great day." he muttered as he picked himself up. He had managed to turn at the last minute so his back slammed into the ground. "Are you all right Arlonniel?" he got a responsive laugh. "I think you're enjoying this. How are you Carardaiel?" 

No response greeted him making peer in the dark to only see Arlonniel in the sling. Quelling the sense of panic inside, he started looking around carefully. "Carardaiel? Carardaiel?" he hissed looking around. Suddenly he spotted her lying a few feet away, tears running down her face as her cries started to fill the forest. "Carardaiel!" he started forward, as relief washed over him. 

Then the Nazgûl burst through the thick brush behind charging towards Carardaiel. Forobas came to a halt, knowing that he couldn't reach her in time. Quickly he cast a spell that sent a protective bubble to encase Carardaiel. The blue sphere had barely formed when the horse thundered over her, the hooves slipping over the force field. As the Nazgûl turned his horse sharply, Forobas ran forward and grabbed Carardaiel and took off, the Nazgûl right behind him. Racing back to the small shrine, he ducked into the chapel and slammed the door shut. _ 'That should buy some time. What can I use to fight a Nazgûl of all creatures?'_ He looked down at the children, wondering if there was someway to get them out of this intact. Already he could see Carardaiel trembling from fright and fear. Yet Arlonniel was looking around eagerly as if she couldn't wait to see what happened next. A slight chill went up his spine as he thought more of Arlonniel's reaction. _ 'The sooner she's away from this the better for her, Carardaiel and me.'_

Arlonniel gave a crowing laugh that made Forobas look down sharply. Suddenly sharp pain went lancing down his leg making him lurch away from the door with a restrained grunt. 

"What?" he looked down to see an arrow shaft in his leg, coming through the door. 

With a twist of his leg, he broke it and limped off as fast as he could. The poison from the projectile was starting to work through him; he could feel the evil seeping through him. Before he could even make it to the altar, the door fell open with a single stroke of a blade, the Nazgûl illuminated by the filtering strains of moonlight. Forobas struggled to the altar, resting against it heavily; the poison was working faster than he had ever though possible. The slow crunch of footsteps came with the creature's advance, as the cruel fingers gripped the hilt harder in anticipation. 

"Play!" 

Forobas looked down seeing Arlonniel clapping and laughing. _ 'She likes this. The princess likes this. . .'_

The Nazgûl paused for a moment seemingly lost before it reached out a hand. Arlonniel reached back out laughing all the while. 

"No!" Forobas moved, pulling Arlonniel away from its grasp. 

The Nazgûl twirled the blade around easily before sending it through Forobas' midsection. He started with a bloody gasp as the blade was drawn back out and he fell to the floor. The Nazgûl started forward again inexorably. He managed to drag himself back towards the wall and leaving a bloody smear along the floor. Closing his eyes against the sight of his death, Forobas quietly started to say words in between his last gasps. He wasn't sure what he was saying but all he knew that it could at least save his charges. 

Just as the Nazgûl reached out for Arlonniel again, she vanished away with Carardaiel. His arms fell limply to the side as the Nazgûl uttered a high pitched sound of frustration. In anger, it whirled around and slammed the sword into the altar before it before striding out and leaving on its mount in a rage. Forobas went perfectly still as he felt and saw everything go dim. _ 'I failed. I failed them all.'_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	2. One

_Chapter One_

The darkness was all around, enveloping and caressing like thousands of fingers. She ran along the hidden path, revelling the feeling of freedom and wild abandon. She collapsed down in a pile of dry leaves, happily inhaling the scent; the forest at night was the best place to be. It had secrets and an allure all own that she couldn't resist yet. Her laugh spiralled upwards to the very sky and the moon, as she lay spread eagled. 

_ 'I never want to leave here; this is where I should be. Not where I am here; I should be in this place of trees and shadows.'_

She closed her eyes with a sad sigh, knowing that she could never escape the shackles that had kept her there for so long. It was sad; she had done so much and would continue to until the end of time. A frown came upon her face slightly as she felt the air around her warming up quickly; odd, the air had be nice and cool a few seconds ago. Opening her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of a flaming sphere, a black slit down the middle like a pupil. 

_ 'I will get you.'_

The last thing she remembered was screaming as she scrambled up and ran before slipping on a rock and hitting her head and falling unconscious. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Kayla! Kayla; wake up Kayla!" 

The noise was followed by a sudden light that flooded behind her eyelids making her squeeze them tighter. 

"Christ Kayla, wake up!" 

Groggily she opened her eyes to see the concerned face of her roommate hovering over her. "What is it Alice?" 

"You were screaming in your sleep again. Was it another nightmare about that physics test you have tomorrow?" 

Kayla looked up at her pushing a hand through her red hair. "Wouldn't you have nightmares of numbers and symbols chasing you don if Waltham was your teacher?" 

"I would I guess; that guy has the equivalent of permanent PMS." Alice chuckled before she fell serious. "Are you sure you're gonna be all right?" 

Kayla waved away her concern. "Yeah; I-I'll be fine." 

Alice gave her a critical look before she grabbed the brush and sat down behind Kayla. "Ya huh, you'll be perfectly fine after you relax. I can still see it; you're all tense. I don't know what you worry about; you're like the best physics student here. You'll pass that test easy enough." 

Kayla simply nodded her head as the brush moved through her locks. How could she tell Alice what she had really seen; Alice would think she had finally lost it like so many others in Waltham's class. "Or it could have been the burrito you brought back for me to eat." she said, attempting to break the tension she felt. 

Alice laughed. "Sure blame it on me why don't you?" silence descended for a few minutes. "You're doing it again you know." 

"Huh?" Kayla looked back at her. "Doing what?" 

"That necklace of yours; that's how I know you're lying. Every time you get worried about something, you hold it. And you don't even realize that you do it too." 

Kayla dropped the necklace immediately, the sense of calm that had pervaded her vanishing away like before, like all the other times. 

"Hey, you coming to that party for the exchange students?" 

"Party?" Kayla was even more puzzled by this news. "What party?" 

"You have been studying too much in the library for the past week. We have some foreign exchange students coming from Japan and we're holding them a welcome party. You have to come Kayla, get out there, meet some people and-" 

"Oh no you don't. I know exactly where you're going with this. I'm tired of you playing matchmaker Alice. All the guys you set me up with are too immature." 

"I know...but I really do have the perfect guy for you this time. His name is Xander and-" 

"Well poor Xander will have to go alone." Kayla replied scratching her head pensively. "If I study now I can get in at least six more hours of studying. I could use that-" 

"You're going back to sleep afterwards Missy. No more late nights for you. You can't write the test if you're fast asleep. When I'm done brushing your hair, you are going back to sleep." Alice admonished. "Besides, you don't want your nice hair to fall out now do you?" 

"You idiot; hair doesn't fall out form lack of sleep!" Kayla laughed as she took the brush from her. "Thanks Alice. I'm fine now really." 

"All right then; now turn off the lights and get some sleep." 

Kayla watched as Alice slid back into bed and fell promptly asleep. _ 'Wonder how she does that...'_ Absentmindedly she rose and placed the brush back on the vanity table before she paused before the mirror. _ 'How am I going to pull off not going to this party; I know Alice will drag me anyways; I have track a few hours after the test...then I have that equestrian meet two days later...then fencing at the end of the week.'_ She slowly started to braid her long hair to stop the endless tangles that she got. Then she tucked the hair behind her ears; she rarely did that but she was starting to forget what they even looked like, she kept them hidden so much. The delicate skin slanted back to a fine pointed tip on both sides as she ran her fingers along it gently. With a small snort she pulled the hair back out, covering the tops; she had these ears for as long as she could remember. They reminded her so much of the stories of Elves that she had heard long ago in her life...so very long ago. With a heavy sigh she flicked off the bedside lamp and sat on her bed in the dark, holding the necklace in her hand. 

"Where did you come from? Did you come from the parents I never knew? Or from somewhere even older than me? I shouldn't be alive this long you know...it's not right...I just don't understand it. I have forever to figure it out and I don't think I ever will." she looked at the metal that gleamed with an unreal glow that cast soft shadows around the room. "Will I ever find where this came from?" she whispered softly. 

"Kayla," the half asleep mumble came from Alice. "Turn off the frickin' light and go to sleep. And stop talking." 

Kayla gave a gentle laugh as she tucked the necklace away, extinguishing the glow. She settled beneath the blankets and closed her eyes, hoping the flaming ball wouldn't be there; only the forest she wanted to go to so much. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

With a heavy sigh, Kayla sank into one of the cushioned chairs that littered the student lounge. She slouched in to the chair and stretched her feet out as her head rolled back to rest against the soft cloth. _ 'Why did on earth did I take physics again? I could have studied anything I wanted and I took quantum physics of all things. Quantum physics! Such suicidal tendencies won't help me much. If I remember that battle in Rome correctly...heh, that was the ultimate height of carnage next to World War One and Two.'_

"That looks like a face that just took Waltham's test." 

Lifting her head, she found herself looking up at a slightly amused face. "Was the pain written across it that obvious?" 

"That's a new way to look at it." the guy took the seat opposite her. "I'm Xander. I just wrote the test too. Not that Alice's badgering helped much." 

Kayla groaned. "Don't tell me she sent you to talk me into coming to that damn thing tonight." 

Xander laughed. "No; even I don't really want to go. I'm sure the students are nice people but I just don't like such events. I'm guessing from your reaction that you don't either." 

"Man my face must be an open book." she replied with a smile. "I guess you know my name already?" 

"Actually no; Alice told me what you look like but I stopped her before she told me your name." Xander paused. "Do you really want to go to that party?" 

"No. I'm thinking I can stay at track a bit longer then retreat to my room, grab some money and head out all night." 

"That sounds like a good idea." Xander leaned forward. "How about I meet you at your room and we both split?" 

"Are you asking me out on a date Xander?" she leaned forward and looked at him curiously. 

He grinned. "I was going for something original; did it work?" 

Kayla shook her head; in all her years, that was the most original line she had ever heard. "Sure. Say around seven...seven fifteen?" 

"All right then seven fifteen; you need time to get ready and-" 

"I'll be ready by seven; will you?" she arched her eyebrow. 

"Seven then." he said. "Then I better go and finish up my essay. I'll see you later Kayla." 

"Bye Xander." she waved as he took off. 

She sank back into the seat not too sure of what had happened there...but it left her with the rare smile of true happiness on her face. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kayla walked into the dim coffeehouse, Xander close behind her. "So what's playing tonight?" 

"Jazz. I figured this would be somewhat more interesting than making small talk." 

"My God, someone else who hates small talk; I like your style Xander." she smiled back at him. "Let's get something to eat and enjoy the show." 

Soon enough, Kayla and Xander found themselves seated comfortably in the plush chairs, waiting for the band to come out and play. 

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" Xander asked looking over at her. 

Kayla gave him a smirk. "Better than being at some party for God knows how long. Company makes it even better." she grinned at the flush that spread over his face. 

"You know I was half expecting you'd give me an excuse like you needed to wash your hair or something." 

"No no. If I wasn't going to agree, I'd tell you straight up. There's no point in hiding the truth when it can be so obvious." she took a bite of her cookie, thinking. "Besides, that was the most original way a guy has ever asked me out. I like originality." 

"And I like frank people; you always know where you stand with them." he smiled at her. "That's why I can't stand Waltham." 

Kayla nodded in agreement. "He says on thing but then he does something completely different. That has got to be the most annoying thing ever." she popped the rest of the cookie in her mouth and swallowed. 

"And that head of his. It glares so much in the light." 

"Yeah, He keeps on talking about glare and stuff but he causes so much!" 

"Bowling ball Waltham." Xander muttered. 

Kayla snickered, trying to not burst out laughing. "That's the best! And so true!" 

"I try I try, thank you." he bowed his head before looking up. "Jeez, you gotta be kidding me!" 

"What?" Kayla asked. 

"Don't turn around; it's Alice. Maybe she won't-" 

"There you guys are! Come on the party is going to start in a few!" 

Kayla groaned. "Did you hunt us down or something?" 

"Well you guys abandoned me. I don't like going to these things alone and-" 

"Pull up a chair and join us." Xander motioned to the free seat beside Kayla. 

"And I want to go. Can you guys please come? For me?" 

Kayla looked over at Xander before looking back at Alice. "Get going. We're coming." she watched as Alice clapped her hands and went to wait by the door. "She's pretty good at this isn't she?" 

"Yup." Xander said shrugging into his jacket. "We better get going before we miss the whole shindig." 

Kayla laughed at the look on his face. "Don't worry; if anything, we can hide in the back and no one will notice us." 

Xander laughed as he suddenly hugged her. "Thank God you're not like most girls I've known." 

Kayla smiled. "Yeah, you know Alice. Come on, before she bursts from us taking so long." 

They walked to the door easily, listening to Alice's chattering all the way to the hall where the party was. 

"Maybe we should have just told her no when she showed up." Xander whispered as they removed their coats and sat down. 

"Like we would have had a choice. We may as well make the best of the situation while we're here." 

"Hmph." he gave a non committal sound as he settled into the chair. 

Kayla did her best to not laugh as she looked around. "Looks like Alice abandoned us again. And she wanted us to come with her." 

"No, she just wanted us here and not elsewhere. Partypooper." 

Kayla's mouth twitched; it really wouldn't be good to laugh out loud here and now. "Well...maybe she just meant that we have to be in sight and not off doing our own thing." 

"That too. And she's bringing people over as well." Xander groaned. "I wish I had brought my book to read." 

"And miss the fun of torturing poor Alice afterwards; where's your friendly spirit?" Kayla grinned at him, getting the same response. 

"I suppose you have a point there." Xander said with a shake of his head. "So we are here to the end I suppose." 

"Nah. We'll skip out in two hours. I'll suddenly get sick and you'll take me home. If I stay any longer heads are going to roll; I'll have to do something to alleviate the boredom." 

"Then two hours. Just let me set my watch and we'll be off." 

"Hey you guys. I want you to meet two of the new students." Alice said walking through the crowd with two people coming behind her. "This is Takeshi and Midori. They're here to study history and languages." 

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Takeshi said with a small bow. "Ireland is a very nice country." 

Xander shrugged. "It's nice enough. Where's your friend?" 

Takeshi looked behind him to se an empty space and gave a sigh of disgust. "Somewhere. If she's in the library I'll kill her. She spends too much time in that place." 

Kayla watched as he disappeared into the crowd, searching. "Well, that was a wonderful first introduction; one nice guy and a person who clearly doesn't want to meet us." 

Xander craned his head up. "Well, he's coming back with someone now, so we'll see in a few won't we?" 

Kayla watched with a small smile of amusement as Takeshi pushed the person forward with a visible struggle before she popped out of the crowd. "And you are?" 

"This is Midori, my girlfriend." Takeshi said as he stood beside her. "Midori this is Alice, Xander and Kayla." 

A sudden tense silence descended around the table as Midori and Kayla looked at each other, not saying single word. What was one supposed to say when one was looking into a near perfect double of yourself? 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Furor: And there's the first chapter all typed up and ready to go.   
Peridot: I'd say you took your own sweet time. You know how long I have been waiting for this one?   
Princess: You know what Furor; you overstretch yourself. Finish up what you have first. That's a much better idea.   
Jasmine: Yeah. Are you almost done with those chapters of 'Under Desert Skies'?   
Furor: I'm getting there. You guys know what an incredibly slow typer I am.   
Peridot: No shit man.   
Furor: *rolls eyes* If you guys are done, can I get back to my work please?   
All: *look at her with jaws to the floor*   
Furor: Not that kind of work you fools. I meant typing up all this crap. You think I meant like school work or studying my notes over the summer?   
Jasmine: No. Just never thought I'd hear you say that you want to get back to work.   
Princess: I know. Are you OK Furor; do you want some chai?   
Peridot: CHAI!!!   
Princess: CHAI!!   
Furor: CHAI!!   
Jasmine: TEA!! Oops. I mean 'CHAI!!!' 


	3. Two

_Chapter Two_

With a wistful sigh, Kayla looked out of the window, gazing longingly at the trees. It would be so much nicer to be back outside without many cares in the world. _'So many trees have died already. It's not the same as the old days...'_ She wrinkled her nose as she turned back to her physics textbook. The dry words made her head start to turn slightly back towards the window before she caught herself and forced it back, intent to finish up with the evil volume for the day. When a pair of hands settled on her shoulders, she looked up to see Xander's smiling face. 

"Hiya Kayla. You weren't at your dorm. Someone told me you were here." 

"Why? What time is it?" she asked as she stretched. 

"Around six." Xander replied as her eyed grew wide. "You forgot about fencing practice didn't you?" 

"Shit, I am not having a great week. A walking double of myself, I was late for track and now I've missed fencing practice...the captain is going to kill me. Hang me out to dry on a clothesline for God knows how long." 

"It can't be that bad." Xander said as he helped her pack away her things quickly. "I mean, the party was last Friday and it's Thursday now. Considering you've had a less than perfect week, I'd say you're coping admirably." 

"Eh heh. Suck up." she said with a grin as she shouldered her bag. "Since you have nothing to do, care to walk with me to the gym?" 

"Still going to practice?" Xander asked as they headed out of the library. 

"Yes. Wanna come and watch?" Kayla slid him a mischievous glance. 

"Why do I suddenly get the feeling that I may be on the end of your blade?" Xander paused. "But after being hunted down by Alice, skipping Waltham classes and inevitably failing the course...I suppose the epée will help when you slice an imaginary something to shreds." 

"My my, and we only met about a week ago." Kayla smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you understand me somewhat Xander." 

"I suppose. But I never understood why other guys found girls hard to understand." 

Kayla blinked at him for a few seconds before laughing out loud. "You really are something Xander. You can't figure it out...." she trailed off into chuckles as they entered the gymnasium. "You just sit there and don't get into trouble, all right?" 

Xander plopped himself down in the seat, looking around innocently with a whistle. Rolling her eyes, Kayla headed into the change room to pull on an outfit. Coming out, she went to the stand and perused through the epées, swathed in white. Stepping out onto the floor, she paused to pull her mask on more snugly when an appreciative whistle echoed around the high ceiling. 

"You never mentioned how good you look in that Kayla." 

"Shut up Xander." she said with a laugh as she pointed the epée at him. "Or I may skewer you." 

He raised his hands in mock fear, a smirk still plastered to his face. "Heaven forbid that toothpick runs me through." 

"Eh heh." she muttered. "Shut up so I can concentrate all right?" 

A smile descended over her face as Xander fell silent, allowing her to clear her mind and focus on what she was to do. Taking a slow and steady breath, she steeled herself before darting forward and- 

"Gomen nasai [1]." 

She lifted the mask up at the quiet words as she saw the dark haired figure bending down to pick up the knocked over epées. Going over quickly, she picked up a few, helping the person. 

"It's all right. Even I walk into the stand sometimes. It's in a bad place." Kayla said as she stood up. "I'm Kayla." 

The girl remained crouched for a moment before she stood slowly, raising her own face mask, dark brown eyes slightly apprehensive. "I know. I am Ichikawa Midori." 

Kayla watched her for a few moments; so this was her near double up close. She must have been really shy. She never met her eyes and kept scuffing her feet as if she wanted to bolt. "Are you here to practice too?" 

"Hai. I'm sorry, I mean yes." she replied in that soft voice. "I...Takeshi thought it would be good if I kept myself out of the library for a little bit." 

"Oh. Since you're here now, want to practice with me?" 

Midori gave her a slightly incredulous look. "You're on the fencing team. I'm no good, you will simply beat me." 

"Please? I'll go easy on you if you think that I'll beat you. I probably won't though. Beat you I mean." she smiled as Midori nodded her head silently. "Then shall we start?" 

Nothing more was said as they stepped out onto the floor and took their places. A few seconds later the dull clang of metal rang out as the epées met in mid air. Kayla couldn't stop the smirk that crossed her face as they moved back and forth, matching thrusts and parries. Then Midori did something curious; stepping back a bit, she drew Kayla towards her before twisting in with a peculiar stabbing motion that caught Kayla in the side. _'I don't believe it...that was only used in the Renaissance...'_ Narrowing her eyes, she dropped all pretenses of holding back; obviously, Midori had been doing the same as well. Her epée sliced through the air viciously as they battled for ground, neither quite willing to relent. Finally after a while, Midori stepped back and lowered the point of the sword before she raised her face guard. 

"I believe that this is an even draw." 

Kayla nodded her head as she lifted her mask up and regarded Midori as she walked back into the change room. _'There's something about that girl...'_ She watched as she placed the sword back and disappeared into the changer room. _'There's no way that she could possibly know that. It must be a fluke of something.'_

"That was amazing Kayla." 

She turned to see Xander seated on the bench; she had forgotten that he was here. "Was it? She's actually pretty good. A bit modest about her skills though." 

"I'd say so. She should be on the fencing team. Maybe she'd dhow up for practice." 

"All right you." she retorted with a laugh. "I only missed one, so quit busting my chops. Give me a few and I'll be out." 

Ducking back into the change room, she quickly changed back into her usual clothes and came out slightly flustered; she hated keeping people waiting for her. When she came out, Xander rose with applause and a smirk. 

"Would you stop already? I wasn't that good." 

"I bed to differ. From my perspective, and I do not fence mind you, it was spectacular. And I think that is due some serious reward." 

"Like what?" 

"Cheeseburgers?" a hopeful look crossed Xander's face. 

Kayla couldn't help but laugh as they stated down the street to the fast food place, sliding her arm through his. "Does that come with fries?" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

With a half sigh, Kayla turned over and looked over at the alarm clock. _'Five in the afternoon. I'd say that I have had a long enough nap.'_ Silently, she rose and went to the mirror as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stretched a loud yawn accompanying it. _'Now, do I have anything urgent to do before I do anything else?'_ Eyes casting around the room, she noted dryly the slight mess consisting of her clothes scattered around on the floor and a bag filled with library books to return in the next few days. She looked around once more before shrugging it off and plopping herself back down on the bed and picking up one of her English books to read. _'Never would have pegged myself as a Rousseau person. Voltaire was more my kinda guy. Miss him a bit...'_ Settling herself down, she found herself minutely absorbed in the finer nuances of the book before a soft rap at the door made her pause to look up briefly. _'They'll go away whoever it is. I'm not answering the door tonight. Maybe for Alice.'_

"Kayla...are you there?" 

"Xander?" she half sat up. "What are you doing here?" 

A faint chuckle reached her. "We agreed to study tonight. Or did all that Coke go to your head last night?" 

With a mutter curse, Kayla scrambled from the bed and started stuffing clothes out of sight. "Uh....hang on a minute Xander...I have to...uh...find my books. Yeah, I'm looking for my books!" 

"All right, but you know that if you let me in, I can help you look." 

"Yeah." she looked around, not seeing anything in plain sight and thankful for the fact that her desk was organized and neat. "I'm coming to the door now." 

"Sounds like you had quite a search for those books." Xander said with a grin as she opened the door with a flustered expression. 

"Yeah well you know...they like to hide and all..."she managed in between her gasps of breathlessness. "Why didn't you call and let me know that you were coming?" 

"I should have huh?" Xander said with a smile as he plunked his bag down and started taking out textbooks. "So shall we start with the ever tolerant English or dive right into the pain of physics?" 

"You know what? I don't really care at this point. I'm half tempted to say end the pain and all." she gave him a grin as she sat down beside him books in hand. "Take your pick of evils my good Sir, for they shall both be here no matter what." 

"Smartass." he muttered with good-naturedly as he clicked on his pen. "I say we end the pain now, for the week at least." 

"Excellent choice my good fellow, quick and to the point." she paused seeing the look on his face. "What?" 

"Nothing..." he managed as he clearly repressed a snicker. "Nothing at all Kayla." 

"Come one, what is it? Was it what I just did?" 

"Are you sure that you're American?" 

"What?" she paused for a split second. "I am American. Can I say the same of you Irish boy? And why are you even asking?" 

"You just sounded so British! Like you've lived there all your life! That's the best fake accent I have ever heard!" he said before roaring with laughter. 

Kayla laughed along with him, mentally cursing her slight slip up; perhaps it would have been a better idea to claim British heritage when she had set up this identity for herself. "Well, I could say that I am a jack of all trades here Xander but I don't think that's me in any certain terms." 

He wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "That accent and you sounded like you were ready to charge out onto the battlefield, guns ready and swords drawn. Dear God that was hilarious..."he trailed off as he convulsed with snickers. 

"Nice to see that I can amuse you there Xander." she replied blithely as she picked up Rousseau again. "When you're ready to study and you're done dying of laughter, tell me all right?" 

"What are you reading there? Is that Rousseau?" Xander asked as he peered at the cover. 

"Yup." she regarded him with an arched eyebrow. "You ever read his work?" 

"Not my cup of tea really. Voltaire is more my kind of guy." 

"Eh heh. Do you have any thoughts on Rousseau's words of 'Never exceed your rights and they will soon become unlimited.'?" 

"Never exceed your rights? I'm going to assume that the said person never really exercised their rights. It's like saying, if you don't open the box of chocolate, all the chocolate will all be there." Xander paused for a minute. "But then that goes into the rights of man and freedom of the person and I don't want to do that now. How about 'Those who can make you believe absurdities can make you commit atrocities.'?" 

"Voltaire if I ever heard it." Kayla said with a snort. _'I remember when he said that...plenty didn't quite get it at the time.'_

"Hey Kayla. Any thoughts?" 

She snapped out of her brief lapse, her face going red from embarrassment. "Sorry. It pretty much like propaganda and Pavlovian Conditioning. You know Pavlov's theory right? The dog and the newspaper and teaching it by whacking it and... " she nodded her head as he made a motion for her to continue. "Well, the propaganda is pretty much like the newspaper and we are the dogs. You show enough of something and it can affect you. Sort of like brainwashing but not quite. It's more like subconscious insinuation; you don't even notice it half the time. What do you think happens during wars?" 

Xander sighed and leaned back against the side of her bed. "That's easy enough. They show you what they want you to see, to vilify the ones said country fights against and to justify their cause. Brainwashing once again. It's a long term conditioning that's been crammed down our throats so much that we're blind to the fact that it is being done and we let ourselves bee willing subjects." 

"Exactly. It's just there and we blindly accept it at face value without even delving deeper and asking the more significant questions that supposed to make countries truly great and wonderful." Kayla slumped back against the bed as well. "Sometimes I wonder how we can be so forward in thinking and other things yet be so sightless to things concerning ourselves." 

Xander turned to face her, not saying anything. Kayla looked over at him, as the silence in the room thickened considerably. 

"Dumbest thing you ever heard right?" she asked quietly. 

"No. Quite the opposite." he replied. 

A silly smile spread over her face as he simply looked at her. "What? What is it now?" 

Xander didn't reply simply leaning forward and kissing her gently. Kayla froze for a minute before she leaned into him, kissing him back. _'It's been awhile and you would have turned into a priggish prude Kayla. Just go with it. Deal with the heartache later.'_ She twined her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer, enjoying the sensations he was stirring in her again after so long. After what seemed like an hour, they broke off, foreheads resting together. 

"I should have asked first huh?" Xander said in a soft voice. 

"Do I look that worked up about it?" she asked another smile spreading over her face. 

"No. I am glad about that." he stroked her cheek gently. "Was afraid you'd give me the tongue lashing of a lifetime." 

She chuckled lightly. "Why don't you kiss me again and I'll see if I may be persuaded otherwise." 

Xander gave her a smile before he dutifully, and happily, went about persuading her for the next few minutes. It was when a soft rap came on the door that he looked back at it. 

"Never fails. Just when you get into the swing of things." 

Kayla laughed. "I agree. But I want to send this person on their way, so bear up for a few minutes." she kissed him again quickly before she walked to the door and opened it. "Midori!" 

"Konbanwa." her face went promptly red. "I'm sorry. I speak so much Japanese that-" 

"I guess that means good afternoon or good evening?" 

"It means 'Good evening'. I was wondering if Xander was here. I have a book to give back to him. He loaned it to me for philosophy class and his roommate said he had come here." 

"Hey...is that my book?" Xander rose and came to the door. "I was looking for that." 

"I'm terribly sorry. I meant to give it back sooner but I have been using it for the past," she trailed off doing a quick mental count. "Two weeks and I only just finished with it now. If I have inconvenienced you in anyway then-" 

"It's all right. I have a paper on Plato's 'Simile of the Cave' due in a month and I have to get cracking on it. Allegories and whatnot." he said as he shouldered his bag and headed to the door. Plucking the book from Midori's hands he flashed her a smile. "Thanks. I'll see you later right Kayla?" 

"You better believe it buster." she said smiling back. "Just call me sometime and we'll see." 

"All right then." he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Night all." 

"Night." she called after him. "So what can I help you with Midori? Need anything?" 

"No." she bowed slightly, her backpack making a rustling sound. "I am sorry if I interrupted you and Xander in any way. I shall go now. O- I mean good night." 

Kayla watched as she walked away down the hall before she grabbed her jacket and book bag, slammed her feet into her shoes and took off from her dorm room. "Wait up Midori! Wait up!!" she panted as she came to a stop beside the girl who was giving her a quizzical expression. "I need to go to the library. Want to come with?" 

Faint flashes of things darted behind Midori's eyes before she nodded her head. "All right. It's on the other side of campus, ne?" 

"Eh?" she looked dup startled. "Yeah, it's on the other side. And what does 'ne' mean?" 

"Please forgive me. I am pretty bad at this. A strange mix of English and Japanese is coming from me for the week. Ne is something that means...'isn't it?' or 'right?' when you put it on the end of a sentence." 

"Ah. So now I'm getting a mini-course in a foreign language." she smiled as Midori's eyes shone with a gleam of amusement. 

Midori smiled faintly. "If you wish. The curses can be quite creative if you know what you want to say more or less." 

"Ah. I just have to drop these books off and then you can go on your way." Kayla said as she readjusted the strap on her shoulder. 

"It is all right. I...ano...actually I have been meaning to talk to you for the last while but I have been busy." 

"Hiding out in the library?" Kayla teased; she wasn't surprised by the sudden flush that raced down Midori's face. "Hey, I'm just teasing you, you know. Are you always this shy?" 

"I...don't know you well and things have been hard for me for a long time. Bear with me and I will warm up." 

"How long a time are we talking here?" 

A faint shadow flickered across Midori's face. "Longer than I care to admit." she sighed heavily. And before you ask, ano means but." 

Kayla paused for a brief moment before she chuckled to herself. "I never noticed. Thanks for telling me there. How long you been in Japan for?" 

"All my life more or less." a brief pause. "I traveled for a bit before coming back there and setting up my life and applying for university." 

Kayla nodded her head slightly as their footsteps echoed down the hall; how closely Midori's story reflected her won. "Pretty much the same thing as me." 

Silence descended as they walked to the library and Kayla returned her books and signed out a few new ones. Soon enough, they found themselves outside the library, each waiting for the other to broach the subject. Finally after a long period of silence, Midori spoke. 

"If I walked back with you to your dorm, will we finally speak of this thing in private?" 

"Yes. I think it garners a bit of privacy, don't you?" Kayla said as they rapidly headed back. 

The trip back was much sorter than before and Kayla motioned for Midori to come in and make herself comfortable. Going to the mini fridge, she pulled out a can of pop and handed it to Midori who had seated herself on the bed. 

"All I have is Pepsi. Sorry." she said as she sat down on the seat by the vanity table. 

"That's all right." Midori opened it rapidly and drank back a good slug of the sugary liquid. "How can we look like one another?" 

"I don't know. Stranger things have happened. Like doppelgangers and the Bermuda triangle." 

"Seriously. I do appreciate your attempt at humour but I believe this to be serious Kayla. Look at the mirror and see if you can dispute our appearances." 

Almost grudgingly, Kayla looked; Midori was right. Aside from the hair and eye color, they looked exactly they same, the near perfect set of identical twins. Where she had long red hair, Midori had long black tresses that were just as long as her hair only braided and piled on top of her head in a matronly manner. Green orbs were contrasted by the dark brown that gazed back at her with a serious and accepting manner. Kayla turned away from the evidence and took a drink of her own pop. 

"It still can be coincidence. Forgive me but I am one of those people that need proof to believe something wholly." 

"What do you want me to say?" Midori rubbed the back of her neck anxiously, dragging up a fine silver chain with her fingernails. 

Kayla narrowed her eyes; it appeared to be made of the same metal as hers. 'Midori...may I see your necklace?" 

Guardedness flashed in Midori's eyes as her face took on a flintiness. 

"Only for a moment. You...you may see mine also." 

Midori regarded Kayla warily before she nodded her head with obvious reluctance. "I hate it when it catches on my fingernails. I really have to clip them." 

An uneasy snicker escaped from Kayla's throat. "You and me both." 

Nothing more was said as each drew out the one thing that they had kept to themselves since they were children. The faint bluish glow suffused their hands as they placed the necklaces in each other's palms. The looks of hesitation changed into ones of puzzlement and slight astonishment as they realized something at the same time. Looking up at each other, they saw the same expression in each others eyes before they looked back down at the necklaces. The flawless silver leaves were intertwined with the vines of ivy, the fine detail almost fooling their eyes into thinking it was a true leaf. Slowly they handed back the respective jewellery to the other, slipping it back on easily. 

"Kayla?" 

"Yeah Midori?" 

"Did you see the writing on yours?" 

She looked up at Midori rather sharply, earning a slightly defensive shift in posture from Midori. She nodded her head pointedly, feeling a bit contrite that she had startled her. "Did you see writing on yours?" 

Midori nodded before she pulled it back out. "For the longest time, I wondered what it said. I spent so much time trying to decipher it and discover the message." 

"Me too. I think I've figured out what mine says." 

"Read it to me?" 

She looked up to see a slightly hopeful light in Midori's eyes that made her nod her head and read the symbols she saw on the pendant. Afterwards she looked up at Midori, who had a pale expression on her face. Almost as if in response, she looked down at hers and read the symbols in that musical and lilting voice. Kayla looked up as Midori fell abruptly silent, clutching the leaf in her hand. 

"Midori?" she asked, moving forward slightly to see if she was hurt. 

"So many times....words like that have haunted my sleep." she whispered in a barely heard voice. "Those two voices that never leave me be in peace or in war..." 

"Likewise." she muttered in a low voice. She sat up as the sound of crying reached her ears. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

"I want them to go away....they have plagued me for so long and I just want them to go. Haven't you longed for one night of pure sleep?" 

Kayla nodded her head dumbly before she slid down off the bed and placed an arm around Midori's shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry. One of these days, you'll get answers, I'll get answers and then we can figure out what to do." she said, rubbing Midori's shoulder gently. 

Midori simply sniffled a bit and wiped her eyes dry. "I am sorry. I normally don't cry like this and I...is there's something wrong with the power in the building?" 

Kayla looked up to see her bedside lamp flickering madly. "Maybe. I don't know." 

A sharp crack of lightning made both girl jump with its abruptness. They looked t each other and laughed it off with a slight nervousness. Getting up, Midori walked to the window and looked out. The sight of rain driving down with a viciousness that surprised Kayla; it had been a clear evening when they had come in about ten minutes ago. Never had a storm come up so fast or with such intensity. 

"Where do you suppose it came from?" she murmured rhetorically as she went to join Midori at the window to watch. 

"Who knows?" Midori shrugged. "But I have to walk back to my dorm in this." 

"Ah stay. I don't mind. Besides, your boyfriend might get mad at you for walking around in a storm like this one." 

"Hn." Midori cast one final look out of the window before she leaned against it. 

Kayla looked back at her before she looked out; the rain was driving harder now, the wind whipping things up into a frenzy. She sighed and closed her eyes as she rested her head against the cold vibrating glass. 

"Kayla!" 

She had barely opened her eyes, when she felt herself being pushed to the ground, the sound of glass tinkling around her coming through the roar of the wind and rain faintly. Looking up, the strangest sight greeted here eyes. There lay a light filled portal before the window, sucking things into it swirling maw. And there, being pulled in rapidly was Midori, who scrabbled for a grip on the smooth wood floor. 

"Midori!" 

Scrambling forward, she grabbed her hand and twisted her legs around the post of her bed. As if in response, the pull of the whirlpool of bright light grew stronger. She could feel her grip start to give slowly as her shoes started to slip against the polished wood. 

"Let me go Kayla!" Midori yelled back at her. 

"No!" 

That was the last word that Kayla said before her feet lost their tenuous grip and both girl were sucked into the light filled maw. As soon as they had passed through, it disappeared, leaving a few papers swirling around an empty furniture filled room. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Notes_   
[1] Gomen nasai - Japanese; the ultra polite form of saying 'sorry'. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	4. Three

A/N: Thanks to Amy Lee who actually reviewed my little ficcy!! And here are some more those canon characters that you were talking about. Things are definitely going to pick up from here. The balance is there...or will be later on...just give me time people. That's all I need cuz school starts in about a week; accursed institution. ^^ 

_Chapter Three_

"Kayla-san, Kayla-san; wake up Kayla-san." 

Groggily, she opened her eyes and sat up, the bright sunlight streaming in. "W-What? What the hell happened? Last thing I remember was that light." 

"Hn." Midori sat back as Kayla rubbed her head. "Do you feel ill? My head was pounding for the last while." 

"Eh?" Kayla looked at her as if she was crazy. "What are you talking about? Got any aspirin?" 

Midori nodded before promptly opening and digging around in her bag. A few minutes later she handed the pills over to Kayla along with a bottle of water. Kayla gratefully swallowed the pills before taking a drink. Handing back the bottle, she rubbed her eyes and looked around, her jaw dropping slowly in shock. 

"Where are we?" she asked in a bare whisper. 

"I don't know." Midori said quietly. "We were here when I came to. Why are we here Kayla?" 

She looked up at her dark brunette counterpart who had an almost desperate expression on her face; perhaps she should take control of the situation. "I don't know. Perhaps we should find some people who can tell us exactly." 

"All right then Kayla-san. Can we go now?" the face relaxed with relief. 

Kayla nodded as she rose and dusted off her backside. "The sooner we go, the sooner we get answers." 

Midori nodded hastily as she rose and shouldered her backpack easily, falling in step beside Kayla who had nothing to carry. They walked for a bit in silence, staring ahead at the grass beneath her feet; somehow, she felt much better now and not that strange emptiness that she had been carrying around inside of her for as long as she could remember. She came to a stop as they walked out onto the dirt road that ran off towards the faint grey mountains in the distance. Bending down, she picked up a handful of dirt and let it run from between her fingers. 

"It's real. . ." she murmured as she watched it fall to the ground. 

Glancing back up, she saw Midori looking at her with a slightly curious gaze in her eyes. Brushing it aside, she continued on down the road, pretending to be oblivious to the looks Midori was giving her. 

"Why are you so quiet anyways?" she asked suddenly out of the blue, pausing to face Midori. 

Midori froze before looking back at her with sadness in her eyes. She didn't say anything before turning around and continuing down the road. Kayla hesitated for a second before she dashed to catch up; whatever it was, Midori clearly didn't want to talk about it. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kayla stood at the top of the hill, wearily looking down at the town the greeted her vision down in the peaceful valley below stained by the sunset. "Come on Midori, we've hit paydirt!" 

Looking back, she saw the slim girl come panting up the hill before nodding her head and staggering down the slope uneasily, looking as if she was going to tip. Running up to her, Kayla took her arm and helped her down, walking through the sedate paths that led to the heart of the town. Kayla looked around rather nervously as the people stared as they went through, though not openly. She tucked Midori's arm into hers; the three days of straight travel unstopped with very few breaks had taken their toll on her as well as Kayla herself. 

"Hey, can you make it still? I told you to let me carry the-" 

Midori shook her head violently as she pushed off and stood of her own accord. "Where are we staying for the night?" 

"Let's worry about food first shall we?" Kayla muttered as she ducked into a tavern, Midori lurching in after her. 

Seating themselves at a table, Kayla felt the gazes of eyes boring into her back, making her feel uneasy; it would seem that foreigners weren't appreciated here. Once the serving girl came, she ordered quickly before leaning over to see Midori's face. 

"Hey, wake up man!" she said patting her face. "You can't sleep here." 

"My goodness, what on Earth is she doing here in that sort of condition?" 

Kayla looked around to see a short man standing beside their table, gazing at Midori strangely. "She's just really tired from walking all day; she pushed herself too hard." she explained. 

"All day? Where are you headed to?" the short man asked rocking on his bare feet a bit. 

"Trying to find somewhere to sleep for the night first; then we'll worry about our destination." she said as she avoided staring at his feet. _'Bare feet? With so much hair?'_

"Ah, I see. Traveling are we?" a twinkle lit the man's eyes. 

Kayla found herself smiling back despite her lingering reservations; there was something honest and true about the man. "Yes we are. Would you care to have a seat?" she asked gesturing to the seat beside them. 

"Not at all." he said hopping up. "My name is Bilbo Baggins. And yours?" 

"Kayla." she said offering her hand. "And this is my friend Midori." 

Midori who had been nodding off during the conversation managed to snap her head back up for a few seconds. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kayla, as well as your tired friend Midori there. Tell me is that an Elvish word; I'm not quite familiar with it." 

Kayla floundered for a minute. "Perhaps you had better ask her when she is more alert. Even I don't know about it." she said. _'Elvish word?'_

"Quite right; it would be better to ask for oneself." the man muttered to himself almost before he perked up again. "So what brings you to Hobbiton?" 

"Hobbiton? That's where we are?" 

"Why yes; where else did you expect you would be?" he said as she paused again, floundering. "This is the Shire, founded way back when hobbits actually traveled about Middle-earth." 

"You don't say." Kayla said in a shocked voice. "Did you want something to eat Mr. Baggins?" 

"No I had my dinner already." he waved a hand in dismissal. "Call me Bilbo. Mr. Baggins is much too formal for me anymore." 

"All right then." she said as the serving girl came back with the two plates of food. 

She ate and talked with Bilbo, filling the rest of the night with conversation. Somehow, she managed to prevent Midori from ending up face first into a plate of food. Finally, after dwelling on the last tankards of ale, she rose with a stretch. 

"It has been a pleasure talking to you Bilbo, but we have to find lodging for the night. Perhaps before we leave, we can talk to you again tomorrow." 

"It's well past dinner and I am afraid that most places here aren't friendly to your kind in particular. They won't give you a room easily." 

"Damn. All right thanks then. Come on Midori, it looks like another night out beneath the stars." 

"Heavens no," Bilbo said as he rose hastily. "I can't allow you two to sleep out there like that! I have plenty of spare rooms that you can use for the night." 

"I don't want to intrude Bilbo; you have already insisted on paying for the food and-" 

"Nonsense!" he said as he ushered them out of the tavern and down a road. "Besides, how far do you think you would get with your half asleep friend there?" 

Kayla had to admit he had her there; she was barely carrying Midori down the road, her backpack accounting for most of the weight. "Very well then Bilbo. You are much too generous to a person you met in a tavern." 

"It's a small price to pay to feel young again. I am fairly old by all standards." 

"Old? You can't be more than sixty!" 

Bilbo laughed as he opened a gate, motioning for her to enter. "I'm close to a hundred and eleventy-one. I will be in a few months anyways." 

"One hundred and ten!?" Kayla froze as the door swung open. "That's impossible!" 

A chuckle escaped Bilbo's throat. "No my dear, I am that old. Now why don't we put your friend to sleep and we can talk further." 

Kayla nodded her head as she followed Bilbo down the hallway. "I think that you may be the man to answer my questions Bilbo." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

With a yawn, Kayla opened the door and walked down the hallway. "Man, just how early is it? I feel like I didn't sleep at all." 

She rubbed her eyes to clear them as she raised her arms to stretch them. They hadn't made it a few centimeters before they hit the ceiling. Eyes closed she shook her head as she continued; she had forgotten how low the ceilings were; now she was walking down the hall virtually doubled over. 

"Why, good morning Ms. Kayla." 

Opening her eyes, she saw Bilbo seated at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in his hands. "Good morning Bilbo. How are you today?" she placed herself in a seat, her knees practically at her shoulders. 

"Quite well, quite well." he said before he took a sip. "Would you care for a cup?" 

"I would." Kayla said as she finally stretched her arms. "Is Midori up yet?" 

"Hm? Oh yes she is. I had my cousin Frodo show her around for a bit; she looked as if she wanted to get outside." 

Kayla nodded her head as she spied his hand in his pocket, turning something over repeatedly. "What's that?" 

Bilbo looked up, his hand leaving his pocket. "What's what?" he bustled over with the teacup. "This?" his hand rested on the piles pf paper before her. 

"Yeah." Kayla said as she nodded her head. "Is this for a book or something?" 

Bilbo nodded his head as he launched into an explanation of his tale. Kayla nodded her head as she sipped at her tea and made little comments. Again, she noticed that Bilbo's hand made its way to his pocket to play with something in it. Brushing it aside as an idiosyncrasy of his, she focused his attention to Bilbo's words. She went through seven cups of tea before the front door opened again, a short silhouette followed by a taller one. 

"Bilbo? We're back Bilbo!" 

Kayla turned around to see a person, a Hobbit as she had learned last night, with a large mop of brown hair and generously hairy feet look at her curiously. "Hello." 

"Hello." he said rather enthusiastically. "I'm Frodo." 

"I gathered as much. Bilbo told me that you were showing Midori around." 

Frodo nodded. "There's plenty in the Shire to keep one busy. Don't you agree?" he looked back at Midori. 

She nodded her head absently. "Plenty." 

"Ah. Well Bilbo, as pleasant as this stay has been, we must be leaving now. We've imposed long enough." 

"Nonsense. You listen to me as much as Frodo here." Bilbo said as he rose also. "But if you must be off, then who am I stop you." 

"Thank you Bilbo." Kayla said as she shook his hand. "We'll never forget this kindness." 

Midori nodded her head before she vanished into the back of the house. She returned a few minutes later carrying her backpack. She paused at the door, obviously waiting for Kayla. 

"I'm sure that I will see you again Frodo." Midori said quietly as she gazed out the door. She glanced back, giving him a faint smile. "As well as you Bilbo." 

"It was a pleasure meeting you Kayla and Midori." Bilbo said shaking their hands. "If you're ever in the Shire, make sure to stop by and visit." 

"We will. Bye!" Kayla called as they walked out of Bag End and started down the road. "Well, at least he was nicer than pretty much everyone else here. Why on Earth were they looking at us like we were going to rob them blind?" 

Midori shrugged. "You grow used to it after awhile." 

"Maybe they're xenophobic." Kayla said with a shrug. "But still. . .I did like it here. We should come back and see it again some time. Maybe in time for Bilbo's one hundred and eleventh birthday." 

Kayla sighed as Midori simply shrugged in response, shifting around her backpack to make it more comfortable. Once they reached the top of the hill, Kayla paused to look back. The small town was starting to bustle as the inhabitants decided to start about their work for the day. The market stalls were set up, farmers bringing in their goods while some women and men perused through the growing selection. The ponies were brought out pulling the carts behind them. Kayla turned away as she ran after Midori. Falling in step beside her she couldn't; help but smile at the hobbits. _'They seem so oblivious to the outside world. I hope that doesn't end for them abruptly.'_

They walked over the crest of the hill, and started down, unknowing that a cloaked figure trailed behind them for a bit longer before it headed off towards the southwest. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Walking into the noisy pub, keen eyes searched out and spotted the other cloaked figure in the back. He strode over easily enough, seating himself in the opposite seat. Pipeweed smoke curled around in gentle curves as neither man said anything at first. 

"Are you still searching for the creature?" 

"I am." came the response. "Do you have any news?" 

"Not exactly." the man said. "I have news but not of Gollum." 

"Then what of?" 

"I was passing through the Shire and I saw two Elves." 

"Two Elves is of no consequence Garath." 

"No Strider, these two were far different from Elves. They ate at the tavern in Hobbiton. There were a few Dwarves there and they actually talked to them. And their dress and manner was far from Elvish." 

"How so?" 

"Most of the Elves I know tend to speak in flowing words and a sweet tongue. These Elves talked as if they were human." 

"Human. Surely you can't mean to say. . ." 

"Just as a person in a tavern would talk. Just like the neighbors who own farms." 

"If they were in the Shire, they were most likely trying to fit in. What else?" 

"They weren't dressed in any clothing that I could identify as Elvish." 

"Garath-" 

"Or human for that matter. Strider, there is something definitely off about these Elves. I have never seen an Elf with flaming red hair in all my years as a Ranger." 

Strider remained silent for a few minutes, the fragrant scent of the pipeweed filling their noses. "Very well, I shall see these two Elves for myself and confirm your suspicions. Where were they last heading?" 

"Towards Bree." Garath said. "They do travel fast Strider. I was trailing them from the countryside. They started off close to Grey Havens and made it to Hobbiton in little over three days. I was hard pressed to keep up with them." 

"They started off near Grey Havens and didn't go there?" Strider said in a surprised voice. "Perhaps there's more to these Elves than you thought Garath." 

"Are you going after them?" he asked as Strider outed his pipe and fixed his cloak. 

"If they travel as fast as you say they do, then this I must see for myself." a small smirk came to Strider's face. "If Gandalf shows up and you are still here tell him what you told me. He'll know what to do from there." 

Garath nodded as Strider walked past him and exited the tavern. Calling over the barman, he ordered himself a pint of beer before he took out his own pipe and lit it up. _'Let's hope that Strider doesn't find himself outpaced for once.'_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kayla collapsed to the ground, yanking off her sneakers and massaging her sore and aching feet. "No more walking for the day! My feet are five seconds away from walking off the job! We've been dong this for the past four days Midori; can we please take a break?" she looked up at Midori sheepishly at her small pun. 

"Are your feet that tired?" Midori asked in an exasperation tinged voice. 

"You want to see?" she pulled off her socks to reveal her angry and blistering feet that were close to bleeding. 

"Wait here then. I'll be back." 

Kayla watched as Midori vanished back down the way they came. _'Where the hell are you going? It's almost nightfall.'_ She glanced up at the sky that was turning a deep blackish blue. Rubbing her feet gingerly in an effort to relieve some of the pain, she watched her surrounding warily, the painful fact that she was unarmed constantly springing to her mind. _'I hope she doesn't take long with whatever it is.'_ Kayla started humming to herself when the clip clop of hooves reached her ears a few minutes later. Picking herself up, she forced her feet to carry her to the small clump of trees by the roadside. 

"Kayla, come out. I have horses for us to ride." 

She peered forward to see Midori giving her cover a disgusted look. "How did you know I was here?" 

"Don't leave your shoe half lying out of the bush. There were only these two horses. The farmer didn't want them because he said they were too wild for him to tame." Midori said as she held out the reins. "I didn't see the problem. You don't mind a black horse do you?" 

Kayla drew herself up and took the reins. "No, what does it matter; they're both black. Now if you would be so kind as to let me put my shoes back on. . ." 

Midori took the reins back as Kayla quickly shoved put her socks back on and shoved her feet into the sneakers once more. Placing her foot in the stirrup she swung herself up and settled on the saddle. Almost immediately, the horse started to dance around, trying to chuck her from its back. She gave the reins a sharp yank as she moved with the horse. 

"Don't try it again buddy; I am not in a good mood and I am not far from sending you to a glue factory in my present state." 

The horse gave an irritable snort before it stopped dancing around. Hearing the sound of laughter she looked around to see Midori with a faint smile on her face before she clucked to the horse and started forward. 

"Was that a smile I saw on your face?" Kayla asked as she speeded up to catch up with Midori. "And was that a laugh as well?" 

"Let's just hurry shall we?" Midori said as she glanced back at Kayla, her usual expression falling into place. 

Kayla nodded as she set her horse into a trot, the gentle sound of the hooves against the grass soothing. _'I haven't ridden a horse in so long. . .not in the last hundred years. Now I remember why I missed it.'_ Kayla didn't say anything else as they went off at a sedate pace, enjoying the cool night air. She found herself glancing up at the moon every once in awhile, feeling a rare contentment taking hold in her. She paused when Midori's horse reared suddenly, eyes looking around as the animal sensed danger. She looked around, her instincts warning her against the thick dark forest that lay across a small stretch of grass. 

"Midori, what's up with your horse? Does it sense it too?" Kayla asked as her horse started to dance around in nervous anticipation. 

"There's something in there watching us." Midori said as she took off her backpack and tightened the strap, gripping them tightly in her hand. "I think we should leave here-" 

Kayla didn't hear the rest of Midori's words as a frightful shriek came from the forest before it burst alive with bristling spears and axes. She barely had time to wheel her horse around to see the charge that had come from the woods. Her horse gave a high pitched whinny and thundered forward. She caught flashes of Midori's black horse as it brought its hooves down in time with her backpack. 

The night was broken with the sounds of battle, the blows of the enemy missing or scratching off Kayla and Midori while they were pummeled to death. Finally the remaining few took off back into the forest, fleeing for their lives. With a loud cry Kayla started the chase after them. 

"Kayla! Come back now!" 

She wheeled around sharply at Midori's rough command. "I will not. They must be defeated!" 

"They are defeated! There is no point in hunting them down like animals. Come away and know that you are the victor. Do not be so quick to cause 'defeat'." 

Kayla grumbled as she came back grudgingly, not too pleased with the meaning Midori had slipped into the word 'defeat'. "You have your definition and I have mine." she muttered beneath her breath as she came back. "There's something else!" 

She watched as the horseback figure came closer and closer, a plume of dust flying up high behind it. She saw Midori swinging her backpack in anticipation as her horse started to dance around a bit. When the figure stopped a few feet away and called to them in a strange tongue, they looked at each other puzzled before Midori backed away slowly. 

"Just back away slowly and he's bound to get the message." she said in a hushed voice as she backed away farther. 

Kayla didn't say anything but did the same, keeping her eyes locked on the deep shadow where the person's face should have been. 

"Wait!" 

Kayla paused as the person's voice carried to her. "What?" she asked in a hesitant voice. 

"May I ask what two Elven ladies are doing so far from home?" 

Kayla glanced at Midori as she mouthed the word over again. Midori gave a barely imperceptible shrug before she came back forward. 

"What do you want with us? And answer us straight or we leave." 

A brief pause descended over the impromptu party before the man spoke again. 

"To see if there really were two Elves about with no sense of direction." 

"No sense of direction?! I'll have you know that we know all the directions! North, south, east, west, north-" 

"Enough Kayla!" Midori barked before she rubbed her temples. "Why are you questioning us here in the middle of the night on a bloodied patch of grass? Because you think we're Elves?" 

"I can't say for sure. I've only heard rumors. But if you are looking for a place to stay we aren't far from Rivendell." 

"So now we're a charity case." Kayla grumbled as she shifted about in her saddle. "I say-" 

"But you are not." Midori said in an exasperated voice. "I have had it up to here with you as of now so I suggest that you be quiet and we go to this Rivendell. You seem to want answers and that's what we're likely to get there!" 

Kayla paused simply blinking; she hadn't heard Midori say so many words in two sentences before or with so much emotion. She nodded her head mutely as she looked away, suddenly finding the grass interesting. After a few more words were exchanged, Kayla found herself trotting off towards the mountain path that supposedly led to the place called Rivendell. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	5. Four

A/N: Uh...me found a small mistake on my part in the last chapter. I found myself thinking about the movie and I accidentally typed in one hundred and eleventy-one. My bad folks, Bilbo is one hundred and ten when this happens. One hundred and ten; a year before all the stuff that happens. I'm really sorry if I caused any confusion. And at this rate I'm thinking movie-tie in. Anyways, ignore my mad prattling, back to the story!! ^^ 

_Chapter Four_

Kayla stirred slightly in the bed as she opened her eyes and looked out the wide window that graced her room. Draping the sheet around her shoulders she walked to the window and looked out. The mountains towered on either side, sheltering with their impassive height. A smile caught her lips as she spied the faint colorings of the dawn approaching from the east. They had made it here early in the night but she found that she couldn't sleep well; oddly enough, she found herself missing the war torn world they had left behind. 

"What does Midori know." she muttered as she walked back and sat down on the chaise at the foot of her bed. 

A set of clothing was draped out over and end drawing her eye with the deep green colour. She smoothed a hand across the fine fabric before she changed into it quickly. _'A dress of all Goddamn things, I had to wear this accursed thing for the past one and a half millennia. I don't intend to start now; wait until I find some pants.'_ Subsiding into grumble, she opened her door and peered down the hallway; nothing, simply dead silence. The soft slippers were a comfort to her achy feet. They glided along the floor as she moved through the halls. Pausing by a wall she looked up at the fresco that stretched out across the room her hand pulling the necklace out to play with it. 

"What's this?" she murmured as she gazed down at the massive story that it told. 

"That is the painting of the Last Battle against Sauron." 

She turned at the august voice. A tall brown haired man stood behind her, a silver circlet on his head. Her eyes swept over him warily as she tried to place the face that seemed familiar. 

"You're...Elrond...aren't you?" 

He nodded his head, his eyes lingering at her neck. "I am surprised you remember me. You were asleep in the saddle when you arrived last night with Lady Midori." 

"Is she up?" Kayla asked as she looked back at the painting. 

Elrond shook his head. "She is still asleep as far as I know. That battle was so many years ago..." 

"You were there?" she looked at him in surprise. 

"I was." he slid her an oblique glance. "You sound surprised Lady Kayla. You don't think that's possible?" 

"Half the time I think I am a walking impossibility." she murmured as she stared at the blues and whites. "I shouldn't be alive for as long as I have been. I shouldn't have seen some of the things I have." 

"It sounds as if you have had a hard life. Particularly hard for an Elf." 

"You called me and Midori Elves last night; why?" 

"That is what you are from what I can see." Elrond took a step back. "All people are guarded to be sure. You seem to be more on edge for some reason." 

"I have my reasons." she said as she took a step back from the wall. "I'm sure that you have had things happen to you that you rather didn't" 

Elrond didn't respond, simply nodding his head. "Where do you come from?" 

"Where do I come from?" she asked as her mind raced. "Just outside Grey Havens." she said in a low voice; Strider had said something along those lines last night and she would stick to that. "If you'll excuse me Elrond, I think I shall see more of Rivendell." 

With a bow she turned and left her feet carrying her away like the wind. _'That was close. I should talk to Midori and see what she says about all of this. I think that Elrond and Strider are up to something.'_ She slid down the halls until she found herself in the garden, at the foot of a tree. She barely glanced up it until she found herself hitching her dress up and swinging up into the leafy top. 

"Now this is nice." she murmured as she watched the road that led out of Rivendell. 

The sky faded from a deep indigo to a rich golden red before the thin disc of the sun appeared between the two mountains. It rose steadily higher and higher, the light spreading out over the nestled valley. She leaned back against the tree trunk, glad to find herself alone for once. With a sigh, she turned away from the sight before her, searching for a foothold. 

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" 

She looked up sharply at the voice. In plain sight, right before her in a room, was an Elf with an outraged expression on his face; a shirtless Elf with a now furious look as she simply stayed there with her jaw hanging and a stupid appearance. 

"I'm really sorry." she blurted out as she looked away, her face gong bright red. 

"Well get away from there and don't peep on people!" he yelled at her. 

"I'm really sorry." she said as she covered her eyes with a hand and started to feel her way down. "I never meant to...uh...peep on you." 

"Get down out of the tree and...hey watch out!" 

Kayla felt her foot touch down on a branch before it slipped and left her to plunge all the way down to the ground with a loud thud. With a groan she picked herself up and dusted off the dirt that clung to her dress. She was rubbing her shoulder when a flurry of noise drew her attention to a doorway at the side. 

"Are you all right?" 

She froze as she recognized the face of the man who had just been in the room. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit banged up, that's all." 

"You did fall far. What were you doing in the tree anyways?" 

"Watching the sunrise." she said quietly. "I really didn't know you were there and I didn't mean to spy on you." 

"We all make mistakes I suppose. But climbing a tree in a dress?" he gave her a skeptical look. 

"I'm not that fond of dresses." 

"Apparently not." came Midori's voice as she stepped out of the doorway slightly "Is your shoulder sore?" 

"No. It's fine." she replied a bit sullenly. "I don't need babying." 

"As you say. I'll leave you in Elrohir's capable hands then." 

Kayla didn't say anything as Midori vanished back into the doorway leaving her and Elrohir alone. He didn't say anything for a few minutes as he looked her over once more. 

"Well you seem to be fine." he said in a doubtful voice. "Are you sure you didn't hurt anything?" 

"Yes. What's with the twenty questions? Will you get in trouble or something because I am a guest here?" 

"That wouldn't surprise me. I'm Elrohir as Lady Midori just said." 

"Kayla." she stuck out her hand. "Please to meet you." 

"Likewise." he said slowly taking hers. 

"What? You've never shaken hands before?" 

"Not with a lady." 

"Oh." Kayla took her hand back, feeling as if she did something wrong. "So, when do you eat here?" 

"Soon. The main dining hall is just down that hallway." Elrohir said pointing to a doorway across the compound. "I have to leave you now anyways. It was nice meeting you Lady Kayla." 

She nodded as Elrohir bowed and walked away swiftly. _'I just seem to be making the greatest first impressions on people today. Maybe I should just stay in bed.'_ She made her way down the hall warily, making sure that she didn't walk into something else. Passing by a hallway, she caught a glimpse of Midori standing before a doorway, waiting patiently. Curious, she walked up to her. 

"Midori, why are you simply standing here?" she asked in a hushed voice. 

"Strider found me. He said that Elrond wanted to talk to me." 

"Just you? What for?" Kayla asked. "You're actually going to talk to him?" 

"That's the reason why I am standing here." Midori said flashing her a look before she resumed watching the door. 

Kayla snorted for a minute before she took Midori's arm and dragged her around the corner. "Midori, you have to be careful what you say to Elrond." 

"Because. . ." 

"When I talked to him earlier in the morning, I told him that we came from an area close to Grey Havens." 

"That's the closest to the truth that I was going to tell him. I've been studying maps all night and that's seems to be around the area where we came to." 

"You didn't sleep at all?" 

"No. I had Strider direct me to the closest library and that's where I met Elrohir. I miss the Alexandrian one sometimes. . ." 

Kayla felt her face blanch at her words. "Don't ever say that. That man was a monster." 

Midori looked up at her sharply, her face going white as her mouth opened and shut. "Onegai. . .I am not crazy. I. . .I should go now. . ." she finally managed. 

"No." Kayla took her arm as she made a motion to leave. "You and I really should talk of this other thing that seems to have made itself known." 

"Lady Kayla. Lady Midori." 

Kayla paused as she looked up and saw Strider standing there, watching them. Her lips tightened as she saw his eyes stray to where her hand had a grip on Midori's arm. She relaxed her hand slowly as she drew it back. Midori didn't say anything as she slipped past Strider and disappeared into the room. Kayla turned to leave but stopped at Strider's voice. 

"It would be best if you were there also Lady Kayla." 

"All right." she said as she turned and walked into the room also. 

An involuntary swallow went down her throat as the doors thudded shut gently. Glancing back, she saw Strider leaning slightly against the door, in a semi-relaxed position. _'Sure, seal us in why don't you.'_ Nervously she took the seat beside Midori and waited. 

"You're not in trouble Lady Kayla." Elrond said with a chuckle as he rose. "You don't need to be so nervous." 

"What gave you that idea?" she asked as her shoulders dropped a few inches. 

Elrond didn't say anything as he walked to the front of his desk and leaned against it. "Strider tells me that you two are capable on a horse." 

"We are." Midori said quietly. "The farmer said they were too wild too tame but they pretty much calmed down when I took them." 

"I see. And you, Lady Midori, made do very well with your bag as a weapon." 

"She did. They dropped left right and center." Kayla said as Midori sat there silently, her face starting to flush slightly. 

"It sounds as if you know how to fight. . .with or with out weapons. The both of you." 

"Just how much did Strider see?" 

"Plenty to tell me that you are admirable warriors." Elrond paused. "If you two have no desire to remain here for the rest of your days, then Strider has a proposition for you." 

"Which would be?" Midori asked in a soft voice. 

"That you two become Rangers." Strider said. 

Kayla looked back and found herself rather surprised that Strider had a dagger out and was sharpening it slowly. "And what exactly does that entail?" 

"Protecting men from their own folly." 

Kayla paused for a minute. "I will if Midori will. I honestly would prefer to have her by my side in a battle." 

Everyone turned to look at Midori who had a slightly pale and stern expression. Kayla paused as she detected a hint of pain in those brown eyes that wanted nothing more than to escape the room. 

"Midori, are you-" 

"No Strider, I can't accept your offer. Not now." she managed as she rose and walked to the window. 

Kayla watched Midori's back for a few seconds before she looked between Strider and Elrond. "Could you give us a few minutes alone please?" 

Elrond and Strider nodded and exited the room silently. Kayla turned back to the window where Midori stood with her back towards her. She walked up to her slowly, resting a hand on her shoulder. 

"Midori?" 

"I can't. Not after I failed them so." she whispered in an anguished voice. 

"What happened?" 

"I try to forget but the screams still haunt me." Midori rubbed her arms. "The screams in the night. . ." 

Kayla paused as she watched the flickers in Midori's eyes. "Look, that was then. Are you going to let it affect now?" 

"Many things affect me Kayla; many thing that you wouldn't care to know about at all." Midori said as she stared out at the trees with a slightly vacant expression. 

"Then can you please come for my sake?" 

Midori glanced back at her sharply. "Why do you want me to come?" 

"You saw me this morning; I am a complete train wreck when it comes to new situations, well meeting new people by myself. I made a fool of myself in front of Elrohir. And I banged myself up. I didn't see any of that stuff happening when it was just you and me. You're like my lucky charm that keeps me safe from harm." 

"If you want a lucky charm, get a rabbit's foot." Midori said in a bitter voice. 

"Come on. Do you have to be so jaded?" 

"And you're not?" 

"In a way, no. I try to not dwell on the bad. I know that sounds rather hard but if you do that you'll feel so much better. Come on. . .please. . .so I don't die from falling off a horse or something stupid?" 

"Very well; but only to protect you from your own stupidity." Midori said in a faint smile. "If the tree was any indication, you will need my help pretty soon again and often." 

Kayla smiled as she patted Midori on the back. "Besides, if you were here by yourself, I would only worry about you and not get much done." 

"You'd worry about me?" Midori gave her a slightly curious expression. "Why?" 

"Well, we've only traveled together for the past few days. I do kinda like you. Almost like a sister that I never had." 

Midori gave her a smile, a full smile this time. "If you insist." 

"Hey, look at it this way; we'll always watch each other's back, ne?" 

"So now you're picking it up?" 

"Why not?" Kayla shrugged. "Do you think we should tell Strider and Elrond that we're done? And that we accept Strider's offer?" 

"That would be a good idea." Midori said. "Besides, it will give us an excuse to get out of these dresses and into pants." 

"Midori," Kayla said as she hugged Midori around the shoulders with one arm as they walked to the door. "I like your way of thinking." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kayla scuffed her foot in the straw that littered the stable floor. Her hand absentmindedly stroked the horse's muzzle before her as it watched her carefully lips searching for something. 

"Where you expecting something to eat? All I have is this apple I was going to have as a snack." She said as she held out said fruit. 

Velvety lips descended and her apple was gone in a second. She watched as the fruit gave a juicy crunch and disappeared down the animal's throat. _'At least you enjoyed that more than me.'_ She rubbed the muzzle affectionately as she sighed. 

"Now we're off to be Rangers. You know what that means? Lots of wandering around with a bit of fighting sprinkled in." 

The horse gave an irritable snort as it pawed the ground. She patted the neck before she reached for the curry comb. The soft whish of the coat being combed soothed her in an odd manner but at the rate things were going she could use that more and more. 

"Are you in here Kayla?" 

She didn't look up, hearing Elrohir's voice. "I'm here." 

"Busy huh?" 

She looked up to see him leaning against a stall. "Not really. Waiting to see when we leave here." 

"I heard. Off to become a Ranger?" 

"I may as well make myself useful in some way you know. It's better than sitting down and doing nothing." 

"True." Elrohir said as he nodded his head. "So does that mean I'm not to expect someone peering into my bedroom in the early morning?" 

Kayla's face went bright red immediately. "I said I was sorry." 

"I know." he gave her a warm smile. "But I have to admit, that's never really happened to me before." 

"What? You mean a girl's never spied on you before and fallen out of a tree?" she asked with a smirk. 

"No. But I can't say that I meet many interesting-" 

"Kayla, come. There's something I want to show you." 

Kayla looked to the side just in time to see Midori vanish from the doorway. She gave Elrohir an apologetic look before she dashed out of the stables, leaving the comb on the stall door. "Where are we going Midori?" 

"Elrond and Strider are having a discussion now. And the topic has shifted to us." 

"Should we be spying like this?" Kayla asked as she looked around to see if anyone else was hearing this. "I mean they did give us this place to stay." 

"True, but you know that they seem to have ulterior motives. I think the reason why Strider offered to make us Rangers has to do with something else." she flicked Kayla a slightly amused glance. "Look at it this way, we're starting our Ranger training a bit early." 

Kayla frowned but still followed Midori down the hallway. She watched as she slowed down at the impassive doors that led to Elrond's study. _'She's really serious about this.'_ Kayla watched as Midori vanished into an adjacent room before she followed her. The room was dark but for a lone candle guttering on the table in its holder. Kayla's eyes widened as she spied the playing cards on the table. 

"Where did you-" she began in a hushed voice but was stopped when Midori clapped a hand over her mouth. 

Kayla nodded her head as Midori motioned for her to be quiet and to press her ear to the wall. 

"They are Elves Strider, you can be sure of that." Elrond's voice sounded tired and strained. 

"That's what Garath told me. And he was right about their dress. It's like nothing I have ever seen before." Strider's voice paused. "What if they came from the Undying Lands?" 

There was a pause. "No, that's not it. Did you know that Galadriel and Celeborn had two other children before Celebrian?" 

"No. Since when?" 

"A very long time ago, about a hundred and fifty years before Celebrian was born. Only they vanished during an Orc attack on Lórien. The Elf wizard in charge of them vanished as well. All that was found was the hilt of a Nazgûl blade and a bloodied torn cloak." 

"You don't mean to say that they-" 

"I'm not. But they could be. Lady Kayla had a necklace did catch my interest." 

Kayla gulped as she caught Midori's glare. _'So that's what he was looking at. . .'_

"Necklace?" 

"Yes. As far as I know, only one set of them was made and that went to Galadriel and Celeborn. No one knows what they did with them." 

"Who made them?" 

"It's said that the Valar themselves did. Either them or the Elven smiths, no one can really say." 

"But I thought Lórien never suffered an Orc attack." 

"It did once and they relocated and rebuilt the city in the forests of Lothlórien." Elrond's voice paused. "I do have something that Galadriel and Celeborn should see. . ." 

"Shall I take it to them?" 

"Yes. And let Lady Kayla and Midori present it to them. It's been far too long and I am sure that Galadriel would like it back. Elladan will be joining you if that's not too much. Galadriel says that he should learn more of diplomacy." 

"No, he's fine. I more worry about Lady Midori and Kayla. I don't know the full extent of their skills. This trip might take longer than expected if they can't travel fast." 

"That's not a problem. Outfit them with weapons and see that they learn how to use them properly. Elladan can help with that." 

"Very well. They'll have minimal weapons; they can wait for the larger things." 

Midori pulled Kayla away from the wall and collected the playing cards. Kayla gave her a puzzled look as the candle was outed. She walked to the door and opened it, waiting outside until Midori came walking out. 

"I got some answers." Kayla said softly. "But now I just have more bloody questions! Like what in God's name is and or the Valar? And Lothlórien; is that a place like Rivendell?" 

"Lothlórien is a forest region on the other side of these mountains that lies to the south not too close to Mordor but close enough. Not as close as Gondor though." Midori murmured absentmindedly as she shuffled the cards in her hands. "I was looking at maps remember?" 

"Right. You have a photographic memory." Kayla said with a laugh. "What about that Valar thing?" 

"I don't know. I find myself hoping that's some sort of food, but I know that's highly unlikely." 

"And now we get trained with weapons. Do you know how to use a sword?" 

"Kamisama I wish I had my katana with me. At least I can make it when push comes to shove." 

"That reminds me. You said onegai earlier on in the day. That means. . ." 

"Please. Kamisama means God. . .but respectfully you know?" Midori paused as she reached a fork in the path. "I'm going to the stables all right?" 

"Cool. I'm going to go see about some pants. This dress is just annoying me now." 

Midori simply smiled as she walked down the path leaving Kayla alone in the silence once more. She smiled as she walked up the stairs and down to her room. _'So now we go to this Lothlórien. What could be so special about that place? We could very well stay here and no one would really give a damn.'_ She started to chew on her lip as she paused at her bedroom door. 

"Lady Kayla. Are you ready to leave?" 

Her eyes flicked to the pile of clothes he carried in his arms. "What of Midori?" 

"Elladan went to find her. We're leaving tonight." 

"Why tonight?" she asked as she looked up at the sky. "It's fairly dark out now. Wouldn't it be better to leave in the morning?" 

"There's something I must take somewhere and it is rather urgent." Strider handed her the pile. "Meet us in the stables when you are done dressing." 

She simply nodded her head as she ducked into her room and tossed all her clothing on the bed. Her eyes widened as she spied a dagger that lay half covered. She walked over and picked it up slowly as she looked over the clothing. Leatherish pants were followed by a shirt that looked like it was made from some sort of burlap and a thick green traveling cloak along with leather boots. Kayla grabbed the clothes ecstatically and stripped out of her dress and had the articles and weapon on in less than five minutes. She stood admiring herself for a few minutes before she walked out of her room and down to the stables. _'Man did I ever miss clothes like these. They remind me of the good old days. . .'_ She found herself smiling happily at the slight thunk sound the boot heels made against the floor and the ground as she walked into the stables. 

"Is your new foot wear that interesting?" 

She looked up to see Midori fixing the reins on her horse. "How did you know?" 

"You almost walked into that post there." 

Kayla looked to her side to find herself a few inches away from the solid wood post. She sidestepped it easily and went to her horse. "Hey. . .two horses are missing." 

"Yeah. Strider and Elladan went to give their horses a quick once around to stretch their muscles. I told them to leave ours. They seem to have enough spirit. And I don't think they like Strider that much." 

"Speaking of said person. . ." Kayla said as she led her horse out of the stall. 

"Good; you're ready to go." Strider said as he looked between them. "You have everything you need?" 

"Yes. We do." Midori said before Kayla could open her mouth. She patted the backpack for emphasis. "Everything." 

"Then let's go." Strider said turning his horse around. 

Kayla and Midori mounted their horses and trotted them out, finding another Elf waiting by the westward path entrance. He looked up as they approached bowing his head slightly. 

"My name is Elladan. I hope you don't find that I'm intruding on your trip." 

"Not at all Elladan." Strider said as he looked between the rest of the party members. "We have far to go so let's make the best of the time we have." 

Silent agreement went around as all nodded their heads and went after Strider in a single file. Kayla found herself looking up ahead at Midori's back and Elladan's pensive face as they made their way through the mountain pass. _'Why do I feel like some showpiece being trounced around?'_ With a shrug, she settled herself in the saddle and focused on the road ahead. _'I swear, once we get to Lothlórien, I am not taking another step until I get all the answers I want.'_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	6. Five

_Chapter Five_

The crackle of the fire made Kayla glance up. Elladan and Strider were stirring it with sticks, trying to build it up somewhat in order to make dinner. They had been traveling all day at a somewhat leisurely pace, which she felt sure was for their benefit. Now they had just finished setting up camp for the night and she was somewhat glad. She rose with a stretch, spying Midori perched on top the large , nearby boulder. She sauntered over, resting against the rock. 

"Midori, what are you doing?" 

"I was meditating." she replied in a placid voice. "Meditating and reflecting on certain things." 

"Oh. Sorry then. I'll just go." Kayla said as she started back towards the fire. 

"Here." 

She turned around with barely enough time to catch the large backpack that came flying at her. "What's this for?" 

"The deck of cards is in the front pocket. Play a game if you are that bored." 

Kayla didn't say anything but seated herself in front of the now done fire, digging around until she found her prize. She looked around for a bit; Strider was busy taking care of something while Elladan was re-organizing his packs. Happily, she started to set up the cards for a game of solitaire. 

"Kings, queens, jacks and aces. . .my, I did get a great set here." she murmured to herself as she started laying down the cards like rapid fire. 

"Lady Kayla, are you busy?" 

She looked up at the sound of Elladan's voice. "No, not really; have a seat." she said gesturing to the spot beside her. "What's that you have there?" 

"A dagger. It's for you. I just gave Lady Midori hers." 

"A dagger?" she repeated as she looked at the object in his hand. _'Very well. They'll have minimal weapons; they can wait for the larger things.'_ She blinked before she took it, pushing Strider's words from her mind. "Thanks. I guess I really shouldn't be walking around out here without some to defend myself with." 

Elladan nodded. "You do know how to use one right?" 

"More or less." she replied with a shrug. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as a hesitant look crossed his face. "Or would you prefer that we practiced with it?" she asked as she fastened the hilt belt around her hips. 

"Yes, I would. Lady Midori, could you come here for a minute?" 

Kayla shook her head as she scooped up the cards with a fluid motion and stowed them away in the respective pocket. She watched as Midori came over easily enough, looking around with a puzzled look on her face. 

"Is there a problem Elladan?" 

"No." he said. "We're going to see how well you two can use a blade." 

A slightly disgusted look crossed Midori's face. "That's it? I can use a blade very well. I don't need anymore practice with one." 

"Oh come on." Kayla said as she took her arm and pulled her closer. "Must you be such a grumpy old woman?" 

"If you are as good as you say you are, then you should be done in no time Lady Midori." Elladan said smoothly as he took out his own dagger. 

Kayla stepped back as Midori gave Elladan a look and drew her own blade. 

"See if you can hit me." Midori said softly, with a glint in her eyes. 

_'I think she's pissed at him.'_ Kayla didn't say anything as Elladan watched Midori warily, waiting to pounce. She glanced to her side as Strider came up and watched along with her. 

"When did they start?" he asked in a hushed voice. 

"A few minutes ago." she whispered back. "Who knows when they're going to-" 

Kayla stopped as there was an explosion of movement. All she saw was Elladan heading for Midori, a blur of motion and next thing she knew, Elladan was on his back, staring at the sky with the dagger lying in the grass far away from his hand. Midori walked over and gave him a hand up. Elladan didn't say anything as he dusted off his clothes while Midori retrieved his dagger. 

"Now you see my words were far from idle Elladan." she said quietly, holding it out. 

"How did you do flip me over like that; I wasn't even expecting it." he asked as he took it. 

Kayla paused as she thought back to the way Midori moved. "You know karate and you never said anything?!" she said suddenly. 

Elladan and Strider looked at her surprised as she stalked up to Midori. 

"What else have you been hiding?" she demanded as she poked Midori in the shoulder. 

"Now why on Earth would I tell you?" Midori said with a faint smile. "But yes, I do know karate. That's all I ever did for a very long time. If need be I can kill with my hands." 

"With your bare hands? That's pretty cool. Kinda like. . ." she trailed off as Midori made a motion with her head. She looked back to see Elladan and Strider giving them strange and lost looks. "Uh. . .we were training or something, right?" 

"Lady Midori was." Strider said. "We've yet to see your abilities Lady Kayla." 

"Right." she said as she took out her weapon. She flipped it around getting a feel for the metal object. "So are you up to it Elladan?" 

"Let's give Elladan a break shall we?" Strider said suddenly. "You try to hit me Lady Kayla." 

"Me? Hit you?" she asked in a slightly dubious voice. "Are you sure Strider?" 

"I am." he said taking out his own weapon. "Or do you feel that you can't hit me?" 

Kayla gave him a look as she adjusted her grip on the dagger. _'Nice attempt to goad me to do something stupid.'_ She watched him for a few seconds before she went in for a low sweeping movement. Strider twisted around and made a motion for the small of her back. Sensing it, she flipped away before charging forward once more. Strider blocked her thrust with his forearm against hers, forcing her to come in with her other hand. He made a motion to block it from coming in from the right. Seizing her opportunity, Kayla changed the motion suddenly, twisting her hand past his defense and bringing the blade right to his stomach. 

"I believe that I won this one Strider." she said as she stepped back, placing the dagger in its hilt. 

"I believe so Lady Kayla. If you two can ride as well as you can fight, then we should be at Lothlórien in no time." Strider said as he sheathed his own weapon. "But first we should eat dinner and get some sleep before we set off again." 

Kayla nodded her head as she seated herself in front of the fire. She didn't say anything as Midori came and sat beside her, only nudging her a bit with her elbow. Midori glanced at her with a faint smile before she focused her attention back to the fire. Kayla didn't say or do anything else as dinner was passed around and they ate in silence. Every once in awhile, she would glance over and see that Midori had barely eaten anything; her plate was still fairly full. She peered into her face as she rested her hand on her shoulder. Midori pulled away and put her plate down. Silently, she rose and went back to the rock. Strider and Elladan looked up at her before Elladan motioned to Midori. She shrugged and gave them a confused look. They nodded and went back to their meals. Kayla paused in hers to look back at Midori's faint figure that was barely illuminated by the firelight and the slivers of moonlight that peeped out from the overcast sky. _'It still bothers her, even to this very day. What could it have been?'_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall." Kayla sang softly to herself as the countryside passed by. "Ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall, ninety eight bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around ninety-" 

"Kayla, please, stop with that incessant song." Midori asked as she glanced over at her. "It has been driving me insane for the past few hours." 

"Well, you have to admit that I did pretty well considering that I started at one thousand." she said. "But if you want me to stop. . ." 

"That would be greatly appreciated Lady Kayla." came Elladan's voice from up ahead. "That song does become rather annoying even after awhile." 

Kayla felt her face go red slightly as she promptly shut her mouth; she didn't think that Elladan would or could hear her. 

"It's all right Kayla. Besides, perhaps you shouldn't be singing anyways. There may be things with ears sharper than ours." Midori gave Kayla a sympathetic look. "Besides, it's early in the day and I'm sure that you'll find opportunity to annoy us later somehow." 

"Thanks." she mumbled as Midori gave her a smile. "If you just wanted me to shut up, why didn't you just come out and say so?" 

Midori simply gave her an arched eyebrow and returned her gaze to the grassy ground ahead. Kayla sighed as she turned her attention back also, watching the blades of grass pass by one by one. _'One blade, two blade, three blade, four blade. . .'_ She started counting them, looking up only occasionally to steer her horse past small annoying obstructions in the road. When she finally looked back up she found everyone had stopped the sun low in the afternoon sky. From the top of t he hill, she could see the silver ribbon up ahead, still a fair distance away. 

"The Great River," Midori whispered softly as she gazed down at it. "The Anduin." 

"It would seem that your visit to the library was useful Lady Midori." Strider said with a smile. "Come, we'll cross and stop for the night. We made good distance today." 

Kayla didn't say anything as they started down, watching uneasily as the dark blue waters drew closer and closer. There was something deep inside her that was protesting violently to the mere thought of setting foot in its waters. _'And there's no bridge in sight. We have to swim the damn thing.'_ She managed to keep her apprehension to herself even when they paused at the banks of the river for a moment. She watched as the others dismounted and let the horses drink from the water. Taking a steadying breath, she got down also and led her horse. She eyed the waters with distaste, the roiling inside growing stronger than before. 

"All right Kayla." Midori said a few minutes later as she rubbed her horse's muzzle with the faint expression of fondness. 

"What?" she asked almost snappishly as she looked at Midori. 

"We have to swim across on our horses. You have done this before I assume?" 

"Yes, I have." she replied a bit nastily as she mounted her horse again. "I know what I am doing." 

Midori didn't say anything as she easily mounted her horse and confidently led it into the waters. "Then let's hurry shall we? The others are waiting for us on the other side." 

"What?" she looked across to see Elladan and Strider on the other side, waiting patiently. "When did they cross?" 

"When you were busy daydreaming as you looked at the water. Come on." Midori said as she waited for Kayla. 

Kayla gave a clearly irritated snort before she mounted her horse again and started forward. _'All right, you can do this, no sweat. Just in and out, it'll all be over in a few minutes.'_ Kayla took a breath and started to move the horse out to deeper water. _'Horses can swim; they can swim really well.'_ She found herself slightly short of breath as the water started to lap at her feet, before it began to rapidly move up her legs. Her composure started to crack once the water started to lap at her waist. _'Oh God, the river's going to wash me away. It just creeped up on me and now it's going to wash me away for sure this time.'_

Her horse, sensing her indecision, started swimming away from Midori, going with the flow of the current. Frightened, she started to pull on the reins frantically, trying to steer the horse towards the opposite bank where Strider and Elladan waited. The horse started to move around as it tried to avoid the sharp yanks to its bridle. Kayla's foot slipped out of the stirrup and with a violent turn from the horse, she found herself submerged and trapped as her other foot remained tangled in the other stirrup. 

Fighting, she managed to break the surface once, taking a loud and deep gasp, before the current and the stirrup pulled her under once more. She fought to swim to the surface but found a heavy weight was dragging her foot down and her along with it. _'The saddle came off of the horse's back and it's pulling me under with it.'_ She panicked completely now, fighting for dear life to reach the surface and see the sun again. It twinkled mockingly at her as she sank further and further into the river, her vision starting to blacken as she finally ran out of oxygen. Just as she closed her eyes, she felt a sharp tug that made her force them open. The weight was gone and she found that the surface was coming up rapidly. 

She blinked blearily, clearing the running water from her eyes as she looked to the shore; there was Elladan and Strider, their horses pounding by the banks as they kept up with the rapid current, shouting something as a riderless horse followed after them. Moving her head somehow, she saw Midori's wet and bedraggled face before she closed her eyes once more; it seemed so easy to give to the darkness that started to encroach once more. 

"Kuroi!" 

The loud yell didn't make her open her eyes; neither did the sensation of being pulled out of the water. When she felt the solid ground beneath her, she opened her eyes to slits, seeing Strider and Elladan's face hovering around Midori's. Feeling exhausted, she closed her eyes again. 

"Don't you dare!" 

Midori's words were accompanied by a stinging slap that made her eyes fly open. Then she promptly turned over, all the water that made it into her stomach and lungs coming back up as she heaved and coughed. She collapsed back to the ground breathing hard. She looked weakly up at soaked and angry Midori who was yelling at her in Japanese while being pulled back by Elladan. 

"Are you all right Lady Kayla?" Strider asked as he crouched beside her and helped her sit up. 

"Yeah." she managed as she gave him a smile. "Just peachy." 

"What happened? It looked like you lost control of the horse out there in the middle of the river." 

"I did." she admitted as she rose shakily to her feet. A quiet jangle made her look down to see part of the stirrup still attached to her foot. _'Midori must have cut it off. . .'_ She looked up to see the irate girl pacing like a cat, a furious expression on her face as she muttered to herself and Elladan was making an obvious effort to calm her down. 

"Well, your horse is gone now; you can ride with Lady Midori until we reach Lothlórien." Strider said as he steadied her. "We'll make camp here." 

She nodded as he helped her to a nearby rock and had her sit on it. She flashed him a grateful look as he settled his cloak around her wet and cold shoulders. She watched as the three of them set up camp and set the horses out on picket lines. Once the fire was started she ambled over and seated herself in front of it with everyone else, sneezing slightly. 

"O genki desu ka?" Midori asked in a quiet voice as she stared into the flames. 

"Eh?" Kayla looked up at her surprised. 

A look of irritation crossed Midori's face before she smoothed it away. "Are you all right?" 

"Yes, thank you." Kayla said. "It was just a little. . ." she trailed off before she sneezed slightly again. "Just a little dunk." 

"Sounds like you're catching a cold." Midori said quietly as she stirred the fire a bit. 

"Maybe." Kayla gave a shrug. "When I have a runny nose and bloodshot eyes, it'll be official." 

Elladan gave Strider a worried glance before he looked back at Kayla. "Do you feel hungry? You should eat something even if it is a little bit." 

"I will, thank you Elladan." she said as she sniffled and rubbed at her nose. 

"Here. You look ready to freeze to death, even if you have Strider's cloak." Midori rose and settled her cloak around her shoulders. "I gave mine to Elladan since it was a nice day out. Be glad that it's not wet also." 

"No. Here, take it back." Kayla said as she took it off and held it out to Midori. 

"Bakana onna. Do you want to freeze to death or die of a simple little disease? Take the damn cloak and stay warm!" Midori yanked it back and settled it around her shoulders again. "And don't ever do anything like that again." 

"Thanks. It's nice to see that you care." 

"Don't let it go to your head." Midori said as she plunked herself back down in her seat. "And before you insist on opening your mouth and asking me, it means stupid woman." 

Kayla chuckled. "I am that in some ways I suppose." 

"Very." Midori said. "Now you are going to eat and I do not want to hear a single complaint. Understood?" 

"Yes Ma'am." Kayla said, earning a look from Midori. She looked around innocently, seeing trees in the distance. "Hey, what's that forest over there?" she asked pointing. 

"Mirkwood." Midori said. "Am I right Strider?" 

"Yes. That is Mirkwood Forest where King Thranduil rules." 

"Oh. Any kids?" she asked, trying to make conversation as Midori took out the bowls and ladled out the food. She murmured a thank you as a steaming hot bowl and a spoon was placed in her hands. 

"Only one. Prince Legolas." Elladan said as Midori gave him his bowl and handed Strider his before she sat down with her dinner. "He's a nice guy. You should meet him sometime." 

"Maybe when I don't stand a chance of shooting boogers all over him." Kayla said as she took a sip of the hot liquid. "It's good." 

"I should hope so." Elladan said. "I made it." 

"Braggard." she said with a smile. 

That earned grins from everyone, easing the slightly tense air that hung around the campsite. Kayla focused her attention on her bowl, draining it in a few minutes. She rubbed her eyes as she placed the bowl down scooted herself back a bit before she curled up into a little ball and promptly fell asleep. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The soft cheeps of birds greeted Kayla as she opened her eyes. She was rather surprised to find a single seated a few inches away from her face. She sat up slowly, watching the avian creature. Slowly, she reached her hand out. It hopped up, twittering happily. She smiled gently, reaching out with a hesitant finger to stroke its head softly. It chirped a bit more and hopped around before it took flight and headed back to the forest. 

"Nice to see that you're awake." 

She rose slowly to find Elladan and Midori seated by the river, cards in their hands. "Why didn't you wake me up? Shouldn't we have left by now?" 

"Strider went to Mirkwood to check something." Elladan said in an offhand remark as he studied his cards. "All right then, I think I can beat you this time Lady Midori." 

"Give it a try." she said. 

Elladan laid down his five cards. "A. . .flush! Ha! Beat that." 

"All right, you won this time." Midori said with a small smile. "I only have a two of a kind." 

"You taught him to play poker?" Kayla choked out as she watched amazed. 

"He asked me to show him an interesting game." Midori said simply as she reshuffled the cards. "Would you like in?" 

"No thank you. Now that you have corrupted an innocent. . ." she mumbled as she sat back down cross legged. 

"D-Thanks." Midori said as she dealt the cards rapidly. "Try your luck this time Elladan." 

Kayla watched as they played game after game, Elladan developing his 'poker face' while Midori managed to keep the game evenly matched; it was fairly obvious to her eye that she was holding back somewhat. 

Kayla watched as they played game after game, Elladan developing his 'poker face' while Midori managed to keep the game evenly matched; it was fairly obvious to her eye that she was holding back somewhat. After awhile, and three different card games later she looked up, feeling vibrations in the ground; Strider came riding back, a slightly frustrated look on his face. 

"Ah, you're up now Lady Kayla." Strider said as he reined the horse to a halt. "Are you all ready to leave?" 

"Yup." Kayla said as she rose easily. "At least the sniffles are gone now." 

"For which I am glad. The last thing I would have needed would be you riding with me and having a leaky nose. Come on." Midori said as she went to her horse. 

Kayla headed over, swinging herself up behind Midori. Bored, she glanced up at the sky as she held onto Midori's waist. "More than half the day has passed!" she exclaimed as she saw the sun was just past its apex. 

Strider nodded as they started off. "We'll most likely make it as far as the edge of Lothlórien. Did you want to rest for the night there or continue on?" 

"It's probably best of I rest for a bit. The last thing I want to do is tire myself out unnecessarily. After a day or so, I should be back to my normal self." Kayla said as they trotted along at a brisk pace. 

The day passed by comfortably enough, clouds passing by overhead every once in awhile. Kayla found herself resting her head against Midori's back. The soothing motion of the horse ride and the warm sun made her drowsy, her eyelids growing heavier and heavier. _'I'll just rest them for a bit.'_ She readjusted her grip and allowed herself to drift off to sleep. When she felt the horse stop abruptly, she opened her eyes to find the sky a deep orange colour, a rough triangle of trees just on the other side of the shallow ford. 

"Did you have a nice nap Kayla?" Midori asked as she looked back at her with a smile. 

"Yeah. Setting up for the night now I assume?" she asked stifling a yawn. 

"You did want a rest. Can you picket the horses?" Midori asked as she slid off and took hold of the reins. 

"Sure." Kayla gave her an amused smirk. "Are you out to corrupt Strider next?" 

"Just picket the horses." Midori said with a half irritated, half amused grin. 

Kayla dismounted and took the reins from the others, setting the horses with wide feeding areas. She patted the animals before she walked back and seated herself down in front of a ring of stones. 

"Where's Midori?" she asked looking around. 

"She went to find firewood just over there." Strider replied, pointing to the tress. "I told her to not enter the forest though. I'd much rather a formal introduction than have it thought that she is a trespasser." 

"That's understandable." Kayla said as she rearranged the stones to place them closer together. "How about I cook tonight? It's the least I can do." 

"All right." Elladan said as he sat beside her as Strider took out all the cooking utensils. "I think it's about time for us to see just how well you can cook." 

"So I can cook all the time?" she asked dryly. 

"Of course not. So we can set up a rotational shift. That way, we don't have to put up with his cooking." Elladan said motioning to Strider. 

"I saw that." Strider said in a wry voice. "All we need is fire and we can eat tonight." 

"Which means we're stuck waiting for Midori." Kayla said as she watched the forest rather anxiously; her stomach was starting to grumble. 

They all sat down, enjoying the late evening as they patently waited for Midori to re-emerge with the firewood. When the sky started to become a deep indigo colour, Kayla stood and gave the forest a frown. 

"You don't think that she could have gone into the forest do you Strider?" she asked, looking at him. 

"I told her not to. If she did, it's probable that she may have been captured then." 

"By who?" Kayla asked. "This is ridiculous, I'm going to go and find her." 

She didn't even wait to hear what Strider had to say before she started towards the forest, stepping gingerly through the water, despite seeing the gravelly bottom with her own eyes. She paused as she reached the fringe of the trees, peering into the dark, shaded woodland. She stepped in, her eyes searching for any sign of a struggle. When a hand settled down on her arm, she whipped around, dagger ready. 

"Elladan!" she hissed in a less than pleased voice. 

He made a gesture for quiet before he motioned for them to keep searching. Kayla nodded in response and started out, her eyes able to pick out shapes and objects in the night sky. She had just come around a large tree when she spied Strider's familiar figure, bent down over something. Tugging on Elladan's sleeve, she pointed to their compatriot and headed over. Strider rose and held up the bag for Kayla's inspection. She took it turning it over in her hands before she nodded her head; it was Midori's backpack all right; it weighed its usual ton. 

Hearing a slight crackle, she looked around suspiciously. Elladan looked at her curiously before he turned also, hearing the noise now also. They turned to face Strider who had his hand on his sword hilt. They looked at each other, reaching a silent agreement. They turned around to find themselves half encircled by armed men. Kayla took a deep gulp as she took an involuntary step back. A single man stepped forward, his voice demanding and almost imperious, the same strange and familiar words coming off his tongue. Strider stepped forward, talking to the man easily. She and Elladan watched the whole thing as words flew thick and fast. 

When the bows and knives were lowered, Kayla leaned in close to Elladan. "Did you understand any of that? What's going on?" she asked in a hushed voice. 

"Yes. It seems that we're going to Caras Galadhon a bit early." 

"Why?" Kayla asked as she and Elladan fell in step behind Strider. "What about the horses and packs?" 

"Those are going to be taken care of. We're going to meet with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	7. Six

A/N: Thank you Amy Lee for that refreshing review!! I have been waiting for the longest time for a critique *aside from you Peridot Pooka; I get that all the time from you! ^^* I have taken your advice into mind, and I hope you find that this chapter shows some improvement; I have a loooooonnnnnng way to go before I can consider myself a fully fledged writer. For all of you, who know me, just be quiet. Please? I really do need to get better. And the final note; to Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito, the word 'bakana' is the adjective form of the word 'baka'. This does stem from so many hours trying to teach myself Japanese online. I've come to the conclusion that I should just take a course and be happy; that way, I can also learn kanji. ^^ 

Thanks to: Amy Lee, Meghan and Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito 

_Chapter Six_

Kayla gazed around as they stood at the foot of a dais, her eyes taking in all the graceful beauty that surrounded the place. Walking in had seemed like some sort of surreal dream emphasized by the swelling yet soft song that filled the city. 

"Kayla, must you gape so?" 

She looked to her side as Elladan nudged her with a smile. "It's just that it's all so...so..." she trailed off not finding the appropriate word. 

"Amazing?" Midori supplied in a hushed and awed voice. 

"That's not quite it but it will have to do." she said. "What happened to you anyways? Why did you go into the forest?" 

"There was no firewood outside the tree line. I know what Strider told me but I figured that you all would like to eat." Midori shrugged. "I'm sorry to have done this to you all." 

"No apology is needed Lady Kayla," Strider said. "Though I would have preferred that you didn't take it upon yourself." 

Kayla smiled as Midori's face flushed slightly at Strider's words. "Who's so tough now?" she asked with a smirk. 

"Shut up." Midori said in a mumble before she looked up at the dais suddenly drawing everyone else's to the point. "I believe that we should be quiet now Kayla." she said in a low murmur. 

Kayla looked up to the bright, incandescent light, waiting to see what would come out; she could feel that someone was there. A few seconds later, she watched with bated breath as two figures came walking down at a sedate pace. Her eyes first glanced at the long golden hair that fell past shoulders before she looked upwards into ageless, wisdom filled and piercing blue eyes. Shifting uneasily, she looked over to the right, seeing eyes of the same caliber, only a rich brown. _'Odd. . .they look just like Midori eyes. . .'_ She looked over at Midori who had a peculiar guarded expression on her face before she looked back up. 

"Lady Galadriel. Lord Celeborn." Strider said, bowing slightly. 

"Strider, Elladan." Galadriel said with a small smile. "It is good to see you once more. And you bring more in your company as well this time." 

"It is a pleasure to see you again Grandmother." Elladan said as he bowed slightly. "They are our companions Lady Kayla and Lady Midori." 

Kayla bowed alongside Midori, looking at her feet; something about Lady Galadriel gaze made her uneasy. She stood there silently as Strider said his words. When she felt a sharp nudge in her ribs, she glanced to her side to see Midori giving her a pointed look before she glanced back at the dais and then at her. Kayla nodded as she stepped forward alongside her. 

"Lady Galadriel, may I present this package from Lord Elrond." 

"I thank you Lady Midori." Galadriel said as she bent down slightly to take the wrapped parcel that Midori held in her hands. 

Kayla hazarded a glance up; there was the package, frozen between the Lady's hand and Midori's, their fingertips barely touching. Midori's face had gone a pale and ashy colour before she started to move again, drawing back and bowing once more. _'What was up with that?'_ Kayla glanced over at Midori who was now staring stonily at her own feet. Gathering her own courage, she looked once more at Galadriel, a clearly reflective and thoughtful on the Lady's face. She didn't quite hear Lord Celeborn's words that followed but when everyone started walking out, down a long hallway after the guide that came, she followed with them. 

_'Lady Kayla. . .'_

She glanced back sharply at the room, they had just left, Galadriel still standing on the dais, looking at her. She started to turn back slowly after the others, unsure if it was just her or actually something true. 

_'Perhaps it has been a very long time.'_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kayla looked around, seeing the path down beneath her feet. With a small 'hmph' she started down it, the forest she recognized as Lothlórien's eerily silent, echoing the crackle of leaves as her feet made slight depressions in them. She froze as the cool air started to warm up suddenly, the hairs rising at the back of her neck as well as her rage; last time it had been a mistake to run and she would not make it again. 

She whipped around to face the large flaming pupil. "Stop!" a look of confusion descended on her face as she found herself gazing at the dark expression on a human face. "What do you want?" 

"It will all end," the man said in a voice just like the one she heard before. "And it will be by your hand." 

"Whatever." she said in a dismissive voice as she turned her back to him. "Just get lost before you really irritate me." 

"You do not yet know of your birthright. But that is not for you. Other things await you. You are-" 

The man stopped in a choked strangle as Kayla's hand shot out and closed around his throat with a killer grip. She narrowed her eyes before she tightened it slightly. 

"You are stepping on my last nerve." 

"You sense it already." he managed to croak out. "Come to me and you can do great things-" 

"I don't want anything more than-" 

"You can do great things my Queen." 

Kayla stopped at that, her grip lessening slightly before she let go completely. She stepped back warily, a troubled and pensive look on her face. "I don't need to be a queen." 

"But you will," the man said in a low, sure voice. "You know you will." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kayla looked up at the moon frowning at it from the bedroom balcony. _'It's just another freaky dream Kayla. What are you going nuts about?'_ She shifted her attention back down, seeing the grounds from a much different view. _'It looks so much bigger from up here. Down there, it looked a bit smaller. I could use a walk now.'_ She walked over to her door and opened it slightly, peering out; the hallway stood empty and devoid of sound. With a slight smile, she slipped out of the bedroom and walked down, heading no where in particular. 

"What on Earth could it mean though?" she murmured as she wiggled her toes against the bare grass that grew in tufts between the trees. "I haven't been getting much sleep lately because of them." 

Continuing along with a pensive look, she soon found herself in a small glen, a basin of water reflecting the strains of moonlight. She walked up to it curiously, peering into the full vessel. _'Eh? What was that?' _She leaned forward more, sure that she had seen something move in the shallow depths. She stood up suddenly as the water rippled and went dark black. Then there was an image of her and Xander, kissing in her dorm room. Then it shifted to her in a dress covered in strips of fabric. _'The twenties; is it showing my life or something?'_

She watched as the centuries paraded past, one by one until something strange showed up, something she hadn't even remembered. She watched as she, her tiny baby-self, vanished from someone's arms then reappearing in the river Anduin, sinking to the depths before the light came and enveloped her. 

"Christ no!" she exclaimed as she wrenched herself away from the bowl. 

"So perhaps is now for certain." 

Kayla turned at the soft words to find Lady Galadriel standing behind her. "It was you? It really was you that talked to me earlier in the evening?" 

Galadriel gave her a small enigmatic smile before she walked over to the bowl. "Look and see more if you want answers." 

Kayla swallowed hard before she approached once more, peering into the basin hesitantly. The water rippled once more before she found herself looking up into the anxious face of an Elf. "Forobas. . ." 

"Watch further." Galadriel murmured gazing down at the events also. 

Kayla felt her entire face go white as she saw Galadriel holding her in her arms, cooing words, a dark haired child holding Celeborn's hands as she teetered along with careful steps. She looked up at her before she tore herself away, breathing hard. "What is this thing of lies?" 

"My mirror does not lie." Galadriel said in a soft voice. "It tells. What you saw was-" 

"What I just saw couldn't have been real. It must be some sort of fabrication that you made." Kayla said in a strained voice. 

"You know that is not the truth." Galadriel took a step towards her. 

"It has to be. I never had parents; they abandoned me when I as small and I was found." 

"You know you did not grow up in this realm." Galadriel paused. "We searched for you and her for so long once peace came to Lothlórien. But we couldn't find Forobas. . .and we couldn't find you." 

"How do I know that's not some lie you spin to deceive me?" Kayla asked in a harsh voice; this wouldn't be the first time some one claimed to be her mother. "How do I know what you speak is real?" 

"She was down here earlier." Galadriel stated quietly. 

"Midori was here?" Kayla turned around, giving Galadriel an intent look. "Is she still up? I need to talk to her." 

Galadriel shook her head. "She is still up but where in Lothlórien, I do not know. I know that Celeborn is with her however." 

"Did she look in your mirror? What did you do to her? If you hurt her, I swear you'll pay for it." Kayla said her hand unconsciously balling into a fist. 

"I did nothing. I do not know of what transpired here earlier. I intend to ask once she has come back." 

Kayla watched Galadriel carefully before she relaxed her hand a few minutes later. "What do you want from me?" 

"I want nothing from you. All I wish is for you to stay here for a bit. Strider tells me that you have accepted his offer to become a Ranger." 

"That's true enough." Kayla frowned. "Is that all you want to ask me?" 

"I know there's more you would ask of me. Like about the necklace you wear now." 

"Did Strider tell you about that?" Kayla paused. "Or did you see it in your mirror?" 

Galadriel shook her head with a smile. "Still rash as ever I see, even with words; you would be glad to know that I shall not take offense to that remark." 

"Lucky for me." she grumbled slightly. "And a lucky guess that I was. . .hey, what now?" Kayla asked sliding back as Galadriel came forward and reached out to her. 

"I shall not harm you." Galadriel said as she held her hand out. "Will you let me?" 

"I suppose." she said as she took her step back forward. 

Chills ran down her spine the moment Galadriel's hand touched her head. She blinked rapidly as images flickered in her mind, the few happy ones before sadness took over, tinged with the faintest of a strong hope. Kayla looked up into those blue eyes that were now wavering between joy and tears of their own. She blinked once more, feeling a trail of wetness run down her cheek. Angrily, she dashed it away only to have it replaced by another and another. The next things she knew, arms started to hug her but she pulled back, startled and fell to the ground. 

"I missed you." she said simply. 

Galadriel sat down beside Kayla. With a gentle smile, she smoothed a hand over Kayla's red hair before she hugged her. "I have missed you very much as well Arlonniel." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	8. Seven

A/N: Sorry I took so long to post the chapter. I had a bit of schoolwork to take care of; namely a Spanish presentation on Córdoba, Spain. And then the damn rodent wouldn't work *my mouse just went one day after so many failed attempts to bring it back from the light* so I had to wait awhile while we got a new one. I am discovering the joys of doing things the very long way via the keyboard. And you know what? Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito was right: 'bakana' does roll off the tongue as easily as 'katana'. ^^ 

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far and said great things. I was honestly expecting no reviews for this. And please, if you feel that something's not right or doesn't flow, tell me! I'll actually listen and take what you say into serious consideration. And thank you once again Amy Lee; your advice is in the forefront of my mind when I write the chapters. 

_Chapter Seven_

Kayla clambered to the top of the tree that stood beside the room she was given. _'It is a nice sunset this night.'_ She didn't say anything as the sun sank down in to the ground casting its red light across the treetops. The stars started to come out now, twinkling merrily from the deep indigo sky. _'Now I have a place somewhere.'_ She sighed as she stood up and leaned back against the tree trunk, the delicate fragrance of the flowers heavy in the air round her. She had wondered what she would do when she found out if she had a place that she didn't- 

"It's all right. I....a-choo!" 

She frowned slightly as the sneeze reverberated through the air. Hearing it come again, she walked along the branches until she found herself outside Midori's room. She parted the leaves to see her standing in front of the captain who had led them in last night. _'Ah...now what does our good friend Haldir want now?'_

"Are you not well Lady Midori?" Haldir's voice sounded rather puzzled. 

"I am fine." she said in a soft voice before she sniffled once more. "You do not have to stay. I would much rather it if you...a-choo! A-choo!!" 

"Allergies Midori?" Kayla asked as she swung down from the branch and looked between their startled faces. 

Midori flashed her a frown before she sniffled once more. "If you would excuse us please..." 

Kayla watched as Haldir bowed slightly and left promptly, shutting the door quietly. "What was that all about?" 

"Nothing." Midori said in a slightly snappish voice. "What do you want?" 

"Sorry. Thought you would have needed some help." Kayla paused looking her over, from red-rimmed eyes to a leaky nose. "Looks like you need a hanky more though." 

"Onore..." Midori mumbled. "I have had a long night and I do not need this from you now." 

"Why? What happened?" Kayla asked as she peered into Midori's face. "Wow...you really look like shit." 

Midori gave her a look before she sat down on the bed. "I had a very long talk with Father last night. A very long, painful and illuminating talk." 

"How so?" Kayla asked. "Did you look in the water too?" 

"I did." Midori's face went curiously blank for a few seconds as she remembered something. "I wish I hadn't and I'm glad I did." 

"Heh...you sound like me. Sort of. I didn't believe it at first though." Kayla paused as she looked at her fingers. "Do you know what that means? If Galadriel is my mother and she's married to Celeborn..." 

She watched as Midori's face turned to hers, the pale white colour clear in the fading sunlight. Kayla wasn't sure if it was from her sneezing frequently or from her words. 

"You weren't the first person I would pick as kin." Midori said in a strained voice. 

"Gee, thanks a lot." Kayla said in a wry voice. "But I'll ignore that and see about getting you better. Are you allergic to the mallorn flowers or something?" 

"I think so." Midori said as she sniffled once more. "We didn't grow up here so our bodies are still adjusting. Despite the fact that the climate is virtually similar to where we lived for so long. It shouldn't last long." 

"I hope so." Kayla said as Midori sneezed particularly loud. "You may end up shooting boogers at someone." Kayla smiled as Midori gave her a thoroughly disgruntled mutter of protest when the walked out the door. She glanced at Haldir who fell in step behind them as they wandered around. "Do you know where we could get something to eat? Maybe away from all the flowers?" 

"Follow me." he said taking the lead. 

Kayla steered Midori around as they walked through the upper levels of the city, making their way to the fringes. Once they reached the outer edge, Midori's incessant sneezing lessened before it stopped gradually. Kayla watched Midori sniff noisily as Haldir came and placed something before them. 

"All we have here is a bit of bread and water." he had a rather apologetic look on his face as he handed them the two small loaves and water skin. 

"That is fine, thank you." Midori said as she gave a final sniffle. "You really do not have to follow us." 

"I was ordered too. The Lord and Lady do not want more misfortune to befall you." he said before he detached himself a bit a ways and left them to their meal. 

"He didn't see you weild that backpack of yours." Kayla chuckled as she took a bite from the bread. "This is pretty good bread. Don't you want yours?" 

"Hai." Midori muttered absentmindedly as she took a small bite out of it. "What are we going to do? We told Strider that we would become Rangers and I think it's fairly clear that Father and Mother want us to stay here." 

"Nah; Galadriel said that all she wanted was for me to stay for a bit. I don't think she would object to me from leaving and I want you to come with me so therefore, you are coming with me. You said you would so no backing out now." Kayla looked at Midori. "Why, did you want to back out?" 

"No. You said you wanted me there with you and I will stand behind my promise." Midori regarded her bread for a moment before she popped the entire piece in her mouth. "We will need weapons. And not only the daggers Elladan gave us." 

"True. I wish I had my lochaber with me. That was a great axe...deadly too." Kayla said with a wistful tone of voice before she noticed Midori's fingers clenching and unclenching. "What's up with you?" 

"Katana..." Midori said. "I shall have to make a new one. What of your lochaber?" 

"Lost it in the sea one night when Vikings came down from the north. What was it like where you grew up? Was it..." Kayla trailed off as she tried to find a nice way to word it. 

"They say that in peace children bury their parents, but in war the parents bury the children. I have had to bury far too many. It may have been a small island but it was just like the outside world. Just like it..." Midori shook her head slightly before she took a drink of water from the skin. 

"Fair enough. Pass the water here." she took it from Midori and gulped down a bit. "We should probably leave after we settle in here for a bit. Sounds good? Midori...hey Midori!" Kayla waved a hand in front of her face. 

"Sorry. I was thinking. What did you say?" 

"We'll settle in for a bit before we leave. Sounds good?" 

"Yes. I will have to find the Dwarves soon enough. It would be best if I forged my sword in a place similar." 

"You mean in the earth? Why? Just use a smithy around here somewhere." Kayla said with a shrug. "Don't kill yourself to find some dank smelly hole in the ground." 

"Some things are left best to be made in the fiery heat in the depths of the earth Kayla. Or should I call you Arlonniel?" 

Kayla made a face. "Call me that and I'll hurt you. I don't know what you should call me all right. Just stick with Kayla. It's the least sullied of my names." 

"Wakatta. Many of mine are the same as well. I killed many and saved many." 

"Does that mean 'I understand.'? You have a very bad habit of lapsing back you know." Kayla said with a grin. 

"I only spoke that language for the past two thousand years. Leave me be." Midori said. 

"I suppose I should, shouldn't I? I mean, if you get a boyfriend, he'll have to put up with it and there's no one else here that would speak Japanese." Kayla leaned in suddenly with a grin on her face as she whispered into Midori's ear. "How about Haldir over there?" 

Kayla gave a shriek of laughter as Midori's face went beet red with mortification as she looked over at their silent guard who was keeping himself occupied with something else. She couldn't stop laughing as Midori took the now empty water skin and proceeded to whack her with it. Her hands raised in half-hearted protest, trying to lessen the blows before she collapsed to the planks with laughter. Perhaps winding up here wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Where are we going?" Kayla looked around as the soft twitter of birds flitted above their heads with sunlight shining down in slender muted columns from the trees. "Shouldn't we have snuck out from the treetops?" 

"I know you don't want Haldir following; besides, this was your idea, not mine. I wanted to stay and read." Midori asked her with an oblique glance as her bare feet left no mark on the forest floor. "But since we are out by ourselves, I think its time we rid you of your small phobia." 

"I don't have a phobia." 

"We shall see." 

"And just what does that mean?" Kayla demanded before she shifted her curiosity to something else. "Just. . .what exactly do you have in that backpack of yours? You haven't let it out of your sight since we got here." 

"It's just some things, last ties if you want to call it that. I'm sure you left some behind, didn't you?" Kayla felt her face flush slightly at the meaning behind Midori's words. There was no point in thinking about Xander when she would never see him again. "And what about Takeshi? You and him seemed real close." she didn't bother to hide the slight malice in her voice; who was Midori to imply such things about her. 

"I knew him since he was in secondary school. I knew him for close to ten years. He was my only friend. Perhaps you read too much into his use of the word 'girlfriend'." 

Kayla didn't say anything at the frigid tone in Midori's voice until she heard the faint sound of running water. "The river?! You brought me to the stinking river?!" 

"You are not balking now. If we are going to be Rangers you need to get over this irrational fear you have." 

"It's not irrational." Kayla said as she backed into a tree and clung to it. "There is no way that I am going to that river. No way in hell." 

"As you wish then." Midori said with a shrug. "But I am going for a swim." 

Kayla didn't say anything, simply sitting by the end of the tree and skulking there. _'How could she bring me here of all places.'_ She scowled darkly as she watched the swift dark blue waters. _'Maybe the fact that I nearly drowned didn't tell her anything. You think it would have seeing as how she was ready to kill me when she pulled me out.' _Kayla huffed with a sigh, readjusting her dagger hilt so it didn't ground into her side; she truly didn't see Midori's wisdom in not bringing her weapon with her. The sound of a splash made her look up to see Midori floating in the water with an arched brow of challenge. Kayla turned from her, resisting the urge to flip her the finger. _'Now she insults me. It's just like slapping me in the face.'_ She paused for a minute as her stomach grumbled loudly. _'Perhaps breakfast would have been well to eat before I rushed out of there.'_

"Are you hungry Kayla?" 

"That's none of your business." she replied in a slightly dismissive voice. 

"Well, I did pack some bread if you want some. You can get it if you want. It's fairly shallow here; you can walk across." 

_'It's fairly shallow? You can walk across? What on Earth is she talking about?'_ Kayla rose and looked around, her gaze finally resting on the backpack. . .that lay on the other side of the river beside Midori's towel. With a muffled oath, she slammed back into her seat by the tree. _'Now she mocks me twice. Placing it there, knowing very well that I don't want to touch that accursed water.'_ Her ears perked slightly as the faintest of steps upon the dry leaves of the ground; over three thousand years of warfare had done much to sharpen her senses even further. 

"Kayla, do not think that I am being callous." Midori said. "But you do need to toughen up. I believe that this world we are in is still in the convulsions of some evil and wars tend to break out when least expected. You should be prepared for whatever comes our way." 

"Sure. You know everything. But I will not touch the water under any. . ." she trailed off, hearing the faint noise again. 

She rose to her feet slowly, drawing her dagger, ready to use. She glanced back to see Midori resting against some rocks, her hair loose and fanned out over them. She crept back into the trees, eyes looking for a clue that something was off. Hearing the normal noises, she drew up, the tenseness in her shoulders not leaving. She made a show of turning to leave, her instincts screaming at her of another's presence. _'What if it is the one from my dreams? But he would have to be real. . .if he is real. . .'_ Kayla paused at her tree before she ducked around it quickly, spying a cloak edge as she came around. She ducked behind a tree as she saw the person turn quickly. She waited for a few before sliding out, her dagger ready to plunge. She found herself facing a ready arrow, Haldir's expression far from pleased. 

"What are you doing here?" Kayla demanded rather loudly. 

"I may ask the same of you." Haldir replied in an even tone. "You know the Lord and Lady do not wish for you to leave unattended." 

"Kayla, are you still there?" Midori's voice sound rather uncertain and lost. "Kayla?" 

"Yeah. . .I'm here." she called back. 

"No wonder I could not find Lady Midori as well." Haldir said striding past her to the river. 

Kayla shook her head as she sheathed her dagger back. It was the shrill scream that came from the river that made her race back. Haldir stood there with his back to the water, a pale and shocked look on his face. And there stood Midori in her somewhat small bathing suit. Taking in the look of fear on Midori's face, she grabbed Haldir and pushed him back towards the trees. 

"Stay here and wait for us. We will come and not skip off again." she simply said before going back to the river. 

Coming back, she saw Midori on the other side, pulling her clothes on almost frantically, the towel balled up in the dirt. She didn't say anything as Midori shouldered her back pack and scrambled up a tree, crossing the river through the intertwining boughs above the waters. She dropped down and stood beside Kayla holding her arms, staring at her feet. Kayla started with a sigh before she looked up at Haldir who was staring stonily ahead and began walking. 

"Strider wanted to talk to you before he left." 

"He left?" Kayla asked looking up at Haldir's simple words as he fell in step ahead of her. "Did he leave already?" 

Haldir nodded. "I believe that he left you a message in your room." 

Kayla didn't say anything as they made their way back to the city, soft squelches coming from Midori's feet as water moved between her toes. Only when they had made it back to the city and slipped into the household unnoticed did Kayla touch Haldir's arm. 

"You don't talk and we won't talk." she gave him a knowing look; she had a feeling that Haldir didn't want his slipup this morning coming to Galadriel and Celeborn's attention. 

Haldir gave Kayla a thankful look. "If you wish to leave you will find me outside your door." 

"And what makes you think that I'm going back to my room?" 

"And you are not?" 

Kayla mumbled a curse to herself before she took Midori's arm and started down the hallway to her bedroom. "He's fairly perceptive." She muttered as she shut the door. _'I'll have to watch out for that. . .as well as Galadriel. So far she hasn't asked me anything truly-'_

"Kayla, aren't you going to read the message?" 

She broke out of her thoughts to see Midori holding out the scroll. She took it slowly, looking at Midori; it seemed that there was now something subdued about her, like a painful old wound had been reopened. Ripping the seal off of it, she unrolled it and read quickly. 

"Midori. . .how would it take you to forge that sword you wanted?" 

"I'd say two months. . .two and a half. Why?" 

Kayla waggled the piece of paper with a frown before she placed it back on the table by her window. "Strider wants us to meet him in the North in three months." 

"Did he say where?" Midori asked. 

"A place called Weathertop. From there he would escort us to where we would be trained." Kayla looked at the small brown piece of paper before she looked at Midori. "Well. . .it looks as if we're leaving a bit earlier than planned." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	9. Eight

_Chapter Eight_

Kayla sighed as the cool night breeze ruffled her hair slightly from her seat on the rock in the forest clearing. "Are you here tonight?" 

"I am here my Queen." 

"Would you stop with that?" she said with the slightest irritation. "I'm not a queen." it irked her to no end that he had called her that for the past few days in a row. 

A small chuckle as the dark man came from the trees and seated himself beside her. "As you wish. I know you fear the water." 

"How nice to see you have tact." she muttered crossly. "I fear nothing." the slightest trace of arrogance came through in her voice. 

"But you do, as much as you deny it. I was called Annatar, the Gift-giver, by some once. I can make your fear go away. Then you can step closer to your desire." 

"My desire? And just what is my desire?" 

"To see this world. You cannot do that trapped behind those waters." 

She smiled slightly at the displeasure in his voice at 'those waters'. "Now who's talking? Perhaps I was sceptical of this gift you propose to give me?" 

"And if I did assuage your fear Lady; what then?" there was a gleam in his eye that she hadn't seen in a long time; one of a truly cunning mind. 

"Don't call me 'Lady' either. And if you did do this thing, that I don't need anyways," she rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. "Then perhaps, and I do stress the perhaps, we could work something out. I know you want something in return Lord." she said the last word with a tinge of sarcasm. 

"Very perceptive for an Elf." he murmured in approval. "I will give you this gift from me. And then perhaps then you will do something for me." 

"I could say the same of you." she said with a small secretive smile. "You have the look of an Elf and yet you don't. You are something more that you don't want to tell me yet." 

A faint red glow came to his eyes. "And would you fear me if you knew what I truly was?" 

"Why would I? I could have refused to even meet with you further after that one night. I can sense darkness around you, true. . .but from where I grew up, everyone had that same darkness around them and they were good people." 

The man didn't say anything for a few minutes before he turned to face her. She looked him squarely in the eye, a calm expression on her face. He slowly raised his hands to her temples, pressing the pads of his fingertips harder. Kayla closed her eyes at the enveloping sensation of the water closing around her. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Looking over at Midori, Kayla watched as she gazed over the stuff on her bed before she selected a few and packed it away tightly and securely. 

"Are you almost done? We still have to show Galadriel and Celeborn this letter." she asked, waving around the parchment. 

Midori flashed her a look before she returned to her work. "Go alone if you don't have the patience for me. I will not leave half prepared simply because you wanted to hurry." She paused for a minute before she lowered her voice. "Is he still outside my door?" 

"That's where he was last when I came in here." Kayla said as she leaned forward. "Why did you freak out that day at the river?" 

Midori didn't reply lapsing into a shroud of silence. She looked critically at the pack before she gave a tiny disgusted sigh and took all the things out. Kayla rose with an explosive sigh and stalked out the door. 

"Tell me when you've finally finished packing. I'll tell them alone." she stated. "Don't worry Haldir, I'm going to talk Galadriel and Celeborn." she said as she closed the door behind her, glancing at the guard leaning against the wall. 

"I would not advise that Lady-" 

"I'm going to talk to them." she pegged him with a hard stare. 

Haldir didn't say anything before he nodded his head. Kayla walked down the hall feeling slightly anxious; maybe the reason why she wanted to leave was to see if she really could cross the river with no ill effects. _'Not that it bothered me anyways.'_ The thought came right on the heels of the first one. She slowed down, seeing a guard outside door. 

"Can I help you Lady Arlonniel?" the guard asked with a smile. 

"Yeah," she said masking her frown. "Are Galadriel and Celeborn in there?" 

"They are. They are currently talking to Prince Legolas and rather-" 

"Is it possible that I could get in there? Please?" she gave him a rather soft look and a dazzling smile. 

A look of hesitancy crossed the guard's face. "I gather it's rather important. . ." 

"It truly is. Their opinion should be consulted immediately." Kayla nodded her head. "I won't take too much time, I promise. Simply a bit of their time and I shall leave again." 

"All right. But not too long." the guard said as he stepped aside. "I'm sure Lady Galadriel will be pleased that you take these matters seriously." 

"Thank you." she said as the guard opened the door for her. 

Kayla didn't say anything as she walked down the short hallway, hearing voices coming from the room ahead, an unfamiliar one speaking now. 

"The darkness in Mirkwood grows by the day. The spiders come closer than they have ever dared and there are things in the Dark Lord's haunt of Dol Guldur. Orcs were seen leaving and they speak of Wolves that grow larger as the sun passes overhead. Surely this speaks of-" 

"Arlonniel." 

Kayla watched as the Elf speaking turned around suddenly, clearly surprised by her appearance. "I'm very sorry to disturb you." she said as she walked in, the paper now tucked behind her back in a single hand. 

"It is quite all right. Legolas, this is our daughter Arlonniel. Arlonniel, this is Prince Legolas, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood." Celeborn said as he rose. 

Kayla watched as Legolas walked over, her throat suddenly dry and her heart stilled. 

"Vanimle sina tiri. [1]" he murmured, bringing her hand lightly to his lips. 

Kayla couldn't stop the flush that came to her cheeks; that certainly sounded like a compliment. Perhaps not a very wise one from the slight glance that passed between Celeborn and Galadriel. "I am very pleased to meet you as well Prince Legolas. I shall not take more time than needed." 

"What is it Arlonniel?" Celeborn asked stepping out from behind the table. 

"I found a message from Strider when I came back from the river." she held it out to him. "He wishes for us to meet him at Weathertop in three months." 

Galadriel came around also, reading beside Celeborn as his eyes scanned over the page. She waited patiently as a somewhat displeased look came over Celeborn's face. 

"The land is not safe to travel, even if it is you and Carardaiel together." 

"But we need weapons. My sister says she needs to make her sword." Kayla said; he didn't need to know that Midori would be going somewhere else to do that while she explored for a bit. 

"We have weapons here." Galadriel said. "Take from the supplies and you can be on your way." 

"Surely you do not approve of this." Celeborn said giving her a sharp glance. 

"They were bound to leave at some point Celeborn." Galadriel gave him a kind look. "They will come back this time." 

Celeborn gave a small snort of disapproval before he looked back at Kayla. "You may go but you are to keep a close eye on your sister. She is much too troubled to be working and traversing across the land, but if she wishes to travel..." 

Galadriel nodded her consent. "You must keep watch Arlonniel; anything can happen once you leave the protection of these woods." 

Kayla nodded her head glad that they were actually allowing her to leave. It would have been easy to leave but they would have most likely sent a company of warriors after them. _'And just what could they know that I don't?'_

Kayla watched as Legolas stepped in, talking rapidly to Galadriel and Celeborn in the fluid tongue. A few seconds silence descended before Celeborn spoke, a not too thrilled tone in his voice. Legolas nodded his head every so often, saying something that seemingly appeased Celeborn and Galadriel. Finally Galadriel turned to her. 

"It seems that Prince Legolas has volunteered his services Arlonniel. He will escort you to wherever you wish to go." 

"You would do that?" Kayla looked at him with a rather surprised expression. "You must have other things to do." 

"If you wish." Legolas said simply. 

"Could you take me to this Mirkwood? It sounds rather interesting." she asked looking at the prince. 

"Yes, I could." 

"And you should see the other Elven kingdoms." Celeborn said as he looked back down at the piece of paper that had taken his child away. "I gather you are prepared and ready to leave?" 

"Yes. Me and my sister, we are both ready." for some odd reason, she couldn't see herself calling Midori Carardaiel. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I'll let you continue talking." she turned to leave. 

"Stay Arlonniel." Galadriel said, leading her back to the table. "If you desire to go to Mirkwood, you should know of its dangers." 

"All right." she came back and took the seat at the end of the table. 

Kayla listened as Legolas talked and Galadriel and Celeborn advised him but none of it really sank into her head. She couldn't wait to seat herself on a horse and go riding once more, to feel the wind in her hair and be out in the wide open spaces. And she couldn't wait to see the river Anduin once again. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Scuffing her booted foot against the stable post Kayla looked up expectantly, hoping to see Midori come walking through any minute now. The reins tugged out slightly as her and Midori's horse moved around anxiously. 

"Are you sure that Lady Carardaiel was prepared?" 

Kayla looked over at Legolas who was also waiting with the reins of his horse in hand. "She was. She told me to go ahead and she would be down shortly." she looked back at the doorway. "I don't know what's taking her. Perhaps I should go and see. . ." 

Just as she spoke Midori came and stood in the doorway. "I apologize for keeping you waiting. I had misplaced something important." 

Kayla shook her head. "Let's just go all right?" she held out Midori's reins. 

Midori nodded her head before giving a low whistle and stepping out of the way as Kuroi came trotting forward eagerly. _'Showoff.'_ Kayla mounted her own horse before trotting it out. She kept her eyes on the path as the horses picked their way through the trees, the grass going from tufts at the tree bottoms to spread out across the ground. A deep sigh suffused through her once they broke the cover of the trees, the scent of water delicate upon the air. 

"This is what travelling is about." she said in a murmur as she trotted the horse through the shallow ford and continued on the other side. "Isn't it Midori?" 

"Yes." came the somewhat absent reply. 

Glancing over, she saw Midori looking around as if trying to get her bearings. She shrugged it off, figuring Midori was trying to decide the best direction to leave in. The soft creak of leather intermingled with the gentle jingle of metal as they crossed the countryside. Kayla smiled faintly as a gentle wind started up, blowing wisps of her red hair into her face. She tucked it back behind her ear, glad to be out beneath the open sky. A muttered, and rather colourful, curse came from behind her before Midori swore once more violently to herself. Kayla sighed as she heard a rather abrupt ripping sort of sound. 

"Now what did you do Mi..." she trailed off as she reined her horse to a halt, staring in amazement. 

There sat Midori with a rather triumphant look on her face as she glared down at the thick long braid in her gloved hand. Kayla watched as the wind caught it whipping the free ends around wildly. 

"Why?" Legolas voice was rather surprised but not as much as Kayla's 

"It bothered me." Midori said as she stowed the length in her saddlebag. 

Kayla shook her head as she turned and continued. "It's also a liability in battle. A very wise move." 

"That, and other reasons that a smith would have." Midori said as she clucked to her horse. "Now is when I shall take my leave of you." 

"The world is dangerous Lady Carardaiel. We shall follow you to where you wish to go." 

"Prince Legolas, where I wish to tread, you will have no desire to follow. I seek the Dwarves and I know of the long running hostility between our race and theirs. Let me be to find my way in peace. I have heard of a colony of Dwarves somewhere to the Northwest of here and that is where I shall be if you need me. 

"Let us follow you to some point. I said that I would-" 

"Prince Legolas, you and Kayla continue on to Mirkwood. I need this time alone very much. I have not had a quiet moment for myself since I came back and that is what I need. I shall be wary of Orcs, Wolves, and whatever else shall come at me. If they do, they shall highly regret it, just ask Kayla. Perhaps I shall bring you two back something but for now, this is simply a temporary goodbye." 

Kayla watched as Midori bowed slightly and started her horse off in a brisk trot. Legolas started after her but she started her horse and cut him off. 

"You can't mean to let her leave like that?" he gave her an incredulous look. 

"I do." Kayla said as s he glanced back at Midori's shrinking figure. "Come and don't look back if it disturbs you so much Prince. I'll explain it as we go." 

Kayla started, not looking back at Legolas. A few minutes later his horse pulled up beside hers, a somewhat guarded look in his eyes. 

"Perhaps you should explain your sister now Lady Arlonniel. It is bad enough I took on two charges and let one of them simply ride off to Valar knows where." 

"Call me Kayla. No Lady or Princess." Kayla said in a quiet voice. "I have never been one for titles." 

"Very well Kayla." Legolas said, saying her name slowly as if it was foreign to his tongue. 

She gave him a smile before she looked ahead, composing her thoughts. "Where Midori grew up, they have a very different sort of society from where I grew up. That's why we barely know each other and what we do know is minimal. The culture was highly xenophobic and-" she broke off when she saw the confused look on his face. 

"Soceeety? Curlter? Zeenophobeec?" Legolas spoke the words slowly, his mind trying to grasp their meaning. 

"Society made of many people in cities in a great country." 

"Like Gondor." 

"Yes. Culture is all the things that make a society; things like arts, music, books, that sort of thing." 

"Ah. And what of that other word, zeenophobeec? I have never heard that word before." 

"Xenophobic," she said, enunciating slowly on the word. "means you have a fear of outsiders, of strangers." 

"Ah. So Lady Carardaiel grew up in a fearful place." Legolas said with a nod of his head. 

"You could say that. I don't know much of its history but when they finally allowed other men to come in, things didn't go so well at first. From the beginning, I think, there were clashes because the ones who came told the ones who were there what to do." 

"They tried to conquer the land." a slight frown passed over Legolas' face. "What kind of place did you grow up in?" 

"Probably one far more violent than Midori's." Kayla said. "Anyways, bottom line is that Midori values her peace and solitude as much as certain things and tries to get as much of it as she can." 

"Oh...she prefers her own company to that of others?" 

"I guess you could say that, in a manner of speaking." Kayla said. "And that's Midori in a somewhat small nutshell. Mind you a somewhat one-sided nutshell." 

Legolas nodded before he spoke again. "And what of you Kayla?" 

Kayla gave a somewhat wistful sigh. "That's a very long story and not for this journey Prince Legolas. It's far from what you want in a tale." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Note_   
[1] Vanimle sina tiri - Your beauty shines bright 


	10. Nine

_Chapter Nine_

The last faint rays of the sun sank into the treetops of the forest, the bright red and orange bleeding together with the deep blue indigo of the night sky. The first of faint stars were out now, glimmering softly through the smoky wisps of clouds that passed overhead. She closed her eyes, hearing the small crackle of their fire, enjoying the cool night air. The minutes passed by slowly, one by one, and the acute sensation that she was being watch made her slightly uneasy. Opening one eye, she found Legolas staring at her from across the fire. 

"Is there something you want Legolas?" she asked as she sat up; she had dispensed of calling him Prince, finding it somewhat cumbersome to say every time she talked to him. 

"No. I thought you were sleeping." he said it as if it was the strangest thing he had ever seen. 

"Well, we all have to sleep at one point or another." she paused as something occurred to her. "Do Elves even sleep? Like go to bed and sleep for the night?" 

"As humans do; no. We sleep, yes, but in a much different manner. For a minute, I thought you may have died." a small amused smile crossed his face briefly. 

"Funny." she said rubbing her neck absentmindedly. "Perhaps then you would have to see if I was still breathing." 

"What happened there?" he asked as he stirred the stew in the small pot she brought with her; the faint scar didn't escape his vision. 

"Someone nearly cut my throat once." she said before she could stop herself. _'Great...' _She glanced up at Legolas to see quiet shock on his face. Lowering her eyes, she pulled the hem of her cloak higher and hunched her shoulders. "It's nothing really; just forget I even mentioned it." 

"Part of the tale you don't wish to speak of." he stated a fact. 

She swallowed rubbing her face briskly. "A better part to be sure. Is the stew almost done?" 

Legolas nodded as he seated himself cross-legged. "Why would someone try to slit your throat?" 

Kayla shrugged as she watched the flames. "It was a dark night and the town was burning. He probably thought he could kill me and collect money for my head. I was masquerading as an Irish princess despite the fact that I lived with the Vikings." 

"Vikings?" Legolas' voice held a tinge of curiosity. 

"Not of this world. They basically lived like brutes, if you could see them now. Ships to raid from the richer countries, fend for yourself in the village...that's one time I nearly died." 

"You almost died more than once? How many wars have you been involved in?" 

She gave a dry laugh. "To be honest Legolas, I lost count after my one thousandth one. It doesn't matter what time period I recall or what year I look upon fondly, there was always a fight for one reason or another." 

Legolas didn't say anything, simply rising and coming over and seating himself beside her. He looked at her with a question in his eyes, his hand half raised. She nodded her head before tilting her head to the side slightly. The silence was broken by the occasional popping sound from the fire as Legolas looked at her scar more carefully, his fingers trailing down it to the middle of her neck. He finally turned away, the look in his eyes much different from before. 

"I see why you don't wish to talk about it." 

She gave a small understanding smile as she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Not everything was bad about that world. Maybe later, once we continue along, I'll tell you some of the tales I knew and lived through." 

"Actually, I find myself more interested in the cultures." he gave her a smile. "Perhaps you could start with something varied with many threads in it?" 

"Then I have the perfect one to start with when we finish here." she said. "But now, shall we attend to dinner?" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kayla found herself looking up into the thick dark canopy of trees that screened out all the light leaving their path covered in murky darkness. "I see why it is called Mirkwood." 

Legolas nodded. "Stay close. It is far too easy to become lost in these woods if you aren't familiar with them." 

Kayla gave a small snort, staying beside Legolas as he followed a near invisible path. "Now then; where was I?" 

"At the part when the Romans went down into the land called Africa." 

"Ah yes. Africa..." she remained silent, evoking the bright yellow sun and the myriad of scents upon the thick humid air. "It was something else. I think you would have been very interested there Legolas. The port cities had the most exquisite things you could think of." 

"You've travelled upon a sea?" he glanced at her, hearing the word 'port'. "Was it wide?" 

"Very. All you see for miles around you is bright blue and white. Sometimes, there are birds circling out over the water, where fish are. And the faintest of silhouettes appears suddenly, rising from the depths before they sink back down to who knows where. The horizon is so flat, it's almost like someone created it from a perfectly straight ruler. Sometimes at night, you can't tell where the sky ends and the waters begin. It's smooth like dark glass with diamonds trapped inside." 

"And the air? I've heard that sea air is somewhat salty; is that true?" 

"It is. But I find it to be rather invigorating. Legolas, there's just something about the sea that I can't explain." she shrugged somewhat helplessly. _'Odd...it was only the Anduin...never the seas...'_ "Anyways, I was supposed to telling you about Africa, wasn't I?" 

He nodded. "But I would like to hear more of the sea eventually. We're almost at the city." 

"Really?" Kayla looked ahead, noticing a glow coming from in between the trees, like guiding beams. 

She glanced over at Legolas who looked at her with a smile before he urged his horse forward. _'He's glad to be home.'_ She spurred her horse after him, the light becoming stronger. She stopped suddenly, a gleam from the shadows making her peer into the black depths more. The slightly visible orb moved the light bouncing off of it. _'Go away. You aren't needed here.'_ She started at the sphere until it melted back into the shadows, only the dark remaining. Feeling oddly buoyed by this, she hurried after Legolas, not wanting to make a terrible impression on her first visit. 

"Where are we off to now?" she asked as she dismounted from her horse and gave the reins to the waiting groom. 

"To see my father." Legolas replied. "He'll be very pleased to meet you. At least I hope-" 

They both turned seeing Kayla's horse start to make a ruckus, curling his lips back to show very large teeth that he clacked together threateningly. Irritated, Kayla stomped back to her mount and yanked on the reins, looking the animal straight in the eye. 

"I suggest you behave yourself or you can stay in the woods my friend. We are guests, so act like it. If I hear you've been giving trouble to these nice young men here..." she let her sentence hang in the air as she arched an eyebrow. "Good." she released the reins as the horse gave a loud, and somewhat resigned, snort. "We'll go out tomorrow; I get the feeling you don't want to be cooped up once more. For now behave." she patted the side affectionately before walking back to the stable door. 

"That is a fairly interesting horse you have there." Legolas commented as they walked down the hallways. "Always so...'spirited'?" 

"I suppose." she shrugged. "He only seems to really listen to me, aside from Midori. He didn't give this much trouble at Lothlórien." she looked around as they approached the caves. "Is that your home?" 

"Yes." the pride in his voice was evident. "For caves, they are actually quite comfortable and spacious. They are actually fairly deep inside the mountain but we manage to help the trees grow there." 

"Trees in a mountain...hm, I guess I could give it a try." she murmured. "And then when the introductions are said and done, you can explain this sleep thing to me. I'm still rather lost." 

"Not a problem Kayla. This way; Father is most likely in his study right now." 

Kayla nodded as they turned down the hallway, her hand settling on her dagger hilt in a defensive gesture. There were many hidden eyes watching as they walked down that hall; and her instincts told her that one of them certainly wasn't friendly in the slightest. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Are you in there Kayla?" 

She looked up from her book, hearing a voice at the door. "Enter." she said rising. "Ah Legolas, what are you doing here?" 

"Surely you didn't mean to spend your entire visit here in you room?" he asked. 

"No." she tucked the book away, a bit guiltily; she was somewhat busy trying to figure out Elvish. It had irked her to no end that King Thranduil mainly spoke both the Elven languages and knew very little of Westron, leaving Legolas to translate the bulk of her kind words. "Just doing a bit of reading, that's all. Why?" 

"Come. We are going out into the forest today." 

"Really?" her face lit up. "Give me a few minutes." 

As soon as Legolas closed the door, she whipped out of her spare clothes and changed into her more settled in outfit of traveling clothes. Walking out, she spotted Legolas at the end of the hallway, talking to the rather stern person. Walking up, she caught the oblique glance that was thrown her way. 

"Ah. You truly did take a few minutes." Legolas said. "Kayla, this is Vioviel, she's coming with us." 

"A pleasure." she murmured, extending her hand. Slight embarrassment overtook her as the person simply looked at her hand and gave a curt nod. "Sorry Sir." 

The person bristled visibly at that, spinning on their heel abruptly and walking down the hall. Kayla looked between Vioviel and Legolas. 

"What did I say?" 

"Vioviel is a woman." Legolas eyes betrayed the mirth that didn't show on his expressionless face. "Don't worry; I thought the same when I saw her first when I was younger." 

"That's a small comfort." she said quietly as they started down the hall. _'Note to self: never say that Midori is too closed off and not talkative enough.'_ "Off on foot we go; I get the feeling that Vioviel wouldn't be too fond of my horse." 

Nothing more was said as they walked down the stone hallway and down the steps to where the first of the trees stood in a forbidding semicircle. Vioviel didn't say anything as she disappeared into the thick murk, expecting them to follow. Kayla plunged in right beside Legolas, her eyes, adjusting rapidly. Yet even with that, all she saw was a vague indistinct silhouette moving ahead of them. 

"Legolas-" she started. 

"Sh." he whispered, leaning in close to speak in her ear. "Don't speak beyond necessary. There are creatures with hearing as sharp as ours." 

Kayla nodded her head as she moved forward once more; she took a deep breath to still her racing heart. _'He shouldn't do that. I could have done something I may have regretted.'_ Shaking off the feeling, she watched as they walked through the eerily silent forest, the invisible strings of cobwebs trailing down from random branches. _'It's a dark type of beautiful; a macabre twist on the woodland it should have been; I rather like it. . .'_ A sharp tug on her jacket drew her attention as Legolas motioned to something off to the side. She followed him to find Vioviel standing in front of a tiny patch of light. There, in the pool, a single flower bloomed, its face outstretched towards the life giving light. 

Crouching down beside it, Kayla peered at it carefully amazed that something with a delicate beauty could grow in such a harsh place. She looked up at Vioviel and Legolas before she reached out slowly. 

A sharp crack echoed out from the encroaching darkness, making the other two Elves whip around, tense and ready to strike. Kayla didn't make any known movement, but her hand had closed around the hilt of her dagger. She relaxed it slightly as she felt Vioviel tap her on the shoulder. She looked up to see the woman make a jerking motion with her head, back in to direction that they had come. She gave a reluctant sigh, hand descending to touch the fine petals for a brief moment. It was when the next crash came from the trees that she stood, dagger drawn. She stood just in time as well for an explosion of motion came burst the trees, barrelling right towards them. 

Kayla barely had time to duck and move as legs came whipping towards her, hairy and tipped with vicious looking claws. She gave a snarl before she charged right in, slashing and stabbing with quick powerful motions that left her free to defend with her other hand. _'Now is when I wish I had my lochaber.'_ She dismissed the thought as she saw Vioviel cornered by five of the hideous beasts, their shiny bloated bodies blocking her from seeing the faces. Legolas was somewhere off in the murk, not seen, but the sound of his battle echoed out clearly. 

Slashing savagely at the leg of one of the creatures, she managed to sever the leg. The fell beast writhed on the forest floor, its voice uttering a terrible shriek as it lunged forward and sank a fang into her shoulder. With a cry, she tossed her dagger to her other hand and stabbed at its mouth, making it detach its hold on her. Then she flipped it around din the palm of her hand and made for its eyes. Her dagger sank to the hilt in its target, the beast finally collapsing to the ground. 

She scrambled over its corpse, slashing at Vioviel attackers, in order to make way for her to escape. _'Shit. . .'_ She saw one of the animals in the process of spinning some strange white thread around the Elf who was fighting back weakly, as if drugged. With a roar, she charged in once more, dagger seeking the soft flesh and causing more eerie screams to echo out over the forest. 

After what seemed forever, the rest of the attackers fled, leaving the few dead behind. Bending down, she cut the strings around Vioviel and hefted her up onto her shoulder. Coming to the small clearing, she bent down as a puddle glistened in the light. She wrinkled her nose at the smell; it reminded her too much of brimstone and many of the potions that alchemist used to concoct. 

"Kayla!" 

She rose quickly as Legolas came back into the clearing. "We have to head back. Vioviel. . .I don't know what happened to her. She's unconscious now." 

Legolas nodded as she took a step forward, lurching a bit unsteadily. "Your shoulder!" he stepped forward quickly; it looked as if she would fall. 

She glanced down to see a noxious black substance coating her upper arm. Blinking rapidly, she shook her head; whatever the substance was, it seemed to affecting her more rapidly than she thought. "I'll make it back. You don't look like you're in such great shape yourself." 

Legolas didn't say anything more as he started back through the trees, walking by her side almost anxiously. She paused, looking back at the clearing. The little flower that had bloomed once was now lying crumpled on the grass, withered, bent and blackened with death, a ring of yellow grass surrounding it. She shook her head once more, trying to shake off the memory that suddenly decided to overlay itself in her mind at the moment. _'It's nothing. It's just nothing. I didn't kill it.'_

She staggered sometimes, her vision staring to blur slightly at the edges. Trees loomed up suddenly out of nowhere and their roots seemed to snatch at her feet and threatened to make stumble. More than once, she found Legolas materializing out of thin air to catch her and steady her in her feet. She could hear herself mumble something in reply but the haze of her mind didn't process what she said. By the time she made it back everything had blurred together in the miasma of the light. Voices made it to her ears as she relinquished Vioviel to someone. The gasps that flew round were the last thing she heard before she crumpled to the ground. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Wake up." 

Kayla frowned at the harsh intrusion of the voice into her mind. _'Go away. Leave me be Annatar.'_ She felt rather exhausted and didn't wish to move at all yet. 

"Wake up." the words were followed by a somewhat hard shake to her shoulder. 

She paused, opening her eyes to slits. Kayla found herself facing Vioviel's usual stern look as she sat on the side of her bed. So she wasn't a figment of her mind she could banish at will. "What do you want?" 

"You; you led the spiders to us." 

"What?!" she sat up like a shot, rage blazing in her eyes, more from Vioviel's words than her bluntness. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing?!" 

"It's the truth. From the moment we, or rather you, stepped into the forest, I felt something come from far; as if it was drawn to you. It hid itself well though. Only someone as old as I could sense it; no youngling could know how." 

Kayla narrowed her eyes; she clearly heard the tone behind the word 'you' and 'youngling'. "Well, let me tell you something. For all your age, it did nothing to help you. Or should I say me; I was nearly killed myself trying to save you from the spiders." 

"I did not need saving." Vioviel said. 

"Fine whatever it takes to save yourself a bruising. But you know as well as I do that you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me." Kayla said in a clipped tone. Shrugging, she felt the tension of a well wrapped bandage; she didn't want to picture the size of the wound. It had felt like a pike had been driven in again. 

Vioviel rose looking at her with something of a cold expression. "Know that I have watched you for the past few days Lady Arlonniel. I was there when you first came and I shall be here once you leave for good." 

"Fine then. Keep an eye on me for all I care; I have nothing to hide and you will soon find that your 'claims' are far from the truth." Kayla looked at her. "If you will excuse me." 

Rising from her bed, she swept past Vioviel without a word leaving the infirmary. She closed the door and turned around, to find herself facing a gaggle of Elven children, looking at her with wide eyes. 

"Ah...may I help you all?" she asked, managing a smile. 

One small boy stepped forward. "Is it true?" 

Kayla couldn't help but smile at his whisper. "Is what true?" 

"That you killed a spider? With only a little Man dagger?" 

Kayla floundered for a minute, thinking; her dagger was the normal size. "I killed a spider, yes. With a dagger, that is also true." 

Hurried murmurs passed through the kids before the boy spoke again. 

"Could you tell us the story?" 

She crossed her arms slightly, watching the child. _'It seems that Elves have this partiality for tales and the like.'_ "Are you sure you wish to hear it?" 

Fifteen eager heads bobbed eagerly. 

"Come then." she said, starting them down the hall, guiding them with her uninjured arm. "We'll find a nice spot under the trees and you'll find out what happened." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	11. Ten

_Chapter Ten_

With something akin to an extremely contented sigh, Kayla paused from her book and gazed up at the sky. The faint patches of the sky seemed somewhat faraway and just out of reach. _'Today is one of those days.'_ She settled herself back into the fork of her treetop perch, studying the words on the page before her. Her time here was drawing to a close and she found that she was rather reluctant to journey to the next stage. Aside from the somewhat unpleasant experience with the Spiders, she was perfectly content and happy with the way things were going. 

"I should go and remind Legolas that I'll be leaving soon. And inform Thranduil. They have been very generous here, especially the parents who leave their kids with me for the stories." 

A chuckle escaped from her throat as she remembered the daily sessions that had become somewhat commonplace over the time she was here and not around exploring Mirkwood and the surrounding region. The children had flocked to her every time she returned, asking for a new tale or to hear an old, but much loved, one. 

"She's not here. I don't think she's back yet." 

Kayla looked down through the tree leaves to see her usual flock of listeners with disappointed expressions. Taking firm hold of the book, she stuck her head out of the leaves. "Are you sure of that?" 

Cries of delight filed the air as she jumped down, looking at the somewhat amused expression on the man's face. 

"You're Culros' father right?" she smiled as the man nodded. "I gather this bunch here wants another story?" 

"If you would be so kind..." 

"So what do we want to hear today?" she asked, seating herself crossed legged. "Of Hercules? Or of-" 

"The Spiders!" 

Kayla laughed at the unanimous round of 'Spiders' that filled the air. "The Tale of the Mirkwood Spiders it is then." 

"Start from the very beginning! When you walked into the forest!" 

"All right Culros." Kayla said, reaching out and rumpling his hair. "But it would be better if you seated also, like your friends." 

The brunette haired child sat down quickly, his eyes as bright and as eager as the other children's. Kayla watched them carefully before she started. 

"You all know what the forest is like right? That thick black that could be cut through with an Elven dagger forged of mithril. There's a very good reason why you should not tread those dreaded woods with out others around you. They lurk there in the dark, waiting to snatch hapless Elflings that cannot fight properly. The Spiders of Mirkwood are out there." 

She looked around, finding the man leaning against one of the nearby trees, a look of amusement and interest on his face; he wasn't the first parent to hear the tale for the first time. 

"There I was, Legolas and Vioviel by my side. It was my very first time in the woods of Mirkwood and they have strangeness about them. You can see it with your eyes, feel it with your very soul; the woods are something that they should not be." 

Paused, she watched as the kids shifted very little; she had their attention as she always did. 

"And then there just up ahead was the tiniest ray of light. It managed to make its way through the murk to shine upon the floor. And there in the middle, was this tiny flower, just sitting there in its simplistic beauty. But from the trees surrounding us, things were watching. Fell beasts from ages past that should not live still." 

She swept her gaze over the crowd of children, their eyes like saucers as they held onto her every word. Spying a motion up ahead, she saw Vioviel standing away, just out of sight behind one of the birch trees. 

"Before we knew it they were upon us. Wherever I looked, the creatures were scuttling around, seeking to kill us and take us back to their horrid nests to feed upon us. I barely could see a hand let alone Legolas and Vioviel, yet I could hear the sounds of their struggle. It seemed like things were becoming worse when I saw Vioviel fall, succumbing to the Spider's poisonous bite. I fought even harder than before, slashing and cutting, managing to make my way towards her. You can't begin to imagine the sound a Spider makes when it's dying; it's like countless lutes all off chord and being constantly played at their loudest." 

An understanding grimace went all around; apparently everyone at one point had heard something similar. 

"And I think the rest of this tale shall have to wait until later." Kayla said, smiling at the collective groans that went up from the children. "Don't worry. I will finish it." 

She remained seated as they all stood and shuffled off, murmurs of disappointment and fragments of other stories floating around. It was only when Vioviel started over towards her that she made a movement to rise. 

"And what do you want of me today?" Kayla asked crossing her arms. 

"Thranduil wishes to speak to you." there was something of a triumphant tone in her voice. 

"Then I shouldn't keep him waiting now should I?" she retorted in a frosty accent. 

Kayla brushed past her, making her way into the palace quickly. She had become familiar with the palace grounds over the past month and a half. Before long she found herself knocking quietly on the door of Thranduil's study before entering after hearing a response. 

'You wished to see me?" she said simply, standing before his desk. 

"Yes I did Lady Arlonniel. You told me you had a sister; however I realize that you failed to mention why she didn't come here." the expression on Thranduil's face spoke of not talking sooner. 

"Well," Kayla paused, unsure of how to continue. Midori wouldn't lie about the animosity between elves and Dwarves. 

"Perhaps it has to do with the reason why there is a camp of Dwarves with an Elf just outside our borders?" 

"Perhaps." she said. "How long have they been there?" 

"For the past two days. My scouts were fairly surprised to see an Elf conversing with Dwarves, even more so in Khuzdul." 

"Khuzdul; is that the language of the Dwarves?" 

"It is a somewhat harsh guttural tongue. If this Elf is indeed your sister, why did you not tell me?" 

"Well, she's with Dwarves for starters." Kayla said, hoping that strengthen her argument. "And I thought it inconsequential. My sister has a very good grasp of geography and is able to read a map and find anyplace. She knew I was coming to Mirkwood, so I assumed that she would show up eventually. However, I expected that she would show up on the other side of the forest." 

"You let her go wandering about the land alone?" Thranduil gave her a somewhat harsh look. 

"Legolas was the one to protest that. However, who am I to stop her from what she desires? I wasn't happy with it, but that was what she wanted." Kayla didn't say anything else, hoping he bought her words; she had over three thousand years of smoothness behind her 

"And then you are off on your task?" 

"Yes." 

Thranduil nodded before he rose from his seat and gazed pensively out the window. He finally looked back at her with something close to a genuine smile. "Then I would suggest you go and greet your sister." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"You know Legolas; you did not have to come on this trip." Kayla said as they made their way on the road, their horses' bits muffled to prevent any sound. 

Legolas shook his head. "When I see Lady Carardaiel with my own two eyes, only then will I be satisfied. I never should have let her go." 

Kayla watched him for a few seconds, feeling a sharp stab of jealously. Pushing it down, she snorted. "I wasn't happy about her wanting to go off on her own either. But it was what she wanted. She gets so little out of life sometimes I think, I couldn't refuse her one request." 

"You care deeply for her." 

Kayla felt her face flush at his words, making her look back to the road. "I only want what best for her." she murmured. 'But you know what you don't want her to have...' She gave a small sigh as she pushed away the thought immediately; just where was all this coming from anyways. She had never been the jealous type. 

"Is something amiss?" 

"No Legolas. I was just thinking how I would miss it here in Mirkwood." that also was the truth. 

"You'll eventually go back to Lothlórien." he paused. "What would you miss if you were there?" 

"Mirkwood is," she paused, trying to compose her thoughts. "Mirkwood has become my home away from home. Forgive me if I sound very foolish but I have come to love the trees and the caves as if they were part of me." 

"It is far from foolish." Legolas said. "You simply want what's best for her." 

"Hm." Kayla watched as the darkness started to thin out gradually. "The scouts said that they were somewhere in this area. If I know Midori, they wouldn't be out in the open like that." 

"We shall see..." Legolas said somewhat enigmatically. 

Kayla found herself somewhat anxious with anticipation, just wondering how Midori got to the Dwarves if there really was that hostility. Once they broke through the trees and found themselves out in an open field, a river running just up ahead. And there by its banks sat around six squat figures and one tall one, all conversing somewhat loudly, eating something that even from her vantage point didn't look too good. A black horse stood by the river, drinking from its waters. 

Trotting up, Kayla watched as they still took their places but even from the leathery worn faces of the Dwarves, she could see the sideways glances in her direction. Dismounting, she could see the axes, lying by their owners' sides, causing a wave of longing to run through her. 

"Mênu [1]!" the harsh word rang out over the grass as one of the Dwarves looked up at her and Legolas. 

Kayla paused, looking back at Legolas. "Are they talking to us?" 

He nodded. "It seems you sister is alright." 

Kayla didn't say anything hearing the scepticism in his voice. "We shall see." The somewhat tense atmosphere that had descended wasn't lost upon her. 

"Glóin, that was very rude." Midori said in a quiet amused voice. "She is my sister, and I told you she was an Elf; an Elf with red hair also. How quickly you forget Ai' atar [2]." 

"Has she lost her senses? She's calling a Dwarf that?" Legolas asked in a hushed whisper into Kayla's ear. 

"Your words are not lost upon me Prince." Midori said looking up at him sharply. "These Dwarves have been very hospitable to me over the past weeks and I would like you treat them with the respect that they deserve." 

Legolas' face went slightly red at being called out like that. "Are you ready to leave Lady Carardaiel?" 

"And you will not stay to meet my friends?" 

"Yes, we will." Kayla nudged Legolas in the side gently before she started walking forward. "Introduce us please." 

A Dwarf beside her gave a low angry mutter. 

"Introduce us please Carardaiel." Kayla repeated. 

The Dwarf subsided into content grumbling. 

Midori smiled. "Legolas, Arlonniel, this is Gimli, Glóin's son, the grumbling one. The other Dwarf beside him is his father." she gestured easily. 

"Zirakshathûr* has spoken highly of you." Gimli said in a somewhat brusque voice, not making a motion forward. 

"My sister, Zirakshathûr? Why do you refer to her as that?" 

"Her skills Lady." the words Glóin spoke had the tone of respect. "Her work is among the finest of our smiths." 

"Stop Ai' atar." Midori said, her face flushing rapidly. "I only try to do my best and you praise me so." 

"You have earned it." Gimli said. "She has made things for you that are near impossible." 

A murmur of assent went up around as Gimli went to get the large bundle that was buried beneath their cloaks. Midori stood there, scuffing her feet, looking as if she wished to escape sometime soon. Kayla watched with some amusement as they peeled back the layers of protective cloth to reveal what lay beneath. She glanced back at Legolas, whose breath had caught somewhat as Midori took out a set of long knives. 

"This is for you Prince." she handed them over to him. 

"Surely Lady Carardaiel, you cannot-" 

"I can. You have taken good care of my sister, during her Spider killing exploits." 

Kayla cleared her throat under Midori's arched eyebrow. 

"Diola lle [3] Carardaiel." he said, fingering the leather of the straps. 

"Lle creoso Legolas [4]. And for you Arlonniel, these men envy you highly." 

"Why is that?" she asked, watching as Midori bent back down over the cloth. 

"This." 

Kayla felt her jaw drop to the ground as Midori held up the stout axe, its twin blades gleaming in the sun with unusual light and brilliance. She took it slowly, in awe of the work. Upon its surface, she found fine engravings, moving around at sharp angles to form a geometric design. 

"I don't know...how does it-" 

"It's mithril. We found a disgustingly large lode in the mountain during mining. They felt that I deserved plenty of it, even though I didn't really. Yours are mithril also Legolas." 

"So much you found?" his voice was surprised. 

"Yes. They were amazed to find such a treasure. And I trust that these words and knowledge will stay between us and no one else." Midori looked at them with an arched eyebrow. 

"You made this for me?" Kayla said as she turned it over in the light. "Why did you go to all this trouble?" 

"I had nothing to do really after I finished my sword. I was glad to make it for you. I made many things actually." 

"You would not stop working." Glóin said. "We had to drag you from your forge." 

"Hush. You've seen me here. Now hurry back home to Erebor, would you Ai'atar?" Midori said in an amused voice. 

"Already, you try to be rid of me." Glóin said as he shook his head. "Take care in the woods and where ever you will be. You must come back and visit us sometime. We will sorely miss your company." 

"I shall miss you all. And I will come and visit you when I have the time." Midori said as she bowed. "Take care on your way back." 

Kayla watched as the small camp was dispersed and the pack of Dwarves started off towards the lone mountain in the distance, their small cloaks, swishing in their arms. Midori whistled and her horse came trotting over easily, nickering as it nudged her with its nose. 

"How was your time with the Dwarves?" she asked as she mounted her own horse. 

"Very well spent." Midori said with a genuine smile. "I fail to see why there is hostility between Elves and Dwarves." 

Kayla watched as Legolas gave half hearted mutters before he mounted his horse and started towards the pathway. "Come on; when we get to the city, we can talk." she mounted her horse, waiting for Midori. 

"Yes. And you can tell me all of your Spider killing exploits. The tale reached Erebor for quite some time now." Midori said, falling in step beside her. 

"Yes, well I just remembered that you'll have to wait for us to talk." 

Midori gave her a curious glance. "And why is that?" 

"I have to finish a tale for a very demanding audience." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sliver beams of moonlight streamed down through the treetops, creating scattered pools upon the forest floor. Kayla sat in the middle of one, studying a leaf she held in her hands. The bright green veins stood out against the dark jade colour of the leaf. _'Almost like a ying and yang to speak…'_ she gazed at the leaf, suddenly feeling a wave of rage wash over her. _'Why am I mad? This is not like me at all. It's almost as if I'm mad enough once more. Mad enough to….'_ She shook her head, crushing the leaf in her palm. 

"Kill someone?" 

"Annatar." she whipped around to see him standing by the tree. "Are you here to collect?" 

He shook his head, remaining on the fringe of the light pool. "No; I am here to show you something. Come." 

Kayla watched him suspiciously before she rose, leaving the crumpled leaf to drift to the ground. Simply seeing it there angered her for an odd reason and she ground it maliciously beneath her heel before walking off after Annatar. She followed him deep into the forest, the trees growing thicker and thicker, the moonlight choked out. She paused once he stopped in front of towering ruins, gazing around. 

"Why is there a fortress as this in the middle of a forest?" she asked somewhat imperiously. 

"It was once my home." Annatar said. "And they destroyed it." 

She didn't say anything; the hate in his voice was palpable enough, but she had learned that it didn't to well to become attached to things. Sometimes they never lasted, and one was only left with the hurt. 

"Then make them suffer when you are able to," she said with a shrug. "And show them no mercy if that will make you feel better. It is not good to deny yourself." 

Annatar smiled, his teeth visible as the rest of his face was cloaked in darkness. "Come and you shall see. Another thing that you have come to desire." 

Kayla scoffed at his words to herself and walked in after him. "What is the name of this place anyways?" 

"It has been called Dol Guldor by many over the years." Annatar paused, as if thinking. "At one point, after the time of the Lamps, it was connected to the forests of Lothlórien. Dol Guldor is in the lower forest of Mirkwood." 

"I can visit you on my way back." 

"I am not there in the day. At night I leave and return before dawn; you would not see me." 

Kayla didn't say anything; that whole sentence smacked of a lie to her. "Then I shall wait to see you in person one day then. I know that day will come at some point." 

He turned and rested a hand on her shoulder. "One day, you will see my kingdom, but you will not see it as others do." 

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" she asked in a steady voice. The power she had felt emanating off of him was seductive; she once had that intangible in her hands and now they burned to feel it once more. 

"This." 

The room was massive, with a vaulted ceiling coming together in a dome. Blackness covered the walls and the floor. In the middle of the chamber, clear as day, was a pedestal, a large bowl on top of it, a glimmering surface of water visible even from where she stood. 

"Another mirror?" she curled her lip in disgust; since the one at Lothlórien, she had taking a disliking to the things. 

"But this one does not delve into the past; it shows the future." Annatar said as he stood beside it. "And I know you would prefer to see the future; to have a bit of certainty in your turbulent life." 

"You are going to end up dead one day if you don't stop that." she muttered. "People don't like to be analyzed." 

He didn't say anything in response, simply standing by the bowl, waiting for her. Kayla came slowly, peering into the reflective surface with a growing curiosity. The obsidian depths remained black and blank for a few minutes before it wavered and a dim scene took over. 

Trees grew closely together, the two people shaded from her view. The sound of a babbling brook could be heard nearby. _'I want to see.'_ The determined thought passed through her head. The water rippled once more, before the view changed. The trees were still in the way, but all she could see were two head, one dark and one light, seated on the bridge, their feet dangling over the water. 

_"It hasn't been the same Legolas; she is not herself. I am worried for her." _

"I sense a change in her too. She is far more serious than she was a year ago." Legolas' voice sounded hesitant with his next words. "Carardaiel…do you think she suspects what we've done?" 

"No. We've been careful and I have told anyone else I spend time with why I have been coming to Mirkwood so much and that is very few people. I told Mother, Father and Haldir the real reason but I couldn't tell her; that would ruin everything." 

"And now there's the Quest." Legolas' voice sounded mournful. "Our plans have fallen apart this time. Perhaps afterwards…" 

"I would like that." there was an obvious smile in Midori's voice. 

Kayla looked up at Annatar sharply. "That is a lie. How could you show me such a thing? She would never do that to me." 

"Are you sure? She is your kin, true, but you don't know her as well as you may think. Stake your claim before it slips away from you." 

"I don't believe a word you are saying!" she said angrily, grabbing the bowl and flinging it to the floor. She glared at him, ignoring the soaked front of her clothing. "It is lies and I refuse to believe that my sister would do that to me." 

Annatar gave a wistful sigh as he gave her a piercing look. "I thought it wasn't good to deny yourself." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  
  
  


_Notes_   
[1] Mênu - Khuzdul for 'you'   
[2] Ai' atar - Elvish for 'little father'   
[3] Diloa lle - Elvish for 'Thank you'   
[4] Lle creoso - Elvish for 'You're welcome'   
* Zirakshathûr - Khuzdul meaning 'Silver Cloud' for Midori's ability to forge lightweight objects of immense beauty 

http://www.grey-company.org   
- click on Language Resources (the English appears when the cursor is on the Elvish script)   
- the site where I got the Elvish. I believe that it's a slight offshoot of Sindarin, so don't take these at full value. Simply for my time purposes (I'll have six Independent Study Units due by the end of December and can't afford to screw up on them) this is the Elvish I'll be using in my story. You can download a dictionary (that includes a VERY through grammar lesson) and phrases/sayings book. Sorry to the purists who were hoping for authentic Sindarin and/or Quenya. 

But if you want something more on Tolkien's languages, here a few sites: 

Quenya: http://members.ams.chello.nl/a.grigny/quenya.html   
-basic starting vocabulary words that's easy to use and pull information from. Contains a list that gives Quenya verbs and nouns. The links to the Quenya lessons gives a firm standing that can easily be utilized when looking for words. 

Sindarin: http://www.aboriginemundi.com/sindarin/related.htm   
-a link page for Sindarin words and grammatical structure and such; great as a starter 

Khuzdul doesn't seem to have a definitive dictionary and phrases/sayings books but existing in particles and on treatises, lists and such. 

Khuzdul: http://www.delving.com/helge.html   
- this is the basic list that is out there. It contains word particles from and phrases, geographical locations and links to a VERY extensive treatise on Dwarvish Language. Read the link only if you have lots of time to spare…say in the vicinity of an hour or two, depending on your reading skill and speed. 


	12. Eleven

_Chapter Eleven_

Stormy clouds rolled in overhead, the dark grey shadowing the landscape. Kayla looked up from her perch on the cold rock before glancing down at Midori who sat at the small campfire beside Legolas, conversing quietly. She looked back over the bleak landscape, not saying anything. _'He can do as he likes Kayla; it's not like you have a claim on him.'_ She shook her head slightly, as a new voice whispered treacherously in her mind with a sibilant tone. _'Stake your claim; you know he was right. Listen to his advice; everything you desire will be yours.'_ She hunched her shoulders closer as she stared out at the lone stretch of grass stubbornly, willing the voice to leave her be. That voice inside was not her in the least bit, yet it had been causing her the greatest amount of annoyance over the past few days. 

"Kayla, dinner is ready." She turned at the sound of Midori's voice, quelling the voice's viperous response. "Thank you." 

Coming over, she seated herself beside the fire silently, staring into the flames. She took the bowl that was placed into her hands. She looked up though when the hands didn't retract back. 

"Yes Legolas?" she asked in a weary sort of voice, looking up at him. 

"You seem tired. Is all well?" 

She felt the voice inside vanish away at his kind genuine words. "Just a bit tired, that's all. I'll make sure to get a decent amount of rest after I eat." 

Legolas nodded as he sat back down with his own food. "I don't think you've slept since we left Mirkwood." 

"That much is obvious Legolas." Midori said as she blew on her food to cool it down. "The bags under your eyes aren't hidden Kayla." 

She didn't say anything, staring into her bowl, the vegetables swimming in a thick fragrant sauce of some sort. A frown flickered across her face as she saw something different for a minute; the vegetables were rotten, worms crawling through them, a thin watery looking substance at the bottom. She flung the bowl on the fire in disgust before it ended. All she saw now was the perfectly good stew lying in waste on the fire. She glanced up and saw the worried glances exchanged between Midori and Legolas. 

"I...think...I'll get some sleep now." she muttered as she rose and ambled off towards a shadowy rock. 

It wasn't long before she heard their voices flying thick and fast, the Elven words creating a soft lilting sort of lullaby. She wrapped herself up in her cloak, trying to block it out. It was like with the flower; she suddenly saw the same field, just outside Dieppé, only blasted away with mortar and shells, the flowers that once grew thick naught but a forgotten memory. 

_'And you'll let them be?'_

"Shut up." she growled, turning over sharply; that voice was annoying with its insinuations. 

With a heavy sigh she pulled her cloak closer; she couldn't sleep, she hadn't slept in the past week that it had taken to reach Weathertop. Annatar would be there with his words and mirrors and lies; all the things she didn't like. Surely he would know that some things were beyond one's control. 

"Or maybe he doesn't; if that's the case, what a fool." she mumbled in conversation to the rock; it was going to be a long night. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Midori would you please stop doing that?" Kayla asked in slightly irritated voice. "Or is this revenge for when I sang the beer song?" 

"All right; and no it's not." Midori stopped humming the tune. "Did you sleep at all for the past few days?" 

"I grabbed some sleep here and there in snatches." she shrugged. "Besides, the long part of the journey is over. Aren't you glad that we've arrived finally?" she was also glad that the voice had suddenly taken a leave of absence. 

"Hai, I am." Midori didn't say anything for a few minutes. "I am glad that you like your axe." 

"Hrm?" she smiled suddenly, her hand gripped the handle tighter with pride. Midori's words seemed tinged with shyness. "Something I know how to use well; not like that straw you call a sword. No offense." 

"None taken." 

Kayla watched as Midori gave her a mellow smile, her hand tracing out idle patterns on the sword's hilt. _'She must have improved her mood over the past two months.'_ She started twirling her axe around, watching the sun glint off its curves, the two opposing heads flashing like a strobe light. 

"Are you ready for this test? Do you think you even need it?" 

"Perhaps." Kayla said in a somewhat secretive voice. "I think that they want to assure themselves and see what level we're at." her body shook with the tremors of snickers. "Why do you ask?" 

"I don't know. Are you sure you are all right Kayla?" Midori moved closer to her. "Legolas told me that you seemed to have trouble resting at night when you were in Mirkwood for the last few days." 

"Well, what does he know?" she said in a low mutter. "No, I didn't mean that. What I meant was that he couldn't possibly know all that has been going on in my mind lately and it has been rather draining on me. After this I'll make sure to get a good night's rest. Forgive me if I am slightly cranky." 

Midori gave her a critical look. "Elladan told me that's what you said last night when we arrived here." 

"Yes, well...Elladan can suck a lemon for all I care at this point." 

A small quirky mile came to Midori's lips at her words. "Everybody seems to be talking of you and you rather it not be that way?" 

"Yes. So I have not rested in a while. If I was on the verge of crashing down from my horse, then I would and could understand. But I am not. You think he and his brother could have told us they were Rangers also." 

"But that would have ruined their surprise." Midori giggled slightly. "And we couldn't have that." 

"Oh Heaven forbid." Kayla rolled her eyes. "Don't ruin the surprise. Hey, can I ask you something?" 

"Hai?" 

"Firstly does 'hai' means yes and secondly...actually never mind the second one." 

"Ne...hai does mean yes and what was your second query? Oh and ne at the beginning of a sentence means 'well'." 

"Query?" Kayla looked at her before she shook her head. "You and Legolas...you were talking an awful lot on the way to Weathertop." 

Midori shrugged nonchalantly. "He is very interesting; although he has something of an insatiable curiosity about the sea now and Vikings." she gave Kayla a sideways glance that said 'Your influence undoubtedly.' 

"Ah well..." she said clearing her throat. "Is that...all you two talked of?" 

"We discussed many things actually. Was there something you wanted to know?" 

"No, not really." she finished lamely. 

"Don't worry." Midori said giving her a nudge with her shoulder gently. "He spoke to me on a certain matter and we shall be resolving it soon. Don't be surprised if I am away at Mirkwood more often than not." 

"Can I help? Surely you could use an extra pair of hands." 

Midori shook her head. "Gomen nasai Kayla. Legolas expressly asked for my assistance and mine alone." 

"That's all right then." she said, quelling the rising of the voice inside; just when she thought she had received freedom from the bane of its insidious whisperings over the past few days. "But let me know if there's anything you would need and such." 

"Your trust would be much appreciated. If you get the urge to come sneaking after me, don't. I just may not end up happy with you." 

Kayla smiled back somewhat weakly as Midori gave an eye crinkling grin. "Can't have that can we?" 

"There you two are. Done hiding out?" 

Looking up, she found herself looking up into Elrohir's face. "Is it time already?" 

He nodded his head. "I would suggest you stay as far away from Elladan as much as possible. He...isn't in one of his better moods today." 

"And watch, I shall have to fight him again." she said rising as she dusted her pants. "Come Kayla; we have 'business' to attend to." 

Kayla rose, her hand tight around her axe as she followed after Midori and Elrohir. Perhaps this was what she needed at the moment. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Predawn stars twinkled down from the gaps in the trees. Kayla glanced over as she saw Midori's silhouette beside her through the leafy screening undergrowth. The scent of water was delicate upon the unheated air, cool and sharp. 

"This way." Midori whispered before she slid through the trees silently, like a wraith. 

Kayla followed trying to not grumble too much. _'But I suppose that this will come with the territory much more often.' _Their task had been to hunt down breakfast while the other slept; they had to know how to find food in the wilds as well. 

"You're kidding right?" Kayla said as the broke through the cover. "We're having fish for breakfast?" 

"Fish is very good to eat first thing in the morning. Omega three fatty acids; it does wonders for the brain." Midori said as she took off her boots and sword. "Now the fun part will be finding them." 

"You want to take the hard way?" Kayla rolled her eyes as she seated herself on a somewhat large rock. "Watch and help me all right." 

She got to work quickly, making a sort of box with sticks that she had Midori fetch for her. The stout boughs were bound together by lengths of vines that grew close to the shore. After half an hour, the sky now a light pink blue, the entire thing was completed. 

"Just what is that may I ask?" Midori looked at the contraption with curiosity, starting to poke at the small lattice holes and tug experimentally on the vines holding it together. 

"It's a fish trap." Kayla replied, smacking Midori's hand away. "And we are going to leave it in the lake for a bit while we go and try to find some thing else to eat with the fish." 

"True; one wants something more filling in the morning after they have woken up." Midori paused rethinking her words. "Ne, men usually want something filling to eat once they have woken up. And so far, I have seen very few women Rangers." 

"I can agree with you there." Kayla said with a laugh as she stood up. "Come on, we'll go gathering and come back to get the trap before head back." 

Midori nodded as she buckled her sword belt back on, followed by her boots. "I saw some edible plants back there. I think they may be potatoes." 

"Potatoes and fish it is." Kayla started back towards the trees. "Midori, how did you learn Elvish?" 

"I read about it. All the information I read was in English, which is called Westron here. Analyzing the language was fairly easy and conjugation was rather straight forward. But don't ask me to read Elvish script yet." 

"Rivendell I suppose. Is the script hard?" 

"It looks like a bunch of very pretty squiggles to me. A bunch of pretty squiggles that have dots and accents and it can give one a migraine." 

"I think I'll take your word for it." Kayla said catching Midori's slight wince. "Are those the things you were talking about?" she pointed to the low patch of leafy tops. 

"Hai. Let's hurry up. I'm sure they are starting to feel somewhat hungry; if they are even up yet." 

"I say we clean the fish at the lake. Save us the trouble later of having to clean up the campsite." Kayla grunted as she pulled up a very large and very stubborn tuber. 

"I'll gut and scale. I may not have known what a fish trap was but I have done that before." 

Kayla looked up at Midori and smiled. "Then who's gonna cook?" 

"Why, you of course." Midori replied back easily. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

With a grumble, Kayla poked at the fish sitting in the frying pan. It certainly looked very good with all the plants that she had found; at least she hoped. A loud pop from the pan caught her attention once more. She flipped the fish before she looked over at Midori who was cutting up some greens, the other fire beside her cooking the tubers. 

"Midori, just what do you have in that backpack of your anyways?" she asked suddenly. "You lug it around with you everywhere and I've yet to see anything in it." 

Midori looked up at her. "Not much really, just some trinkets I made and some favourite books...ah...a sweater, cooking utensils, a-" 

"You have cooking utensils?!" Kayla bristled at that. "And I had to use this?!" she held up the rather worn blade she had been using the flip the fish. 

"It...It never occurred to me. Hang on." Midori got up and retrieved her backpack. "Spatula sound good?" 

"Yes!" she took the offered implement happily. "No longer shall this daunt me." she flipped the fish expertly, smiling at the satisfying smack it made when it landed. "Would you happen to have any spices I know of in there?" 

"Yes, I was getting to that." Midori took out a package of red powder and tossed it to her. "That's paprika. Takeshi was supposed to teach me how to cook properly." 

"You can't cook?" Kayla paused from sprinkling in the powder in liberally and looked at the bag before looking at her sister once more. "All these years and-" 

"No. I know that is very sad. I tried; trust me. My cooking could kill a Orc, from what Strider told me they eat. My culinary skill does not go beyond ordering a pizza." 

"Now that's somewhat comforting. All right then, leave all the cooking to me." Kayla said as she rapidly closed the bag and tossed it back. "I'd better see if this is paprika then ..." 

She gave at Midori who had a worried look before she sniffed her fingers; it didn't smell like paprika. It smelled strangely peppery. Puzzled she promptly licked her fingers. 

"Ah!!" she jumped up quickly, her lungs working at full capacity. "Water!! Water!! Water!!" 

She tore through the campsite, searching for skins and waking the others, Midori following in her path and trying to take care of the damage. She finally found a water skin in a pack; she ripped the top off and drank down the entire contents in a breath. Her tongue still burned, leaving her to riff through the rest of the packs for a source of relief. Finally, after six water skins, she sat down with a heavy sigh, her tongue hanging from her mouth; it still felt tingly. 

"Er...may I ask what that was all about?" 

She looked up to see the entire company of Rangers standing there with somewhat amused expression; Strider however didn't look so. She looked past them to find half the campsite in shambles, Midori doing her best to clean up and put the packs back together, a row of water skins hanging from her arm. 

"Mah tong." she said as best she could; her tongue was starting to swell up. "Mah tong wach burfed." 

General chuckles went around at this before Strider's face cracked with the faintest of a smile. 

"And what did you burn your tongue on?" 

She shook her head. "Wift; I burfted mah tong wift tha pepfer." 

Strider shook his head with disbelief. "Pepper?" 

"I haf an awerhic weacion to pepfer." 

"A what?" Aragorn looked half torn between laughter and solemnity. 

"You do?" Midori rushed up to her. "Oh dear, I should have asked first. This is-" 

"Mah fwalt." Kayla said quickly. "I waf coiking tha fwish-" 

"Breakfast is done?" came a hopeful voice from the back. 

"Elladan let her finish." Midori said. "And don't touch the fish" she added. "But you can eat the stuff on the other fire." 

Some of the Rangers shuffled off at that, the thought of food overriding this current predicament. Kayla looked back up at Strider embarrassedly. 

"I ah sorrwie for wakaing you uwp." she glanced up at him before managing to pull her tongue back in and shut her mouth. 

"That is all right Lady Kayla. We are not supposed to sleep this late anyhow." he said. "Perhaps I shall leave to look after the water skins and Lady Midori to dispose of the fish? It may be best for you to refrain from talking for a bit. It doesn't appear to be much more than a mild burn." 

"That's an excellent idea Strider." Midori said as she rose depositing the skins in Kayla's lap. "You'll be all right Kayla?" 

She nodded waving her away. "Go anf swop Ewadan anf Elwohi fwom eting tha fwish. Ah can swe twem ba tha pwan." 

"Maybe it would be better than that lemon in Elladan's case...." 

Kayla smiled but pushed Midori away; one Elf running around looking for water was bad enough; they didn't need another victim. With a sigh, she took the skins that Midori had left beside her and started back towards the lake. She looked back, hearing some new ruckus, to see the somewhat comical scene that had unfolded. Midori was running away from Elladan and Elrohir who simply wanted to see what was in the pan and have a tiny taste much to the amusement of the few Rangers that had seated themselves and were eating their breakfast of potatoes. 

_'Now there has to be a source for the lake. Just hope it's not underground.'_ she thought as she moved across the shoreline easily. 

She spied her objective a few feet ahead, almost hidden behind a clump of tall bushes. Making her way over the slippery wet rocks, she climbed a bit up before finding a secure position. Taking up a skin, she held in under the rushing water until no more air bubbles came burbling out. 

_'Now I can't talk for awhile. Great; last time that happened I almost married that jackass. Ugh.'_ She shuddered involuntarily as she recalled John's rotten teeth and not so pleasant body odour. _'Thank God Richard came back when he did; at least he treated me with decency.'_ She paused looking around as she filled the next skin. The faint colourings of dawn were starting to wear off, the sun rising high into the sky as she filled the skins, one by one. 

When she started on the sixth water skin and looked up, she rose slowly looking around her. The area seemed different somehow; as if the sun couldn't quite penetrate whatever cloak of darkness lay wrapped around. She bent back down and filled the skin quickly, slinging them on her shoulder and skipping over the rocks easily. 

"Morier [1]. Poikaen [2]." 

The bare tortured whisper made her whip around, her dagger out and ready to strike. All she saw was an imperceptible retreating of the shadow as if something was calling it back. Dropping her dagger slightly, she walked back to where she was, looking around curiously. The dark had stopped its retreat and was only a few feet away. 

"Whofm ah hu?" she demanded as best she could around her tongue. 

The dark seemed to part somehow revealing a pit of black darker than what surrounded it. It glided forward like, wraithlike, until it stood half a foot away, the darkness coming over like a protective shield. _'It can't stay in the sun.'_ She realized as she reached out her hand slowly in an offer of greeting. 

The sibilant voice didn't take her hand; it only spoke once more, leaving her puzzled but oddly shocked. "Amin nae Forobas [3]. Sii' amin naa dae [4]; Amin nauva tualle [5]." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

[1] Morier - Dark one   
[2] Poikaen - Pure one   
[3] Amin nae Forobas - I was Forobas.   
[4] Sii' amin naa dae - Now, I am shadow.   
[5] Amin nauva tualle - I will be your servant 


	13. Twelve

_Right of Blood_

Chapter Twelve

Kayla frowned to herself as she urged her horse on after the others. They had been traveling towards the north in order to complete the last part of their training for a few days now. Even bow, when she glanced towards the back, she could catch a glimpse of black shadow that seemed to be following after them. She didn't quite believe it when she saw the. . .apparition before her. It was simply an apparition and, having heard enough stories about the things that lurked in this world, she took off like a shot. 

"Oi, oneesan! Shimpai shinai.1" 

"Huh?" she looked up, seeing Midori come trotting beside her. "Oh. What do you want?" she asked with a good natured roll of her eyes. "And must you do that?" 

"Do what? You were so lost in your thoughts that I had too. How else could I get your attention? It's a bad habit you know." 

"I know. Ambush and such." she frowned again. "I just have a lot on my plate now." 

"Ah; like making up for lost talking?" 

"Hey, that wasn't funny on my end you know." Kayla gave a mock huff. "Having someone look down your throat for two days straight to make sure that you are fine is not fun at all." 

"How so? You didn't brush your teeth?" 

"What? Of course I did. That's not it though." 

"What then?" It's been bothering you for the past while; all of us could see it clearly." 

"Everyone?" 

Midori nodded her head. "Hai. Since you have been so wrapped in your thoughts for the past days that I feel I should inform you on a few key. . .developments." 

"All right then. What?" 

"Firstly, we are going to the Grey Havens area and not due north. Apparently, there's someone important there that we need to meet and talk to. Secondly, Elladan and Elrohir say they want something good for their birthday; it's our duty as their aunts." 

"What? Come again? I have nephews? They're my nephews? Those two?" Kayla couldn't stop the incredulous look from sweeping over her face. "You've got to be kidding me." 

Midori shook her head. "Mother and Father had one more child after us, Celebrían. She's gone onto the Undying Lands. Since she's their mother and Elrond's their father, which makes Elrond our brother-in-law." 

"This gets better and better." Kayla ran a hand through her hair. "And what's after this bombshell?" 

"Not much." Midori shrugged, pausing before she spoke again. "Are you sure that you're all right?" 

"I'm fine, really I am." she slid the reins in between her fingers. 

"Are you sure? Since you came back from getting the water skins, you've seemed. . ." 

"Edgy?" 

"Hai. Are you sure that you're fine?" 

"Actually. . .I think I may be starting to see things. It was such a vivid hallucination." 

"What was?" Midori asked, coming in a bit closer, her voice low. 

"It was something, I am still not too sure what it was. . .it was like a shadow. . .and I felt that I knew it on some level. It didn't creep me out or anything. It was like. . .seeing someone familiar again in a way." 

"I shouldn't have told you to not worry about it." Midori said as she leaned back in the saddle to make herself more comfortable. "What else happened?" 

"I can't really recall anything else, but I remember something." she fell silent as she struggled to recall. 

"Well?" 

"I'm thinking!!" she hissed as she racked her brain. "Ah, I remember; it was Forobas." 

"Forobas?" Midori paused as she mused over the word. "You may think this odd, but I recognize it on some level as well." 

"There's something I wasn't expecting." Kayla paused. "You recognize it as well?" 

Midori nodded. "Maybe it's that thing about being twins?" 

"Maybe, who knows. But why would I recall something like thing now, in this place?" 

"First of all Kayla, I think you have to admit certain things; kami do exist, so who's to say that you didn't encounter one." 

"Kami?" 

"Spirits. Perhaps you do not wish to acknowledge the validity of what you saw for a reason. Kami usually show themselves to people who are of good character." 

"Do they?" she murmured. 

Midori nodded. "They accept no less. Unless you encountered a dark kami; then you did the right thing in fleeing." 

"Oh. How long until we reach the Grey Havens?" she didn't like the grounds where this conversation was heading. 

"Well, this area is close to where we first found ourselves, so I guess about a day or two away." 

"Ah. Remember when you would barely talk to me? And you nearly killed yourself trying to get to Hobbiton?" 

Midori chuckled. "I wasn't about to let you carry my backpack." 

"And you still have it with you. Just what do you have in there anyways?" 

"What don't I have?" Midori said with an arched eyebrow. 

"Is in the fabled backpack? Mystical wonders that are yet to be beheld?" Kayla asked with a laugh. 

"Maybe." Midori said as she urged Kuroi on. 

"Come on Midori, what's in the backpack? Midori?" Kayla watched as Midori continued on with no sign of stopping. "Midori!" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kayla sighed as she trudged up the steps with her fellow travellers in the softly lighted night. Having finally made it to Grey Havens should have been a better moment for her; so why did she feel anxious and slightly uneasy? Her hackles rose sharply as they walked through a corridor, led by their guide; it had been along time since she had felt this before. It was something potent and strong and old, very old, not a force to be reckoned with. 

Feeling an elbow nudge her in the side, she glanced over to see Elrohir give her a smile; that eased her tension slightly. Smiling, she nudged him back. "What are you so happy about?" 

"Can't you smell it?" 

Kayla looked at him. "Smell what? The salt?" 

"Yes, the salt. What else." he took a deep breath. "Have you ever seen the sea?" 

"Man, you sound as if you've. . ." she paused, remembering Legolas' reaction to discovering that she had been on the sea, as well as the subsequent questions. "Never mind." she said stifling a laugh. 

"What's so funny?" 

"It's something you wouldn't quite understand." she was almost bursting with laughter when she recalled the part about pirates. 

"You seem to be very sure about that." 

"Trust me Elrohir." she gained composure of herself. "This is one thing that you have absolutely no concept of; it maybe a bit beyond you." 

"You have no faith in my abilities of comprehension?" 

"No, I simply think that-" 

"Carardaiel, Arlonniel, follow me. Everyone else, get some rest." 

She waved goodbye to Elrohir and followed Midori and Strider down the hallway, not wishing to interrupt their conversation. Their quiet murmurs filled the hallway until Midori finally looked back at her. 

"You haven't said a word Kayla." 

"I didn't want to interrupt." she said softly. "What were you talking about?" "What we're going to eventually be doing." Midori shrugged. "Basic reconnaissance more or less. Just with higher stakes." 

"What are we looking for Strider?" 

"Not what; who. Who we are looking for is a smallish sort of creature with a pale colour. He hides in the shadows and night and travels on all fours and looks odd at a first glance." Strider said. "It makes an odd noise that sounds like he's saying 'gollum'." 

"Hence it's name, Gollum." Midori cleared her throat. "Strider, if you are going to have us keep watch for Gollum, why are we doing this? Meeting with this other person?" 

"Gandalf is a man of great character and wisdom." he said pausing in front of a door. "It would be well to have his advice, for he is the one that seeks Gollum more than any of us." 

Kayla froze for a split second as Strider pushed the doors open and walked in, Midori close behind him. There it was again, that strange emanation of power. She walked into the well lighted room hesitantly to find a grey bearded old man sitting down at a table placidly enough, a pipe in his mouth. 

"Ah, I was wondering when you would arrive. With two more in tow as well?" 

"Konbanwa ojiisan.2" Midori said bowing. 

Kayla sighed as a puzzled look came over his face. "I'm Kayla. Forgive my sister please. She simply said 'Good evening old man'." 

Midori looked at Kayla horrified before her whole face went bright red. "Iie, I mean, no, no, I didn't mean that, not old man. What I mean was-" 

"I haven't heard that language before." he said with a smile as he put his pipe down. "My name is Gandalf." 

"I am Midori. What I meant was not as rude as Kayla made it out to be." 

"I'm sure it's not." he placed the pipe back in his mouth. "Come have a seat, all of you." 

Kayla sat down in the seat closer to Midori who was clearly fuming with her at the moment. "So. . .Gandalf. . .what exactly did you want to talk to us about?" 

"I was wondering if you had any questions for me." he said, before blowing a ring. 

"For you?" Midori asked before she glanced at Strider. "Well, Strider says that you are of great character and wisdom." 

"I'm honoured." 

"Yes well. . .I wanted to ask you something. About baelnornea3." 

Gandalf stopped in midpuff, looking at Midori. "Do you know what you speak of?" 

"I do. Ah. . .Strider. . .you look a bit haggard. Why don't you get some rest?" Midori said with a knowing look. 

Strider rose. "We leave at dawn Lady Carardaiel." 

Kayla watched as Midori nodded and Strider left. "Should I leave also?" she was slightly puzzled as to the direction that the conversation had now taken. 

"No. This concerns you Lady Arlonniel." Gandalf placed his pipe down. "How did you come to learn of this?" 

"I came across it in my readings in Rivendell." Midori said. "Tales of the Dark Elves spoke of something that protected families; something that wasn't alive but wasn't quite dead also." 

"You are right. The baelnornea is that of the unknown and that is very few to begin with." 

"I realize this Gandalfsama, but. . .I saw something one day that raises such a question in my mind." 

"Midori, are you-" Kayla started; she wasn't expecting Midori to place herself out there like that. 

"I am Kayla, thank you. Besides, I am simply paying back a debt ne?" 

"I think you should stop. You're doing it again." 

"Sorry." Midori's face flushed red. "But Gandalf can hopefully give us some advice on this." 

"And I most certainly can." he eased himself back into the chair. "Now do you know anything else of this particular baelnorn?" 

"It has a name; Forobas." 

"Forobas? Are you sure of this?" 

"Very. It. . .It spoke to me." Midori said after a moment's hesitation. "It said. . ." 

"Amin nae Forobas." Kayla said. "That and something about a 'dae' and a 'tualle'." she paused as Gandalf looked at her. "She told me one night over a campfire." 

"Hm. And you wouldn't happen to understand the significance of this by any chance?" 

"Forobas? No." Kayla began. 

"But I believe that 'dae' may be archaic for shadow and 'tualle' is still servant." Midori said filling in the moment of silence. 

"Very good." Gandalf beamed somewhat. "Your mind grasped that easily enough. Too easily perhaps?" 

"I don't think that now is really the time for jokes." Kayla said in a mildly disapproving tone. 

"Quite right." Gandalf said taking a contemplative draw on his pipe. "Forobas is a name I thought had disappeared from most ancient Elvish texts." 

"You mean it's not used anymore?" 

"Oh no; it has a less than pleasant history behind it. Ever since you two were lost by him, it has never been used by an Elven parent." 

"Kinda like using the name Adolf I guess." Kayla murmured to herself. "He didn't lose us on purpose. . .did he?" 

"Of course not. He swore to protect you two with his very life and that's exactly what he did. And that is what he shall do." 

"An Istar's4 word is binding is it not?" Midori's words were faint, as if she were off in the recesses of her mind. "It's like a code of honour so strong that even in death he is bound to fulfil it." 

"Something like that Lady Carardaiel." Gandalf said. "When the Lórien search party finally found his trail and found it, all that they found was his torn cloak and the hilt of a Nazgûl blade. They never found his body. It was assumed that the Orcs got to it first." 

"And now it would seem that he is back." 

"Yes. But be wary. His intentions may be noble but we don't know how he discovered that you have returned or what prompted him to seek you two out. Use caution and always be wary." 

"We shall Gandalf." Midori said as she shifted slightly. "I don't believe that we have anymore questions for you." 

Kayla shook her head as she caught Midori's glance at her; she felt somewhat belittled, and that really irked her. She may as well have not existed for the entire conversation, despite having out in her two cents. 

"No? Then I must be heading off. Places to go and people to talk to, as I am sure you know." he slipped his pipe away in a pocket. 

"Yes, of course, we understand. Thank you for taking the time to talk with us." Midori said gratefully. 

"No no, thank you." Gandalf said as he headed for the door. "It has been a pleasure talking to such fine young ladies." 

Kayla watched as the touched the brim of his hat and disappeared behind the door. "Come on Midori. We should at least see about getting a bath." 

"Good idea." Midori said as she rose and walked to the door slowly. "You seem a bit tense. You don't think that went well?" 

"No, it fine." she said with a smile. _'If you count not getting in a single word, you glut for praise.'_ Kayla felt her face flush at the sudden black whisper. "Gandalf was nice." 

"He was wasn't he?" Midori paused. "Are the baths in a particular direction?" 

"This way I think." Kayla said in a murmur, horrified and perplexed; she thought it had disappeared for good. "I hope they're like Aqua Sulis." 

"I heard of those." Midori mused aloud to herself. "Apparently they were the most infamous bathhouses in the world, and still were when we left." 

"Too bad you never got to go to those bathhouses." Kayla said as she placed an arm around Midori's shoulders. "Maybe the Elves here did the Romans justice." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kayla sighed as she leaned back against the side of the tub. Delicate clouds of steam drifted upwards towards the wide window that allowed a view of the night sky that came in snatches through the flickering curtains. She glanced over at Midori who had a content and dreamy smile on her face. 

"Enjoying yourself?" 

"Hai, very." Midori shifted slightly. "You're not used to this kind of bath are you?" 

"Not really. I mean you just stripped, grabbed a towel and strolled out. I haven't done anything remotely similar to that in a couple hundred years." 

"Ah yes; oppressive Western mentalities." Midori chuckled. "All societies are liberal and constricting in some degree, are they not?" 

"Yes." Kayla swirled her hand around in the water with a pensive look on her face. "Do you think anyone back there misses us? And I mean really miss us?" 

"I know that many will miss me back home." Midori said after a moment's silence. "I'm sure that people will miss you as well, even though you may not realize it." 

Kayla nodded her head as she gazed out of the window; the starlight was starting to fade faintly, they only had a few hours left before dawn. She would much rather ask Midori than someone she didn't know as well. She sighed, still unsure; should she ask? But what if Midori knew something about him that she didn't? Would it slant Midori's view of her for what she saw already? It was one thing to say you thought you saw something as opposed to saying that- 

"What was that?" Midori sat up, her entire back stiff like a board as she started intently out the window, eyes scanning. She clutched the wet towel closer to herself. "I saw something out there..." her hand trembled slightly. 

"What did you see?" Kayla asked, ignoring the trembling and rising out of the water, picking up the dagger that was resting by the side. 

"I...I'm not to sure." Midori's voice sounded scared and unsure. "I...I..." 

Kayla motioned for silence as she crept towards the window. Lifting up the edge of the curtain, she peered out; just around the corner, she caught a flicker of shadow. 

"Hello?" she called softly, leaning out further. 

"Uma, arwenamin5?" the words were soft and sibilant with a lingering sad quality. 

"Forobas?" Kayla felt the blood drain from her face slightly, her word a bare whisper. "Can you talk in English?" 

Nothing happened for a few minutes. Kayla paused as she felt something funny tickle her in the back of her throat. It made her want to cough but she resisted it, tightening her grip on the dagger. 

"You can talk now my Lady and I shall understand you." 

"Oh. You can speak English." she said. 

"No," the soft voice held a faded tinge of amusement. "You can speak Elvish now. I simply cast a spell on you. A rather permanent one I am afraid." 

"I can still speak English though, right?" 

"English?" 

"Um," she paused, thinking quickly. "Westron." 

"Ah. Yes, you can." there came a moment. "Have I disturbed you?" 

"You kinda gave Midori a scare." 

"I have scared Lady Carardaiel?" 

"Just a bit; she's kinda jumpy now." 

"I shall make myself more invisible." 

Kayla paused as a breeze started up and died suddenly. "Forobas?" she sighed as nothing greeted her. _'Invisible as he wanted.'_

She turned around and walked back into the room, relaxing her hand around the hilt. At least she didn't have to - 

"What was there Kayla?" 

She looked back up to see Midori seated on the edge, her hand hovering by her sword hilt. The fear in her eyes was so great that she had to stop for a moment; should she tell her the truth? She wasn't quite laughing at her now for bringing it in with her. 

"It was nothing. Just a very curious bird, I shooed him off." she said as she sat on the edge. "Are you all right?" 

"Hai." Midori's voice still shook as she ran a hand through her hair, now a violently trembling hand through her hair. 

"Midori, you don't look all right. What's wrong?" she patted her shoulder comfortingly. 

"I'm all right!" Midori pulled away as if she had been burned. Her breath came out in irregular gasps. "Just...Just don't touch me, that's all." 

Kayla watched as Midori pulled away holding her arms. The trembling gradually stopped before Midori was breathing easily again. 

"Midori are you sure that you're-" 

"I said I was fine." the words were curt as Midori rose and took her sword with her. 

"Midori, wait I want to ask you something else. Not about....whatever." 

"What is it?" she asked, not turning around from the door to look at Kayla. 

"Have you ever heard, or read, of Annatar?" 

"Annatar?" 

"Yes, Annatar." 

There came a moment's silence. "Hai, I have. He is the one that knows Sauron. He is the one that created the Rings of Power and allowed them to fall into Sauron's hands. It was sometime then I believe that we were lost, indirectly due to his carelessness." 

Kayla paused as Midori opened the door. "Please, won't you tell me what's wrong?" 

"No." 

Kayla was left alone in the warm room, feeling a bit crushed before she focused her attention on another fact. _'Annatar knows Sauron? I knew he wasn't telling me something.'_ She paused looking out the window. "It's all right Forobas." she said, feeling an odd thrumming in her throat. She hadn't even realized she was speaking Elvish. "She's going to get some rest as am I." 

"Very well my Lady." 

She sighed as she rose and walked out, making it to her room easily. She changed into her now clean travelling clothes and lay down on the bed, trying to get some rest. Her mind continually turned over the words, Gandalf's and Midori's. She knew now that there was something else afoot, and in more place and in more ways than one.   
  
  
  
  
1 = Oi, oneesan! Shimpai shinai.   
Hey sister! Don't worry about it.   
2 =Konbanwa ojiisan   
Good evening, Sir. [Don't say 'old man'; that HIGHLY disrespectful; ojiisan roughly means 'Sir']   
3 = baelnornea   
plural of 'baelnorn' meaning undead Elven family protector   
4 = Istar   
Wizard   
5 = Uma, arwenamin?   
Yes, my Lady? 


	14. Thirteen

A/N: I am back people!! I wasn't wasting all the time I had on the break kicking myself for leaving the diskette at skool. Now we got some things in here that may not be clear beacuse I am one of those people who can happily sit over a history book and not give a damn about anything else. Heh....   
1. 'Germania' is the ancient Roman word for 'Germany'   
2. Aqua Sulis [not too sure if I spelled that right] was the ancient Roman city of Bath, in south-eastern England and was supposed to have the most renowned baths in the ancient world. I wanna go damnit!!   
3. A daguerreotype is a really old picture circa the late 1800's - early 1900's.   
And there's the history lesson for the day. Man, I am such a nerd… 

Anyways, there's just a few more things that I want to address before you read. 

Did you think I had forgotten about those neckalces? Nuh-uh!! ^___~ 

And last, but _most certainly_ not least, responses to reviews!! ^^ See; I get around to them sooner or later.   
**Luwana Fluff-Dragon**: Wow...I am honestly amazed and deeply humbled that you like this fic that much. You must be glad I posted three chapters on the same day... And I hope you finish chapter two when you are able to. My own Harry Potter fic is not going so swimingly to say the least. I read the books a year ago; I have brushing up to do. And really, I'm not that great; my friends and HP beta reader are putting up with a lot of inane questions and general stupidity on my part.   
**Peridot Pooka**: Hai, bakana onna, I forgot the disk, but I wrote two chapters on the break, amidst my crazy family who disrupted my wondeful sleep in the day and write/type at night in peace pattern, and starting a Harry Potter fic. Cut me a litle friggin' slack!!! You nagging me half the time and whining wasn't helping much either you know!!   
**Kolinshar Jackie Chan Benito**: I know, Elves and Dwarves friends...pre-Legolas and Gimli *cue Twlight Zone music* What other strange things lie ahead?? lol Hope part two is going great. ^^ I am curious as to how Usagi is gonna handle this. And the whole thing with the transformation and the "glimpses of skin" leading to male drooling...brillant. ^^   
**All others reading but who don't review** [I do it too]: I hope your enjoying this fic! ^___^ 

_Chapter Thirteen_

The sunlight winked down through the trees, making light dance across the ground. Kayla looked over at Midori who was seated away from her before she went back to twirling her axe with a sigh. Midori had become silent again, and not talking beyond necessary. Why couldn't Midori simply talk and tell her what was wrong? 

"We should get going." Kayla rose, not looking at her. "We should probably head westwards, that where Gandalf had found the diverging trails." 

Midori nodded and mounted Kuroi, starting off in said direction. Kayla gave a sigh and followed behind her on her on her own horse. _'Back to the good old days.'_ She shouldered her weapon more squarely, flexing her feet a couple of times before she started after her sister. Now most of the Rangers were off throughout the north, seeking this one creature that so much seemed to ride upon. 

"Midori, do you think we'll know the creature when we see it?" 

"Hn." was the monotone grunt. 

"You call that a reply? Could you at least answer me? Properly?" 

"Iie." 

Kayla sighed with exasperation. "For Christ's sake, in English please!" nothing came back. "Fine, be a bitch; I don't care. Just so long as we get this done." 

Nothing more was said as they made their way across the countryside, following the trail. The sun passed by overhead. Kayla looked around warily as she noticed them approaching the edge of The Shire, the outskirts by a glance at the trees all around. By late afternoon they had crossed into it, just over the river into a hilly region. Nothing grew there except for grass; it was the silence that really got to her though as well as the horses; it seemed more to her a graveyard than a hilly region north of Hobbiton. _'Rather nice though…'_ She smiled as she took in the scenery. Every once in awhile, she turned around, feeling as if someone was watching her. When she looked ahead at Midori for confirmation, all she saw was her back; it had been like that all afternoon. The sky was turning a deep indigo when they found themselves on the edge of a forest, the darkness thick and palpable, like a heavy murk. She looked at Midori, who was clearly hesitant for some odd reason, and shook her head. 

"Do you fear the darkness?" she asked suddenly in a mocking voice as she slipped off and walked by Midori, heading right in. "Perhaps you should…" 

Hearing an angry growl of irritation, she smirked to herself as she moved through the trees silently. _'Where did that come from?'_ She frowned slightly to herself, puzzled. It wasn't her style to be so openly cruel to someone who was obviously hurting. _'I gotta get my head straight again.'_

"It's late." 

She looked back to see Midori looking around warily as she dismounted. "And so? Should we leave?" 

Midori gave her a look before she seated herself against the tree, a hand on her sword. Kayla sighed in exasperation as she took a seat also. So Midori wanted to rest now; fine by her. She seated herself also, in the opposite tree. _'Acting like she's all smug; I hate it when people do that.''I could be looking now, not sitting here like a fool, in the dark.'_ She sighed once more, taking comfort in the odd creaking noises that came from all around them. She could have sworn that the trees were alive in the sense that they could move, walking like humans. 

"I'm going to go ahead a bit. I'll be back soon." Kayla said abruptly as she rose and started to walk away. "God she's starting to annoy me." she muttered as soon as she was out of earshot. 

Kayla smiled as she continued on through the trees, breathing in deeply. There was a somewhat acrid scent that stung her nostrils, the acidic scent that reminded her of Germania's forests. Smiling, she paused, looking up at the tall heights around her; they seemed almost alive to her somehow. With a wistful sigh she continued on, memories coming back to her, most of them happy ones. 

"Huh? What's that?" she paused on a tree root, sniffing slightly. 

There was a definite fishy stench on the air. She cocked her ears, hearing a shuffling sort of sound, twigs breaking gently. Moving like a wraith, she searched until she came to a small stream. There was a pale pallid figure, hunched over, with its arms between its legs. 

"What's in my pocketses…the pocketses," the lisping words were malicious and vicious sounding. "We'll show him what is in the pocketses, won't we precious? Precious…my precious!! Him and his pocketses!!" a knobbly fist rose and shook at the canopy up above. "My precious…precious…" 

"Gollum?" she asked softly stepping out from behind the tree; he looked so miserable and wretched. 

The hunched figure whipped around, bounding over the small rivulet of water that separated them. His large eyes gleamed dully in the shadows, pupils like pinpoints. She seated herself calmly, watching him with a smile. Gollum tilted his head curiously and crept forward slightly. 

"What does Elf lady want?" he spat out; his eyes narrowed with suspicion. 

"To talk. Get to know you. Are you fishing Gollum?" 

"Gollum must fish; Gollum must eat. But Elf ruinses fishing. Leave Elf." the last word was a hiss that could have made her laugh. 

"I won't leave Gollum." she said, moving closer to the stream. 

She didn't say anything as he leapt back, further away from her. Rolling up her sleeve, she looked in the water; it was small but surprisingly deep. There, just by the big rock. She slid her arm in slowly, ignoring the frigidity of the waters. Her hand crept closer and closer until there was a sudden explosion of movement that resulted in the fish flopping on the bank. She watched as Gollum darted forward and snatched the fish up, smacking it sharply against a rock and started gnawing on it. 

"Elf fishses well." he said cautiously after a few seconds. 

Kayla simply inclined her head. "What are you doing here Gollum?" 

"Big People hunt Gollum. Gollum did nothing to them." there was a mournful tone in his voice. "Gollum only wants his precious back." 

"Who took your precious Gollum?" she asked, hearing the vindication in his voice. "Was it some one you know?" 

"Not Gollum; Sméagol for nice Elf who fishes. Elf gave Sméagol a nice fish, a fine tasty fish. Elf will help Gollum escape the mean Big People?" his voice sounded so gentle, like a child's. "No, no for precious, is Gollum. Not Sméagol, Gollum!" now it sounded bitter and harsh. 

"It's all right; Gollum will suffice." she said. "Do you like the fish?" 

"Good fish. Fine and tasty fishses for us." he paused. "Why is Elf here?" 

She chuckled at the sly tone in his voice. "I am here because I was supposed to look for you. But," she said as he started. "I think that perhaps you deserve a second chance for whatever it is you did." 

"Gollum did nothing!" he wailed plaintively. 

"Hush! There is another here who is not as generous as I. She would tell the others you are here." she said in a low voice. 

"Elf will help Gollum?" he looked at her in disbelief. "I told you nice Elf will help Gollum." there was a vindicated tone in his voice. 

"I can help you Gollum. All I can do is tell you the way you should not go. Go south, not north, and you shall be fine." 

"Elf no trick Gollum? Not send Gollum to big people?" his voice sounded sceptical. 

"On my word. You will not find Gandalf or-" 

"Gandalf! Here?!" Gollum's face seemed to twist in rage and anger. "Gollum will leave. No like Gandalf, do we preciouss? But preciouss is here in the north." 

"I will watch out for your precious. If I find you again, I shall return it. Thievery is nothing to be proud of." Kayla said as she rose. "How shall I find you if I do find your precious again?" 

"Gollum will find Elf. Elf smells like flowerses. Those wonderful wretched flowerses." 

Kayla paused for a minute, watching as Gollum melted into the shadows. His voice had that peculiar tone of a torn soul. She sighed as she rolled her sleeve back down and headed back to where Midori was. She paused, making out her sister's form in the shadows. She sat down silently and watched her as she twirled her axe around and around. 

"Here." 

Kayla stuck her axe out, expertly catching the piece of bread that was thrown her way. She chewed on the end slowly, watching Midori the whole time; she seemed to be cradling something in her hands, like one would a child. She waited until Midori had closed her eyes, the object in her hand simply sitting there, calling to her. She crept forward slightly, unsure if Midori was truly asleep; she still remembered that backpack slamming into the Wild Men from when they first arrived. It was the steady sound of breathing that told her all was fine. She walked over silently, slipping the paper from her hands. 

It was a small collage of pictures on a single page, protected by a laminate; all of one person. _'You know...he's not that bad looking'_ She smiled slightly as she looked at the old watercolour, the black sloe eyes gleaming dully and brightly on the silk cloth. The next one was on a thin paper, the colours delicate as before. Only now the clothes had changed completely. She frowned, her brow wrinkling as she went from picture to picture, ending when she finally ended at the daguerreotype. The man was wearing the full armour of the ancient samurai, the sword by his side and a patch on his left eye. _'And they are all the same man. Who is he? Was he her lover or something? How can he look the same in all the pictures? These must span the country's history and then some.'_ She placed it back carefully, making sure to not wake Midori. 

Taking her seat by the opposite tree, she settled herself down easily. _'He was her lover. She wraps herself in memories and grief and ignores her own sister; the one who wants to help her more than anything else. What kind of sister is she?'_

"Hush your tongue viper!" she snarled at herself. "I have no need for your venomous words and lies." she turned herself over grumpily, pulling her cloak closer. 

_'But I speak the truth. I speak what you are afraid to acknowledge or even consider.'_

"Who the fuck are you?" she spat as she attempted to stare up at her forehead as if she could see the person. 

_'Why, I am Annatar. Have you not put two and two together yet Arlonniel?"_

"Shut up; if I want something I can get it myself." 

_'But you are not sure of one thing; the Elf whose company you value above hers.'_

"How the hell can you be talking to me from Mirkwood?" she asked in a rather irritated and interested voice. 

_'I have great mental abilities. I can make these yours if you-'_

Kayla looked up to see Forobas' arm extended over her head. She looked up at him curiously, cocking her head. 

"Do not listen to him my Lady. He will simply lead you astray." 

"How so?" 

"There is much about Annatar that he does not wish for you to know. Or to ever know. He will use you like a puppet as he has with Gollum and countless others." 

"Are you one of those countless others Forobas?" she asked after a few minutes hesitation. "What is your story; how did you come to be this way?" 

There came a laden and tense silence. "Do not ask that of me yet my Lady. Now is not the time nor is this the proper place for talk of such dark things." 

"I do not mind Forobas." Kayla shifted. "At the moment, I would much rather a dark tale than have to put up with Midori." 

Forobas gave a pause. "What do you wish to know my Lady?" 

"How did you end up as shadow?" she reached out to touch his cloak, pausing as he retreated. "Why do you draw away from me so?" 

"You must not do that; you must never touch me. I still fear what my vessel may now be. I cannot endanger one as young as you." 

"I am not young Forobas. I have lived out almost three thousand years where I grew up, Midori as well. I have seen more changes than you can begin to comprehend. I have seen darker and fouler things; the story of how you came to be this way cannot scar me anymore than I already I have been." 

Nothing was said for a few minutes. "Do you forgive me my Lady? Can you forgive me?" 

"Forgive you? What for?" she was puzzled now. 

"I-I failed you and Carardaiel my Lady. Yet I still exist because of my charge to protect you two." 

"You did not fail Forobas. You sent us to a place where we would not be hunted down simply because we were helpless children and unable to defend ourselves against whatever Sauron had planned for us." 

"You are most gracious my Lady." 

Kayla paused as Forobas' voice became choked slightly; was he crying? "Do you think that Sauron would have wanted us for anything?" 

"That is no mere bauble you bear on your neck my Lady. Not even Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel know of its true origins." 

"Do you?" 

"It is all part of my tale. I would advise that you make yourself comfortable Lady Arlonniel. This is a lengthy tale and not for the faint of heart." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kayla sighed as she rubbed her eyes briskly. It had taken Forobas all night to impart his tale, and even afterwards, when he had melted back into his voluntary obscurity, she remained awake, the tales of Orcs, Nazgûl and their doings fresh in her mind. She tilted her head back as she looked up at the slivers of sky that were turning a light blue. Rising, she walked over to where Midori lay. 

"Come on, time to get up." she said nudging Midori with foot gently. 

"Give me five more minutes Haldir... simply five minutes." Midori murmured to herself as she rolled over, clutching the paper in her hands tighter. "I miss...so much..." 

Kayla raised an eyebrow sharply hearing the disjointed words. _'Nah, it couldn't possibly be what I think it means. I mean, come on. Her...Haldir...she freaked on his ass that day at the river. And she obviously hates his guts...she never talks to him whenever he followed us around. Crap, I forgot about that. When we get back to Lothlórien...'_ She gave a resigned sigh before she nudged Midori harder. 

"Get up..." she paused for a minute trying to think of a word. "Baka!" _'That's the best you can do? God...'_

Midori stirred and raised her hand to her hilt as she stood at attention, the sleep vanishing from her eyes. "Hai, Jubei-kun? Nande wa…oh...it's you." she relaxed her grip and turned. "We should have been gone by now. Which way?" 

"South." Kayla said as she started ahead of Midori, leading her horse, irritated by her attitude already. "I found Sméagol's tracks heading that way." 

"You know this how?" 

"Look at this." Kayla crouched down, looking at a track that was close by. "You wish to tell me that there is a creature here in Middle Earth that can make a humanoid track like that and not be an Orc? Look at how it is splayed out, the slight webbing in the tracks." 

"I'm not that blind gaijin1. I meant the name Sméagol." Midori's voice was cold and impassive. "How did you find it out?" 

"After you left the bath, I went to find Gandalf. We had a further talk." she said smoothly as she rose and continued to follow the trail. 

Midori seemed to accept this answer, falling silent afterwards. Kayla snorted every once in awhile as she made her way back over the path they took last night on foot, leading her mount. Before long they found themselves back in the hilly region, the silence wrapped even thicker than before like a heavy shroud. Kayla adjusted her grip on her axe handle, her instincts now screaming at her to get out of there; she wasn't inclined to disagree with them after so long. 

"We're getting out of here." she said curtly as she turned around. 

She paused as she saw Midori; her sister's face was perfectly calm and blank but her hand was gripping the hilt so tightly that her knuckles and upper digits were white. When she looked up to see the trees just behind her, all she saw was the sky. 

"Oh fuck." she breathed as she grasped the necklace around her neck. 

Midori gave her a quizzical eyebrow before she turned around. "Nande kuso?! Doko wa koubokutachi ka2?!" 

"Right, whatever you said. Look, let's just follow Gollum's trail; it probably leads out of here anyways." 

She didn't wait to see if Midori was behind her. This place was already starting to get to her; being edgy was never a favourable thing for her, no matter what the situation. The tracks wound through the hills, some closer together, some farther apart but they all lead straight up to a particularly large hill, the gaping stone lined entrance a black maw. Midori dismounted and stood beside Kayla, looking at it. She started in but was stopped by Midori who suddenly grabbed her arm. Kayla looked into her eyes before she snatched her arm back; all she saw in those eyes was sadness and...no; she looked closer - it was arrogance and defiance. That same bloody arrogance that she had faced in Manchuria when... _'That was then and this is now. You have no right to drag the past into this, absolutely no right.'_

_'And you think that she has forgotten? You feel it deep inside...you know it...she resents you...hates you even.'_

Kayla's face twisted into a frown as she continued on into the darkness. _'Shut the fuck up you bastard. You don't give , or know, two shits about how I act with her.'_

_'Don't I? I know she never told you why she doesn't use the necklace anymore. Did she even tell you that she knows how to use it?'_

"Shut up!" she snarled suddenly, the harsh words echoing out through the darkness. 

They both froze in their tracks, waiting for the echo to die. Kayla was about to start walking again when Midori spun her around. 

"Do that again and we leave and take our chances outside." 

"You can't order me around." she jerked her shoulder away from Midori's reach. "I came in here and this is where I am going to try to find Gollum. His tracks led right here. We just confirm that he is here and then we'll leave." 

Midori looked at her before she readjusted her grip on her sword hilt, not replying at all. Kayla turned, angrier than before. Who was she to try and order her around as if she didn't have ahead to think? They were the same age and had more or less the same experience...probably. 

_'She will stab you in the back. You saw what was in the mirror.' _

'Annatar, if you have nothing to help me you'd had better leave me alone or you will eventually regret it.' 

There came a blissful period of silence. _'Very well then lady Arlonniel. I simply wish to help my friends.'_

Kayla sighed as she carefully skirted a puddle of smelly brackish water. _'Forobas says that you are not my friend.' _

'You would trust Forobas?' 

'He died to save us from Sauron.' She paused as she tightened her grip on her axe. _'Is it true Annatar? That you caused the war over the Rings of Power?' _

'Regrettably so; I was young and naive. I didn't know that the Dark Lord would come to treasure such jewels. I made them for the Dwarves, Elves and Men so that all could have something to enjoy in life. Sauron turned it to his benefit.' 

Kayla paused for a minute, hearing a strange sound off in the distance. _'Annatar...' _

'Prepare yourself Lady Arlonniel. Grasp your necklace and use it to route your essence through the amulet before you direct it to your axe.' 

'All right.' What did she have to loose from his advice? 

_'They shall come from the left.' _

'Who will-' 

Kayla didn't have time to finish the thought for a blur of motion caught her eye from the right. She quickly channelled her...essence through the amulet on her neck. Remembering Annatar's words, she faced the right, axe ready. 

"Kayla!" Midori cried out. 

She was ready for it, swinging her axe above her head with a roar, before she brought it crashing into the figure that leapt out at her from the shadows. Her axe connected with a hard crack, the sound accented by the red light that sprang from her blade and enveloped the figure, burning like a flame. It writhed and screamed in a high pitched noise that made her gasp, clutching her hands to her ears; it was so high pitched. Plus she felt drained by doing whatever she had just done. She raised her head painfully to see the figure still convulsing, the folds of its clothing sinking closer and closer to the ground. She staggered up to see Midori slashing her sword through her opponent viciously, the bright blue swathe folding around it before it dissipated away, with the figure as well. 

Kayla picked herself up, rubbing at her ear; she was lucky there was no blood. She looked around warily before she started to make her way back to the entrance. Midori came behind her, sword out as she covered the escape from the darkness. Once they made it back outside, Kayla could see the trees once more; and Gollum's tracks had mysteriously vanished. 

"It could have gotten you." Midori said as she sheathed her sword. "What's wrong with you?" 

"What's wrong with me?" Kayla flared suddenly. "Maybe you haven't noticed but we - as Elves - do have extremely sensitive hearing! That thing could have killed me with its voice alone!" 

"Hmph." Midori turned her back as she started to walk away. 

"Where the hell do you think you're going? I'm not done talking to you yet!" she ran in front of Midori. "What the hell is your bloody problem anyways?" 

"Leave me alone gaijin." Midori almost spat before she tried to sidestep her. 

Kayla gritted her teeth as rage flooded through her. How dare Midori do this to her? Was she simply to be brushed aside as some common annoyance, like an object that got in the way? She was a person for God's sake. Clenching her fist, she closed her eyes; there was no way that she could let this past. Midori's eyes grew slightly wide as she started to look down at the amulet on her neck. Her hand flew up in a second, connecting with Midori's face as a slap. She poured all her rage into it, sending Midori flying. She felt something drain from her as she saw Midori lying there motionless for a few seconds. A panic started to grip her as she ran over and picked her up. 

"Midori? Midori? Oh God Midori, answer me!" 

Midori opened her eyes a few seconds later, only to shove Kayla away violently. "If you ever do that to me again, you'll find something new to fear from water and its forces." 

Kayla didn't move at the soft, deadly tone in Midori's voice. She simply nodded her head as she left Midori to rise on her own. She winced seeing the large bruise starting to form on Midori's cheek. Kayla made a motion to reach out and touch it but was stopped when Midori grabbed her wrist, her face and expression implacable. Kayla nodded her head in acknowledgement as she started to pull her hand back; there was no way she could win against the hard light that was now in Midori's eyes. They mounted their horses and continued on in silence, searching through the hills, Midori had just started to the forest when Kayla finally talked. 

"I looked all night; Gollum is not there." 

Midori didn't respond, simply turning and heading back north. Kayla followed after her, unsure of how to heal the rapidly widening rift between them. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The flat sight of prairie land greeted them for the fifth day in a row. Kayla sighed as she urged her horse to trot to keep up with Midori. This was the first of the initial sweep and now they were meeting to see what the next course of action would be. _'If I remember correctly Strider said that all the Rangers would be here...all of them.'_ She couldn't help but wonder just how many Rangers there were in this land. One hundred, two hundred; it didn't matter what her speculations, she would see soon enough. 

The mountains were coming up closer and closer, making her grateful for her thick cloak; how many nights had it kept her warm alone or with the help of a fire? She had lost count now but she was growing very attached to the cloak and this outdoors life that she was leading once again; even if she was starting to smell a bit funky. _'Next time we stop off somewhere near water, I'll take a bath. A nice long bath, even if the water is cold.'_ She frowned as she looked up at the hill that Midori was starting to climb; they should have reached the place by now; where they behind? 

Seeing Midori standing at the top, she hurried up after her to see what had made her stop. Horses of almost every colour stood on the plain below. She rubbed her reins before she urged her horse downwards eagerly; finally, some company besides Midori's. She allowed her horse to have a free charge down, sensing the animal's need to fully stretch its muscles. She reined the beast in easily as hill eased off into the flat plain once more. 

"Arlonniel! Carardaiel!" 

"Must I always be plagued by people?" she groaned in a good natured voice as she dismounted and left her horse with the others to feed. "Elladan, Elrohir! How have you two - oof!" the breath was knocked out of her as she was sandwiched in a hug by Elladan. "That's nice guys." she wheezed. 

"Maybe you two could let me go?" Midori gasped as she was crushed in a bear hug by Elrohir. "Have we suddenly become your favourite people?" 

"Always glad to see kin." Elrohir said as he released her after a few minute. 

"Could you do the same thing, Elladan?" Kayla managed. 

"She does need to breathe after all." Midori said as she walked past slowly. 

Kayla shot her a look before she focused her attention on Elladan. "Please?" 

"Anything for our aunt." he said letting her go finally. 

"So how was your search?" she asked as they made their way to the large meeting in the trees. 

"Very unsuccessful." Elladan said with a shake of his head. "For such an ungainly creature, it is extremely hard to locate." 

"Midori and I had the same luck." 

"Where did you look?" Elrohir asked. 

"We go this place with hills in the Shire. The Barrow Downs I believe." she paused, seeing the looks on Elladan's face. "What is so bad about them?" 

"The Barrowwights." Elrohir explained quickly. "You don't want to run into one of those things. They aren't much fun to deal with." 

"I would imagine so." even now, her hands felt as if they burned with some unquenchable fire. 

"We are more than likely the last few to be arriving, so we shall start this soon." Elladan said as they made their way into the large circle. 

Kayla watched as the murmurs in the circle died down gradually to be replaced by silence. She craned her neck slightly as she saw Strider come take his place in the circle and make way for Gandalf's tall grey figure. 

"I would like to thank you all for taking the time to actually aid me in my search for Gollum." Gandalf's voice rang out clearly. "Has anyone found anything?" 

"Tracks heading to the North." one Ranger voiced. 

Kayla watched as nods of assent passed around. "I found the tracks doubling to the south." she voiced. 

A hush went around a Gandalf regarded her for a moment. "The south you say?" 

"Yes. Midori and I were in the forest on the edge of the Shire when I found the tracks one night and we followed them to the Barrow Downs where they turned and headed back southwards." 

"This is most unpleasant news indeed." Gandalf said in a murmur as he paced for a bit. "How old were the tracks?" 

"Not more than three days old." 

"Then there might still be time." Gandalf cleared his throat. "If I may ask but one more favour of you all?" 

"Ask Gandalf. You have our ears." someone piped in from the back. 

"Thank you. Could you by any chance, watch the Shire as I head after Gollum? I fear the agents of the Dark Lord may be stirring and will find the Shire a far too easy target." 

"You have our help once more Gandalf." Strider said with a nod of his head. 

"Well, that's nice to know. I am not as young as I used to be. Lady Arlonniel, Lady Carardaiel, may I have a word with you?" 

Kayla looked around as the rest of the Rangers dispersed as she walked forward slowly, not looking at her sister once. "Yes Gandalf?" she asked, not giving Midori a chance to speak. 

"Perhaps you two could do me a small favour in addition?" 

"Gandalf, I must be honest with you." Midori said in a quiet voice. "My soul is weary and I wish to return to Caras Galadhon for a brief respite; I fear that I may not be able to ask such in the future. You still have my sword if you need it. Perhaps I can watch the southern border while you seek Gollum out. Kayla can stay here in the Shire if need be." 

"Actually, I simply wanted you to stop by and visit Bilbo. He has been asking about you two." 

"He has?" Kayla asked in a surprised voice. "He remembers us?" 

"It's not everyday he has the honour of entertaining Elves, much less as guests for the night." Gandalf's eyes twinkled. "Simply stop by for a visit. Then, you both return home and can keep an eye on the southern border." 

"Thank you Gandalf. My own bed will be a welcome change from the ground and tree bark." Midori said with a faint smile. 

Gandalf nodded and motioned for them to hurry off. "And make sure that Bilbo gets out of his study. I think he may be spending too much time in there." 

Kayla nodded as they started towards their horses, waving farewell to Gandalf. "So we are to return home?" 

"Yes." Midori said as she walked up to Kuroi and mounted easily. "And name your horse. I am tired of hearing his complaints." 

Kayla looked up at Midori surprised before she looked into her horse's eyes. There was definitely a light of annoyance and strained patience. 

"You want a name?" she laughed as her horse nickered loudly and started off after Kuroi and Midori. "All righty then. A name, a name." she thought for a minute. "How about Epona?" 

The horse gave a loud unpleasant snort. 

"All right, not that one. Oh! I know! Sleipnir?" she smiled as the horse tossed its head, a small prance coming into its step. "Sleipnir it is then." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kayla paused at the large round door before her, waiting for Midori to finish setting the horses on their lines. When she finally saw the dark head coming down she knocked on the door. Midori sighed as not a single answer came; she simply crossed her arms and seated herself on the step. 

_'Yeah sure, act like that. It really helps.'_ She knocked again, with a bit more force and insistence. The door remained silent as did the house; not even a vehement 'Go away!' came from inside. She glanced as Midori rose and walked away before she gave a snort and started knocking again. Then she paused as she heard the sound of bare feet against the gravel. Turning around, she saw Frodo come from around the corner, another hobbit by his side. 

"I'm telling you Sam-" 

"Mr. Frodo! There's people at your door! Big Folk!" 

She smiled as she walked to the end with Midori, trying to not laugh at the mixture of fascination and slight fear and awe mixed on Sam's face. Frodo simply smiled further and hurried up. 

"It's nice to see you again Midori. Kayla, how have you been?" he said as he shook their outstretched hands. 

"You know these people Mr. Frodo?" Sam's voice held a tinge of doubt. 

"I do Sam." Frodo said, looking at Sam with amusement. "They're Elves and my friends." 

Sam's eyes nearly popped from his head as he looked at them in full blown awe. "Elves?" 

"You'll have to forgive Sam." Frodo said. "He has wanted to see an Elf for a long time now." 

"That's all right." Midori said as she watched Sam more carefully. "I have wanted to see more hobbits, so the feeling is mutual." 

"May I ask what you are doing here? If we had known you were coming, I would have made sure that Bilbo stayed." 

"Bilbo's gone?" Kayla asked. "Where to?" 

"Oh, just down to the East Farthing somewhere. He needed to get away from some people." 

"Hm." Midori frowned as she looked down the path that Frodo and Sam had just come off of. "There is a foul voice on the air3." 

Kayla paused as did Frodo and Sam, ears cocked and ready. 

"Where is he? That Baggins will not escape us this time Otho, we'll set things straight with him!" 

"It's Lobelia! Hurry, into the house!" Frodo said rushing past the gate and opening the door. 

Kayla and Midori hurried in, pressing themselves close to the wall as Frodo shut the door and motioned for them to be silent. A loud insistent pounding followed on the door along with a screeching voice. Kayla winced at each demanding squealish note that came through the thick wood. After a few minutes, Midori, who had her hands over her ears, glared at the door and started towards it when Frodo grabbed her arm, eyes pleading with her not to. 

Her expression soften somewhat. "Lle dura amin4?" 

"Eithel...uma5." he said in a quiet voice, letting go. 

Kayla watched as Midori strode to the door and opened it. 

"All right you, what that idea with..." 

Lobelia's words fell short as Midori simply stood there, making no effort to hide her sword hilt. Kayla snickered as she saw Midori's finger tapping against it impatiently, waiting to see what Lobelia would do. After a few minutes, Lobelia took off with Otho in tow. Midori shut the door and walked in with a quiet sigh. 

"Thank you very much." Frodo said. "Would you like a cup of tea or something?" 

"A cup of tea would be nice." Midori replied in a quiet voice. 

Kayla watched as they made their way to the kitchen and seated themselves as best they could. Every once in awhile she would catch Sam staring at her and she would throw him a smile, only to find that he looked away as if she wasn't there. _'Shy...'_

"So," Frodo said as he seated himself after serving the tea. "You still haven't said why you came by." 

Kayla looked at Midori who was sipping her tea in quiet enjoyment. "We decided to take Bilbo up on his offer to come and visit again." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

1 gaijin - Japanese for 'foreigner'; more precisely, it refers to 'someone who isn't from Japan' *keep that in mind people!! crucial later. hint hint* 

2 Nande kuso?! Doko wa koubokutachi desu?! - Japanese for 'What the hell?! Where are the trees?!' * 'koubokutachi' means 'tall trees' 

3 There is a foul voice on the air - not mine in any remote way. I'm sure you all remember this from the movie - if you have seen it...I hope you have ^^ - when a certain Elf, that ~some~ people are enamoured with *koff koff*, by the name of Legolas says it. Mainly when they try to make the Gap of Rohan via the Caradhas Mountains and...well...it's history from there. 

4 Lle dura amin - Do you believe me?/Do you trust me? 

5 Eithel...uma. - Well...yes. 


	15. Fourteen

_Chapter Fourteen_

Kayla sighed as she rested against the door, looking up at the sky. The stars twinkled down brightly from the indigo expanse, light white puffs passing by overhead. She had to admit, the time she had spent in the Shire so far had been more than enjoyable, despite the tension that still existed between her and Midori. It was as if they couldn't find the words to at least attempt apologizing to the other. All they had done was exchange thinly veiled words and smouldering smarting glances. 

"Perhaps this should wait until we get back home. It may be for the best after all." Kayla slipped her hands behind her head. "I don't think either of us can-" 

Her words were cut off as the door was opened from the inside, leaving her to fall flat on her back. Looking up, she saw Bilbo's surprised face. 

"Good gracious, what are you doing there?" Bilbo said helping her up. "You could have hurt yourself." 

"I'm fine." Kayla said, resting against the doorjamb. "I have a hard head. It hasn't cracked on me yet." she knocked her head gently. 

Bilbo nodded his head as he took a seat beside her and pulled out his pipe. "A fine night to relax, isn't it?" 

"Yes, it is. Where are Frodo and Midori? I haven't seen them since," she paused thinking. "Elevensies." 

"Probably out wandering throughout the Shire again." Bilbo filled up his pipe and lit it. "Those two do love the hills and trees of this place." 

"It is rather nice." Kayla said. "I wish I grew up in a place like this." 

"Where did you grow up? Not in a forest I presume?" 

"No, no. I grew up in a city of men." Kayla paused, staring up at the sky. "Now don't get me wrong, cities can be very nice. The ones I grew up in however were squalid depressing places." 

"Dear me, that doesn't sound very nice at all." 

"You don't know the half of it Bilbo." she sniffed. "What's that you're smoking? It smells very nice." 

"Pipeweed. Haven't you ever heard of it?" 

"No." 

Kayla watched as Bilbo rose and hurried off inside and came back out a few minutes later. 

"You can try some if you like." he said handing her a pipe. 

"This is a nice pipe." she said admiringly, noting the fine engravings and letterings. "Pass me some of the leaves." 

"Here you go. Stuff it down tight now." Bilbo advised as he puffed away contently on his. 

Kayla did so, taking the candle he had brought and lighted hers carefully. After a few minutes, aromatic smoke filled her mouth before she blew it out slowly. _'It's better than pot and it doesn't hurt my head.'_

"How do you like it?" 

"It's very nice Bilbo." she paused. "May I..." she held up the pipe with a questioning look. 

"Of course. I have been meaning to find someone who wants it anyways." 

"Thank you." she said before she took another slow puff. "We'll have to leave tomorrow, you know Bilbo." 

"So soon?" 

"We've been here three days now. We can't stay any longer." 

"Not even for one more day?" 

"Sorry Bilbo. We should leave tonight but I figure that a fresh start in the morning is better." she gave him a grin. "That way, we can at least have dinner with you." 

"I suppose you're right." he sighed. "People expecting you?" 

"Galadriel and Celeborn, our parents. I would imagine that Celeborn has worried all his hair out by now. We've been gone for almost half a year now." even now, she could still recall the look of worry on her father's face when she proposed they leave ahead of schedule. 

"Heavens, you should go home and see them." Bilbo said. "You never know when you'll see a loved one again. And make sure you don't do anything you regret. Now, don't go getting mixed up in things you may not understand. More often than not, it leads to an adventure." 

"That's some good advice Bilbo." Kayla paused. "Man, those two have been gone a long time." 

"They'll come back, don't worry." Bilbo patted her on the arm. "I believe Frodo can't quite easily give up his feather pillow and comfortable bed." 

"Neither could I." Kayla chuckled. "Speaking of which, what do hobbits do during the winter?" 

"Not much. We get gifts for one another, sometimes we decorate a tree." 

Kayla inhaled sharply, smoke rushing down her lungs. She coughed a few times to clear her throat. "Seriously?" 

"Yes. I don't know if Elves do the same thing or not." Bilbo shrugged. "Are you all right? You look a bit pale." 

Kayla smiled as she took another slow puff. "I'm fine Bilbo. I just didn't think that...oh never mind. You know," Kayla said. "I could stay here for the rest of my days." 

"Many have said that." Bilbo said as he took a final puff and emptied out the ashes from his pipe. "Make sure you have those two close the door behind them." 

"I will. Good night Bilbo. And make sure you sleep; no working on your book tonight." 

"All right, all right. You can hassle as much as Lobelia!" Bilbo said with a chuckle as he went in. "Good night." 

Kayla watched as he walked in, his hand slipping into his pocket to turn something around and around. She narrowed her eyes, feeling a strange sensation course through her; she felt as if she knew what was in that pocket, as if it...belonged to her somehow. She shook her head to clear away her thoughts, returning to puffing away on her pipe. She must have been loosing it. _'I'm starting to develop schizophrenia. Voices and thoughts that are most certainly not mine.' _

"I warned you my Lady." 

"Forobas!" she stared as she jumped up, hand flying to her hilt. "Jesus, don't sneak up on people like that! You could get stabbed or something worse!" 

"Forgive me." his shadowy figure bowed slightly before the cloaked head shifted slightly. "Old Toby." 

"Pardon?" she looked at him puzzled. 

"The leaves that you are smoking, they are called Old Toby; one of the Shire's best." 

"You know a lot Forobas." she chuckled as she sat back down. "You were saying something before?" 

"I warned you to not listen to him for a good reason. Annatar is a dangerous person." 

"How so? He helped me that day Forobas. I most certainly didn't see you there anywhere." 

"I cannot enter the Barrow Downs." his voice sounded bitter and regretful. "The wights have trapped me there numerous times, for years on end, centuries even." 

"Did you neglect to mention that before?" she asked in an amused and arched eyebrow. "Don't worry about it. You do what you can, and that's what matters." 

"Please, my Lady, believe me when I say to not trust Annatar. He seems to be the bearer of good things. Like his curing you of your fear of water, as well as showing you a bit of magic." 

"Then what is so bad about him? People have been saying he's bad and hinting at things that I know nothing about. If you people told me, then I would make a rational decision." 

"My Lady, Annatar is a great deceiver. He is one and the same as-" 

"You'll have to tell me that tale again Midori." 

"Maybe when I come back Frodo. It would appear that both hobbits and Elves share a great love for tales." 

Kayla sighed then looked back to where Forobas was, only to find air. _'He sure moves fast.'_ She turned back and remained seated there contently. 

"Good evening Kayla." Frodo said as he approached. "Enjoying a pipe are you?" 

"Yes. Quite good actually. I was feeling somewhat restless." she glanced up at Midori who had smudges of dirt on her face as well as Frodo. "And what were you two up to all day?" 

"Exploring the Shire." Midori replied in a guarded voice. 

"You should have come with us Kayla. You could have met Pippin and Merry." Frodo said. 

"His cousins. Long explanation." Midori filled in. 

"Where's Bilbo? He's not in his study working is he?" Frodo asked, looking into the dark window. 

"I told him to go and get some rest. He looked like he could use it." 

"Well, it's about time. Sometimes he stays up all night, working until he falls asleep." 

"Your uncle will be fine Frodo." Midori said, touching his shoulder gently. "Now, I for one and going to rest. There is a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." 

"I know." Frodo said somewhat sadly. "I still say you should have come back here instead of coming to the tavern with me." 

"That was not a problem." 

"If you say so. Good night Kayla." 

"Good night Frodo." Kayla paused as Midori started in after him. "What's up with you? You act nice with everyone else, but you're Queen Bitch with me." she said in a quiet voice. 

Midori paused, looking at Kayla before she looked away and continued in, closing the door behind her. Kayla took a thoughtful puff as she mulled over the emotions flashing in Midori's eyes. There was anger, oh yes; it still burned there, still as fresh as it must have been all those years ago. But a glimmer of poignant sadness was there too. She sighed as she continued to puff away at the pipe leisurely. She felt like staying outside in the open air tonight. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kayla took a deep breath, filling her lungs. "The river is close. We're almost home." she said as she urged Sleipnir forward. It would be nice to take a break after doing so much for so long. She hadn't realized it, the nip that was in the air now as well as the faint gleaming of ice on the ground in the early morning. Winter was going to be here soon; she was glad they were watching the south and able to remain in Lothlórien. 

She smiled slightly, recalling Bilbo's words to her and Midori as they saddled up. _'Don't go getting mixed up in things you may not understand. More often than not, it leads to an adventure.'_ She shook her head, trying to not laugh and garner more looks from Midori. Her face sobered up as she remembered whole time en route here. They hadn't talked beyond necessary, sharing a campfire and doling out food. And even those few words were tense enough to halt any sort of talk that they might have come up with. 

She watched as the trees came closer and closer, passing through the small river until they were underneath the cool shading foliage, the sun winking out through the canopy leaves. Looking up, she saw Midori glance at her before she looked back ahead, spurring Kuroi on faster. 'We're going to the same city. You can't escape me that easily.' The rest of the journey continued on in silence, even when they reached the outskirts and waved to the guards in the upper watch flets. 

"Here come the greetings." Kayla muttered in exasperation as she spied the runner moving through the tree branches, ahead of them. 

"Hm. Aa' ron naa ai." Midori said in a quiet voice. 

_'May they be short indeed. I don't want to sit through the niceties now. I want another bath.'_ Kayla sighed as they made their way to the eastern side gate, dismounting when they saw a small crowd of people. That bath suddenly seemed farther. She held Sleipnir's reins as the crowd parted and Celeborn and Galadriel came out. She watched as Midori handed Kuroi over to a handler and walked up to greet them with a hug and a kiss. _'The dutiful daughter.'_ She handed the reins over as well, giving Sleipnir a look that said to not act up as she walked up to them, nodding to the others there, glancing at Midori who was standing beside Celeborn. 

Galadriel, Celeborn, it's good to see you again." she leaned forward and gave them a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe later we can catch up? I would like to clean off the grime." 

"As you wish Arlonniel." Galadriel said as they started into the upper levels. "You certainly do smell as if you have been traversing all of Middle-Earth." 

"Please, don't remind me." Kayla said with a grimace. "But it does make you appreciate baths and such more often." 

"I would imagine so. When you are done, you will find me by my mirror. I believe there is something of great importance that we should discuss." 

"What about?" 

Galadriel looked at Kayla. "Things of the mind more than war and such." 

"Very well." Kayla said with a nod. 'She knows.' 

"Go and have your bath." Galadriel said with a gentle smile as she paused at a hallway juncture. "Then we shall talk and alleviate your small problem." 

"Thank you...Mother." she whispered as she made her way down the left. 

She glanced back to see Midori still immersed in near silent conversation with Celeborn, the laminated paper between their hands. She narrowed her eyes before she strode down the hallway, feeling anger, and a flash of something else, in her heart. She hadn't spent nearly as much time with Celeborn and yet she was showing him something that was obviously so intimate? She stalked off to the bath, stripping down and sinking into the nice hot water, as she rested her head on the towel. Now wasn't the time to deal with Midori's little hang-ups. But she was starting to become more than irritated with them. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

With a languid stretch, Kayla made her way through the empty courtyard. She had to admit, she felt a weight had been lifted off of her. No more did she feel an incessant niggling in the back of her mind. And for once, when she had accidentally bumped into Midori, there was no viperous voice with a vicious retort. She was freed. _'This certainly makes some things easier for me. I can freely talk to Midori...if we ever talk again.'_ She paused, watching her slippers move through some of the fallen mallorn flowers. It seemed like she and Galadriel had that talk last night but it was simply a week ago. ever since then, whenever she went to look for Midori, she was either down at the river doing something or she was out on the flets with the rest of the guard, keeping vigilant watch. _'Perhaps I should go on the watch. It's almost nightfall and more eyes are better.'_ Smiling to herself, she headed to her room quickly and changed into her Ranger clothing and taking up her lochaber before she made her way through the upper levels to the southern most flets. What pleased her most now was that Haldir wasn't following them around all the time. In fact, she hadn't seen him at all, only once when she was making her way to the library. She hummed a tune gently as she approached the flet, seeing some silhouettes in the darkening night sky, halting when she heard a quiet voice. 

"What is it?" Midori's voice held a tinge of curiosity. 

"Lembas." Haldir sounded as if he wanted to chuckle. "Would you like to try some?" 

"Yes, thank you." the sound of chewing came a few seconds later. "It tastes good." 

She paused as the sounds of contented eating came before a slight 'twang' sound came. 

"Haldir," Midori's voice was amused. "Your bow is fine. Don't worry." 

"If you wish." 

"Haldir!" a quiet voice suddenly came from the side. "Orcs!" 

Kayla moved forward slowly, as she heard all the Elves present grasp their weapons. She started forward as she spied the others moving along the branches, some slithering down the ropes and moving silently across the ground. She grasped her hold on her lochaber, about to start forward when she saw Haldir and Midori's figures still there. 

"My bow shall sing with your sword." Haldir said as he drew and arrow and notched it. 

"Wait!" she hurried out to catch up to them as they turned to look at her. "I just got here." 

"There are Orcs here." Midori said as she twirled her sword around once. "Put your lochaber to good use." 

Kayla nodded as they ran through the flets right up to the edge of Lothlórien's forests. She looked out in the twilight, seeing the large ragtag band of creatures that were approaching quickly and stealthily. Even for such large and ungainly creatures, they were covering a great amount of distance. She looked at the rows of archers at her level and on the ground, their bows taut and waiting for the enemy to come within striking range. She twirled her axe around as she readjusted her grip on it, waiting for them to come. She glanced over at Midori who was staring intently out at the Orcs who were drawing closer, her face devoid of anything. Faster and faster, the Orcs came until with a silent command from Haldir, the arrows went flying to sink home in flesh. 

She leapt down with Midori and charged right in with the rest of the Guard, their the swords and arrows flying thick as her axe chopped and hacked away in large swings felling most of the Orcs that dared to try and cut her down. _'There's more than I thought there would be.'_ Her axe started moving even faster now, the mithril gleaming as it sank in and slid out wetly, the black blood dripping off of its blade. She could see some of the few Elves around her that fell to the Orcs relentless attack being pulled away by their comrades. Then she caught a glimpse of Midori fending off five Orcs who couldn't seem to hit her. She moved like water, leaving their weapons to hit the other as her own sword did its own damage. 

Gritting her teeth, she gave a yell and started to bash her way through the Orcs, hearing her opponents' cries become shrieks of pain. After what seemed like an eternity, the few remaining ones fled, back in the direction of the faint mountains towards the south. Her arms were slightly weary from constant swinging and jerking in addition to the shock when teh blade connected with bone; she let the axe rest on the ground before she wiped it clean on the shirt of one of the fallen. 

"You surprise me, Lady Arlonniel." Haldir said as he walked up to her. "I had thought an axe to be a most...Dwarvish weapon." 

She simply nodded her head." Depends on who's using it." 

"Come. Let's get the wounded back to the city. They might try to come back again." Midori said. 

"Keep watch for any other party." Haldir said to the others as he hoisted up one of the injured. "We shall take the wounded to the city." 

Kayla looked back at the injured Elves. "All right." 

She hitched he lochaber on her belt and walked up to one of the men, looking him over. _'Broken leg. Just my luck.'_ She looked around and spied to sticks. Grabbing them, she ripped a piece of cloth from her shirt and bound it up tightly before she picked the man up and started back towards the city. Glancing over, she saw Midori carrying a man back piggy back style. 

"What did you get?" she asked in a silent voice. 

"Head trauma." 

Kayla nodded as she focused on her quick steps, Midori's curt words with her fuelling her irritation. _'This is bloody ridiculous.'_ She looked up as they entered through the soldiers' entrance, the infirmary a few feet away. She relinquished the man to the woman who told her to lay him down on the bed. Her part was done now, and she could wash the black blood off of her; it stank and was extremely sticky. She started down the hallway but hesitated and looked back. There was Midori, leaning against the wall, looking at the sword blade in her hand. 

"Midori," she said as walked back and stopped in front of her. "What the hell is it?" 

"What?" Midori looked at her with somewhat dead eyes. "Nothing, it's nothing." 

"Nothing my ass. You avoid me like I am the Plague. When we do have to work together on something, you act like I am the worst thing that happened to you!" 

"You would never understand. You haven't been through what I have." Midori said as she pushed off from the wall and started to leave. 

"You think that you can escape this by avoiding me altogether?" Kayla grabbed her arm and turned her back around. 

"Don't you dare touch me!" Midori hissed as she whipped her arm away. 

"You can't escape me Midori. I'm always going to be here. I live here now, as do you! We are kin, so if something is bothering you, the least you could do is have the decency to tell me rather than leave me in the dark whilst you illuminate everyone else!" 

"What would you know, what could you possibly understand of me and my life?" Midori said as she shot Kayla a dirty look. "I have never trusted the people of where you grew up. I never liked them to begin with. You thought I would like you immediately when we found out we were kin." 

"I never said that!" Kayla retorted. 

"You thought it!" Midori snapped back. "You wanted the whole true family after so many years of not knowing of who you were and where you came from." 

"Don't give me that shit! I accepted where I was, I knew I had to make the best of it!" 

"Sticking it out with the barbarians wasn't good enough for you, was it?" Midori snarled. "You and those people are all the same, ever since the dawn of their wretched 'civilization'. You move across like locusts, devouring all that the area has before moving on and leaving the people there destitute!" 

"Liar! We did what any people would do! We lived as best we could. When our crops, horses, and such were taken, we went and got them back. Do you know how many winters I nearly starved to death?! We had to expand in order to survive. That was not a fun place to grow up in! People would have killed for a scrap of bread!" 

"And yet you could still find the means to wage war on increasingly bigger scales. Do you know how many of my people you killed over the course of nearly five hundred years since you came? War was and is inherent to their nature; it is inherent to your nature!" Midori advanced on her, her hand gripping her sword tightly. "You came in and tried to tell us what to do, how to dress, how to run our country. And when we said no, you whined and stamped your foot like spoiled brats!" 

"What do you expect?! You couldn't settle an argument by yourselves and when things seemed hopeless, you simply killed yourselves to escape it!" 

"How dare you speak of seppuku like that gaijin!" Midori's hand twitched. "You knew nothing of us, of our mentality. I could have killed myself many times! I could have killed myself after I failed to live up to my adopted father's expectations of me. I could have after I failed to deliver a crucial message on time and caused the death of a town. I could have after I failed to protect my second adopted family and they all died at soldiers' hands. I could have after...after I....after I was violated. But I didn't, so you have no right to go around saying that I jump to conclusions!" 

"Aren't you one to talk!" Kayla shot back. "Here you are judging me on whom I grew up with. Did you ever think to find out what I was really like?" 

"I did." Midori eyes narrowed. "That's the one thing that saved your life in Dublin gaijin. I thought that perhaps there had to be a reason for you pulling that trigger. It's why I talked to you." 

"What?" 

"I decided to wait, to learn of the 'great' culture that you came from to see if it had changed any. It hadn't. It was still the same greedy, dominating, imperious force it had always been. I thought, hoped, you were different." 

"What the hell? I am different, I was never like that. I have no desire to-" 

"Don't you lie to me!" Midori snarled as she grabbed Kayla's tunic and pulled her close to her face. "I've heard you in your sleep. That little friend of yours. Then you asked me of Annatar. I am no fool; I can put two and two together. You are up to something. You are just as sneaky, cunning and deceitful as all the others; you were that day in Edo, protesting your innocence whilst his blood lay spilt on the ground." 

_'Edo...'_ Kayla grabbed her wrists, nails sinking in as she attempted to pry Midori's hands free. "What the hell are you talking about?" 

"I can see through the screen....Alice Merritt." 

Her eyes widened slightly as she heard the name uttered; one of her much older names. "How did you-" 

"How could I forget those accursed eyes of yours, and that disgusting flaming hair; it stood out so well in the alleyway." Midori's eyes started to tear up rapidly. "It was you who pulled that trigger." 

"What trigger?" she asked finally wrenching free as she pulled the neck of her tunic loose. 

"In that alleyway. You are the one who stole his life away when it was far from his time!" 

Kayla paused as it all started to come together. "Midori, you don't understand, it wasn't-" 

"No more will I listen to your lies!" she drew her sword and turned the edge out. "It was you who killed my son!" 

Kayla stumbled back as Midori charged towards her, the tip aimed right for her heart. She blocked it with her hastily drawn axe but fell to the ground from the force of the blow, the axe skittering out of her hand. She looked up helplessly as Midori drew the blade again and shielded her face with crossed arms as the blade started down in an arc. When she heard a clattering sound, she looked up to see Haldir holding Midori back, the katana resting by her feet. She felt immobile as she saw the tears streaming down her sister's face, her broken words lost in heart wrenching sobs. She watched as Haldir locked his arms around her more securely and started to drag her away. Kayla blinked as she heard her sister's curses fall upon her ears, incomprehensible, her eyes tearing up suddenly. She looked around seeing a small crowd talking amongst themselves, glancing and pointing at her. She scrambled up and grabbed her axe, running away from them. She didn't stop until she was back out at the southern most flets, alone in the dark of the night. 

"How could she think me capable of murder?" she gasped as she collapsed against a tree. "I never killed him. I only wanted to help him. I didn't even know..." 

She never imagined that stepping into that alleyway and finding a gun and a dying man would come back to haunt her in such a way. She remained there for a few more minutes before she rose and stole back into the city. Heading to her room, she packed a few things before pausing to write a brief note to Galadriel and Celeborn. She walked through the hallways until she spied a servant close to their quarters, leaving him with explicit instruction to give it to them immediately. _'Don't be that mad at me please.'_ She made her way down to the stables and saddled Sleipnir quickly before she started away from Caras Galadhon. _'Forgive me Midori, I never knew you were hurting that much.'_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Weary, Kayla looked up to see the dark trees approaching finally. _'I thought I would never reach here. I hope he'll let me stay for a bit. At least until she feels better and can stomach seeing me again.'_ She urged Sleipnir on, entering into the thick and close trees. She had been on the road again for at least four days now of hard riding. 

"Easy, easy, just follow where I lead you." she said as the horse skittered away from the direction she wanted to go in. "I have been through these woods enough." 

The heavy silence pressed all around as she threaded her way through the grasping roots and low branches. After what seemed like an eternity, the darkness started to lighten up until she caught familiar glimpses of flowers and trees. She wheeled Sleipnir around towards the east until she came upon a small group of grooms standing by the stable doors, talking easily. When they finally spied her, they rushed over to help her. 

"What happened to you? Were you attacked?" 

"No." she said wearily, realizing she still had on the same blood-stained clothes. "It is a long story and I would much rather telling it after I have bathed and rested for a bit." 

"Shall I inform Prince Legolas of your arrival now?" the groom asked. 

"Is the hour late?" she shook her head as he nodded. "Simply show me to a room and inform him in the morning. I am sure the Prince, as well as the King, has his hands full at the moment with out having to deal with me again." 

"As you wish. If you will follow me." the groom said as he started up the flight of stairs. 

Kayla followed him up, glad to not see any curious eyes or surreptitious whispers. She nodded her head in thanks as she was shown to the same room that she had been in last time. The bed looked the same with the crisp covers and fluffed pillows. The fine curtains hung by the window allowing for the breeze to pass through. She walked out onto the balcony, looking around. 

"Forobas?" she called out hesitantly. "Are you there?" 

She sighed and closed her eyes as no response came. It seemed as if everyone was against her now. She made her way down to the baths and stripped, the warm waters soothing her achy muscles. She sat there, staring at the ceiling blankly. She shouldn't have confronted Midori like that. But how was she to know that something like that would have come out? All she had wanted was an answer as to why Midori seemed to pretend as if she didn't exist. 

"Well," she said in a shaky voice as tears started to run down her face, hot and fast. "I have my answer now don't I?" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	16. Fifteen

_Chapter Fifteen_

Kayla winced as she held her head in a hand. It throbbed and pounded insistently, making her wish she had Midori's aspirin with her. _'Right genius, that's not going to happen.'_ She opened her eyes expecting to see the room in Mirkwood; what she found herself faced with was a much different and familiar sight. 

She was back in the dark room again, the silver bowl resting on the black pedestal again, the water just clinging to the brim. She backed away slowly to the door and tried to tug it open; it was securely locked, preventing her escape. 

"Annatar, what is this?" she called out harshly, rubbing her temple. "I am in no mood for games and such today." 

"Indeed you aren't." 

She whipped around as she heard his voice. He slunk out from behind a large chair, running his slim gauntleted fingers against the arm. She watched him warily as she kept herself close to the door, taking in his armour and the helmet under his arm; it was the same suit of armour that was in the mural. He was very different this time, not the person she usually knew. His eyes flicked to her every once in awhile as he slowly made his way to the bowl. 

"I haven't seen you in a long while." 

"Perhaps that is a good thing." 

"Forobas broke the link I worked so hard to make." his voice was mournful. "Then your mother stepped in and severed it completely." 

She narrowed her eyes at his savage tone. "If you wish to keep your tongue, you'll speak in civil tone regarding, Galadriel." 

"Hm." his voice was contemptuous. "She has done me no favour of late." 

"Not that I blame her." she mumbled to herself. "Why did you bring me here?" 

"I brought you here to offer you a choice." he said resuming his usual silky smooth voice. 

"And just what would that be?" she asked in suspicious voice. "You want my hand so I can take my role as Queen?" she didn't bother to hide the contempt. 

"No. If you don't want that, then I shall not make you." his eyes gleamed with something else for a split second. "I propose a much different choice." 

Kayla remained against the wall, Forobas' warning echoing through her thoughts. "What choice?" 

"I shall imbue you with pure magic." he said with a simply shrug as he started forward again. "No longer would you need that paltry necklace that graces your throat." 

Kayla's hand went to the metal that had rested there since she was a babe. "If it's so paltry, then I think I will keep it. I shall forfeit your offer...Annatar." 

"Perhaps you do not fully comprehend what I am offering you here." he said more intently, his eyes gleaming with flickers of fire. "I can give you all that you desire, Arlonniel." 

She remained against the wall, clutching the amulet in her hand tightly as he approached rapidly. "I don't want what you have to offer. I can obtain what I want myself." 

Annatar laughed out loud as he stopped in front of her. "As can I." 

A gasp came from her throat as his hand shot out and grabbed hers, pulling it towards him. She fought, pulling back with all her strength. His other hand came and started to pry open her fingers, eyes gleaming with avarice as the leaf inside her palm was slowly revealed. 

She gritted her teeth and concentrated as she focused and sent him flying with a large crack of red light. Sinking to one knee, she kept holding onto the leaf; she nearly forgot how draining it could be. Annatar laughed manically as he rose, his body crackling and falling away with flame. She watched horrified as she watched him burn away into a pile of ashes, silence filling the room. With a sigh, she sunk down to the floor against the wall, her grip relaxing around her necklace. Now she was truly free. His words didn't haunt her mind and now he wouldn't haunt her... She looked around as the normally cool room started to heat up slightly. She winced as she felt a burning sensation on her palm. A glance down showed the fine leaf on her skin glowing as if it were heating up. She tried to move it but found it indelibly fixed on her flesh. She tried even harder as it continued to burn, the edges of her skin blackening and smoking. She screamed in pain as she ran to the basin and poured the water over it, clouds of steam billowing off and filling the room rapidly. 

"You cannot escape." 

She froze as the white clouds around her, steadily and rapidly, turned pinkish and then a deep bloody red. Backing away, she ran to the wall blindly, feeling around until she came to the door. She tugged frantically hoping it would open, glancing back and seeing the red become brighter and much more intense. Suddenly a gust of wind blew through, whisking all the clouds away and leaving her out there. Slowly, she stopped tugging and turned around, seeing the giant flaming eye that had come to her in Dublin, She started screaming, banging on the door as if it would open and free her as the eye started forward again, slowly trapping her between it and the door, burning and scorching in its intense flames. 

"You will be mine. It will be mine." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Arlonniel! Wake!" 

Her eyes flew open with a scream, looking around wildly for the burning death to bear down upon her. Instead she was looking at Legolas' worried face as well as that of King Thranduil's. She swallowed hard before she brushed the hair from her face, finding it to be stringy and wet from her sweat drenched forehead. 

"Y-Yes? Have I disturbed you?" 

"Screams at a late hour in the morning would be enough to bring anyone running, Lady Arlonniel. The groom tells me you arrived last night." King Thranduil said. 

"Yes, I did. I didn't wish to disturb either of you. I am sure you must be busy." she said in a quiet voice. 

"What happened at Caras Galadhon to make you come here so immediately?" Legolas asked as he peered carefully into her face. 

Kayla opened her mouth, unsure of what to say. "It is best if I remain away from my sister for the time and Mirkwood was the first place I thought to come. I hope you do not mind if I stay here for a little bit." 

"You are welcome here whenever you come." Thranduil said with a gracious nod of his head. "Perhaps it would be best for you to stay here for the winter." 

"Thank you, King Thranduil, I wasn't expecting such hospitality." she said catching the mild look of surprise on Legolas' face. "I simply feel a bit tired. Perhaps you could leave me to rest and then later..." 

"Very well." Thranduil said with an understanding smile. "Come Legolas, we shall leave her to rest." 

"Actually," she said as they stated for the door. "I wanted to talk to Legolas...alone." 

Thranduil regarded her for moment before he nodded his head as he left, closing the door behind him. 

"I thought you wanted rest." Legolas said as he came back and stood by the side of the bed. 

"I do. But of late, I find my dreams have been troubled lately." she said, staring at the bedcovers. "A person is there who..." she shook her head, rethinking what she wanted to say. "There is something off, something wrong. I think something is going to happen soon, I am not too sure what." 

"You are not alone in this." he frowned slightly thinking. "I have felt something off as well but not something like what you describe." 

"Before I came here, I saw a great eye in my dreams one night." she looked up at him. "It was red, covered...no dripping in flames. And I saw it again last night and...Legolas...I...why am I seeing such things?" 

"Evil is stirring again." he said. "I fear that there may be another war looming." 

"Another?" she paused. "That could explain the Orcs." 

"Orcs?" 

"Four days ago, before I left, we drove off a large band of Orcs that tried to enter the woods." she shuddered. "I never imagined that Orcs were so..." 

"Hideous?" 

"Well...they certainly aren't picturesque." she said in a cynical voice. 

Legolas chuckled before he fell silent. "It was a great eye you say?" 

"A great eye." she shuddered. "I can't help but think..." she shivered and held her arms. "When I was in Rivendell, I saw a painting, of the last stand against Sauron. In my dream I saw the same armour. For some reason, I fear that the eye is Sauron in some manner." 

Legolas sat down on the bed, an uncertain look on his face. "Why do you not tell my father this? Why do you tell me?" 

"I prefer talking to you." she said. "If you listen to my stories, then surely you will listen to me when I have something serious to say and believe me to a certain degree. At least, I hope so." she managed to put a light tone in her voice. 

He nodded his head before he rested his hand on hers gently. "Make sure you get some rest Arlonniel. We can talk later." 

She nodded as he gave her a smile and pulled the blankets back up. She looked back seeing him in the doorway, with a thoughtful expression. 

"Legolas?" 

"I think my father has taking a liking to you." he gave her a grin. "And it is no easy feat to win his approval." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kayla walked out among the trees, staring thoughtfully at the ground as it passed by. She still felt bad about up and leaving like that right after, but if Midori has hated her so much that she would kill her, it was best of she stayed away for a lengthy amount of time. A breeze came and whipped loose strands of her hair into her face; she was glad she had done her hair in a tight French braid. 

"I, for once, do not know what to do." she murmured to herself, pausing by a tree and seating herself underneath it. "There is no way I can face her now. She'll look at me and only be reminded of her loss." 

She sat there, playing with the hem of her shirt futilely. Her mind couldn't stop dragging up the image of Midori being carried away, the tears streaming down her face; it seemed to be stuck on a loop. The words she could never understand but they echoed around in her mind constantly, reminding her of a past she thought she had long forgotten. She stared out at the fallen leaves, noticing the shadow that fell over her but choosing toignore it. 

"Are you so lost in thought again Arlonniel? 

"Legolas…" she looked up with an unconscious smile. "Vioviel." she added seeing the sombre woman before she turned her attention back to him. "Do you want something of me?" 

"Archery." he stated simply, tapping his bow against his leg slightly. "You have not been doing much for the past day. And you are not, for once, surrounded by your usual audience." 

"That I am not," she agreed with a chuckle, rising. "I suppose I could join you for a bit of target practice, but I shall not be shooting anything." 

He nodded his head. "Did you sleep well last night?" 

"Yes." she said as they started walking; if she admitted the truth, she knew he would start some sort of fuss. 

"I see you have not brought your axe with you." 

"My axe is for battle, and as you can see…" she made a sweeping gesture with her hands. 

"But a bow is much more easier to handle. No cumbersome bulk to worry about and such." he slid her an amused look. "Plus the arrows can be a fearsome weapon without the bow." 

She chuckled slightly. "Are you trying to get me to switch weapons?" 

"No. I am merely pointing out the attributes of bows and arrows." 

Kayla coughed, covering up her laughter. "I am sure that you know all of such things. But I am perfectly content with my choice of weapon. I find bows and arrows to be too…frail." 

"Frail?" he gave something of a slight scoffing sound. "Bows are made of the strongest wood there is." 

"And axes to metal." she gave him an oblique glance with an irrepressible smirk. "Each has their own attributes, Legolas." 

"That is Prince Legolas, Lady Arlonniel." Vioviel corrected her from behind them. 

"Oh yes. How could I forget?" she replied in an ironic, blasé voice. 

"Ah, we have reached the shooting ground." he said, his lips tugging into a smile as they entered the clearing. "If you would be so kind, Vioviel, to help me set up the targets?" 

Kayla watched as they walked down to the end of the range and set up all the wooden posts and things before coming back and checking over heir weapons. She silently climbed up a tree, seating herself on the lower branches, chuckling at their preparations; hopefully, Vioviel was not always that slow, for Legolas was patiently waiting for her. She waved down with a smile as he looked for her. Then she spied Vioviel's frown of displeasure as she had finished and stood up. With a motion for him to turn around, she leaned back against the tree trunk and watched as they notched their arrows and let them fly to their targets with a satisfying 'thunk'. 

_'Arrows and bows. I never did see the fascination with them.'_ She tucked the loose flyaway strands behind her ear as Legolas and Vioviel emptied their quivers, the wood targets at the end filled with feathered shafts. Even from here, she could see his taut muscles moving beneath his shirt, straining from the tension of the bow. And they way they settled back into place as he let the arrow fly to its target before the whole process repeated again; it was mesmerizing in a way. When Legolas looked around for her once more, she slithered down from the tree and ambled over. 

"Had fun?" she asked with a smirk. 

"Yes." he grinned at her. "Much easier than an axe, wasn't it?" 

"Oh no you don't. I said I am not going to shoot," she admonished. "I just want to have a quiet day." 

"Come now Arlonniel. You're here. I am sure that even one small shot will not destroy your quiet day." 

"Perhaps Prince Legolas," Vioviel offered quietly. "She cannot shoot an arrow from a bow properly. 

Kayla regarded the older woman for a moment. "Perhaps it is you who cannot shoot. Even one with your experience would not miss the same shot four times voluntarily." 

"And the strength of youth can do better?" Vioviel arched an eyebrow in blatant challenge. 

Kayla narrowed her eyes as she looked at Vioviel's now proffered bow. She took it and plucked the string before shaking her head. "How can you use this? It's so loose. May I?" 

Vioviel nodded her head as she reached into her quiver. "And I happen to have a single arrow left." 

"How gracious of you." Kayla took it as she finished restringing the bow and notched the arrow. "Now throw something up." 

"I beg your pardon?" Vioviel asked in a somewhat surprised voice. 

"Throw something up; did you not hear me the first time. That small sack by your side should do nicely." Kayla said as she pulled back slightly, smiling at the tension she now had. "You started this Vioviel." 

Vioviel's jaw hardened as she detached the bag by her side. It was no bigger than a coin purse. Kayla narrowed her eyes in anticipation, fingers stroking the soft feathers on the arrow. Vioviel looked at her, no emotion on her face before her arm moved like lightning, the bag hurtling up into the air. Kayla aimed upwards and released all in one fluid motion, the string still thrumming from the release. 

"Your bow." she said, handing the weapon back over with ease. 

"And the bag?" 

"At the end of the range, you can go see it you like. It should be on the second target from the left." Kayla said as she rubbed her temples. 

"Forgive Vioviel." Legolas said as the Elf stalked off to see. "She hasn't really been herself lately and seems prone to picking fights with people." 

"Yes well…she rubs me the wrong way also. She seems a bit…jealous and overprotective." 

"Really?" Legolas asked, a thoughtful look on his face. "Do you think that she could like me?" 

They looked at each other before they started chuckling to themselves. 

"Egotist." she said as she smacked him gently. "It's not very nice to play with someone's feelings and emotions." 

"You are right," he said. "I hope that we shall see you at dinner tonight." 

"Um…" she faltered. "I'm not too sure." 

"Have you made other plans?" 

"No, it's just that…well…um…" she felt herself blush madly as she tried to think of something. _'Just tell him Kayla. Dinner parties are not your thing and you'll just spend the night reading a nice book. Go on, tell him.'_

"Do you not wish to go down by yourself?" 

"Um…yeah?" she offered kind of weakly. _'That's it? You've lived through countless battles, have had to lie through your teeth constantly to save your own skin and that was the best you could do? This couldn't possibly get any worse.'_

"Then I shall come to your room and escort you down." 

"What?!" she squeaked in an alarmed voice. "No, no, no, you don't have to do that!" 

"It will not be that bad." Legolas said in a comforting voice. "Most likely Father will have a place for you beside me." 

"Really?" she managed. _'I just had to open my big fat mouth and say that, didn't I?'_ She cleared her throat of its imaginary obstruction. "And when is dinner served? Around sunset?" 

Legolas nodded. "Do you need an hour to get ready?" 

"An hour is more than enough." she replied, biting on her inner lip. 

"Very well. Ah, Vioviel, did you find it?" 

Vioviel had a sour expression on her face as she held up the bag with the hole in it, the offending arrow clenched tight in her fist. "Perhaps you should go and see to your other lessons Prince Legolas." 

"I suppose I should," he said in a resigned voice. "Until tonight, Arlonniel." 

Her face flustered madly again as he took her hand and kissed it softly, his lips brushing faintly across her skin. She cleared her throat, as Legolas walked away Vioviel now not bothering to hide the dirty look she had plastered across her face before she went after Legolas. Kayla didn't reply, simply walking back to the spot she had previously occupied. She now had some time to kill before she had to go upstairs and get ready. She was just coming from around the corner when she spotted a familiar rumpled head. 

"You're here, you're here!" 

"It's nice to see you again Culros." she said with a smile as she plunked herself down in her usual spot. "Let me guess; you want to hear of the Spiders again?" 

"Yes, the Spiders!" he sat in front of her, ears straining for her to start. 

"All right, all right." she readjusted herself and started the tale. "If you insist." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Argh! None of these will do!" 

Kayla glared down at the dresses that she had found waiting for her when she arrived in her rooms. The blue one was too bright and made her look angry, whereas the pale green one reminded her too much of mustard gas and all that came with it. The red one clashed horribly with her complexion and made her feel like a Christmas tree decoration. 

"I now know why women insist on having two hours to prepare!" she half snarled to herself. 

She stalked back to the closet and riffled through it again in case she missed anything. She sighed, seeing nothing and was about to close the door when a flash of purple caught her eye. _'Hello….what have we here?'_ She reached around into the back, cursing the fact that someone would put in a dress in the most hidden part of the closet. She held it up to the mirror for closer inspection; the deep lavender colour made her red hair stand out as well as her bright green eyes. 

"This one will have to do." she sighed, giving the soft material a flick. "He'll be here any minute now." 

She changed into it quickly, shaking out the clingy spots. _'Damn static…'_ Irritated, she snapped out a fold that clung stubbornly to her leg. She walked out onto the balcony, letting her hair down from its braid when a soft knock came on her door. 

"Enter." she called, as she shook her head to free the final strands. 

She turned, seeing Legolas as he entered hesitantly. A smile came to her face as she noted the shy, and somewhat wary look on his face; he looked like he had just entered one hell of a forbidden place. 

"You look…" Legolas said, trailing off. 

"I look what? Horrible?" she felt like laughing at the look on his face. 

"I find myself at a loss for the proper word." his voice was bordering on awe almost. 

"Flatterer." she said with a laugh. "You don't need to look as if you are about to be shot." 

Legolas simply 'hmed', standing there patiently. Kayla stood there also, watching to see what he would do. The seconds ticked by before he started to tap his foot gently, looking around at the room with great interest. 

"Oh, fine. Let's go down now," she finally said with a laugh. "You look absolutely uncomfortable!" 

A look of relief swept across Legolas' face before he offered her his arm and they walked out of the room. 

"What was wrong Legolas?" she asked, giving him a nudge. "You looked like you wanted to bolt." 

"It…is not often that I find myself in a lady's room with invitation." he said, face going red. 

"Ah, I see." she mused. "And you didn't want to do something embarrassing?" 

"That was my goal." 

"You didn't embarrass yourself, but you certainly made me laugh." 

Legolas simply shrugged, as if he was thinking over what to say next. "That is a very nice dress." 

"This?" she looked down at the folds. "I found it and threw it on. It's not much really." 

"But it is not every night that such elegance and beauty graces my humble arm." 

Kayla opened her mouth to respond, her face going red rapidly. "Legolas, you do not-" 

"Lady Arlonniel! Prince Legolas!" 

They both turned to see a Culros' distraught father come rushing up to them. 

"Alusil, calm down, what's wrong?" Kayla asked, trying to keep the man still. 

"Is Culros with you by any chance?" he looked at them hopefully. 

"No, he is not." Legolas frowned. "You do not know where he is?" 

"He spoke of trying to find Lady Arlonniel again. He wanted to ask you something about Spiders." 

"He did?" she looked puzzled. "Before I left him, he said he wanted to go to the forest. I told him he was too young to go alone. Then he left to go play with his friends; did you talk to them?" 

"Yes. And they said he left soon afterwards to find you." Alusil was becoming more upset. "Neither of you has seen him?" 

"I am sorry." Legolas said with a shake of his head. 

Kayla nodded her head, a pit developing in her stomach. "What did he want to ask me about the Spiders?" 

"He didn't say my Lady, I am sure you know how Culros is…" Alusil trailed off, a horrified light in his eyes now. 

"Surely you don't mean…" Kayla asked in a whisper, as it hit her too. "He's too young! He can't handle the forest, he will get lost too easily among other things!" 

"The Elfling entered the forest alone? Speak quickly, Alusil!" Legolas said in a commanding voice. 

"He most likely did my Lord." Alusil looked about ready to collapse into a nervous hysterical fit. 

"Legolas, I'll go and inform the guard. Perhaps they saw him leave." 

"I shall inform Father of what happened and meet you there." Legolas said. "Go with Lady Arlonniel, Alusil, she will be the first at the guard flets." 

Kayla watched as Legolas hurried off before she looked back to Alusil. "It's all right. I am sure we'll find him." 

"This is my fault my Lady. He listened too much to you. I should have known better when I knew he was of such fanciful character." 

"Don't worry." she said as they started down the hallway. "Once this is all over, I'll make sure to leave out such…adventurous tales that can give small Elflings the wrong ideas." 

She gritted her teeth as she did her best to comfort the distraught father. It would seem that she was taking another trip into Mirkwood Forest. 


	17. Sixteen

_Right of Blood_

Chapter Sixteen

The dank drip of water echoed around the clearing as Kayla gripped her axe shaft tighter. They had entered the dark forest as soon the search party had been assembled, armed to the teeth, and had now been there for almost a full day. Kayla cursed herself mentally as she crept through with the others by her side. _'How could you let this happen? You should have known better.'_ She shook off her thoughts, eyes peering intently into the murky area ahead of her; it was those thoughts that caused deaths. 

Glancing off to the side, she saw the shadowy figures of the other party members. The ten of them could locate the boy and get him back as soon as possible. Hearing a quiet sound, she headed over to where the other Elves were gathering. 

"Here." Vioviel's voice was quiet as she brushed the faint imprint in the ground. "He walked by here and stopped for something." 

Kayla looked around at the surrounding area; from what she could see he most likely stopped here for a break before continuing on. She walked around as the rest of the party conversed quietly amongst themselves. She was looked along the ground, seeing signs of Culros' moving along, going from tree to tree; the steps seemed to have certain urgency behind them. She followed it, starting to peer behind one when she heard a soft voice behind her. 

"Arlonniel." 

"Yes, Legolas?" she didn't even turn, looking into the murky darkness ahead. 

"We're sweeping the area in general." he looked behind the tree. "Have you found something?" 

Nodding her head, she pointed to the set of tracks that disappeared back into the forest. Legolas motioned for the other Elves to come over and take a look around. 

With a motion Vioviel had them out in a line, picking over the area more carefully. Nothing was going to get past their Elvish vision. Kayla frowned as she moved through the thick cover, her eyes scanning over every detail that they found. The faint imprint of feet, a bruised leaf and branch, nothing escaped their sight. She paused beneath one tree as she lost sight of the trail. With a frown, she looked around once more before her brow furrowed completely. _'His trail vanishes…where could it have gone to? Perhaps he took to the-'_

The sudden squawk of a creature made her pause before she looked around warily; all the others were frozen, weapons gripped tightly in their hands. Kayla ran her tongue over her suddenly dry lips before she continued moving as if she had heard nothing. An uneasy silence descended over the party as they shifted and positioned themselves in a loose spread out formation. 

Kayla looked around as the sounds from the trees came louder now, as if coming closer. She felt her throat clutch up as the darkness only accented the atmosphere that had taken hold. Her feet shifted silently, her axe made small dipping motions in the air. Then it all went quiet again, the forest returning to its usual silence. _'Something's wrong here…something is sending signals…'_

She nudged someone in their side gently, motioning to the far side of the clearing they were in. When she looked back and saw Vioviel's sombre and disdainful expression, she sighed and nodded her head. Vioviel has said she would come along only if Kayla respected her authority. Even though it galled her she had agreed a split second later. 

Her grip on the axe tightened as the Elves looked around the clearing, wary and waiting for something to come. Suddenly from the other side of the clearing, a fox dashed across, disappearing into the darkness once more, all the weapons ready to fly after it. They looked at each other with relieved nervousness; it had only been a- 

Then, from the same direction, a loud cacophony burst out from the trees, the bright steel weapons whirling and seeking a target. Kayla twirled her axe once before she charged with the rest of them, weapons flying and sinking down to meet the Orc flesh. The grunts and screams of the battle echoed out through the clearing, the black Orc blood spilling more freely than the warm Elvish blood. 

Her axe sang and thudded home, decimating the Orcs unfortunate enough to come in her path, all except for one. By the time the clearing lay littered with Orcish gore and appendages, Kayla found herself holding one up by its dirtied tunic, a displeased expression on her face. The other Elves flanked her with similar expressions, Vioviel more than the others. 

"Yrch[1]," she said in a quiet and angered voice. "I am going to ask you some questions and if you do not respond, I shall leave it to my friend to deal with you. We are seeking an Elfling; what do you know of this matter?" 

She closed her eyes as the Orc spit in her face, the spittle mixed with blood. Her lips thinned into a hard line as she wiped it off. "Shall you meet my friend once more? She is the cause of your arm lying uselessly there on the ground and why you cannot walk now." she pressed the tip of her axe hard against the pallid flesh. "Now is not a good time to anger me! Speak, yrch!" 

"We saw an Elfling." the Orc finally said with a bit of reluctance in a raspy voice. 

"Where? How far away was he from here?" Kayla narrowed her eyes as she pressed the axe in harder. "Do not make me use this again." 

"About a full day's march through the forest towards the southwest. At the ruins." the Orc paused as it shifted uncomfortably, its feet barely touching the ground. "Let Gazar sit…hard to breathe." 

"I don't trust you as far as I can throw you." she threw him to the ground and stepped on his chest firmly, the axe against his throat once more. "And that's not very far to begin with." 

Gazar looked at her with hate gleaming in its dull green eyes. "Wretched Elf." he spat venomously. 

"I don't think that's a wise thing to say to some very angered Elves." she said. "The Elfling headed southwest a day ago; why? What was he hurrying towards? Or from?" 

"Gazar doesn't know. He only knows that we saw a small tasty-looking Elfling…" 

"If you ate him…" the keen edge drew a bead of dark blood. 

"No. Gazar didn't eat the Elf. None did." Gazar looked at her accusingly, as if she was to blame for this. "The small Elf escaped up into the trees…then we heard them." 

"The Spiders?" she asked, managing to keep the despair bottled up inside. 

Gazar made something of a shrugging motion. "Gazar not know. They moved through the trees like Spiders but they didn't sound like them." 

She made a sound in the back of her throat as she relieved the pressure on the Orc's chest. "For your sake, I hope you aren't lying." 

Gazar gave her a disgusted looked before he started to pull himself away with his arms. "Gazar thinks you Elves need a lesson in who to pick on." 

Kayla felt something strain to bursting point inside her at the Orc's words. "Need a lesson?" she snarled as she stalked over and yanked the Orc up once more. "Perhaps it is you, yrch, and your kind that need it. You wanted to eat a defenseless child. How do you think he felt with you chasing him down, with your bloodied weapons and hungry voices behind him? Do you think that you deserve life at this point?" she narrowed her eyes. "Or should we leave you to be a 'tasty' meal for the next troop of you 'friends' that happen to pass through here. If they don't, I am sure you may make some barely passable meal for whatever comes." 

She dropped him again to the ground and looked at the others. "Southwest we go, to the ruins. From there we should pick up the trail and have him back in no time." she watched as the Elves looked between her and Vioviel, unsure of what to do. "The more time you spend milling," she began as she started. "The more time he loses." 

That seemed to get them moving once more, the search party, moving through the trees silently. Kayla paused to look back every once in awhile, seeing Vioviel with thinly veiled rage and contempt on her face. She brushed it off as they raced through the trees. _'I wonder….Forobas?'_

_'Yes, my lady?'_ Forobas' thought sounded very pleased. 

_'What are you happy about?' _

'You can mindspeak.' 

'That's nice. We can talk about that later. These ruins that the Orc spoke of. Are they to the southwest?' 

'Indeed. They are the remains of a lookout post the Dark Lord had when he set up in Dol Guldor.' 

Kayla frowned for a second before she rearranged her thoughts. _'Could you possibly tell me if I am headed in the right direction?' _

'You are my lady. Do not fear; leading people in such a manner is an intricate part of your nature, I can sense that.' 

'Thanks…I think. You should go now. See to Midori and if she needs anything. Perhaps you should introduce yourself to her as well. She could use support now. Since she doesn't want anything to do with me…' 

'Are you sure my lady?' 

'Yes. I have too much on my mind now, and I would feel better knowing that she has someone else there with her. I shall be fine alone. Go now Forobas. I am fine here by myself. I have Legolas' company.' 

'Very well.' 

Kayla sighed with relief as she felt a small burden lifted off of her for the time being. As they raced through the trees, she found herself glancing up at the tree branches overhead. Had Culros run along those same limbs only in fear for his life? _'Culros, you foolish boy. I am coming…wherever you are.'_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Kayla looked around from her perch on the tree branch as she looked down at the ruins before her. Almost a half a day later, with no rest during travel, and they had arrived at the ruins. She watched as the faint strains of moonlight gilded the place, giving it a strange and rather creepy omniscient feel to it. With a flick of her hand, they hurried down into the structure, seeking the cleanest room. Once they found it, the Elves relaxed slightly, their grips on the weapons loose. 

"You all rest." she said softly as she surveyed the large domed chamber. "I shall keep watch." 

"You have done more than enough…Lady Arlonniel." Vioviel's voice was scathing. 

"And when Culros is safely back with Alusil, that shall be enough for me." she replied easily. "I don't mind keeping watch." 

She seated herself against a pillar, resting her axe on her knees as she took a deep breath. Not that making it this far had been easy. It was as if something was determined to keep them from making any progress. Skirmishes, creatures stalking them as they ran along, and the forest that seemed to stretch on for endless miles when it was only a few in reality. What she couldn't figure out was what was pitting these obstacles against them and for what purpose? Such things were easy for her and yet, it was the sheer barrage that had made her wonder. Running into four more Orc bands, all in the same day, was not something to be lightly discarded. 

At least she knew that Midori was perfectly fine and safe in Lothlórien, now that she had Galadriel, Celeborn and Forobas with her. She could only hope that Haldir didn't annoy her sister any more than he had- 

"You look thoughtful again." 

"I have much to think of Legolas." she looked up at him. "Do you not wish to rest?" 

"I rested during the way here." he seated himself beside her. "What of you?" 

"I cannot. Not until I bring Culros back safely." 

"You care deeply for the child." Legolas inspected his bowstring with sudden interest. 

"Culros is like the child I always wanted to have but didn't," she said with a sad wistful voice. "I have always wanted a child, but I never found the right person for me." 

"Never? Not even a passing thought?" 

"There was one." she smiled, trying to remember Xander; his face was passing away more with each day, yet she remembered him completely. "But it never would have worked out; he was mortal…and I'm…well…immortal." 

"Ah, I see." Legolas remained silent for a moment. "What was his name?" 

"That's not important," she said, nudging him with a smile. "Culros is." 

"Why do you lose your smile so quickly?" Legolas shifted closer to her. "Do not worry so. We will get him back, safe and sound." 

"I can't help but worry so Legolas. I mean…look at how this came about." she paused, resting her axe beside her and hugging her knees. "Now I think I know how Midori feels, why she acted that way, why she did what she did." 

"What did she do, Arlonniel?" 

"She nearly ran me through with her sword." Kayla rested her hand on his shoulder as he started. "But I asked for it. I didn't see how much she was hurting and pressed the matter. I should have left her be and let her come around in her own time." 

"It would be best if you explained the situation to me. This is making no sense to my mind." 

Kayla nodded as she told him the reasons for her leaving Lothlórien and seeking to stay at his place for a bit. By the time she was done, Legolas was silent, looking pensively at the floor. She peered at him, feeling slightly apprehensive about what she had just said; what if he thought her guilty also? 

"Arlonniel, what truly happened to cause your sister such grief?" 

"What truly happened? The worst case of bad luck and timing that I never want to have again." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Edo*'s dark night streets were no challenge for her. The shipmaster had given her an easy-to-follow map. Having memorised it, she found herself weaving through the back alleyways like she had lived in Japan all her life. Thankfully, this was only her second time here and the first time she had set foot on the island. 

She was making her way to the agreed rendezvous point when a loud noise came from one of the buildings across the street. Pausing, she went to the corner and peered around, hearing angry voices going rapidly in the native tongue, not that any of the words made sense. Two of the people were extremely angry, their faces red with liquor and blood. Meanwhile the one in the middle had a calm expression on the lower half of his face, the part of the black eye-patch only heightening it as well as the shadows that cloaked his upper face. After a few minutes, she drew away, continuing on. 

She had barely made it a few steps before a loud gunshot rang out through the night air. After a second, she found herself running towards the source, and not away from it as she had planned. _'You fool! Don't get mixed up in the locals' problems! That will only come back to bite you hard in the future! The other way, the other way!'_

But she now found herself, bent down over the same calm faced man who she had seen earlier. She looked around to see a gun lying uselessly at the side. Grabbing it, she inspected it, not minding that she smeared blood all over it in the process. _' A grape shot…and it's to his midsection as well.'_ She threw it away as she looked down at the man, realising that there was nothing she could do for him. His face lay in shadow, just like before, as she looked him over rapidly. 

"Kimi wa-" 

"Shh! Don't speak. My name is Alice Merritt. I'll see if I can get you help." she started to rise but the man gripped her shirt tightly. 

"Okassan…onegaishimasu, kimi-" 

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." she said in a soothing voice as she bent back down. "I'm going to go get help." she had a feeling that the man had no clue of what she was saying. 

"Okassan…suki dake." he whispered in a soft voice. "Suki dake zutto[2]…" 

She watched as his hand started to slip away before it fell lifelessly on the ground. She felt for a pulse in a panic, not finding one at all. She looked down at the body, helplessly. The face, she should look at the face to see who had been killed. Just as she made a motion, a loud wail came from the entrance of the alleyway. A woman stood framed in the dark entranceway, her white kimono shimmering in the moonlight behind her as she held her hands to her face, tears glimmering in her eyes. _'Run!' _

Her legs moved her body, finally listening to the mental command. Now she could heard people running into the alleyway and after her but she was faster than them, easily eluding her pursuers. The last thing she remembered as she headed back down to the dock was the wailing cry of pain and anguish. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And what I didn't know was that the woman was Midori, my sister. And the man who had been shot was her son." Kayla stared down at her booted feet. "And that's why I left. She thinks I'm the one who killed her son, my own kin…my other nephew…the one I knew nothing of." 

"And you did not tell her this?" Legolas asked in a quiet voice. 

"When I last saw her, she was being carried away by Haldir and out for my blood. I don't think that I am the person that she wants to see at the moment." her eyes scanned the room once more before she looked at him. "And I don't blame her." 

She didn't say anything more as Legolas move in closer, his arm going around her shoulder. With a barely felt sigh, she leaned into him, glad for his warmth and silence, not to mention the reassuring way he was rubbing her shoulder. If he had asked any more questions, she was liable to break down into tears and that would have been embarrassing. Hearing him murmur something, she looked up at him. 

"Pardon?" 

His face went bright red before he spoke. "I said carad'loki[3]." 

"And why did you say that?" she asked reluctantly leaning away from him; the others hadn't noticed and she would rather it stayed that way. 

"Because you are much like one. On the outside, you can present a rather prickly personality, one not to be reckoned with. Yet you have a soft underside that you keep to yourself. And your hair is much like flames that can never extinguished…" Legolas made a motion before he caught himself and looked at her. "Carad'loki." he repeated again, only softer. 

Kayla smiled as she looked at him before picking up her axe. "I'm going to do a sweep. Keep an eye on things here?" 

She gave Legolas a grin as he nodded his head and rose, leaning against the wall. The hallway was dark and silent; a few noises coming from here and there as various creatures skittered around from place to place. She moved her hand up on her axe hilt, wanting a good grip if something came after her. She had just turned a corner when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up; there was something else here with her. She fell silent ducking into a pool of shadow that was just beside her. 

_'Valar…what is she doing? Following me to see if I betray them?'_ She narrowed her eyes as Vioviel moved past her, an arrow notched in her bow. Kayla slunk behind her in the shadows, making sure that she wasn't seen. Vioviel moved through the twisting descending passages with a surety that made Kayla uneasy and nervous; surely Vioviel would not have known her way around here so well if she hadn't been here before. What made her even more uneasy was the smell of brimstone and sulphur that grew stronger as she continued on down. 

Before long Vioviel entered a chamber that far surpassed the one the others were resting in on the surface. And nestled at the top, amidst strings of webs and such was a massive Spider, it's body covered with many fine grey hairs that gave it a greyish and sickly appearance. 

"Did you bring her? My master is waiting patiently for her arrival." the voice was a sibilant hiss. 

"She is…. impetuous and headstrong. This may be harder than I originally thought." Vioviel's voice was cross. 

"That is not my concern nor my master's. You promised us that you could deliver her to Dol Guldor by the first snowfall." 

Kayla watched in amazement as the large Spider scuttled down from the wall and stood in front of Vioviel, it's large beady eyes fixed on her. This large creature was actually talking…how was that even possible. 

"And that is where she is headed right now. She seeks an Elfling that she has become attached to." Vioviel said in a placating voice. 

"An Elfling…" the Spider sounded thoughtful. "An Elfling was brought before me. I had it sent to Guldor." 

"What did you have done with the child?" Vioviel's voice sounded concerned. "You didn't' have-" 

"I didn't have the child killed. I thought it could be useful in the future." the Spider scuttled forward a bit more. "If you deliver the girl to Dol Guldor, my master will release the boy back to your people and make sure that you receive your reward." 

"What we agreed upon in the first place?" Vioviel's voice sounded hesitant. 

"With her out of the picture, you are free to pursue your goals." the Spider made a noise that could only be called chuckling. "However, you should have simply killed her and done as you wished." 

"I told you it doesn't work that way." Vioviel's voice sounded touchy. "If she turns up dead like that, then others are apt to start asking questions." 

"As you wish." the Spider went back up the wall to its home. "The boy in exchange for the girl. My master will not be pleased if you fail him." 

Kayla watched as Vioviel swallowed hard and turned to leave. She turned, moving through the shadows and threading her way back to the camp. She walked in seeing the others milling around expectantly. She motioned to the door with her head as they hurried over. 

"What about Vioviel?" came a soft voice from the back. 

"What about me?" 

Kayla turned to look at the Elf who was running up. "Where were you?" 

"I went to relieve myself. Is that a problem?" Vioviel's voice held all of its usual scathing. "Are we moving out now?" 

"Hm. We are." Kayla looked at her. "We should reach Dol Guldor by the end of the night. And be wary when we arrive there. We don't know if something will be lying in wait for us. Don't let your guard down for a second or you may not be alive to guard anything at all." 

She watched as the other Elves looked at her and nodded their heads in understanding. She sighed and turned, watching every doorway as they made their way out. Once they stepped foot outside again, she paused, looking around and breathing. Her arm shot out as one of the party took a step forward. 

"Do you smell that?" she asked, as she looked around for the source. 

The others start to sniff the air their brows furrowed as they murmured their consent; there was a definite stink on the air, worse than the brimstone and sulphur she had smelled before. She raised her axe slightly taking slow and hesitant steps she started out, the others following behind her carefully. Her nerves and hackles were raised sharply as she heard faint scuttling sounds from the trees, always followed by an unusual silence. 

"Make sure our rear is covered." she murmured, her head tilting back slightly. "We don't want to be caught off guard." 

One of the Elves turned, giving a cry that was immediately silenced. Kayla whipped around to see nothing there behind them, save for silence and the ruins they had just left behind. She looked on with the rest as the Elf who had been snatched screamed in pain, the wrenching sound accompanied by crunching and chewing sounds that ended a few minutes later, the gruesome echoes dying down. 

"No one make a move." she whispered, as she bent down slowly. 

Picking up a large rock, she weighed it in her hand before she threw it on the tree line. They all recoiled as dark shadow flashed before their eyes, too rapid to be seen properly. When they looked for the stone, they found it crushed to pieces as if something had stepped on it. She twirled her axe around once as she kept her eyes glued to the forest. 

"How many of you have fought blind?" she asked in a hushed voice. "Not that many," she muttered to herself in a strained voice. "All right, our enemy is far too agile and strong. It took one of us already. What we have to do is fight using our base instincts." 

"Base instincts?" one asked in a puzzled voice. 

"If you feel that you should duck, then you duck, for Valar's sake or you could lose your head." she explained quickly. "Do as your gut tells you, not your mind. Hopefully, we only have one to deal with and nothing more. Are you ready?" 

When she got a round of half-fearful nods, she started forward again, her fingers white from gripping the axe so tightly. They hadn't even taken a step when a loud shriek echoed out around them, accompanied by the sound of a weapon moving. When Kayla looked around, she found one of the Elves bent over, throwing up as an appendage lay on the ground. 

"Valar…" she breathed as she saw it. It had the characteristics of a Spider limb except for the hand that had five fingers still moving. 

"What manner of sorcery is this?" Legolas bent down as looked at it more carefully from a distance. 

"Don't touch it!" Kayla said as he made a motion towards it. "A wolf's head can still bite, even if it's chopped off." she nudged it with her axe. "Calm yourselves." she said as the hand suddenly locked onto her blade with a death grip. "Worry about where it came from and what that creature might do. That is what I am talking about. Do what…" 

"Narwen." the Elf offered in a weak voice as she stood back up with a pale face. 

"Do as Narwen did and you shall live." Kayla said. "Now we have to-" 

Her words were broken by a loud shriek as something descended and started to carry her up quickly. With a grunt, she swung her axe, feeling it sink down into flesh and through it. She plummeted back down through the trees, smashing into branches on her way down along with her assailant before she slammed into the ground, her back not thanking her in the process, and the axe falling from her hand. She rolled over to see the large creature thrashing around on the ground, attempting to right itself. 

"Attack!" she cried, springing to her feet and grabbing the axe. "Attack!" 

The search party descended on it, arrows flying from bows while the swords and her axe started to work on it. The legs thrashed and smashed, flinging them back many times as it tried to right itself frantically, its screams making the entire chaotic situation even worse. 

"The heart! Go for the heart!" she yelled as she found herself blocking the rather sharp forelegs that were intent on stabbing her through the stomach. 

They redoubled their efforts, attacking the fallen and overturned creature quickly, the bite of their weapons stinging even more. Suddenly, a terrible shriek rang out over the area before the creature shuddered and went completely still, numerous arrows sticking out from it's underbelly and neck accented by the slashes and gashes. 

Kayla gave the body a distasteful look as she turned to the others. "Are you all right? Everyone is here?" she asked doing a quick count; all nine were still present. "Good. Is something wrong Legolas?" 

"This is no ordinary Spider." he murmured as he moved closer to it. "Come, look at this." 

Kayla walked up to the body, giving it a good 'thunk' with her axe. When the body remained as still from before she nodded, motioning for the others to come and see as well. They had fought this thing with all they had; they had a right to know. She felt a shudder pass through her as she looked down at the rather strange face. 

The creature's legs stuck out stiffly as rigor mortis started to take hold. Six black eyes stared up at the canopy of dark leaves above, sightless and dead. The slight human-like feature were eerily serene. Yet it was the limbs that drew the most attention; the long grey appendages ended with a five-digit hand, the nails curving out like dirty claws. 

Kayla frowned as she wiped her blade off on the body, curling her lip as the gore and blood seemed to stay stuck on. "This is obviously some form of genetic tampering." 

"Genetec tampering?" Legolas asked in a completely bewildered voice. 

"Ah…" she paused trying to find a way of explaining it. "Whatever made this creature is crossing them between Spiders and humans; and with good results." 

"You call this good?!" Vioviel asked in an outraged voice. 

"No, I don't! If there are more of these things out there, then this is the last thing that we need." she said in a curt voice. "Now we have to leave here immediately. I don't want to take the chance that this thing was a scout. We can reach Dol Guldor by night." 

Kayla watched as the other quickly left the body and started into the forest. She looked over at Legolas who was quietly asking if she was all right. Nodding her head yes, she started into the forest after the others. Pausing, she looked back to see Vioviel standing by the Spider's corpse, a thoroughly disgusted look on her face. 

"Vioviel." she called. 

The older Elf looked at her with a glimmer of hate and jealously in her eyes. Kayla didn't' say anything as she motioned sharply with her head and continued on into the forest. She didn't know what Vioviel had planned but she would see that whoever her victim was wouldn't get caught in her web. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

[1] Yrch = Elvish for "Orc"   
[2] This is whole bunch of words folks! Kimi = "you" - guys use this alot; Okassan = "mother"; onegaishimasu = "please", when used at the beginning of a sentence; suki dake = "I love you", only another way to say it; zutto = "forever". And all these words are Japanese.   
[3] carad'loki = Elvish for "red dragon"   
* Edo is the ancient name for Tokyo. More history, bwhahahahaha!!! ....Soiee....v_v 

Who got the Mononoke-hime reference? It was paraphrased, folks. It's begging to be found! And it's fairly easy to spot too...if you've seen the movie. ^^ It seemed so appropiate for that spot that I couldn't resist. First one to state where it is in a review gets a giftfic just for them! Start searching!! The only one excluded is Peridot Pooka, because she read the chapter before I posted it!! Yeah, quit your grumbling onna…I've started writing in more Legolas, what more do you want from me? 


	18. Seventeen

A/N: I'm kinda spaced out from doing two days' worth of annotations for The Joy Luck Club for English. o.0 My head is reeling from Jing-Mei's teen rebellion and Lena's disturbing and morbid thoughts, while Dir en grey's _Raison D'Etre_ plays in the background of my spaced out mind. 

_Right of Blood_

Chapter Seventeen

Kayla watched as the trees they passed through started to thin out. After a full night of travelling, they were now approaching their destination and for once in her life, she had never felt more nervous that she did now. Every bone in her body, every nerve ending screamed that she was walking into a trap of some sort. But she would not sacrifice anyone in order to get Culros back; she'd leave with both of them if she had anything to do about it. 

"All right, we're about to enter Dol Guldor," she said looking at the massive ruins. "Does anyone have any last reservations?" she nodded her head sympathetically. "As do I. But you must rid yourselves of them; reservations can be a serious liability. However…we will need a few to stay here and keep watch over the perimeter." she looked over at the ones who looked the most repulsed by the ancient fortress. "The three of you, stay here and keep watch. Everyone else, we're going in." 

She watched as the other Elves started down, rubbing the palm of her hand anxiously; it felt like it was burning again for some reason. Staring at her palm, she held the gasp that came from her throat. There, right on her palm where the necklace had been, she saw an angry red mark; it looked like it was starting to blister and swell grotesquely. She shook her head and looked back down; her hand was perfectly fine, barring the angry red colour that patch of her skin was. _'You fucking idiot. Letting dreams get to you...'_ She started down with the last of the few, feeling mad at herself. It was as if she was intent on get herself killed on this rescue. 

As they approached the entranceway, they ducked behind the rocks seeking out any possible ambush spot and avoiding it. Before long, they made it to the door way. She curled her lip as she peered in, past the gently waving gossamer webbing. She motioned around at the ceiling before she made a motion to move silently and quickly. The last encounter with a Spider had done enough to teach her that new ones needed to hear sound in order to attack. 

Rocks and other debris blocked their way as the guardedly made their way deeper into the ruined fortress of Dol Guldor. Kayla couldn't help but feel a shiver pass through her as she made her way in. This place stank, no reeked, of death and torture. Kayla looked back to see the other six moving through the webs, taking care to not touch the strands in any way. 'I don't think any of them want to deal with the weird Spider again...not that I blame them in the slightest.' 

They continued on until they reached a split in the hall, both ways looming before them as black impenetrable abysses. They paused there for a moment while Kayla looked at the paths before them. When she spied Vioviel looking down the opposite one, her lips thinned into a line; her decision was made. Kayla motioned for Legolas and the other three Elves to head down one way. She, Vioviel and Narwen would take the other. She gave Legolas a rather pointed look as a look of disagreement flitted across his face. She watched as he motioned curtly to the others and they vanished away in the dark. 

"Are you sure that was a wise idea, Lady Arlonniel?" Narwen asked in a muted voice. 

"Hush!" Vioviel ordered in a harsh, yet quiet, voice. "You will draw the Spiders to us!" 

Kayla gave Vioviel a scathing look as she led Narwen on with a gentle nudge to the back. If Vioviel wanted to get her hands on Narwen, it would be over her dead body. She didn't leave with anyone left behind. They made their way down, the fetid stench worsening in the still air, the ground sloping downwards. Kayla felt the hairs on her neck rise abruptly, stiff like bristles as she paused at an entranceway; there was something lurking in there for them. And that was the only way to go now that they had run out of hallway to go down. 

She peered in past the door, surprised to see a torch flickering in the dank stained scone on the wall, far away on the other end. And then she heard it; the faint shuffle of chains punctuated by a terrified whimper and the acrid scent of metallic rust. 

"Please...don't torture me so." the sound of chains came louder now. "I can hear the three of you out there. Just...just do what you want and leave me be." 

"Culros?" she whispered in a faint voice. "Is...Is that you?" 

"Arlonniel?!" he asked in a hopeful yet dismayed voice. "It...it really is you." 

She motioned for the others to follow her as she made her way in. "Yes. It's me Culros. I have brought Narwen and Vioviel with me." 

The chains started rattling even worse that before. "No...not her, please. She scares me." 

"Narwen?" she asked puzzled; the gentle girl was a surprise, she seemed so unsuited for battle. 

"No...the other one." Culros' voice was trembling now. "Please, don't let her come near me! Please, Arlonniel!" 

"All right, Culros, I won't." she said in a soothing voice as she looked back at Vioviel with a rather sharp look. "We won't let anything more happen to you." she took the torch from the wall. 

"You won't?" he asked in a hopeful voice. "Do...do you promise?" 

Kayla blinked as she felt tears start to pool in her eyes. "I won't, Culros. Now come, I'll free you of your bonds and we can have you back home with your father in no time." she stepped closer, only to find him shrink away from her and the light. 

"No. I don't want you to see me. I don't want you to see me like this." 

"Culros, you are being very foolish at an imprudent time. Whatever it is, I promise I won't do anything to make you feel worse." she bent down, watching the area of shadow that he had retreated into. "Please, Culros, your father wants you back home with him. He was very worried about you when he realized that you had come into the forest alone; in a panic even and extremely distraught." 

"You aren't mad that I came in here alone?" he sounded hopeful. 

"Come boy, you are wasting valuable time!" Vioviel said in an urgent voice as she looked around before stepping forward. "Let us free you and-" 

"Enough Vioviel!" Kayla said in a harsh whisper as she heard Culros whimper and cower back. "Don't worry Culros. I or Legolas will take you back ourselves. But you will be safe with us." she held the light up, noticing a flight of stairs behind a corner. "Please, Culros, we do not have much time. Let me free you from your bonds. That way we can find the others and leave this place soon." 

She gave a sigh of relief as the boy managed to make a sound of assent from his sniffles. She came forward with the light to find that he had turned around, hiding his face from her. With a gentle touch, she turned him around to find that he threw himself on her, hugging her tightly. Kayla froze for a second, amazed at the sobs that were wracking his body before she enveloped him in a tight hug. 

"Lle anta ilgorg, ai'er[1]." she murmured as she drew back. "Lle-" 

She broke off, hearing a loud commotion come from the entranceway of the dungeon. Her eyes widened as she saw Legolas charge in with the other few, slamming the door shut and locking it with the dead bolt. 

"Vioviel, Narwen, see to it that the door holds for a few more minutes." she said as she pointed. "Legolas, come here for a minute." 

"They chained the child?" his voice sounded outraged and disgusted. "Brutes..." 

"Help me with these. They are old and rusted." she said. "Give me an arrow. What is on the other side of the door?" 

"Orcs and some other strange creatures." he said quickly, supplying her with an arrow. 

Legolas fell silent as they both went to work on the locks, brows furrowed with concentration. When the device inside finally clicked and the shackles feel from his feet, he clung to Kayla's neck, burying his face in her neck. Murmuring to him, she rose in a half stoop, trying to draw back. 

"Culros let me see your face. Let me see for myself that you are fine." 

"But-" he began. 

"Culros." she said in a weary voice. 

He drew back quickly, trying his best to shield his eyes, but she pulled his hand away gently. She felt her throat constrict tightly as she looked at him. Culros' face was dirt stained and streaky from tears, overall fine. But his once bright inquisitive blue eyes had become a silvery sightless colour. 

"What is this? What have they done to him?" she whispered in horror, touching Culros' face gently 

Legolas turned Culros and looked into his eyes quickly. "Only once have I seen it; it comes from the Spiders poison. We must hurry. We can still save him." 

"Save him from what, Legolas?" Kayla asked. 

"Later. Is there another way out of here?" he asked, looking around. 

"Il'er[2], this way!" she called, as she watched Legolas dart up the flight of stairs. 

She waited as everyone made their way up, following directly after Vioviel. When she felt a sharp thrust against her chest that propelled her backwards towards the room that had just been entered by the throng of assailants, she looked up to see Vioviel's face before it disappeared. She hit the floor hard, as she saw feet tramping in, the black boots caked with mud and a disgusting layer of something else. 

"Bind her! Make sure she doesn't escape!" the loud harsh voice was thick and barely understandable. 

She gritted her teeth and gripped her axe harder as she tried to make it to the stairwell and retreat. But when she found herself caged in a ring of Orcs, she felt her throat go dry. Even now, she could hear the faint steps of the others coming back down. 

"Leave!" she cried out. "Make sure he gets back safely! Auta[3]! Rima ten'ta[4]! Demada amin, rima[5]!" 

When she heard the steps going back in the direction she focused her attention back on the Orcs around her before she turned her axe blade on them pouring her rage out onto them. Bright red swathes cut through them like they were nothing, limbs and such falling. Their screams mingled with her battle cries, creating a din that echoed out through the dungeon. Then she felt a rope around her neck that brought her crashing to the ground, the axe still held tightly in her hand. 

Before she could get up to fight them off, she found more ropes around her, trussing her up like a wild animal. She squirmed and twisted in an effort to free herself. By the time a pair of booted feet stopped in front of her, she found herself blowing the strands of hair out of face that had come loose. 

"Well, look at what we have here; an Elf...a female Elf too." 

She didn't wince as the Orc dragged her up by her hair, peering into her face with dislike. "Go to fucking hell, asshole!" she spit in its eye. 

The Orc didn't move at all, not even to wipe the spittle away. "If he didn't want you, I'd be inclined to eat you right now. Me and my men are hungry for fresh meat. We found the one you left behind in the forest." 

"You ate Gazar?" she made a gagging sound. "And here I thought you Orcs may have had some taste." 

The Orc before her narrowed its eyes. "If my brother couldn't defeat an Elf," the word was filled with derision. "Then he deserved to be eaten; though I hear that Elf is rather tasty as well." 

She looked around at the other Orcs who were looking at her with a hungry gleam in their eyes. "Guess what I say to that." 

She didn't even give the Orc time to respond, her leg flying up to kick it square in the temple and make it stagger back. When the creature dropped her, she found herself besieged by the rest of the Orcs filthy hands, dragging her up. She could barely see out of the curtain of her hair, spying the Orc that was shaking its head to clear away the aftershock. 

"No one does that to Grimuk." came the low snarl. 

Kayla never saw the blow coming that connected with her temple in a hard powerful blow. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she slipped into unconsciousness, the half blurred face of Grimuk and Vioviel's smile of triumph melting into the darkness as she did. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Opening her eyes, Kayla looked around seeing a rather dark room. _'Christ…'_ She rose unsteadily from the floor, shaking her head to clear it. When she heard a faint rattle, she looked down at her arms and ankles to see them shackled in cuffs. Giving them an experimental tug, she found them to be unfortunately secure and sturdy. What surprised her even more was the fact that her axe was lying right beside her, waiting to be picked up once more. 

She peered into the darkness, straining to see if there was anything she could use. Her hand went to her waist after a few seconds, seeking the hilt of her barely used dagger. _'Idiot, they probably took that off of you when they tossed you in here.'_ But she looked down in surprise when she found her hand closed around it. It didn't take her long to start picking on the lock. 

"This is far too easy. Managing to find Culros was far too easy. And when Vioviel…" she trailed off, feeling anger well up inside her. She may not have liked the woman but she at least had he decency to give her a degree if trust. "When I get back I'll show her who's the…" 

Kayla trailed off as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up once more. She looked around the room, allowing the shackles to fall from her hands and feet. She looked around rapidly as she picked up the axe before she spied an ambush spot, darting into it quickly. Whoever put her in here seriously didn't think about the amount of shadows that would be casted in the corners. But then again, they probably didn't see her escaping anytime soon…if they had remembered to strip her of her dagger. 

Grasping the weighty weapon firmly by the hilt, she watched carefully as the sound of the door opening came, followed by silence. She swallowed as her eyes moved from space to space, seeking their target. But all she saw was the faint flickering of the torch and nothing more. She stepped out hesitantly, looking around. _'Oh Valar…'_ She turned around as her gut screamed at her, bringing the axe down. 

The stab was stopped by a death hold grip. Kayla looked up to find herself facing a shadowy pit where a face should have been, the hand that grasped her own skeletal-like and insubstantial. Then she felt it the lancing pain that burst from her hand, radiating outwards and spiralling through her body in convulsing tendrils. With a gasp she forced her hand back up, unwilling to yield to such an opponent. The grip increased, wanting her to drop the axe and still she held on, refusing to relinquish. She would not relinquish…she would rather fight that succumb. 

"No!" she cried out, shoving the creature back with all of her strength, pulling it from inside. 

Red light threw it farther, sending it hurtling against the wall. She didn't wait to see, bolting for the door. She was just about to make it when it slammed shut, leaving her with no time to stop. _'Okay, that really killed.'_ She reeled back from the door, after she managed to peel herself off from it, and faced her opponent once more. It was odd how her hand felt; like it was numb and on fire at the same time, especially that accursed spot. 

She felt a chill run through her as it made some sort of sibilant sound, as if communicating with her. Ignoring it, she started to tug on the door, wanting to escape more than anything. When a forceful hand turned her around, she was prepared, laying the axe pole flat against her arm before she slashed it across its hood, dropping the axe and clapping her hands over her ears at the shriek it gave - she had put a bit of that magic into it as well and apparently it didn't like it. Before she knew it, she felt a burning sensation against her shoulder that brought out the burning sensation in her hand again. 

"You..." she gasped as she looked down at her shoulder, as it went numb. "Stabbed me?" 

She made an attempt to move her arm but found it sufficiently deadened. She knew how false her words now; it was only a superficial wound, but it was more than enough to immobilize her arm. She watched as the creature advanced on her slowly, an ominous intent in its steps. Grasping the axe in her other hand, she watched and waited, tense as a cat. She was glad that she had her axe was in her hand; that mithril was sturdy as hell - it had survived her of all people. 

_'Arlonniel. . .'_

Her eyes widened in apprehension as she saw the pit glow a faint red. The spot on her hand burned worse than before, as if it was a scalding blister ready to burst while the rest of it felt cold and numb. Her shoulder felt icy cold also. She pressed herself back against the door, wishing that it would just go away and let her flee from the thing before it did anything to her. 

When it stopped in front of her, she leaned off from the door slightly feeling for the handle. It raised its hand in front of her, palm open. What lay inside was a slender object, strange to her unfocused eye and mind. She grasped the handle, starting to pull the door open. The Nazgûl made a screeching sound as it slammed the door shut with its other hand, moving its hand forward more. 

Kayla narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She had assumed my now that it would have tried to finish her off. And now it was offering her something after stabbing her with Valar knew what. Leaning forward, she pretended to inspect the object before she brought her dagger in with a vicious upper cut, the red light sinking into its robes. 

She winced as it gave a shattering shriek, opening the door and bolting out down the hallway. Her feet pounded as she raced through the corridors following the faint scent of fresh air. She burst out into the forest, a rare beam of sunlight illuminating her path. She didn't waste any time, vanishing into the trees and the murk as she heard the sounds of a pursuit starting up behind her, the Orcs crowing with bloody intent and eagerness. She felt a chill pass through her as she jumped over tree roots and dodged low branches that threatened to knock her too her feet. Now she was the hunted. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A strange silence surrounded the small clearing as faint wisps of mist curled through it. A faint creak from one of the branches was barely heard, dying away in the murk. Seconds later, another sound could be heard, increasing in strength. A few minutes passed before a troop of Orcs passed through in their usual noisy manner, weapons clanking and grunting noises adding to the general din. As soon as the area was quiet again, a soft thud landed on the ground, watching where they went warily. 

"Great...that's the fifth one to pass me in three days. This is taking far too long when I have to worry about Orc, Spiders and that weird ghost thing." Kayla muttered as she pulled a dirty strand of hair from her face. "You think someone up there would cut me a break." 

She jumped back up into the trees, running along the thick branches at a breakneck speed. Where the Orcs were, the Spiders weren't too far behind. She learned that the hard way when they caught up to her the first time. She shuddered, trying to forget the madness that had descended when one of the Spiders decided to have a little snack. She took a firmer hold on her axe hilt as she passed by a particularly large oak. With a hasty stop, she climbed down, hanging from a branch to inspect the area around her. She smiled as she recognized the area; she wasn't too far away now. She could make it in fifteen minutes and be out of this nightmare for good. 

As she swung herself back up easily, she froze, her hairs standing on end suddenly. There was a rather odd silence surrounding the place. She took another step hesitantly hearing something rustle in the branches behind her. Swallowing, she grasped a loose branch and flung it to the ground. Expletives ran through her mind as she heard and saw the dishearteningly familiar bulk flash down to the ground; another one of those weird Spiders. 

She didn't wait to think, running for her life. Fighting one of these things with nine other was a different story; doing it alone just might get her killed. The noises of it following her made her steps quicken, the trees flying past her, twisted distorted observers of her flight. When a grey shape whipped past her, she ground to a halt, grabbing a tree branch to steady herself. The Spider scuttled forward, its six eyes gleaming with intent and something akin to hunger. She made a feint to the right, trying to elude the creature but found herself caught by a pair of sharp claws that dug into her shoulder and flung her to the far ground below. 

Tears sprang to her eyes as her shoulder gave a sickening crunch, pain bursting through her arm and neck. Why did it have to be her left hand, her writing hand, of all parts of her body? The one hand that wasn't numbed and deadened? The Spider hovered over her triumphantly, its silky web shooting out as it wrapped her up swiftly into a large and increasingly squirming bundle. She shrank back, her soul rebelling at the thought of what would happen to her as it picked her up. Its eyes looked at her neck, the fangs moving as if in anticipation of a meal. 

One of the claws darted down, ripping the necklace from her neck with precise aim. She watched horrified as the chain remained snarled in the claw by her head, tauntingly close, but far away to be mocking. She glanced up as her hand wriggled to grasp the rarely used dagger by her side, those same fangs starting to move forward slowly, as if savouring the moment. Kayla could only watch as her hand moved frantically as those fangs drew closer and closer. Her finger brushed against the tip of the hilt as the fangs came to her head, a stinking air rushing past her face. She shrank back as much as she could, her motions even more frantic now as she managed to grasp it. How dare this creature try to eat her; eat her! She felt immense anger well up inside her, begging for an outlet. She steeled herself before she forced her broken shoulder to move, the dagger being yanked up and sliced through the coils of webbing. An expression of surprise lit the Spider's eyes as she grabbed her necklace and glared at it. 

As if by her simple thought, the amulet glowed with a bright red light, increasing with intensity and heat. Her anger didn't seem to end, the endless stream of rage in her becoming a river. In a large explosion, the light surged forth, filling the forest with its brilliance. Kayla couldn't see anything more beyond the Spider's body being flung back before all she saw was red, filling her vision, burning itself into her mind. 

Then the light was suddenly gone, leaving her alone and on the ground, the necklace tangled in her tingling fingers. She picked herself up wearily, looking around to see what happened. The Spider's body lay a few feet away, braced against a tree trunk as a charred smoking corpse, its legs curled into a defensive posture. Shocked, she continued on, making her way through the now eerily silent forest in a daze. When she came upon the next scene, she leaned heavily against a tree trunk, as if what she was seeing was a nightmare. What lay scattered through out the trees were the bodies of the Orcs, burnt and in convoluted postures. 

She wandered her way through the graveyard until she saw the familiar light of Thranduil's realm. When she stepped through the trees, she found a small crowd of guards and people looking at the trees in wonder and fear, murmuring something about the red light that had halted the Orcs. 

"Arlonniel!" 

Looking up, she saw Legolas came through the crowd, a relieved expression on his face. "Sorry I took so long to get back." 

Legolas stopped in front of her. He looked about ready to crush her in a hug. "What happened to you? He has been asking for you for the past four days." 

"Has it been four?" she asked before she paused, thinking. "Maybe it has been...I lost track of time in there. I've had little sleep and been hunted down since I managed to escape. Plus my busted shoulder could use some attention." 

"Come, I will take you to the healers." Legolas said in a firm voice as he led her away. "Back to your duties!" he ordered the crowd. 

Kayla watched as it dispersed rather slowly, some still watching the forest with amazement. She looked away and sighed heavily. She was finding it rather hard to believe that she had willed such a force to come from inside herself. But then again, she had been facing her death, and it would have been far from pleasant. 

"What happened?" Legolas asked in a hushed voice as they made their way through the corridors. "How did you become separated?" 

"After my arm is fixed." Kayla said. "How is Culros? Are his eyes fine?" 

Legolas shook his head. "He is blind. Alusil did not take the news very well." 

"I would imagine so." she looked up as she saw the healer's door. "At least I know this will be speedy." 

"You know?" he looked at her with an amused light in his eyes. 

"This is not the first time I have broken a shoulder. It's just the first time that I have broken my left one." she looked at Legolas. "The healer couldn't save his sight?" 

"No. The poison had worked far too fast, but he was able to save Culros' life." Legolas paused as she seated herself. "And now he has come forward with a serious accusation." 

"Against whom?" Kayla asked with curiosity as the healer came in and started inspecting her shoulder. 

"Vioviel." Legolas said with a frown. "It seems the Culros' lack of sight has opened up other things for him in an unbelievable manner. Namely his perception of things that have happened and what will happen." 

"You mean he's psychic?" Kayla snorted as the healer pressed down particularly hard in a swelling. 

"If that is what you call it." Legolas said with a troubled look. "I do not see how she could be guilty of the things he is accusing her of." 

"Don't worry Legolas." she said, leaning forward and patting his arm. "Once I get bandaged up, I'll see him." 

"Oh no you don't." the healer admonished as he leaned her back and took out a roll of bandages. "You are going to get some rest and sleep. You are the worst patient I have ever had by far in my entire life; you are even worse than the Prince! I bandage you up once and, lo and behold, here you are again!" 

Kayla gave Legolas an amused look as he suddenly scowled at the man. "Really? And just what has he done that was so bad?" 

"That's not of importance now." Legolas said quickly as he shot her a look. "Make sure you do as Faernil says. I shall tell Culros that you will see him tomorrow." 

Kayla couldn't stop her smirk as she nodded her head in farewell and Legolas left to find the young Elfling. "So...Faernil...just what did he do when he was younger?" she asked with her most charming grin. 

The man gave her a look before he laughed. "Valar, you are just like the Prince when you have the look on your face and that tone in your voice! Now hush and don't worry about Prince Legolas. Your broken shoulder and wound are of greater importance." 

Kayla nodded her head and sat there silently, suffering through the brisk and through administration Faernil gave. The disinfectants were applied, as well as poultices and bandages. Kayla remained silent when Faernil looked at the stab wound curiously and gave her a questioning look. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew exactly what had caused the wound; and that he was surprised by something. When she finally shrugged nonchalantly, the man went back to work putting the bandages on over the poultice. Her arm was feeling better than before; there was no need to worry unnecessarily over it. 

"Make sure you rest the shoulder and do not move it for at least two weeks. You took a nasty spill." Faernil gave her a look as he tied off the final knot for her sling. 

"Thank you." Kayla said bowing. "And I shall go straight to my room and rest after I get a bath. I get the feeling that you would come to check on me." 

Faernil snorted as Kayla opened the door. "That you may be sure of." he paused before he spoke again. "Although...like you...he was not too fond of bandages." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A cool breeze swept through the room, brushing the loose strands of hair over Kayla's forehead. With a sigh, she tucked them away once more, knowing they would be free with the next stirring of the air. Sleep was not coming to her tonight and she now found herself reading quietly, the candle by the bedside, flickering in sporadic motions. The shadows cast eerily on the dagger that lay hidden behind the holder, making her shiver. She frowned as she looked around and then went back to her book. So far, she was making good progress in figuring out written Elvish; but, like Midori had said, it was far from easy. If anything, she could have something foreign when she went back home, and turn the tables on her. 

"Listen to myself." she scolded herself. "Talking like that when she'll probably hate my guts for the rest of our lives. She has hated me for the past four hundred years." 

She placed the book down and stared at the candle before she rose and walked out onto the balcony. What could she say when she finally went back to Lothlórien? There was no way that they could spit out a few more words, and then act as if all had been forgiven. It was much deeper than it; it ran down to the blood and bone. Those were the things that never forgot. But she hadn't killed him, whatever his name had been. It most likely wouldn't do any good to start asking questions about her deceased nephew. 

"It seems as if there's no way out of this situation." she ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "Perhaps simply staying away from Midori is what I am going to have to do." 

She stood out in the cool air before she started back in, past the filmy curtains. She paused when she saw that the candle was now out, the smoke drifting upwards in delicate curls. She had not outed the candle and the breeze wasn't strong enough to out it on its own. She took a hesitant step in, wishing she could move her left arm properly and that it wasn't so tightly bound and slung up. Her eyes darted from shadow to shadow, seeking what lay in wait for her. 

As she approached the bed, her instincts started screaming at her to leave the room. Yet she still sat on the bed, albeit gingerly, coiled and ready to spring. When hands grabbed her ankles and yanked hard, she was completely unprepared, landing face first on the floor. She had turned onto her back and was struggling up when she felt an arm grasp her head in a lock, the dagger pressed against her jugular, stilling her motions. 

"I should have taken the Spider's advice and killed you myself." came the spiteful whisper. "Never trust another to do something you yourself should do." 

Kayla's eyes widened as the voice clicked in her head. "Vioviel." she managed to croak out. 

"My, the Galadhrim brat can talk such simple sentences. Have you lost your tongue? Not yet, you haven't." Vioviel's hold tightened, straining on her neck. 

"Why are you doing this? I never had anything against you." she managed as she squirmed closer to the night table; if she could get close enough, she could get the dagger and even out the odds in her favour. 

"You waltz in here and charm everyone, so they can't see you for what you really are; a snake that needs to be sent off for good. I am simply seeing this through...Kinslayer." 

Kayla struggled further, not understanding Vioviel's words. "I actually liked you somewhat, despite what you may think." 

"Don't lie to me!" Vioviel's voice was harsh and twisted with fury and surety. "I sense it curled up deep inside you, the darkness that you keep chained tightly...but the chains are starting to break. You are a threat to all. You could be the one to kill of the rest of the Elves. I cannot allow that." 

"So, you resort to vigilante actions?" she croaked out as he hand slid up the side of the table. 

"Someone must!" Vioviel snarled. "You have bewitched everyone, leaving the powerless against you; especially Prince Legolas." 

Kayla didn't say anything as she stared into Vioviel's eyes. 'Do you think that she could like me? It all made sense, now; how Vioviel always disapproved of her, whisked Legolas away when they were getting closer to one another, citing some other lesson or other duties. Her hand closed around the hilt of the dagger, the weight making her glad. 

"What do you have to say for yourself, Noldor?" Vioviel's voice was triumphant as she pressed the dagger into the soft skin hard enough to draw blood. 

Kayla shivered as her mind replayed a flash of the first dagger that had ever touched her throat. "I say that the field is even." she murmured as she pressed the dagger hard against Vioviel's spine. "What do you have to lose now Vioviel?" 

The elder Elf's eyes narrowed as she looked down at her much younger adversary. Kayla felt sorrow well up inside of her as she saw the ancient anger that had refused to let go of Vioviel, festering away like a cankerous sore. She let the dagger fall to her side, as she shook her head. 

"And this is how the cycle keeps on. Shouldn't one with your age learn to let go?" Kayla asked in a soft voice. 

"Hush your tongue!" Vioviel snarled as she drew back slightly. "I am finally doing the right thing!" 

Kayla reacted almost instantly as Vioviel made a motion for her neck. She brought the dagger up, sinking it deep into her side. Vioviel, looked at her shocked, gaping in surprise as blood rimmed her lips. Kayla shuddered as Vioviel collapsed onto her, limp as a doll. She rolled her off and pulled herself into the corner, shivers running through her body, staring at Vioviel's motionless figure. Then another noise registered in her mind; pounding on the door. Standing up, she walked over and saw the bar had been lowered, locking the room. She lifted it up and opened the door, seeing Culros standing there with his silver eyes staring at her, flanked by Legolas and a few guards. 

"Are you all right Arlonniel? He insisted that we come up here now." Legolas asked. 

"Vioviel is in my room." she said simply as she looked at Culros. "She tried to kill me." 

"I told you Prince Legolas!" the boy exclaimed. "Vioviel is dangerous!" 

"You can see for yourself." she said, gesturing numbly to the spot where the body lay. 

Legolas touched her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze, before he walked in and looked around, the guards following him. Kayla watched him until a hand slipped in hers. She looked down at Culros, startled by the shy sad smile he gave her; those silver eyes of his were startling. 

"I heard what she called you." 

"Pardon?" Kayla looked down at him, surprised. 

"She called you Kinslayer." Culros paused. "You shouldn't let it get to you. It is part of your heritage and who you are. Don't deny that." 

Kayla felt tears suddenly come to her eyes before she managed a smile and rumpled his head affectionately. "How old are you Culros?" 

"Oh, not that old, almost a hundred." he said in a nonchalant voice before he became serious. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." 

"Why did you go out into the forest anyways? You should have known better than that." 

"I did. But I thought I saw you go in and I didn't want you to get hurt. But then I got lost and...well...you know the rest." 

"You have a very brave heart Culros." she said as she felt more tears well up. "How about you run off to bed now? I am perfectly fine and will be here in the morning if you want to talk." 

"All right." he said in quietly. "Good night." 

"Night, Culros." she murmured back as he walked down the hallway unerringly and turned the corner. When she turned back around, she saw Legolas standing in front of her, the guards carrying the body out of the room. She looked away almost immediately, feeling guilty for some odd reason. "I didn't want to. But she was going for my throat and..." she broke off, not wanting to finish. 

"I understand." he said in a soft voice. 

Kayla looked at him, hearing the sadness. She moved forward a bit and hugged him tightly as she buried her face in his shoulder, allowing all the tears to spill out. His hand moved to her head, petting it gently as he murmured into her ear. After a few minutes, she drew away, sniffling. 

"Sorry. I don't normally cry like this." she said regaining composure of herself. 

Legolas gave her a gentle smile as he wiped away one of the tears. "Come, I'll get you another room." 

She nodded as they left the room. "I think I really will rest now." 

"It would be wise. I think Faernil will have both of our heads if you don't." he said, as his eyes gave her a look of faint amusement. 

"And we can't have that." she replied, feeling a bit better. "Legolas?" 

"Yes?" he asked as they made their way down the hall. 

"Why do you…never mind." she said as he paused by a door. "That's not important now." 

Legolas didn't reply for a few minutes before speaking. "Shall I send a guard for you? Or do you prefer to be alone?" 

"I'm fine." she smiled as she opened the door. "You yourself should go and rest. I would imagine that you were interrupted from something." 

He shrugged. "It was not a problem. I hope you rest well now. Will you be fine alone?" 

"Yes, thank you." she said as she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Quel undome[6] Legolas." 

"Quel undome." he said, his face flushing slightly as he bowed and walked away. 

Kayla smiled as she watched him go before she walked in and closed the door. She leaned against it heavily before she walked over to the bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling. She hugged the pillow close, her brow furrowing. Her hand was hurting again, as well as the spot on her shoulder. What if Vioviel was right? What if the darkness inside of her was starting to come loose? 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

[1] Lle anta ilgorg ai'er = You need not fear, little one.   
[2] Il'er = Everyone   
[3] Auta = Go   
[4] Rima ten'ta = Run for it   
[5] Demada amin, rima = Forget me, run   
[6] Quel undome = literally 'Good evening'; figuratively, 'Good night' 


	19. Eighteen

_Right of Blood_

Chapter Eighteen

Reddish-gold patters of light flickered across the ceiling. Kayla blinked as her eyes followed one patch of light and then another, her mind blank and wandering down random paths. _'Being ordered to rest isn't as great as I thought it would be…I need to kill so much time, it's not funny.'_ She shifted onto her good side, staring out of the window now. _'Been stuck here for at least a week now.' _The early morning sunrise was beautiful, rays of light streaming over the treetops. She closed her eyes slowly, savouring the feel of the warm rays on her skin. Undoubtedly, it would be much cooler in the day ; these were the days of winter now, although she found it rather odd that now snow had come as of yet. 

"Watch it come in a week or two, three at the most." she muttered to herself. "And the holiday season is almost here." she sat up awkwardly, brushing away the thought when she heard a soft knock on the door. "Enter." she called as she rose. 

"Hello Lady Kayla." 

"Culros." she smiled seeing the young boy hover around the door. "Come in, come in." she pulled a chair beside her bed. "I feel I should warn you, I won't be retelling some tales." 

"I know. Father told me you would do so." Culros paused. " I wanted to come for awhile now. But you know how Faernil can be with his patients. He wouldn't let me come for four days; you apparently needed a lot of rest." 

"Indeed." she said with a chuckle. "How are your…how are you feeling?" 

"Lady Kayla," Culros smiled faintly. "You don't have to do such things with me. My eyes are perfectly fine now. I can still see, although everything is in shadow." a frown came to his face. "The best way to describe it is that I can and cannot see." 

"Be glad that I can understand what you are trying to say," she said. "Now what can I help you with?" 

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with my mind." 

"Your mind? In what regard?" 

"Expanding it further." 

"Further? Culros, you can see the future and past; what more do you want?" 

He shook his head, his silver eyes taking on a troubled expression. "That I cannot control…it simply comes to me at times and vanishes away. I want something more… definite." 

"Ah…I understand." she nodded her head; she remembered how it felt to be at the mercy of something random; it was far from pleasant. "Then I believe I have a solution for you." 

"You do? I only asked Father and Prince Legolas; none of them could help me." 

Kayla smiled wistfully as she noted the look of excitement on his face. 'To be young…' She rose from her seat and walked over to the table by the balcony. "All right Culros, we're going to test you for a bit." she grasped something tightly in her hand. "What's in my fist?" 

"A scrap of parchment." he replied easily. "This is supposed to help me?" 

"One moment. And yes it will. I'll be right back." she said, hurrying from the room. 

She made her way to the infirmary, borrowing a few small items from Faernil with the promise to bring them back. As she was walking back to her room she bumped into Legolas, and she promptly borrowed some items from him with a hasty explanation before she walked away, arms full. She paused outside her door, hiding all the objects on herself. If Culros could note all the places where she had hid the things on her person, then they would continue. 

"All right Culros, you have to state all the things I have and where they are." Kayla said as she came and sat back down on the bed. 

"A game?" he sighed, sounding somewhat bored. "All right. There's a sprig of basil hidden away under your hair on your left ear, you have a small bundle of pine needles hidden in your left sleeve…" 

Kayla smiled as Culros named all the items and they fell to the bed. The basil and ten other various plants, the bundle of pine needles, the dagger, ringlet and rope she had borrowed from Legolas, a roll of bandages and tightly wound sheets of parchment. When the last of the items rested on the bed, Kayla smiled, looking down at the objects. 

"Lady Kayla, please tell me that there was a point to that." Culros asked in a slightly irritated voice. 

"Culros," she said in a voice of mock hurt. "Have you ever known me to be unnecessarily frivolous?" 

"Well, you are recalling the time when you were preparing to go down to dinner with-" 

"Ai! How did you know that?" she asked in a huffy tone, despite her face going bright red. 

"I could always pick up impressions of peoples' thoughts. I probably shouldn't do that." 

"That would be a good idea." Kayla said as she thought for a moment. "What's the one thing you want to see?" 

"The sea." 

"Er…something else." Kayla said; it seemed that once Elves started on the sea, they never stopped. 

"Well, I have always wanted to see Rivendell or Lothlórien; especially Lothlórien." Culros' face saddened. "Not that I shall be able to now." 

"Who says so?" Kayla asked. "What if it was just like you seeing the things I had hidden, only you were seeking out a place? And the same for talking over a distance as well?" 

"I don't know. I have been in Mirkwood all my life. The only idea I have of what these places look like is through what visitors told me." 

"I have been to Rivendell and Lothlórien is my home. We'll see if you're right and then go from there." Kayla sat down on the bed; it would probably be best if she took a little peek at Lothlórien too, only she hadn't done this in a long time. "Now close your eyes, and-" 

"I don't think it matters if I close my eyes…does it?" 

"You can leave them open if you want." Kayla said shaking her head; kids… "Now, concentrate, picture the place you want to see in you mind. Over the vast distance, past mountains shrouded in mist and snow, past the blue waters of the Anduin to the forest of trees that stands beside a small stream. Therein lies the Elven kingdom of Lothlórien and the city of Caras Galadhon." 

Kayla's eyes drifted shut, seeing the familiar trees materialize once more around her. They went past her rapidly until she found herself gazing through the familiar halls of her home. _'Galadriel…Celeborn.'_ She focused her thoughts on them, the hallways moving past in a blur until she found them in their room, conversing quietly. 

"Celeborn, this cannot go on any longer. They should not be fighting so." Galadriel's voice sounded disheartened. "You are closer to Carardaiel; what has she been saying?" 

"Remorse eats at her, yet she cannot let go and forgive so easily. She has been living with this for four hundred years, and he was her child. Can you blame her for such a reaction?" Celeborn took her hand. "You were of a like mindset when we lost them." 

"I know." 

"Perhaps it would be best if we left them to solve it for themselves. I am starting to think this is one thing we cannot help them with." Celeborn said. 

"As am I. I hope to Valar they can resolve their problems. I would not want my daughters to hate one another." 

"I am sure it won't become that bad, melamin [1]." 

"I hope you are right Celeborn." 

Kayla felt a bit puzzled at the tone in Galadriel's voice; it sounded confused, as if she didn't know what to do. Usually she was so sure of what to do, always in control. _'Perhaps that is what it is to be a parent…'_ She brushed aside the thought for a moment; what was she thinking, she had no clue of what being a parent entailed. _'I should see what my sister is up to.'_ She regarded Galadriel and Celeborn for a few more seconds before she focused all her attention on Midori. Everything went somewhat blurry once more before it all stopped, the halls being replaced by the screening trees by the river . Just off to the side, she could see Midori's pack and boots, the sword lying on top of them. _'Where her sword is, she's not too far.'_ Her view shifted slightly, Midori coming into full sight. She was sitting on the riverbank, her bare feet immersed in the water. What made Kayla stop with amazement was the sight of Haldir seated beside her, his own bare feet in the water as well. 

"Better, my Lady?" Haldir asked. 

"Much." Midori said. "That was the fourth attack we have had to repel. What is going on?" 

"I am still not sure." Haldir's voice grew serious. "There are some nights when…" he trailed off shaking his head. "It is all right my Lady. I should not burden you with my own concerns." 

Midori didn't reply for a minute, staring at the reflections on the water. "Some nights I dream of a fire that consumes everything, everyone. But there was someone, a dark shadow, that remained…then there were nine shadows; then all but two vanished and then a third one joined. And all I saw was flame and shadow." 

"So have I." Haldir said in a soft voice. "There are times I do not like being so close to the borders of Mordor." 

"We are not as close as Gondor." Midori said, looking at him. "Do not worry," she touched his shoulder gently. " I am sure that it will all work out in the end." 

Surprise crashed through Kayla as she saw the looks that were passed between the two of them before they looked back at the water. 'What the hell was that?' A sneaking suspicion took hold of her and refused to let go. 

"I got a letter a few days ago." Midori said finally. 

"From whom?" 

"Legolas." 

The suspicion dropped away as Kayla paid more attention now; why would Legolas send Midori a letter? _'No, there has to be a perfectly logical explanation.'_ She hated it when her imagination got the best of her sometimes; it didn't do too well to think such things, it had gotten her into this mess to begin with. 

"Legolas," Haldir's voice held a curious tone. "What does he want from you, Cara- my Lady?" 

"He wants to know if we can meet soon. We made plans and he wants to know how they are going." Midori smiled faintly. "I shall admit I have never done anything of this sort. It's somewhat exciting. And I still want to go through with it, despite everything that has happened." 

"Indeed." Haldir's voice sounded displeased. "My Lady now is not the best time to travel. More and more reports are coming in from the scouts that Orc bands are roaming around freely in the south and close to our borders. It is far too dangerous for you to leave. Wait until a better opportunity comes." 

"I know. I may have to leave in the spring or summer then." Midori looked at him. "You worry for me too much." 

Haldir's face went slightly red before he got it under control. "It is my duty my Lady." 

"I see." Midori looked away, a faint tinge of disappointment in her eyes. "With things calm now, I should reply to his letter. If you'll excuse me…" 

Kayla watched as Midori rose, took her things and walked back up the path to the flets. Kayla watched Haldir for a moment before she let her focus on Lothlórien vanish away, her room materializing once more. _'Well, that certainly was interesting.'_ She looked over at Culros whose eyes were moving rapidly, seeing things she now couldn't. 

She looked down at the things that lay discarded on her bed. How long had it been since they had come here…it seemed like no time had passed but she knew it had to be closing onto a year. And now, the one time she found a place that felt like home , that truly was her home she was spending it away from- 

"Lady Kayla?" 

"Hrm?" she looked up to find Culros looking at her curiously. "Oh, you're done now?" 

"Yes. I saw so many things; there was a room filled with herbs and bowls, and a man with dark brown hair bent over a mortar and pestle. And a blond haired man at a river and a kitchen filled with so many things; did I really see Lothlórien?" 

"Yup. I saw some of the same things too." she smiled at him. "Does that help any?" 

"Yes, thank you." Culros paused. "You seem preoccupied." 

"Do I?" she shook her head. "Just thinking, that's all." 

"About?" 

"You know, never used to ask this many questions," she said, reaching forward and rumpling his hair. "I was just thinking about Christmas." 

"What is Christmas?" 

"Christmas is…" she paused, rethinking her answer as she recalled past Christmases. "Christmas is a day when people have a big party, spend the day with one another and give each other gifts. Isn't there a holiday that has something like that here?" 

"No; there's the Winter Solstice, but it is nothing like what you describe." Culros said after a moment's thought. "That does sound like a lot of fun. What do you have to do?" 

"Not much. You have a party on the twenty-fifth of the last month of the year, with a big dinner, and exchange gifts with people. You don't even have to bring gifts if you don't want to. Some people prefer to though." 

"Are you going to celebrate?" 

"No, I don't think so." 

"Why not?" 

"There's not much time left to prepare and find gifts for people. I'll admit it, I am a gift person." she shrugged. "Besides Thranduil has other issues to consider before he thinks about allowing a party." 

"So you let it go like that?" Culros shook his head. "I think you should-" 

Kayla laughed as Culros' stomach gave a loud grumble that interrupted his words. "I think you should get something to eat, ai'er [2]. Come on, we shall both go to the kitchen. I can return these things in the meanwhile." 

"I'm not that little," he said in a huff. "I am almost two hundred." 

"Ah, I see." she ushered him from the door. "I am sorry I doubted you so." 

"There was no need for that bit of sarcasm." Culros said darkly. 

"I am sorry." Kayla said with a laugh. "But you are still very young. Give it time Culros; don't be so anxious to grow up. Enjoy your childhood while you still can. Ar' uuma ma' ten' rashwe; ta tulaya a' lle ie' ai' luume' [3]." 

"I suppose you're right." Culros said. "But I can still do things." 

"I know that. Come on, the sooner we get to the kitchens, the sooner we can quiet that monster." she said, hearing his stomach once more. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kayla shivered slightly as she walked down the hall towards the stables. "Maybe I shouldn't have opened my mouth that day." 

All she knew was last night she went to sleep, after spending a late night in the library, only to find herself looking out at a snow-covered world when she looked out the window. _'And it came three weeks later…I guess I should be glad for that. Now I know it really is December.'_ She rubbed her hands together, feeling the tips start to go numb; her hands were always cold. 

"I should have brought my gloves with me. And I want to go out to the river today too. It's been cold enough for the last while, so it should be fine." she mumbled to herself. 

"You look miserable." 

She looked up to see Legolas smiling in front of her, wearing a cloak. "And you look nice and warm. What are you up to?" 

"Nothing in particular. Here, this should help keep you warm." 

She looked down at the proffered cloak before taking it. "Thank you. Did you want to do anything in particular?" 

"Not really." Legolas replied, watching as she pinned the cloak. "Did you have something in mind?" 

"Yes. But we have to go to the river." 

"The river?" 

"Yes. Just come. I guarantee that you shall enjoy yourself." 

"Well, you have caught my interest..." 

"Good," she took his arm and they started down the hall. "I was starting to think you may have been bored with me around all the time." 

"I doubt that could ever happen." Legolas paused for a second thinking. "What is it?" 

"It's a surprise. I can't tell you," she said, giving him an enigmatic smile. "That would just ruin it." 

"But…it takes almost an hour to reach the river." 

"Then you'll just have to patient. You can be too curious sometimes you know." 

"I think you may have done that on purpose," he said, looking at her with a smile in his eyes. 

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, stifling a laugh. "See; we're at the stables already. Maybe our horses will be energetic today?" 

"Maybe." Legolas said as the groom gave him the reins to his horse. "Or maybe I shall just beat you there." he mounted his horse easily, looking at her. 

"Is that a challenge?" Kayla asked as she mounted Slepnir, leaving the reins loose in her hand. 

Legolas shrugged, starting his horse forward. "View it as you like. Though I believe that I shall reach there first." 

Kayla nodded her head before she urged Slepnir forward, shooting past him. "Then you may want to get moving!" she called after him with a laugh. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The wind blew across the banks of snow at the river, the land all around covered with snow for miles. Then a bird fluttered up from the forest's edge before the whole flock followed it. A few seconds later, two horses exploded from the tree line, neck and neck, heading down for the river. They came to a sharp halt a few feet away, both horses breathing heavily. 

"It would seem that we are tied." 

"So it would seem, Lady Arlonniel." 

"Legolas, I want to ask one thing of you." 

"Anything." 

"Don't call me Lady Arlonniel, please. Kayla, or Arlonniel; just drop the formality." 

"All right. Though both names have a certain charm to them." Legolas looked at her. "So, we are here; what is this surprise?" 

"Wait, wait. All in due time." she smiled seeing the slight look of exasperation. "You seem to have no patience today. I have to see if the ice is thick enough. Then and only then." 

"Ice?" he followed her down to the edge. "How do you measure the thickness of ice?" 

"Quite easily. It's much like ice fishing; only a smaller hole is made." 

"You never fail to surprise me." Legolas said, crouching down. 

Kayla looked at him as she took out a dagger and started to pick a hole in the ice a bit off. "Now, the ice will thicken as you go farther from shore. So if the ice is at least five inches thick here, we're fine." 

"Ah." Legolas watched as ice chips flew, the dagger going lower and lower. "Is it thick enough?" 

Kayla looked at him with an irrepressible smile. "Hang on. One more minute." 

She continued to pick away until she felt the ice give and a small splash. She held her dagger measuring it; it was at least ten inches. She held it against the side of the hole she had made; it was over half the length of the weapon. 

"Well?" 

"It's fine. We can go skating." she said looking at him with a smile. 

"Yes!" Legolas paused for a second as her words sank in. "Skating?" 

Kayla nodded, rising. "Slepnir!" When the horse came trotting over, Kayla reaching into the saddlebags and pulled out two sets of boots. "One for you and one for me." she said handing him one by the laces. 

"Hm." Legolas looked at them. "Why are these so long?" 

"You'll see. First we should clear away some of that snow." 

"That will be laborious." Legolas said, looking over the thick blanket on the river. 

"No. Just…don't tell anyone, all right? It might make people wonder." 

"Tell them about what?" 

Kayla didn't say anything, willing the energy to flow from her necklace into her hands. She held her hands, palms together , outstretched before her. A line appeared in the snow on the river, stream curling off of it slightly. With a quick motion, she parted her hands before they fell to her side. The snow moved to the side as if by some invisible force, a smooth area of ice before them. 

"I see." Legolas looked at her. "I thought only Istarea* could use magic." 

"Um…surprise?" she looked at him nervously. "Are you mad at me?" 

"Why would I be? It is obviously part of who you are." Legolas smiled at her. "I think it would require a great deal more magic to figure out these things." he held up the skates. 

Kayla laughed, partly from relief and from his words. "They are quite simple actually. You just have to tie them right. Here, I'll show you how. Sit." 

Legolas sat, looking at the boots with a sceptical look, especially at the little triangles at the front of the blade. "That thin metal at the bottom does what?" 

"It allows you to skate across the ice. Now, give me your foot." 

He reluctantly relinquished it, watching everything she did. Kayla snickered as she removed his boot and promptly put on the skating one. 

"When you ice skate, you have to make sure the laces are tied tightly or you just may fall with out the support." 

"Aiya!! Tanya awra [4]!!" he glared at her. 

"Sorry." she looked at him sheepishly. "I guess I pulled them a bit too tight. I'll be more careful." 

Legolas didn't say anything else, simply nodding as she swiftly did up his laces and repeated the same on his other skate. She sat down next and did hers up quickly. She looked over at him when she was done, rising easily and gliding out onto the ice. 

"See? Nothing to it; come on." she came to a stop in front of him. 

"How can I rise? My entire lower leg is as stiff as a board," he asked, trying to stand. "Rising in these boots is near to impossible." 

"No, it's not." she said, outstretching her palm. "Here, take my hand and pull yourself up." 

Legolas rose unsteadily, looking at his feet. "Are you sure about this blade?" 

"Positive. Now come on; you can hold onto my hand if you think you're going to fall." 

"With how unsteady my feet are, I would not doubt that." he said taking small cautious steps. "All right. What comes next?" 

"See those small triangles at the front? Use those to propel yourself forward." she took his other hand. "Just give yourself a small push off with it." 

"All right." he said, giving it a try. "It's not that bad. Where did you get these?" 

"I had to get the smith to make them after the boot maker made the boots. He was highly suspicious when I asked for a set of boots for you. And with such high heels on them too. I had to tell him that I was making a surprise for you. Let's not go into the teasing the smith gave me." 

"Uh huh." Legolas was busy concentrating on his wobbling feet. "Should I be so…unsteady?" 

"I was like this too once; it's only because this is your first time skating." Kayla said watching his feet too. "Just be careful. You don't want to…you don't want to do that!" she cried out. 

Legolas looked up at her sharply, as he tried to keep control of his feet, but fell to the ice with a thud dragging Kayla down with him. They lay there for a few moments before Kayla moved with a small groan. 

"Amin nae raika. Sii' tanya awra [5]." Legolas said as he rubbed his hip. "I think I now have more reason to remain on my feet. Are you all right, Kayla? I didn't mean to make you fall." 

"It's all right. Sometimes, the fun is in falling down. You'll see what I mean." she sighed as she pulled some stray strands from her face. "Are you ready to try again?" 

"Yes." he said, managing to get to his feet alone. "Just so long as we get back in time for dinner." 

"No problem." she said, taking his hands once more. "Though, now I feel much better actually going down for such a formal affair." 

"You consider that formal?" Legolas glanced at her before his eyes went back to his feet. "It's only dinner." 

"Somewhat; but it's still rather nice once you get used to it. Company helps also." she flashed him a look. "Company is very important." 

She smiled as Legolas stopped, looking at her with a look in his eyes. He made a motion and promptly fell back down onto the ice, taking Kayla with him once more. He gave her an apologetic look. Kayla looked at him for a few minutes before a smile came to her face. A snicker became a giggle before it changed into a full laugh. 

Legolas gave her a puzzled expression before he started laughing too. "You were right Kayla; falling is the best part." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

* Istarea - Wizards   
[1] melamin - my love   
[2] ai'er - little one   
[3] Ar' uuma ma' ten' rashwe; ta tulaya a' lle ie' ai' luume' - And don't look for trouble; it could come to you at any time.   
[4] Aiya!! Tanya arwa!! - Oh!! That hurt!!   
[5] Amin nae raika. Sii' tanya awra. - I was wrong. Now that hurt. 


	20. Nineteen

_Reply Time!!!!_ ^___^   
**fan81981**: I'm glad you found my story enjoyable. It started as a weird plot bunny after seeing FotR on the premiere day, but I wanted to take a serious original approach to it; what's more original that two Elven children who return to ME, their real home? I'll probably have a set of stories for Midori soon; I've already started it on paper. ^^;; You think my fic is fantastic? *blush* I thought dragon was kinda obvious too, but I found myself thinking about the nature of dragons…maybe it's obvious now, might not be later. ^__^ 

_Right of Blood_

Chapter Nineteen

"Surely you must be hungry. We spent the entire day at the river." Legolas said as they turned the corner. "We can stop at the kitchens to find something." 

"A bit. It seems so quiet tonight; where is everyone?" Kayla said as she spied one servant off in the distance. "I don't think anything bad happened." 

"I'm sure we would know by now. Maybe they're in the dining hall." Legolas started to steer her towards the hall door at the end of the corridor. "It is past dinner time." 

"The dining hall? That room? But that's only used for large parties." Kayla felt a bit perplexed. _'Just what is going on?'_ "Legolas, do you know what's going on?" 

He shrugged. "Perhaps someone asked to have a party." Legolas stopped at the door. "I wanted to give you this before we went in." 

"Give me what?" 

"This." he handed her a flat box. "Since you shall probably be leaving soon…" 

Kayla looked at him as she took it, noting the fine ties and intricate knots; it seemed a shame to even have to undo them, they were like works of art. She undid the ties and opened the box, unsure of what she would find inside. Her eyebrows flew up sharply, seeing the delicate band that lay inside, glittering with tiny rubies, garnets and citrines. 

"Legolas, you didn't have to." she picked up the bracelet looking at it. "It looks like it could break, it's so thin," she murmured, feeling her hand start to shake slightly. "And very extravagant." 

"It won't. I had an excellent smith make it," he watched her face for a few seconds. "Here, I'll put it on for you." 

Kayla didn't say anything as he put it on and looked at it for a second. "And it's small flames too." 

"You noticed," he gave her a small grin. "Carad'loki." 

"And I have nothing for you." 

"Don't worry about that," he said, taking her arm. You've given me enough already. Shall we?" 

"Yes…let's." she said in an uncertain voice. "I know I'll feel better afterwards." 

After spending another day at the river ice-skating once more, she felt like spending the evening in a low-key manner. Perhaps, curling up in her room with a nice blanket and a book; or by the main fireplace in the hall, taking part in a discussion was more her pace for the night. And hopefully, tomorrow, she wouldn't have to go ice-skating again. But she had to admit, the sight of Legolas determined to master the skates, it was quite amusing and endearing at the same time. He'd finally mastered using the pick toes of he skates. 

But she did find it rather strange that they came back so late today. And it seemed that everyone was in on something that she could find nothing about. What it could be, she had no clue. She had felt more festive as the days had passed since she had first gone skating. _'And Thranduil said that they were already having a party some time soon. I would have really liked to have a Christmas party.'_ She smiled softly to herself as she remembered the nights spent by fireplaces, singing the carols that she had grown up with; and with many an Elf joining in afterwards. Many nights had been spent in the company of Mirkwood's inhabitants, singing, talking, drinking and becoming more acquainted. 

"You will, don't worry so." Legolas said gently as he pushed the door open. 

Kayla smiled as Legolas pushed open the door, before she stood in the doorway amazed by what she saw before her. The large dining hall had been swathed in green, the boughs of holly, sprinkled with red berries, decorating the walls. Candles lit up the far corners of the room; the main fireplace crackling brightly while it illuminated the thick wall coverings of green and gold. The musicians' notes filled the room with an ethereal and festive atmosphere. Long tables stood by the walls, filled with food and wine, while the large area was filled with people, some dancing by the balcony window, while others lingered around talking. She looked back at Legolas who had a bright smile on his face. 

"You sneaky devil." she said with a laugh, glad for the light grey dress she was wearing now. "Is this why you insisted that we change our clothes? And why we came back so late?" 

"Among other things." Legolas said. "This is a party for you, after all." 

Kayla allowed herself to be pulled along, saying hello to the familiar faces that she spotted in the crowd. _'It seems like every person in Mirkwood is here.' _By the time they came to the food tables, Kayla was somewhat tired of greeting people. 

"Ah, something to drink. Just what I need." her hand snagged a glass filled with a dark liquid. 

"I don't think you want to drink that particular one." Legolas said, trying to take the glass from her. 

"It can't be that bad," she said evading his hand. "I'll just have a taste," she said taking a sip with a small smile. "Hm…what vintage is this? It tastes wonderful." 

"That particular one is Berdruskan Dark; a recent year, but still good." 

"Oh, King Thranduil." Kayla inclined her head before taking another small sip. "It is good, different from what I've had before. A very sweet taste that…smoulders, very strong." 

"Ah, she has a fine palette, Legolas." Thranduil said with an appreciative look in his eyes. "Where did you two disappear to today?" 

"We went to the river," Legolas said. "Saw what nature had to offer." 

"Ah. Did you enjoy yourselves?" 

"It was," Kayla paused, trying to not laugh as she recalled their snowball fight. "Fun. Did lots of things." 

Thranduil nodded as he made a motion to someone off in the distance. "And you two are going out tomorrow?" 

"We'll see Father." Legolas said with a slight shrug. "There are still some things I have to take care of." 

"And I could stand to catch up on some reading I meant to do." Kayla said as she took another sip. "Ah…I think you're wanted King Thranduil." she pointed to a person on the opposite side of the room who making rushed motions in their direction. 

"There's always something." Thranduil said with a roll of his eyes before the rested on Kayla's wrist. "I see you have a new gift." 

"Oh, um…" Kayla felt her face go red as she stuttered. Finally she just kept her mouth shut and nodded her head. 

"Hm." Thranduil said, taking her hand and inspecting it. "'Er amadaya lav sina tearc harma lanta imya mau'easen [1] ." his gaze flickered to Legolas before he bowed slightly and disappeared into the crowd. 

"Berdruskan Dark, hm?" Kayla gave her glass a critical eye. "Now, am I to guess that you didn't want me drinking it because of its alcohol content?" 

"It is very strong. It's floored quite a few Elves who weren't aware of its potency." Legolas looked at her. "Though, somehow, you're still stand and coherent." 

"I have a very high tolerance to alcohol. There were times when it was all that there was to drink, so I had to learn to hold it. Trust me; there was a time when something like this would have knocked me unconscious." 

"Well, do you think that you can put the glass down long enough to have a dance with me?" Legolas asked as he placed down his own. 

"I think so." she replied, resting hers beside his. "And then-" 

"Lady Kayla!" 

"Culros!" she looked surprised as his frame slipped through the wall of bodies. "Shouldn't Elflings be at home getting ready to sleep?" 

"Kayla," Legolas whispered into her ear as he leaned in. "Culros is the one who organized this whole thing." 

"Really?" Kayla fell silent for a moment. "I honestly don't know what to say." 

"You don have to say anything," he said with a shrug. "You said you didn't want to celebrate, but I noticed how you were acting differently after you helped me, so…" he gestured to the room. "I hope you like it." 

"It's wonderful Culros," she said bending down and giving him a hug. "You're too smart for your own good sometime I think." 

"Thank you," he said, a blush coming over his face. "What's this?" he asked, fingers touching the bracelet. 

"A gift," she said. "From a friend." 

"Ah." Culros' eyes shifted to Legolas and then back to her before his face broke out into a grin. "Oh, I think that's my father calling me. Coming Father!" 

Kayla watched as Culros disappeared back into the swirl of people. "That kid sees too much sometimes I think. Now, how about that dance?" she asked, as she and Legolas walked out onto the dance floor. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kayla readjusted the saddle strap on Slepnir's belly before she pulled her cloak closer. Her breath puffed out in small clouds before her, as she got ready. She had decided to visit Bilbo once more before heading back to Lothlórien and see how he was doing. _'It's nicer to visit rather than write a letter.'_ Giving the packs a pat, she placed her foot in the stirrup. 

"Kayla!" 

"What the…" she turned around quickly, falling to the ground as her foot came loose. "Damn it." 

"I thought you would have left already." 

"Culros," she sighed as she picked herself up and dusted off the stray bits of hay. "What are you doing out of bed this early. Oh, Alusil. How have you been?" 

"Well, thank you Lady Kayla." Alusil said with a small bow. "When Culros heard that you were going out on a trip, he insisted we meet you here at this hour." 

"In the middle of the night?" Kayla looked down at the boy. "Next you'll be telling me you want to come along." 

"He does." Alusil said, as he crossed his arms. "Culros, you should know that Lady Kayla has things to do." 

"Please? I promise I'll behave." Culros looked at her with a pleading look in his eyes. 

"Let me talk to Alusil about it. Then we'll see." Kayla said as they walked off to the side. "Would you actually let him come along?" 

"Yes. I know you would care for him as if he was your own." Alusil said. 

"What does his mother have to say about this?" Kayla asked in a soft voice; it was odd, she never saw this woman. "Is she all right with it?" 

"Culros' mother is dead." Alusil said. "She died when he was young." 

"Is that why he…" 

"Yes; you were much like her." 

"Oh." she looked back at Culros, noticing his dress and the pack by his feet. "He even came prepared to leave." 

"He says he will go with you; even if he has to follow you." 

Kayla ran a hand over her face. "I tell Legolas and King Thranduil and suddenly, he knows. Maybe it's me, but he's more of a handful now than before." 

Alusil made a sound. "Tell me about it. You don't have to take him if you don't want to." 

"I hate to disappoint him. I mean, he's done quite a bit for me. Besides, I'm sticking to the road and should be back soon . I was planning to go home after this short trip. The snow should have melted enough by then. I can bring him back before I leave." 

"You will take him with you?" 

"Yeah," she looked back as Culros tried to mount her horse. "I like the kid. Hey, Culros! You're too short to mount that monster!" 

"Am not!" Culros fired back. 

Slepnir rolled his eyes, looking at Kayla with an expression that said, 'What did I do to deserve this?' Kayla looked back at Alusil with a helpless smile. 

"Here, I'll help you up." she grasped the boy by the waist and placed him squarely in the saddle. "And don't squirm too much. He doesn't like it. Makes him prone to throwing people off." 

"Your horse doesn't really do that?" Alusil asked. 

"No, but I gotta get him to stay still somehow." she grinned at Alusil as she mounted on Slepnir. "Don't worry; he'll be fine." 

"It's not him I'm worried for. You've never travelled with him like this before." Alusil's eyes held a trace of mirth. "I wish you good luck." 

Kayla nodded her head, looking back at Culros after Alusil was gone. "What was he warning me against Culros?" 

"I don't know. I love to travel." he said with a shrug. "You are sure I won't fall down right? The horse seems very high." 

"Not if you hold on tight." she said with a smile before all the air was squeezed from her. "Culros," she wheezed. "You can hold onto my waist if you want, but not that tightly." 

"All right." he loosened his arms. "Where are we heading to?" 

Kayla clucked to Slepnir and they started out into the early morning forest. "We're going to a place called the Shire; I'm going to go and visit a friend before I take you back to Mirkwood and I head back home." 

"Is it nice in the Shire?" Culros asked. 

"It has beauty all its own." she said as she looked back at Mirkwood palace. "Anyways, we shouldn't really talk beyond necessary. These woods still aren't that safe." 

"All right." Culros said as he rested his head against her back. "No talking." 

"Erm hrm." Kayla said in an amused tone as she smiled to herself; this kid could be one in a million sometimes. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kayla smiled as the edge of the forest appeared before her; the hardest part of the trip as over now. It was a straight trip over the mountains and across plains. At most, four days, five if the weather was bad. Slepnir had taken her to Mirkwood in four days time and they had to avoid Orc bands, and many other things. She shuddered as she brushed off the thought. She urged Slepnir into a trot, glad to see the mountains in the distance for once; for once, she was glad to see chunks of rock. 

"Kayla, can we talk now?" 

"Yes." she said bringing her horse to a halt, sensing anxiousness in his voice. "Is something wrong?" 

Culros nodded, as he made a twisting motion, looking back at the forest. "It's in there, watching." 

All the hairs rose up sharply on the back of her neck; so it hadn't just been her being paranoid. "You…you felt it too?" 

"Yes. But it won't come out." Culros' head tilted up to the sky. "It won't come after us now." 

"All right, then let's leave whatever it is behind and get to the Shire then." Kayla said as she urged Slepnir into a rapid trot, wanting to be away from the area quickly. 

There was a strange sense of ominous foreboding that had crept over her skin like maggots over rotting flesh, which just wouldn't leave, making her worry about ever rustle that had come from the darkness of Mirkwood. She snorted as she faced the approaching mountains, her brows furrowed with thought. She knew she still had to go back through the same forest to get Culros back, and that's what made her worried. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A gentle breeze curled down through the treetops to the stretched out figures by the door. Rings of smoke curled up in lazy columns, nothing more than insubstantial ghosts making their way towards the sky. 

"You must know that I wasn't expecting you to come by and visit again. Plus you showed up in time for dinner too." 

"I have a knack for showing up when food is about, Bilbo." Kayla said as she watched the smoke pensively before she slipped the pipe end between her teeth once more. "Of which was excellent might I add." 

"Oh, well thank you." Bilbo said in a slightly flustered voice. "It was only a simple hobbit meal, nothing more." 

"You're too modest for your own good as well." Kayla said as she nudged him. "Take some credit sometimes Bilbo." she smiled. 

"I suppose you are right." he sighed as he blew up another ring. "I think I have enough credit to worry about with that confounded party I'm having." 

"Ah yes, the birthday party." Kayla said, nodding her head; they had discussed it over dinner. "Otho and Lobelia bothering you again?" 

"Not as much as they used to. I think they fear an Elf who looked ready to skewer them once before." Bilbo chucked to himself. "I think they would fear your young companion as much too. Though, he looks rather young for your kind." 

"He is. But he's wise beyond his year. Hard to believe it though." Kayla said as she mentally probed around the Shire for the Elfling and the hobbits that he had gone with today. "All four of them at the edge of Farmer Maggot's field." she sighed . _'Culros, you had better not be doing what I think you are.'_

Nothing came back for a moment. _'We are not getting into trouble. Just going to help the good Farmer pick his mushrooms.' _

'Say you and three other hobbits?' 

Now there came a definite pause as if they were scrambling for an answer. _'Merry and Pippin say that they are hobbits of their words. If the good farmer isn't around to collect his fresh mushrooms, it would be a shame to let them go to waste.' _

'Waste not, want not, hm?' 

'Yes, that's it!' 

'Leave the mushrooms alone.' She couldn't stop the laugh from escaping from her throat. _'Ask Farmer Maggot tomorrow if you can have some.' _

'All right. We'll find something else to do.' 

"Making sure they don't get into trouble again?" Bilbo asked in an amused voice. 

"They were about to go after Maggot's mushrooms." Kayla chuckled as she ran her fingers along the length of the pipe. "Kids…" 

"Quite a handful." Bilbo said, nodding his head. "Quite a handful." 

Kayla nodded once more, noticing Bilbo's hand slipping into his pocket to fiddle with something. She swallowed hard suddenly, focusing on her pipe, feeling strained, conflicted inside. One part of her was warning her against whatever it was; the other whispered to take it, to use it to her advantage, to do great things. It was something, whispering in her mind, that it wanted to be found. She tore her eyes away with relief and apprehension, clenching the pipe in her mouth tightly. It was still there roiling beneath the surface, the tightly locked surface, begging for a crack, a weakness to exploit. She stared at the line of ants that marched their way around her bare feet and into the neatly trimmed grass until a shadow suddenly fell over her. She looked up with a disarming smile. "Hello Pippin." 

"Er…hello." he said somewhat nervously as if thinking something over. 

"Brought him back in one piece and out of trouble I see." Kayla leaned over to the side to see Culros standing with Frodo and Merry, still a good deal taller than them. 

"Yes, but there's something I-well, we wanted to ask you." 

"What is it?" 

"Well, ah, well, you see-" Pippin began looking somewhat flustered. 

"What he trying to say, is how did you know where we were?" Merry said stepping forward. "How did you know we were just about to go and-" 

"Help Farmer Maggot pick his mushrooms." Frodo interjected, stepping closer to his two friends. 

Kayla looked between the three hobbits, while Culros stood in the back, trying to look inconspicuous but not getting very far. She looked at Bilbo before looking back at them and moving the pipe end around in her mouth. After a few minutes they started shifting around, waiting for the reply. 

"That's because I have to make sure you four don't get into too much trouble." she smiled at them. "Besides, I was going was going to buy you all mushrooms tomorrow." 

"Really?" Pippin looked happy. "Just how many mushrooms are we talking here?" 

"Pippin!" Merry said in a scolding voice. "You don't ask that kind of question. Besides, she's probably going to get a lot since she knows how much hobbits love mushrooms." 

"Yes," Kayla said as she did her best to not laugh. "I know how much Merry. Are the three of you going down to the tavern?" 

"We are." Merry looked at Frodo. "Coming?" 

"No. I think I'll turn in early tonight." 

"As will I." Bilbo said as he rose, heading inside. "See you all in the morning." 

"Night, Bilbo. All right then, come on Culros." Pippin said as they made their way to the gate. 

"Can I, Kayla?" he looked at her hopefully. 

"So long as you don't drink anything; I'll be watching." she gave him a look before she rumpled his hair and watched him go off. She seated herself back down, glancing at Frodo as he looked out over the Shire. "Are you waiting for something in particular Frodo?" 

"Not really." Frodo came and sat beside her. "I was just wondering about Midori. How is she anyways?" 

"How is she? I can't really say. I haven't seen her in a few months." Kayla paused for a moment. "I've been in Mirkwood." 

"Ah, I see." 

"It sounds like you miss her." 

"I do." he said after a few seconds. "She was…" he trailed off, shrugging. "I don't know; I'm not too sure myself." 

"Neither am I." Kayla said with a nod. 

"But you're her sister." 

"We only found that out a year ago when we arrived here; hasn't seemed like that long." Kayla smiled wistfully to herself. "I can still remember her before all of this, quiet and shy, like she had been alone for so long. Then we came here and she seemed to change, as if she had been given another chance." 

"She seemed happiest in the trees and by the river," Frodo paused for a moment. "Very happy to be near the water." 

"Yeah, I think she's a water baby." Kayla took the pipe from her mouth, allowing the smoke to curl outwards. "A water baby is a word that you use for someone who likes the water a lot. I never was one. I dislike large bodies of water, especially rivers. Baths are a different story." 

"I agree. But Midori could do some amazing things with water." Frodo plucked a small blue flower, twirling it in his fingers. "She told me that the journey is the most important thing, and what you learn as you travel. That some journeys are like rapid rivers, something you can't fight and have to struggle to barely survive; others are like slow streams, allowing you to chart your own trip as you desire." 

"What made her say that?" 

"I don't know." Frodo shrugged. "She said it was something she told Jubei a long time ago, and that I reminded her of him in so many ways." 

"Jubei?" Kayla frowned for a moment. "I have no idea who he is; can't help you there." 

"She was said some weird things that day. She said that great things would be happening. But then she said that great things don't necessarily have to be good." Frodo looked at her. "Do all Elves speak so? In words that make little sense?" 

"Some do, some don't. I prefer talking like this; much easier." Kayla contemplated the last rays of the sun. "But I think I know what she was talking about. Some weird things have been happening, Orcs and whatnot moving around." 

"What's an Orc?" 

"Something you don't want to meet in the dark; take my word for it." Kayla said as she stretched. "But this isn't the place for talk of such things." 

"You're probably right." Frodo stifled a yawn. "I'd much rather worry about Farmer Maggot and his dogs than some Orc." 

"Even I would. Go and sleep Frodo. Good night." 

"Good night Kayla." Frodo said as he rose and walked in. 

Kayla started to put the pipe back to her lips but froze as Frodo brushed past her, images flashing through her mind. After a few minutes, she placed the pipe into her mouth and focused her thoughts on Galadriel. A few more minutes and she could clearly see her mother sitting at a table, surrounded by discussion by what was obviously emissaries and, surprisingly, Gandalf. 

_'Mother, are you that busy?' _

"Arlonniel!' Galadriel was clearly surprised but pleased. _'This is most certainly unexpected. How are you in Mirkwood?' _

'I'm in the Shire. I came to visit a friend. But that is aside from the point. I want to show you something.' 

Kayla didn't say anything else as she allowed the images to drift through her mind, allowing Galadriel to pick up on their impressions. Of Frodo running from something on a horse, a bright gold band, flashing from his shirt; of Frodo surrounded by his friends, swords drawn as black figures approached them in some ruins; of Frodo being stabbed by a wicked, and eerily familiar, blade and crying out in pain. 

_'When did you see this?' _

'As Frodo walked by me a few minutes ago. I think something of this nature should not be ignored so. I think that something is going to happen here, and soon, by some design. There's something here that wants to be found. By what, I not too sure, but I am sure that I don't anyone with evil intentions to find it.' 

'I see. Celeborn?' 

'Yes?' 

"Hello Father.' 

"Arlonniel, how are you? Long has it been since we talked or seen one another.' 

'I know.' 

'Celeborn, as much as I am glad that you two are talking more now,' Galadriel's voice sounded anxious. _'I believe that Arlonniel has stumbled on the one thing that Sauron wants back.'_

Celeborn didn't reply for a moment. _'Arlonniel, where are you now?' _

'The Shire.' 

'Then come straight home. If Sauron discovers that you have found this, and if it is what we suspect it is, then your life will be in grave danger.' 

'I can look out for myself, Father.' 

'Against this, you cannot. This one is far beyond you, even though I have full faith in your abilities.' 

"Celeborn is right Arlonniel. Just come home. We shall send Gandalf; he has had many dealings with Sauron's schemes and knows what must be done. He can investigate this matter and see if it is a threat as you think it is.' 

'All right Mother. Did Gandalf ever find Gollum?' 

Nothing was said for a few moments before Celeborn talked. _'Gandalf caught up to Gollum too late. He was captured by a band of Orcs and taken to Barad-dûr. Gandalf is here now; and shall be there soon. Make sure you come straight home, Arlonniel.' _

'I'll leave now Father. I'll see you in a week.' 

Kayla sighed as she let the link dissolve away; not even here a day and they had to leave already. She walked in, writing a brief note; she didn't want to disturb Frodo and Bilbo's rest. Bilbo looked fine but he always seemed strained to her, like he would break down at any moment. She left the note on the table beside the tea pot and grabbed her packs. She started walking down the path, whistling. When Slepnir came trotting up, she threw the packs on and hurried down to the tavern. After managing to pull Culros away after a rather amusing tavern song and many goodbyes, they were off on the road once more. 

"Kayla?" Culros asked as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Yes?" she looked ahead at the dark path before them. 

"Why did we have to leave so soon?" he gave a yawn. 

Kayla felt the tenseness inside start to dissolve away slightly. _'He knows and sees so much, and yet he still so innocent.'_ She sighed. "Because I have to head back home; something came up. Sorry to ruin your fun." 

"It's all right." he said in a tired voice. "We can always come back." 

Kayla smiled as he rested his head against her back, falling silent as his arms around her waist went slightly slack. "Sweet dreams Culros." she paused looking at the faint line of mountains in the distance. "Sweet dreams…" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kayla jumped down from the saddle, turning around, to catch Culros as he slipped down. The two days of non-stop travelling seemed to have worn him out. He was fast asleep now. _'Odd…I guess only Elflings sleep, and grown ones do that awake but asleep thing.'_

"Stay here Slepnir. Help yourself to some hay and water." she said as she walked out of the stall and closed the door with her foot. 

It was the middle of the night in Mirkwood; hopefully, she could slip in, get the few things she left in her room and be out; twenty minutes tops. She made her way to Alusil's house, glad to find that he was wide awake. After handing Culros over to him and having a brief conversation with him and bidding him farewell, she made her way to the palace, glad for the silent and empty halls. Coming to her room, she was surprised to find the door open a crack; since when had servants taken to cleaning in the middle of the night? Drawing her axe from her side, she got a good grip on it and walked in slowly. 

"Legolas?!" she nearly dropped her weapon in surprise when she saw him. "What on earth are you doing in here?" 

"Arlonniel!" he walked over and gave her a swift hug. "Thank Valar, you're safe!" 

"O…kay," she said. "Why wouldn't I be?" 

"The forest has been crawling with Orcs, Spiders, every foul thing that serves Sauron. They came out a few days after you left." 

"Really? I met nothing coming back here. But then again, I was on edge and ready to cut down anything that attempted to kill me." she looked at him, brows furrowing. "You were really worried." 

"Yes. I glad that you are safe." Legolas took a step back, noticing her travelling clothes. "And you're leaving again." 

"Yes. Mother and Father want me home as soon as possible. I came to get some things I left here and leave again." she paused. _'But I don't really want to leave here.'_

Legolas nodded his head. "I packed them for you." he walked over to the bed and gave her a small bundle. 

Kayla nodded as she took it from him slowly. "Thanks. You know, you should really do something about that." 

"About what?" 

"This." she ran her fingers through the hair that stuck out from the side of his face. "You can't keep tucking it behind your ear." 

"There's not much else I can do with it. It escapes braids." 

"Hmph. Hasn't met the braids I can make. Sit." she pointed to the bed. "I may have to leave, but I can take the time to do this." 

She sighed as Legolas sat and she quickly pulled out the comb from the pack. "This is too much a liability in battle you know." 

"Don't remind me." he said, making a face. 

Kayla chuckled as she quickly combed out the slight snarls and braided it back along his head. She did the same on the other side before she smoothed it out, smiling to herself. "There; all done. Now, you don't have to really worry about your hair sticking out, or some one grabbing it when they fight dirty." 

"Thank you." Legolas said in a soft voice as he looked at her. 

"Lle creso." she whispered, feeling her breath stick. "I should get going." she stood and headed for the door. 

"Arlonniel," Legolas rose and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Be careful out there." 

"I will." she said. "You take care as well Legolas, mellonamin [2]." she looked at him for a moment before she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Try to keep your hair braided, all right?" 

"Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya [3]*." Legolas murmured 

Kayla simply nodded her head, not trusting her vocal chords to speak properly. She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before she turned away and headed back to the stables. That was much harder than she had imagined it. But then again, she wasn't expecting to find Legolas in her rooms. She led Slepnir out from his stall and mounted, leaving the palace of Mirkwood behind her. _'I think I am starting to understand that dumb phrase, 'Home is where the heart is.'."_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

[1] Er amadaya lav sina tearc harma lanta imya mau'easen - One would be foolish to let this rare treasure fall through their fingers.   
[2] mellonamin - my friend   
[3] Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya - May the Valar protect you on your path under the sky.   
* Source: Fisher, Jude. The Lord of the Rings - The Fellowship of the Ring: Visual Companion. 2001. Hammersmith; London. HarperCollins_Publishers_. 


	21. Twenty

A/N: This is where I ask you, the readers for your input. I write this fic with you guys in mind, and I think it only fair that you have a say in the events to come. So, here's the million dollar question: 

Should the fic strictly follow movie verse, book canon, or should it combine elements of the two for something new and unique to this fic?

I'm gonna wait for about three weeks to a month so you all can think it over and have your say . After that, I start writing up a bloody storm. Thankies, you guys are great, especially with all the encouraging reviews. And speaking about reviews…… 

_Replies to Reviews:_

**Niffers**: I see forgiveness as something that is double edged and requires much soul searching in something like Midori's matter (wink wink, nudge nudge, hint hint). I'm glad you like the story; there's more drama and stuff to come. As to the Leggy-mancing, I'll leave you to be the judge. ^_~   
**phoebemoon**: I didn't see your question as stupid; it's perfectly valid. Does he? Does she? Sorry to do this (I hate this too, but, please, try to see why it's necessary; damn dramatic purposes ^^;;), but you have to wait and see. But there will be plenty of fight scenes in the future; one pretty soon in fact…I hope that appeases you somewhat. ^^;; 

_Right of Blood_

Chapter Twenty

Kayla took a deep breath, the familiar scent of mallorn flowers greeting her nose; it felt good to be back in Lothlórien after so long an absence. She urged Slepnir on further, wanting nothing more than to see the places she had come to love. 

"Behave yourself." she said as she passed through the first fringes of the guards in the flets. "I'm going to head up and see what's been happening. Just go on to the city. You know where the stables are." she said as she dismounted. 

She wrote out a quick note on a piece of scrap parchment before she dismounted and sent the horse off with a brisk smack to the hindquarters. Slepnir gave a short-tempered snort before trotting off. Kayla smiled to herself before she walked on a bit, finding the rope ladder a few feet away. She climbed up quickly, surveying around; the few guards looking at her before they resumed their vigilant watch. Kayla walked through, trying to find someone who was on their break. 

"Can I help you, my Lady?" 

She turned, seeing a fair haired man leaning against a tree trunk. "Yes, I just got back. I was wondering if you could fill me in on what's been happening…" 

"Rumíl," he said with a slight inclination of his head. "Where should I start my Lady?" 

"At the beginning." she said, furrowing her brows; maybe it was just her, but Rumíl's appearance… 

"Is something amiss?" Rumíl asked, peering at her with an arched eyebrow. 

"No…it's just that you look somewhat like Haldir." she said waving a hand. "But it's all right ." 

Rumíl smirked slightly. "Haldir is my brother, as is Orophin. But you wanted to know what has happened, correct?" 

"Yes." Kayla cleared her throat. "I've been away for awhile." 

"Indeed. Everyone remembers that night." Rumíl said before he paused for a moment. "Not much has really happened, aside from more attacks on the forest from Orcs from the Black Land. They come with beasts that have long been thought forgotten. Six attacks have come in all…they seemed to have stopped for a while." 

"But I thought there had been…" she trailed off." Never mind, six attacks, all right. How many did we lose?" 

"Not many, though many were injured." Rumíl paused as he looked at her with a tilted head and slightly curious expression. "You know, you do not seem so." 

"Seem so what?" 

"Haldir says you have a tendency to be rash." 

"And he has a tendency to be cold." Kayla said with a shrug. "I'm surprised that we even managed to talk." 

"Don't like him, huh?" 

"No. I mean no offence to your family, but Haldir seems to not be much fun…if you get my meaning. Is he always so serious?" 

Rumíl nodded with a huge grin. "That has been Haldir since the day he was born. Women seem to like it though. And he likes women." 

"Haldir?" Kayla blinked a few times in surprise at the tone in Rumíl's voice. "Haldir of Lórien? Mr. Uptight? With a woman? Are you sure we're talking about the same Elf?" 

"The same Elf. Though, he has been acting rather strange." 

"I can't believe my ears. What's wrong with him now?" 

Rumíl shrugged. "I have no idea my Lady. He seems irritable, despondent, like there's something wrong." 

Kayla shook her head. "Well, he's your brother. Do some digging, ask around; you're bound to find out the reason." she paused. "Rumíl…is Midori…you know, is she still here?" 

"Here, here?" Rumíl paused. "No, her last watch was about a week ago. I haven't seen her since ." 

"All right, thanks. I think I'll take off now and go see Mother and Father." she gave him a smile. "Is Orophin like you?" 

"Yes, some what. Why?" 

"Oh, no reason at all. I'll see you around." she said in farewell as she started back towards the rope ladder. 

She climbed down rapidly, landing noiselessly on the ground before she started off towards the city; it wasn't that far in, only about a mile from the border. A sense of new contentment washed through her as she approached the city, but it felt different this time, as if it was lacking in something. She brushed it aside as the scent of food reached her nose; it seemed that dinner time was soon. She made her way up into the flet she called home, pausing to make sure a servant set a place at the dinner table for her before she went to her room. _'Back…back home.' _ She sighed as she grabbed a robe and headed down to the baths, scrubbing herself clean in a rapid amount of time. _'Maybe I should just eat later.'_ She laughed as the thought vanished as quickly as it had come; like that was going to happen. She was halfway to her room now; all she had to do was change and head down to eat. 

"Think I'm doing more running around here than when I was at Mirkwood." she muttered as she did up the ties on her dress and slid her feet into her slippers. 

She hurried down the hallway, making her way to the dining chamber. Opening the doors she smiled as she saw Galadriel and Celeborn seating themselves at the table. "I hope I'm not too late." she said as she took the place set for her beside Galadriel, noting only three places. 

"We weren't expecting you until late this evening," Celeborn said. "But it is good that you are home early." 

"Wouldn't miss dinner for the world," she said grinning. "Smells like venison tonight." 

"Indeed." Galadriel looked at her as the entrée was brought out. "You had no problems returning?" 

"None. Had to avoid a few patrols, but otherwise it was very uneventful." she looked between Galadriel and Celeborn. "Where's my sister?" 

"Carardaiel has gone off once more." Celeborn shook out his napkin rather briskly. "Off to Erebor and the Dwarves once more." 

Kayla looked at Galadriel with a hesitant expression. "Okay. Um…may I ask why she went off again?" 

"She received a message a week ago and left the same night." Galadriel said. "And no one knows what it says, for it is written in Khuzdûl." 

"You mean no one knows anything about Dwarves?" Kayla looked between them again. "Nothing at all?" 

"We see it as nothing as no consequence. Long has there been hostility between Elves and Dwarves." 

"Well, it had to start somewhere, right?" Kayla finally spread the napkin over her lap and helped herself. "Where did it start?" 

Kayla immediately regretted her words as a tense silence descended around the dinner table, the gentle sounds of forks and knives accenting the silence and making the situation worse. She felt as if she had gone across some line and didn't know how she could cross back over it; she didn't even know if she could. 

"So," she cleared her throat. "What's been happening in Lothlórien lately?" she asked, trying to move away from the awkward silence. "Anything interesting besides the usual?" 

"Nothing beyond the battles." Celeborn said quietly. 

Kayla didn't' say anything for a few minutes, taking in the expression on his face. "I'm sorry Father. Whatever it is, I didn't mean to…" she stopped as Celeborn held up a hand. 

"It is not your fault; you know nothing of what passed between Elves and Dwarves. Suffice it to say, this is a topic I do not like to discuss." 

"I understand." she said nodding her head. "Though, I never understood the fascination of dank smelly holes in the ground." 

Celeborn gave her a small smile. "It is quite difficult to comprehend." 

"You two should talk more often." Galadriel said more demurely. "It is quite interesting to see you talk." 

"Thanks Mother." Kayla said with a smirk. "I'll try more in the future." 

The atmosphere eased around the table as easy conversation came back once more. Kayla ate and talked, glad that the situation hadn't been completely irreparable. _'But I still don't know about my own heritage, my own past.'_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The quiet rustle of pages turning broke the silence in the library. Kayla reached over for the small cup she had with her, taking a sip. She had immersed herself in the aged pages since the sun had risen into the sky and showed no sign of stopping. Lothlórien had a rather interesting history, as did the rest of this land, called Middle-Earth. She sighed and stretched as she looked down at a page. 

"This is actually getting good." she turned the page, hissing as the paper cut her finger. "Tanya reena' naa maeg [1]." she muttered as she sucked on it. 

"It is nice to see that you put my gift to good use." 

She whirled around, overturning the chair to find a pit of black shadow in a corner. "Forobas, " she sighed as she picked up the chair. "You shouldn't do that to a person." she sat down. "I thought you were still with Midori." 

"Circumstances dictated it would be best that I keep my distance from your sister." Forobas replied in a wry voice. 

"What happened?" Kayla asked, motioning that he should come closer. 

Forobas glided closer. "She is no fool when it comes to magic. She very nearly dissipated this body you see before you." 

"She almost killed you?!" Kayla looked at him sharply. "Sut, e' i' essa en' i' Valar, tanya waanaya [2]?" 

Forobas remained silent for a moment. "I misjudged a situation between her and someone. I came to her aid and she turned on me." 

Kayla rubbed her forehead. "You didn't tell her who you were, did you?" 

"I tried. She wanted nothing to do with me." Forobas lapsed into a momentary thought. "I do not think she is treading a wise path with that one." 

"With who?" 

"Haldir." 

Kayla's eyebrows nearly flew off her face. "Haldir? Jesus, I leave for a bit and she digs herself into a hole. Can I ask how deep this hole is?" 

"Fairly deep at the moment." 

"Ai ya," she looked at the book. "And I should be finding this out from her, not from you. She probably still hates my guts." 

"Do not give up hope, arwenamin [3]." Forobas said. "The ties of blood are strong and cannot be easily broken." 

"Says you." she muttered, good-naturedly. 

"No; so says experience." he countered with an amused tone. "Enough of your sister's tangled complicated love life; what are you reading?" 

"Uh," she glanced down at the page. "Something about an Elf, who went renegade and joined up with Sauron in the Second Age, I think that's what it says." 

"Ah…the Lay of Tiriheledh." Forobas murmured. "It was in the Second Age. She was a Moriquendi ." 

"Tiriheledh…I'll have to admit it, Elves have some interesting names. "How did you know Tiriheledh was a she? You read the tale before?" 

"No. She was one of Saranawen's apprentices who wanted power," Forobas sounded bitter. "So much power that she had to go to Sauron to achieve her goals." 

"You were one of Saranawen's apprentices?" Kayla nodded her head as she thought. "What was it like?" 

"Nothing spectacular, a lot of memorization and practice." he shrugged. "I should have seen it ; Tiriheledh was always asking Saranawen to teach her something new, something more potent, more dangerous." 

"It's all right Forobas; you couldn't have realized her true motives." she closed the book. "How about you tell me, instead of me reading?" 

"I suppose. The account in there is highly…" 

"Wrong?" 

"Misleading." he stated. "It's why most Elven parents hope their child doesn't have red hair; it's viewed as a bad omen. Because of Tiriheledh." 

Kayla looked at her hair in surprise; red hair was a bad omen? "Heh, maybe that explains the current situation between me and Midori." 

Forobas shook his head. "Red hair is extremely rare amongst Elves. They say it is the legacy of Melkor. It is seen as a bad omen true, but as the child grows, it can either be a bane or a curse." 

"Oh that's nice; pick between a rock and a hard place." Kayla sighed. "It's all genetics anyways." she said in a nonchalant voice. "So, are you going to tell the story or not?" 

"For one so old, I thought you would have patience by now." he scolded. "I'll tell you the basics of it; the entire tale is long enough." 

"I usually do; stories are a different matter." she grinned at him. 

Forobas chuckled before he cleared his throat. "Tiriheledh was a gifted apprentice; it was from watching her that I wanted to become one as well. To become an Istar [4] was something one rarely did in those days; now it isn't even considered. She could do the most beautiful things and create works of fear and anxiety to strike down our enemies. She was reaching her pinnacle when she started to dabble in the most forbidden and esoteric of magical arts. Saranawen found out and forbade her to continue. Tiriheledh listened for a time, but found that it had a hold on her, that pulled her back time and time again. She became consumed by her studies of the arcane and…" 

"And?" Kayla asked eagerly. 

"One moment," Forobas said. "When one has been drifting aimlessly for many centuries, memories can become rather dusty." 

Kayla watched as Forobas' black shape fluttered gently in the breeze, betraying nothing. She looked out the window with a smile, glad for the breeze; she could smell spring and renewal in it . She closed her eyes, savoring the scent, before something sour reached her nose; it smelled like- 

"Arwenamin [3]?" 

She broke out of her reverie, focusing her attention back on Forobas. "She was studying the arcane; then what?" 

"Tiriheledh was found out. She and Saranawen battled, before she was defeated. Saranawen banished her from Lórien to survive on her own. Nothing is know about Tiriheledh at that point until she reappeared by Sauron's side as his advisor. Sauron was trying to bring darkness onto the world again in the Second Age and Tiriheledh was helping him achieve that." 

_'How could an Elf wizard die?'_ Kayla paused as she heard Celeborn's demanding tone in the back of her mind. _'We are trying to find out who my Lord.'_ She frowned for a moment at the unfamiliar voice. It was probably just her mind trying to come up with some far-fetched theory. 

"After the attack on Lórien, all knowledge of Tiriheledh vanished, as did she. No one knows what happened to her even to this day. Sauron stopped with his attempts and has remained quiet until now." 

Kayla remained silent for a few minutes absorbing what Forobas had said. "That was a pretty good story. I can just imagine what that battle must have been like." 

"Terrible and impressive no doubt." Forobas looked at the book. "Be wary of history; even with Elves who have been there in the flesh, the truth is shaded by partialities." 

Kayla nodded her head. "I know. Well, I think I've had enough reading for one day. Think I'll head down to the training grounds and see what some of the recruits are doing." 

"Do you wish for me to accompany you?" Forobas asked. 

"If you wish. Just make sure that no one sees you. I think it may freak them out and you'll be attacked. Don't want that to happen." Kayla said as she placed the book back and left, cup in hand. 

She walked down the hallway, looking back every once in awhile; Forobas was nowhere to be seen. 'Good. I don't think anyone else would understand if he floated behind me. They'd probably think he was a Nazgûl or something.' She made her way down to the training ground, inclining her head in greeting to the teacher before she took her seat a few feet away, watching the rows of young men. They looked brave, confident in their abilities. _'Let them face a charge of bloodthirsty Orcs; then we see the warriors from the pretenders.'_ She watched as the recruits were put through the session, smiling to herself; some of them still had a long way to go in terms of skill and effort. 

Her gaze drifted to the mountains she could see off in the distance between the trees. She shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what caused this sudden emotion. She frowned, as her brow furrowed; it like something was coming, a massive wall of blackness that stretched on endlessly. And judging from the way others were acting, it was as if they didn't sense it at all.Plus that smell was back, with its sourness. She wrinkled her nose, as she identified the scent - rotting fetid blood was not something easily forgotten. Kayla rose abruptly, making her way to the outer flets that guarded the city; once she made sure nothing was there, the easier she could rest. 

Ignoring the surprised looks that came at her as she hauled herself up the rope ladder and brushed off her dress, she walked to the outermost flet looking out towards the black mountains of Mordor in the far distance. It was even more palpable than before, making worry pound away in her heart. 

"What is it?" she whispered softly to herself. 

"What is what, my Lady?" 

She looked at the voice, seeing a young guard look at her curiously. "Look out there? Do you see anything? Feel anything off?" 

The guard looked at her but did as she asked. "There's nothing out there, my Lady." 

Kayla nodded her head in thanks as she made her way back to her room. "This is what I get for reading all those tales in one morning. Stirs my imagination too much." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The lone candle guttered wildly in the breeze. With a sigh, Kayla rose, outing it before she went to stand on the balcony. Two days had passed and the strange, sudden feeling inside had only intensified and become worse, as of she was anticipating something, but she wasn't too sure what . And to make matters worse, she seemed to be the only one who sensed something off. She ran a hand through her hair as she walked out onto her balcony, exhaling noisily. A restlessness had taken a hold of her, making any sort of rest and relaxation impossible. 

"May as well make myself useful." she muttered as she changed quickly into her Ranger clothes. "Ah, good old comfort." she said as she headed from the uppermost talan to the outer flet. 

She silently took her place amongst the guards, keeping a close eye on the border and beyond. A few glances around showed her that Haldir was a few feet away from her. Rumíl had been right; even though he looked focused, there was a distracted air about him, as if part of his mind was elsewhere. _'Sheesh, the things people do to that get them into trouble.'_ She looked back out over the vast distance, the green grass frosted by the silver moonlight. She squinted slightly as she saw a strange waver on the horizon; apparently, she wasn't the only one who saw it, for low murmurs flowed down the others watching. The strange waver grew more in size until a large contingent of Orcs appeared, two massive figures in their midst. 

"What are those…things?" she asked someone close to her in a whisper, seeing the faint lines of chains and massive bulky arms. 

"Olog-Hai." he whispered back. "Trolls from the heart of Mordor, my Lady." 

She looked over as she recognized Rumíl's voice. "I'm guessing they are not a good thing?" 

"No; incredibly hard to kill. Many traps are necessary to slow one down." Rumíl looked out at the approaching advancement. "And they have two." 

Kayla started to chew her lip, mind racing through the various tactics she knew. "What if we drew them in, and trapped them in a circle? No doubt they will send an advance party. They know we have bite." 

"Orcs in the Golden Wood?" Rumíl looked horrified. "I think not my Lady." 

Kayla sighed; the tone in Rumíl's voice didn't want an argument. "We have to stop them somehow." 

"She is right; we must draw them in a bit if we are to succeed. Engaging them in the open will only result in needless dead." 

"Uh, thank you, Haldir." she said, looking up at him in surprise; his expression was very grim . "But they aren't to get within a mile of the city; anything beyond that becomes dangerous for the rest of the people." 

"Someone run to the city and warn the Lord and Lady." Haldir ordered curtly. "This is the plan ." he began as everyone drew in close. 

Kayla fell silent as she listened to Haldir talk. A classic pincer movement, tightly held to demolish the advance party and lure in the rest, before they were rapidly picked off. The main concern was with the two Olog-Hai and if they released first and went berserk. Kayla nodded as the final elements of the plan was stated and they broke off into their small teams. She had been assigned to the highest reach, essentially, moving along with the Orcs and picking them off. _'Sniper work…haven't done this in awhile.'_ She sighed as she took a bow and quiver that had been give to her and shrugged into it as she headed up; she knew why Haldir had really assigned her here; keep her safe and out of harm's way. At least he had left her in charge of the group. She mentally ranted to herself as she notched an arrow, waiting to see her quarry. 

After what seemed like an eternity she heard the first of the tramping footsteps that tried their best to be silent. She laughed in her mind as she trained the arrowhead on the Orc below, waiting for the right moment. Just as it entered the center of the small party, she drew the drawstring back and let the arrow fly, smiling in satisfaction as it thunked home through the neck. Confusion descended as the Orcs tried to find their assailant and were quickly brought down. 

Kayla looked around at her compatriots with a look before she motioned them forward a bit, closer to the edge of the tree line. The growls and snarls of the Olog-Hai reached them, savage and bloodthirsty. She looked out notching another arrow as she trained it on an Orc. A imminent tenseness descended over the forest as then Orcs came closer and closer. Then they stopped a few feet away. 'What the hell are they doing?' Kayla's brow furrowed deeply as she watched the Orcs fuss with the chains. _'Oh…no.'_ She froze momentarily as she realized what they were doing. _'They're letting the Olog-Hai go first…shit.'_ She drew the bowstring back, watching with coiled anticipation as she waited for her moment. Then she let the arrow fly, killing the Orc who was about to release the lock. 

Her lips pressed together in a thin line as she fired arrows for all she was worth, a volley springing forth from the trees. The Orcs fell like flies, but there came a sudden clanking sound. She looked up horrified as the Olog-Hai spun the chains around, decimating the Orcs around them. The arrows flew through the air like hornets now, buzzing home to the Orcs, and a few to the Olog-Hai. It wasn't long before most of the Orcs lay dead, trampled by the Olog-Hais' feet and chains. Then came the high-pitched growl as the Olog-Hai charged forward, swelled by the remaining Orcs, bloody murder in their eyes. 

Kayla disappeared from the front as Haldir gave the order to fall back, moving with the others to a better location that gave them the advantage, The Olog-Hai crashed through the trees, chains dragging behind them as they lumbered on. Kayla watched as they passed, seeing broad jagged tree stumps up ahead. She ran up to Haldir quickly, telling what she was going to do before she jumped down to the ground and ran after the great Trolls. When she grabbed the chains and gave them a sharp yank, the Olog-Hai turned around, intent on crushing her beneath their massive hands. She gave another sharp yank, which made the Olog-Hai scream out and charge off, northwards. Kayla gritted her teeth as she was dragged along the ground, dirt and rocks flying up in her face. She managed to get to her feet before, she dug her heels in, leaning to the right, sharply. The Olog-Hai gave a rather choked sound before they charged at her, bloody murder in their eyes. She ducked through the legs of one, dragging the chain with her. The Trolls twisted around trying to find her, falling to the ground, arms flaiing madly. As if in response, arrows came from the trees, as a few Elves descended as well, helping her to pull the chains. 

Kayla winced as the rough metal ground against her palms, skinning it slightly. She kept pulling with the others while the archers in the trees fired rapidly, distracting the Trolls. They pulled the chains to the tree stumps, dodging the few blows that the Olog-Hai managed to hurl their way, starting to twist them up into secure knots. 

"We're out of arrows!" Haldir called as the rest of the Elves descended and flourished their weapons. "Good work, though I doubt the Lord and Lady would approve of your actions, Lady Arlonniel." 

She snorted as she twirled her axe around. "Better this that worrying." 

She brought her axe down into the side of an Orc, pushing through the stinking press of black bodies and armour. The pitch of the battle grew in fervour as the screams of Orcs mingled with the enraged howls of the Olog-Hai, the stained blades drawing more blood. Kayla managed a glance around, taking in the few remaining Orcs before she felt a sudden burning sensation in her thigh. She looked down to see a dagger buried in her leg, an Orc's hand still attached to it. She whirled her axe around before she brought it down, cleaving the skull in two. She grabbed the dagger and jerked it out before she turned her attention to the Olog-Hai; the remaining Orcs were inconsequential. 

The great Trolls lashed at the tree stumps viciously, trying to free themselves. Kayla crept around them, knowing that their beady little eyes made note of where she was. As soon as one looked back at the stump, she moved in, aiming for the back of the knee; the skin was delicate there and easily cut. The other Olog-Hai, saw her, making a lunging motion to grab her. She sidestepped to attack, burying her axe deep into the creature's joint. It gave a loud howl before it collapsed to the ground, looking around wildly. 

"Shit." Kayla cursed as she jumped back, and drew her dagger. "My axe is still there." 

She circled the creature as the other Elves focused their attention on the tied up Trolls, charging at them with weapons drawn and ready to kill. _'Good, distract them.'_ She thought as she darted back into the fray. She managed to go to both of the Trolls, slicing them in the back of the knees and felling them. _'And I still don't have my axe.'_ She snarled as she moved in, intent on making sure the creatures would not rise again. The world descended into a whirling mass of limbs and trees, as they were constantly flung away before they attacked with the same force. After what seemed like endless ages, the massive creatures gave a shudder and stiffened up, a low groan escaping their throat. 

Kayla walked up the still body in disgust, jerking out her beloved weapon. "Gross…" she said as a strange greenish goo came off with it. "I've never seen anything like that before." 

"Us as well." Haldir said with a face of revulsion. "We'll have to drag the bodies out of the forest." 

Kayla nodded as she went to the tree stump and helped to untie the knotted chain. _'Cripes, this weighs a ton.'_ Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead as they dragged the heavy bodies out past the tree line, a good distance away. She sighed as they came back and retrieved the bodies of the Orcs and hauled them out to the Olog-Hais bodies, the pile of corpses high. 

She didn't say anything as she watched the last of the bodies be tossed on and someone brought out a small flint and tinder, lighting a small fire on the heap. An impassive look came to her face as she watched the flames grow higher and higher, licking at the dead. When the party finally started to walk away, she continued to watch, unsure of what to do. 

"My Lady?" Rumíl asked. 

"Are you all right?" Haldir's voice was quiet, barely heard over the crackling of the fire. 

"It is my custom to wait until the fire has burned out." she stated. "Even for these creatures. You don't have to stay if you don't want." 

"Your wound needs attention." Haldir said simply. 

"It's a clean stab. Stitches can wait a bit." she said as she shrugged, watching the roaring flames. 

She didn't look to see if they had left or not, watching the funeral pyre for the fallen. The sun was beginning to tinge the sky when all that finally remained was a smoking heap of ashes and charred bones. She looked around, eyes red-rimmed from the heat, surprised to find Haldir and Rumíl still there. 

"You two actually waited?" 

"And we'd go back to the city without you to face Galadriel and Celeborn?" Rumil gave her an incredulous look. "My brother and I do prefer to keep our lives." 

She nodded as they started back towards the city, making straight for the infirmary. She went through the re-stitching silently, before she walked back to her room. She opened the door, surprised to see Galadriel and Celeborn waiting for her there. 

"I…" she shook her head; all that would come out would be an excuse; she didn't want to give them that. "What was that supposed to be?" 

Nothing was said for a few minutes before Celeborn spoke. "Sauron is moving once more. He casts his eyes about, seeking a soft spot to attack." 

"And soft we are not. Celeborn and I have been talking. When the time comes, we shall not stop you or her from going. But know that there is always a place for you with us, where ever we may be." 

Kayla looked at them, unsure about the words; there was a deeper meaning to them, something veiled away from her sight. She simply nodded her head, as she sat on the end of the bed, between them. She looked at Celeborn, noting something in the way he held his shoulders. 

"Father?" she asked in a slightly unsure voice. 

Celeborn didn't reply for a moment. "I have been going about this all wrong. I still saw you and Carardaiel as the little children from so long ago; I didn't see that I had two grown women for daughters." he looked back at her. "I ought to trust your judgement should you decide to do something." 

Celeborn didn't say anything, a smile in his brown eyes. He gave her shoulder a squeeze as he nodded his head before he looked at Galadriel. Kayla looked back also to see a slightly troubled light in her mother's eyes. 

"What's wrong Mother?" 

"The Orcs." she murmured with a thoughtful expression. 

Kayla arched an eyebrow in puzzlement. "The Orcs? What about them? It's not like they were a test for us or something." 

Galadriel shook her head. "No; the Orcs are from Sauron; and Sauron is Middle-Earth's final test." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

[1] Tanya reena' naa maeg - That edge is sharp.   
[2] Sut, e' i' essa en' i' Valar, tanya waanaya - How, in the Valar's name, could that pass?   
[3] arwenamin - my Lady   
[4] Istar - Wizard 


	22. Twenty One

Replies to Reviews!! 

**Niffers**: I know; that was something of a rather graphic scene. But I didn't want to shy away from it. The chapters play like a movie in my head. The least I can do is describe the scenes as they play out to the best of my ability. So far, in my opinion, it's turning out to be one hell of a movie. But it is my creation, so I am prone to say things like that. ^^;; But I was going for reaction, so I am glad that it evoked something…even if it was a wince. 

_Right of Blood _

Chapter Twenty-One

"Uh…go away." Kayla grumbled as she turned over in the bed, pulling a pillow over her head. "I don't wanna get up yet." 

The sun was impervious to her protestations as it continued to beam into her room. The bright light wavered through the filmy curtains, creating a rippling effect that danced over her bed. She was not pleased with this in the slightest. She gave a groan of defeat as she let her arms go slack. But she had to get up; she had a rather full day ahead of her. She sat up in bed, squinting for a moment before she rose and grabbed her brush from the nightstand and went to the mirror. 

"Stupid tangles," she muttered fiercely as she dragged the comb through her head. "Why'd it have to be so damn thick?" 

She continued on mercilessly, and a few minutes later, she had a shimmering length of red hair down her back. A smirk crossed her lips as she glanced at her tame locks. She grabbed them and swiftly braided them and pinned them up in a loose style. 

"I think today I shall go out to the flets. See what's happening before I come back and help out with the new recruits. They're gonna need all the help they can get." she mumbled out herself as she riffed through her dresser quickly and pulled out her Ranger clothes. 

She smoothed a hand over them fondly, noticing some unwashable stains before she changed into the quickly. Ever since the attack three weeks ago, Lothlórien was on guard, the outer flets bristling with sentries and commanders. In the city training had been stepped up, much to the recruits' dismay. 

With a deep breath, Kayla grabbed her axe and dagger, securing them onto her belt before she hurried from her room. The one thing she had to do before all that was getting breakfast. A quick trip to the kitchen, and many good-natured scoldings later, she was swallowing the last of her hasty meal and walking out to the flets. 

She made a quick inspection for herself when she arrived, after talking to the commanders. They had been right. The Lórien borders had been quiet as before. Before it wouldn't have bothered Kayla, but now, it only made her feel more worried. What if Sauron was simply planning another attack for when their defenses were lowered? She brushed the thought from her mind as she shimmied down the rope ladder and headed for Caras Galadhon once more. By the time Sauron dared to try and attack again, they would have a sizable force, ready to defend the entire woodland area. An incident with the Olog-Hai would never need to happen again. 

"Ah, Lady Arlonniel, you have arrived just in time." 

Kayla looked up to see the smiling face of Orophin. "Are all the recruits here?" 

"All but one," Orophin pointed to an empty space in the line. "Nirlaiorn is late." 

Kayla sighed; that was the fifth time this week the boy was late. She rubbed her temples. "Then we shall have to start without him. You lead this morning's exercise. I'll take the afternoon and deal with Nirlaiorn." 

Orophin nodded with a repressed smile. "Be gentle." the mirth disappeared when he faced the line of recruits. 

Kayla took a seat on a particularly large tree branch, watching Orophin hand out the dummy bows and wooden sticks. She had to admit, it was somewhat surprising when he had approached her to help him with the recruits. But she had a sneaking suspicion that Rumíl had something to do with it. She braced a leg against the trunk and rested her chin on a fist, waiting patiently for the absentee to show up. The sun was nearing halfway to its apex of the day when an Elf raced into the training grounds, panting slightly. 

"I'm here!" he said with a grin. 

Orophin barely gave him a glance before he barked a sharp order to the recruits and focused their attention back on their sparring. Kayla jumped down and walked over to him. 

"You have no reason to be smiling so. Follow me." she said brusquely. 

Catcalls and hoots followed after them, the others jeering at Nirlaiorn as he walked after her. Kayla led him away from the others before she turned and looked at him. She didn't say anything, allowing him to look at her. The grin that had been on his face melted away and before long, he was shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, awaiting his punishment. 

"Lady Arlonniel… are you going to kick me out?" 

"You are in severe danger of being kicked out of the training program." she said simply. 

"No, you can't!" he said quickly. "I've wanted to do this all my life!" 

"So far, I have not seen this being upheld. You're constantly late, sometimes never even showing up. You waste time in the lessons, and do not follow instructions." Kayla paused allowing her words to sink in. "Orophin and I discussed this last night. Either you prove that you want to be part of the Galadhrim or you can find another trade. We think a storyteller may be something more suited for you. You do come up with some inventive excuses for us." 

"Lady Arlonniel, please, you can't cut me." 

"That is in your hands." she paused. "Is there a reason why you are so late constantly?" 

"I slept in today." he said, face red. 

Kayla swallowed the sigh of disgust she had coming. "Do these classes bore you?" 

"Somewhat, my Lady," Nirlaiorn admitted in a quiet voice. "My father taught me to use such weapons when I was younger." 

Kayla simply arched an eyebrow. "You should have mentioned this before. We could have placed you in a more advanced class. You are with rookies." 

"They are my friends. I didn't want to be alone with people I don't know." Nirlaiorn looked at her. "You and Captain Orophin said that the ones we train with are our brothers. We let no harm befall one another." 

"And who better than your friends to be with." Kayla murmured. "All right, this is what is going to happen. You will show up for classes on time. We will not tolerate this lateness anymore. Your friends need to know that you are reliable and can be counted on no matter what. Second, if you wish, either I or Orophin will provide extra practice for you, after the main training is done." 

"So, I'm not being kicked out?" 

"No." Kayla softened her expression slightly. "Now go and join in the drill. You have your options." 

Nirlaiorn bowed before taking off back towards the clearing. Kayla chuckled as she walked back. She sat back on the tree root, watching the recruits. A few minutes later Orophin came over and sat beside her. 

"Well?" 

"He should be on time now." Kayla paused. "He thought I was going to kick him out. I had to play on that or he would have continued on. He is well advanced with a blade. We should have seen that before." 

Orophin mused for a moment. "We do have twenty five students to go over. And they need much practice. No wonder he has been this way." 

"I know. I told him that either one of us would stay with him afterward and help him as needed. He didn't want to leave his friends behind." 

"Understandable." Orophin looked up as a sudden burst of noise came from the novices. "Now what?" 

"I'll take care of it." Kayla said, walking into the small crowd. "All right, what happened?" 

"He whacked me with the stick! And now look at my hand!!" the boy held out his hand which was already covered in blood. 

Kayla sighed as she rubbed her temples. "You should know better than to hit his sword hand so hard that it bleeds. I'll take you to the healer. The rest of you continue on with your sparring. But remember, Orophin isn't a lenient as I am." she glanced at Nirlaiorn before she started off. 

"Will I be able to use my hand again?" the boy asked as they made their way up the stairs. 

"It's nothing more than a superficial wound." Kayla said. Be glad we are right beneath the healer's rooms. He tolerates the noise rather than have a big scene when something bad happens. A week and you'll be back fighting again. Luweinor!" she called as she opened he door and they walked into the herb-scented room. 

"What is it now?" came the testy reply from the back. "I'm grinding ingredients for a poultice!" 

"We have a small injury here." she seated the boy down. "The skin across his knuckles was cut. If you're busy, I'll take the splints and bandages and necessary things you can continue your work." 

"You'll do nothing of the sort." he huffed as he came out. "You have some skill with herbs, true, but you confuse them too easily. I'll make a wet bandage for the boy. You will not be using this hand for a week. It will need to heal cleanly, or you may have an awkward scar." 

"Yes, Sir." the boy said in a hushed voice. 

Kayla watched as Luweinor took out the herbs and poured water in a bowl and started to grind them all up. He was just scraping it off from the sides when the door burst open. Kayla looked up sharply to see Haldir standing there…with Midori passed out in his arms. She watched speechless as he laid her down on an empty table, blood starting to pool beneath her. Kayla glanced down at the boy who looked terrified. 

"She just showed up at the border like this," Haldir explained. "You have to do something! Help her!" 

Luweinor gave a frustrated sigh. "Lady Arlonniel, take these and fix his wound." he pushed the things into her hands, eyes scanning Midori critically. "Go outside and leave me be. Make sure nothing disturbs me. Haldir, you'll have to restrain her." 

Kayla didn't mange to get a word in as Luweinor shut the door with a slam. She blinked for a moment before she looked at the boy in front of her. She bent down and started to apply the paste to the hand in front of her. 

"Lady Arlonniel…wasn't that your sister?" 

"It was." she said quietly. "I don't know what happened to her." 

"Is that what-" 

The words were cut off by a shrill scream that echoed down the corridor from the room. The boy's face turned pale as another one echoed out. Kayla wrapped the bandage around quickly and securely, her face grim. 

"Go back down to the grounds and explain to Orophin that you cannot attend sessions for a week." 

"What about you?" 

"I'll stay here and make sure no one enters, as Luweinor wished." Kayla rose, holding the mortar and pestle. "Go on, now." 

The boy scampered off as groans and moans started to come from the room. Kayla leaned against the wall, scowling at the few people who did come by to see what the noise was about; they left as soon as they saw her. She glanced at the door, everyone in awhile, wondering what the silence was for. After what seemed like forever, Luweinor came out of the room, a weary expression on his face. Kayla glanced down at his clothes, horrified and not surprised to find it stained with blood; it was the amount that left her horrified. 

"You're still here?!" Luweinor looked at her in surprise. 

"Yo-You wanted me to make sure that no one entered." she didn't say anything for a moment. "How is she?" 

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I've never had a patient scream so loudly." 

Kayla felt a stab of guilt run through her at those words; she didn't know why. "Will…Will she be all right?" 

"Been through Valar knows what, to be honest." Luweinor sighed. "Never seen anyone berate themselves so much…" 

"I beg your pardon?" Kayla asked, looking at him puzzled. "Who are you talking about?" 

"Haldir," Luweinor looked at her as if she was completely dumb. "He's still in there. I think he blames himself for what happened to Lady Carardaiel." 

"He blames himself?" Kayla looked at Luweinor before she pegged her gaze on the door, her eyes narrowing. "He blames himself…if you'll excuse me Luweinor. Make sure you take good care of Carardaiel." 

Kayla didn't even wait to hear his response before she strode down the hallway. She had a lot of things to do for tomorrow. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Are you all right, Arlonniel?" 

Kayla looked up to see Celeborn's concerned expression. "Just preoccupied, Father." 

They were both in Celeborn's study, looking over an immense map of Middle Earth. The Orcs and other creatures had been leaving Mordor and were streaming out to various places in Middle Earth. And according to the Elves in Mirkwood, many were coming there and setting up. Some said they were heading to the mountains and some said they were going farther north, past the trees of Mirkwood. 

"You worry for your sister." Celeborn looked back at the map. 

"Yes. It's been two days and she still isn't awake." her brow furrowed. "As far as I know, Haldir has actually left her side." 

Celeborn remained silent for a moment. "He and I both warned her to not leave. She left with no regard for our warnings." 

"Father, Haldir and Carardaiel…are they," she paused thinking over the words over carefully. "Friends?" 

"Yes." Celeborn looked at her after a few moments. "Why do you ask?" 

"I've heard tales of Haldir. Rumíl and Orophin have been more than willing with information." she paused. "Apparently he has had quite a few admirers." 

"That is true." Celeborn said. "But Haldir has enough sense to not incur Galadriel or my wrath." 

Kayla didn't say anything for a moment as they both looked at the map. That was all she needed to hear from Celeborn. "Here. The Orc are undoubtedly coming through this pass here and avoiding our forests all together." 

"And going to every other place," Celeborn mused. "The other inhabitants will be hard pressed to stop Sauron' menace." 

"You mean, we aren't doing anything to help out?" Kayla looked at him in surprise. "How can you say that." 

"Elves are leaving Middle Earth in vast numbers. We are a tiny fragment of what we were once were. There simply are not enough of us." 

"Even one can make the difference, Father." she said, remembering Frodo surrounded by his friends, their fear palpable. "It can make all the difference." 

"We shall see. Many leave by the day; if we can even send one willing enough, it will be a miracle enough." 

Kayla nodded. "We should strengthen the guard at these two points." she pressed her finger on the trees by the mountains. "And here, by the river, at the fork. An encamped army can easily lay siege and wait us out. Fortification of the flets should be done; the rope bridges are fine and the water is so swift that the Orcs will not be passing through it anytime soon. None the less, sharpened stakes could be placed there to thwart them. Things like that." 

"I'll speak to Haldir at once." 

"You relax, Father." Kayla said with a smile. "I have to talk to him anyways, so I can tell him what measures to take." 

"How are the newest members of the Galadhrim doing?" Celeborn asked, rolling up the map and placing it back on a shelf. 

"If the manage to survive their training, they'll make excellent additions." she chuckled. "If you see Luweinor, tell him I said he should be careful. I get the feeling my sister doesn't like to be poke at very much." 

Celeborn gave her an amused and slightly disapproving look. "Don't go around antagonizing anyone else." 

"I won't Father." she said, trying to not chuckle again as she closed the door behind her. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kayla sighed as she pulled herself up the ladder. She was going to need to take it easy for a bit; in between all the teaching she was doing with Orophin and running around Caras Galadhon, she would run herself down. After this, she'd take a bath and see if Midori was doing any better. Of course, by then, Luweinor wouldn't be so glad to see her face. 

She started down the wooden walkway, waving and smiling to the others she knew. Spending almost every other waking moment out here did do wonders for connecting with people. When she finally found Haldir, he was off at the southern most flet, alone and looking out at the river Nimrodel as it joined back with the Anduin. He glanced at her as she came and stood beside him, watching the river's rushing waters. 

"May I help you with something, my Lady?" he asked, turning to face her. 

She didn't reply for a moment. "The defenses here need to be strengthening as well as the one to the northwest close to the mountains. A few well placed spikes along the sides of the river should thwart any Orcs who are foolish enough to try and attack the city. That is, provided they even get this far." 

Haldir nodded. "That can be done as well as additional measures. The northwest area only needs hidden traps to prevent an enemy to lay siege to us." 

"I see you have been thinking these things over." 

"Since the Olog-Hai, I have been thinking about much, my Lady." 

Kayla paused; this was the perfect moment. "Anything in particular?" 

"I beg your pardon?" Haldir looked at her with surprise and wariness in his eyes. 

"I asked if you were thinking of anything in particular. Are you?" 

"Simply of Lórien, my Lady." he replied quietly. "And of things from the past." 

"I see. Is it something particular from the past? Or someone?" she said, trying to not allow the smirk to show on her face as he looked at her rather sharply. She must have truly taken him by surprise. 

Haldir didn't say anything for a moment. "My Lady, I believe that my personal life is mine to keep private." 

"I would like to respect that; but with all the tales I have heard, I think I have enough reason to be concerned." 

"That's very admirable, my Lady." 

"And if it involves someone close to me, it's my concern to make sure nothing happens to them." she glanced at Haldir. "You know, you're highly spoken of, from what people have told me about you." 

"Then I suppose that I have nothing to worry about." 

"Especially the women. They have many a tale to tell concerning you and your…exploits." 

Haldir's face paled slightly as he continued to look out at the waters. "Why would they be of any interest to you?" 

"Since you seem to have fixed your eye on my sister by all accounts." 

Haldir didn't say anything for a moment. "I have no interest in her." 

"I think your actions betray you." Kayla paused, mulling over the sound of the water's roar. "You seemed to stay unusually long with her after Luweinor was done." 

"I wanted to see for myself." 

"All night long?" 

"One never knows what may happen." Haldir said tersely. 

"Indeed," Kayla said in a sarcastic voice. "One never knows." 

"Lady Arlonniel, I do not care for the tone in your voice." 

"I would imagine." Kayla said somewhat airily. "Unless you would like to refute the things I have heard." 

"My Lady, I cannot be held responsible for what some maidens say of me." 

"Maidens no longer." Kayla corrected; that one hit home, causing a slight flush to appear on Haldir's cheeks. "Please, feel free to correct any mistake I have made so far." 

"My Lady, I would not do anything to hurt Lady Carardaiel in any manner." 

"Good. I wouldn't care to see my sister hurt." she watched as the foam roiled on the surface, Haldir's panicked words and expression flitting through her mind when he burst into the healer's room. "Even if she does not want me around, I will not forget her that easily, Haldir." 

Haldir didn't say anything for a moment. "If I may return to my duties?" 

She nodded as she turned to leave. "I pray for your sake that you do not hurt her. You do not want to see me when I am truly angry." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The wind blew through the open room gently, whispering around the still figure that leaned against the wall on the bed in the corner. A door creaked open, followed by Kayla's hesitant figure. _'Oh Valar, Midori's up…finally.'_ She closed the door behind her and walked over, pulling up a seat. She didn't say anything for a moment, unsure of what to say. It was so late at night - the moon was already high in the sky - and she had been expecting to find Midori asleep, not staring out of the window. 

"Luweinor said it was all right for me to visit you, but not to expect you to be up." Kayla said in a quiet voice as she looked at her sister. 

Midori didn't say anything as she looked out the window, a pensive expression on her face and in her eyes. Kayla sighed as she rubbed her face. After dealing with novices all day and running around on various errands, she was not in the mood for Midori's strange brand of accusing and condemning silence. 

"Would you at least say something to me?" 

"Get out." 

Kayla didn't say anything for a moment, knowing there was no way she was leaving for at least a few more minutes. "How did you get so beat up?" 

"None of your business." 

"Yeah, nice to have you back too." Kayla said in a wry voice. "How did you get so beat up?" 

Midori looked at Kayla for a moment before she looked back out the window. "I had a long trip home. There were many dangers along the way…some I wasn't able to avoid." 

Kayla's eyes took in the wound bandages that covered her entire upper body and shook her head. "Then why go rushing off like that? Father and Haldir warned you to not go." 

Something flashed in Midori's eyes before she hid it. "Undoubtedly. My help was needed." 

"Help with what?" 

"Orcs were laying siege to Erebor." 

"I'd have to agree with you then." Kayla said; it seemed that Midori was bound in far too many bandages. "What were you screaming about?" 

"Having a wound fester for days beneath the skin is painful enough. When it has to be lanced and drained, it would be a miracle to remain silent." Midori looked at her, lips in a scowl and her brow furrowed. "Why are you even here to see me?" 

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Kayla said simply. "Is that a crime?" 

"I still don't want to see your face." Midori looked away, her features smoothed by the moonlight. "Get out." 

"Look, how many times can I say it?" Kayla asked in irritation. "I didn't kill your son. You weren't there, you don't-" 

"I wasn't there?" Midori gave her a venomous look. "You dare to say that to me?! I saw with my own two eyes what you did!" 

Kayla bit her lip hard as she cursed her hasty words. "That's not what I meant. You didn't see the two men leave-" 

"Get the hell out!" Midori said in a heated voice as she pointed to the door. "I don't need you with your attempts to absolve yourself from your hideous sin!" 

"My hideous sin?!" Kayla stood up in outrage, the chair falling to the ground. "I swear to Valar, if it wasn't for those bandages, I'd kick your ass so soundly, you wouldn't know what hit you." 

"I'm surprised you would even consider such an idea. But then again, what should I expect from a barbarian." 

"I wouldn't talk if I were you," Kayla shot back. "You're not fucking St. Augustine, you know!" 

Midori's eyes darkened with rage. "I would expect that to be your department! You came here with one intent only. Say whatever the hell you like, gaijin, but you came here with the hope that I would forgive you." 

"That's a load of shit! I came to see if my sister was getting better. But I only see her wallowing in something she should have gotten over years ago. Get over yourself! You're not the only one who's lost a child you know!" 

"You don't know a single thing!!" Midori screamed at her. "Bakana gaijin! Temae o korosu [1]!" 

Kayla closed her eyes as she struggled to compose herself. It seemed that there was no getting through to her stubborn sister. She had just opened her eyes when she saw a solid wall of rippling, shifting blue. She didn't have time to react as it ploughed into her. It rammed her against the wall, suffocating her as she tried to push it away. Her hands simply moved through it in a fruitless effort, the liquid swirling through her open fingers. A few seconds later it fell away, leaving her gasping for breath in between her coughs. Her eyes widened as she saw small puddles of water spotted across the floor. '_It's water…'_ She looked at Midori as her words from so long ago echoed through her head. She didn't want or need anything else to fear from water. 

"Midori…" she looked up, seeing deadset intent in her sister's eyes. 

"Dete kure [2]," Midori said in a tight voice, lowering her arm. "Before I do something I regret." 

Kayla didn't say anything before she yanked the door open and walked out, slamming it behind her. Her feet made slight squishing noises as she stalked down the halls back to her own room. She dried herself off briskly, trying to cool the anger inside of her. She yanked down some dry clothes and changed into them before she walked out again, intent on calming down. There was no way she would be going around Lothlórien steamed simply because of her sister. 

"She has some nerve. She's acting like a spoiled brat who's had their toy broken." she muttered as she made her way down the stairs. She paused when she reached the end, thinking over her words before she sighed. "This is just going from bad to worse." she muttered as she let her feet move her along. 

The way things were going, she and Midori would be permanently estranged. Even a year later and Midori still hated her guts. She wouldn't listen to a word she said and when Kayla tried to persist and explain, Midori responded in a violent manner. She looked up at her surroundings, surprised to find herself by the basin again. 

"Mother's mirror." she walked up to it and touched the cool stone, looking at the empty bottom. "Perhaps…" 

She went to the small waterfall where the silver flagon was and filled it up. She walked over to the basin and poured it all in before she set the flagon back where it was. She walked up to the basin and started down into the reflective waters. 

"Arlonniel?" 

She looked up to see Galadriel standing by a tree looking at her with a worried expression. "Did you want something Mother?" 

"To know if you're all right." Galadriel stepped forward slowly, approaching the other side of the basin. "We talked to Carardaiel." 

Kayla groaned. "What did she say?" 

"It is not an easy thing to forget, though one may try and struggle. It is sometimes, the crisis that reveals enough." 

"More cryptic words. Can't you just tell me?" 

Galadriel shook her head. "It is for you and her to resolve; how that comes to be, will be of its own accord." 

Kayla nodded her head before she spoke again. "Were you going to use the basin for something?" 

"Yes. I would like your help." Galadriel said as she leaned over slightly and scanned the water's surface. "This should do well." 

"Pardon?" 

"Sauron's forces must never again penetrate our borders." Galadriel said as she rested her hands on the side of the basin. 

"All right, how do you intend to see that done? Haldir's taking care of the defensive measures." 

Kayla watched as Galadriel didn't say anything but simply leaned forward and took her hands. Kayla's brow furrowed as Galadriel rested a hand on hers and slipped her other hand beneath hers. She looked into her mother's eyes questioningly. Galadriel simply nodded her head and closed her eyes. Kayla glanced down into the water and saw nothing before she closed her eyes as well. 

Galadriel's voice was quiet at first, the soft words nothing more than a bare whisper. But it grew and swelled filling the small glade with a tension, that seeped into the very ground. She could feel it working its way through her as if it was seeking something and latching onto it. 

"Valar, tena bethaelye;" Galadriel's voice was suddenly loud, clear and crisp. "Atara ar' tinu utunea llie, putta tel' ksh'er irma ten' Lórien. Karna lye dolen ar' vara i' taure ndor imya lye. [3]" 

"Lye utunea lle.[4]" she added with a humble note in her voice. 

Nothing happened, the area still silent with the tension palpable. Then Kayla felt it; something seeping from her and into the ground. And it didn't frighten her in the slightest. She could see it in her mind from the sky, racing through the ground, past tree roots and rocks to the ends of the Lórien forests; it was like seeing blood rushing through the capillaries of the earth, they were everywhere like a fine webbing. The bright red and yellow tendrils curled their way through out the forest and into the trees, pulsating as they went. 

And when the light tendrils reached the edges of the Lórien forests it stopped forming a shimmering line around the trees. It was as if Lórien had been marked out in a fluorescent marker on the ground. Then it flared up as if sending a beacon before it died down. The tension that had filled the small glade dissipated until there were only the familiar sounds of the Lórien forest. Kayla kept her eyes closed for a few moments longer until she opened one hesitantly. 

Galadriel was smiling at her. "You can open your eyes." 

"Er…" she opened the other one and looked down into the basin unsure of what to see. She could see all of Lórien lit up there by the light tendrils. The light pulsated as it faded away gently, leaving only the shadows of trees. "What was that?" 

"Sauron can no longer break through out defense so easily. Our magic was reinforced by Nenya. Lórien will not be attacked ever again while we are here." 

"Your ring…" she murmured, looking at the object in question on her mother's finger. "You have magic too?" 

"Yes; but not the same as yours; yours has a fierceness to it, much like a blaze." 

"Do all Elves have magic?" 

All Elves have that ability. Some, like us, can use it for anything." 

"All Elves have the same level of magic as us?" 

"No," Galadriel said. "The magic they have is so small that the most they can do with it is use it to speak through thoughts over short distances." 

"Oh. So that's why I could talk to you from the Shire." Kayla paused before she spoke again. 

"Yes." 

"Mother?" Kayla asked after a few moments of thought. 

"Yes?" 

"When did you meet Father?" 

"A long time ago and under some rather boring circumstances." 

"What was he like?" 

"Much like you, somewhat rash and impulsive but he knew what he was doing. Midori is much like I was; very serious at a young age." 

"Mother, could we continue this conversation somewhere else?" 

"Yes." Galadriel patted her hand gently. "We could talk over a cup of wine if you wish." 

Kayla nodded as they started for the steps. "Sure, I'd like that." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

[1] Temae o korosu - I'll kill you [somewhat rude] (Japanese)   
[2] Dete kure - Leave (in a very blunt way); verb: deru -> to leave (Japanese) [Yes Peridot, I am putting my dictionary to good use. Bwhahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!]   
[3] "Valar, tena bethaelye; atara ar' tinu utunea llie, putta tel' ksh'er irma ten' Lórien. Karna lye dolen ar' vara i' taure ndor imya lye - Valar, hear our words; mother and daughter ask you, stop the evil one's desire for Lórien. Make us hidden and protect the forestland through us (Elvish)   
[4] Lye utunea lle - We ask you (Elvish) 


	23. Twenty Two

_**Replies to Reviews!!**_

**Niffers** - I know. But that grudge is about to be shoved pretty much out of the window. And as far as the whole Haldir/Midori thing…I'd like to think it was pretty evident.   
**Malfoy's Babe** - Is it? Well, midori in Japanese means green, and that's pretty much the meaning I was going for. Midori is the name of an alcoholic drink? Man, you really are gonna have to tell me more about this, because now you got me curious! E-mail me and let me know, please! I'd reconsider the name thing, but for two things: I am on Chapter Twenty Two - it's just not going to happen - and I think her name fits well. My suggestion: have a juice box on hand. I'm drinking a Bibo right now. ^^ 

_Right of Blood_

Chapter Twenty Two

"That one looks very nice on you." 

"Do you think so, Linalambe?" Kayla twisted around, looking at herself and the way the fabric ran across her fingers. "The colour is great." 

"It is. It brings out the green in your eyes." 

"It does. And Valar knows I don't have enough clothes that aren't travel worn." She regarded the smooth cloth for a moment before she nodded her head. "I'll take it." 

"A wise choice, my Lady." 

"Thank you for all your help." She smiled at Linalambe. "You made this much easier than I thought it would be." 

Linalambe gave her an amused look of puzzlement. "You don't shop much?" 

"Not for clothes like this. I've never had to, really." Kayla smiled as she watched him wrap up the clothes she had picked for herself. "So, how much is all of this?" she had four large wrapped parcels. 

"For such a customer, I'll only charge you nine gold pieces." 

Kayla gave him a scrutinizing look. "You're not just saying that? Not because of whom my parents are? I was expecting to pay you eleven gold pieces." 

"No, I'm not." Linalambe said. "You're the best customer I've had here in awhile." 

Kayla smiled once more. "I seem to attract flattery like honey draws a bear." She reached into her pouch and pulled out eleven gold pieces. "And don't complain." 

"And people say I'm generous." Linalambe snorted. "But I won't complain. Money helps to buy the supplies needed. Money is money" 

"I'd have to agree with that sentiment." Kayla laughed. "Now, before I go, could you direct me to a place for jewellery?" 

"Jewellery?" Linalambe paused. "There're many good shops to the west of here. I suggest you go and browse. I can't recommend any one in particular." 

"All right, thank you very much Linalambe." Kayla said as she scooped up her packages and walked out. 

"No, thank you. Come back if you need anything!" he called after her. 

Kayla smiled as she walked out into the sunshine that trickled down through the mallorn leaves. She had spent a good portion of the morning shopping for some things she needed. She had been surprised when there had been an Elfling at her door with a surprisingly heavy pouch for her. She had been even more surprised when she had read the note inside from Haldir. It seemed that she was now considered a full member of the Galadhrim and she was receiving pay from when she had first stepped foot on a defensive flet. Not that she could complain, however. Shopping had been a nice way to spend her day off duty. 

"I wonder if Midori received pay as well?" she murmured to herself. "Hm, not my place to go and ask her. She's just been bitchier to me than usual." 

She scowled for a moment as she started up the stairs from the forest floor to the upper flets. It was really starting to irk her and it interfered when they had duty together on the flets or simply during dinner with Galadriel and Celeborn. The dinners were the worst. Kayla could feel the tenseness in the air, as well as the general frostiness aimed in her direction. Her foot landed on the last step and she turned to the right, heading for her room. She quickly deposited the parcels on the bed and walked out once more, pausing when she reached the staircase. 

"I don't really need anything else. I got extra slippers, clothes, everything I could possibly need for awhile." She mused as she turned around. "I think I'll just go and relax somewhere." 

Kayla's feet started in the opposite direction towards a staircase that was on the opposite side of the royal talan. She walked down, her dress trailing a bit behind her. The stairs twisted down along the tree trunk, ending in stone steps down through the tangled roots. She could hear the water running freely and splashing down into the pool. It was strange, but she had come here to Galadriel's Mirror sometimes; not to look into it, but for the strange comforting silence that enshrouded the area. There was sadness to the spot, something that seemed to be approaching its end. Not in the short concept of time that men had, but a slow fading that only Elves could perceive. 

She skirted the roots that jutted up through the ground sharply, finding a worn sunken ledge that curved into the rock. She pulled her feet up and curled up in it, her eyes wandering around. The grey tree trunks rose up gracefully to the sky, contrasting the leaves on their branches and the few on the ground. Kayla closed her eyes, a faint smile coming to her lips. This land, Middle-Earth, was the place where she felt she belonged the most. The wind, the air, the waters, the very dirt, it was all part of her being. She had never felt such an overwhelming sense of completion; the inexplicably missing part of her was filled. 

A slight wind rushed through the small glade, blowing the few leaves up the step. There came a faint crushing sound that made her ears move to catch the sound. It was someone walking on a fresh green leaf. Judging from the sound of the step, it was someone particularly light on their feet. She didn't open her eyes; perhaps the person never even saw her here, hidden by the rock. 

The person walked, the sound of their clothing trailing behind them giving away their location. Silence followed as the person came to a halt. Kayla remained seated but opened her eyes. The figure was wearing a hooded cloak, the grey hood covering their head completely. She frowned slightly, wondering why someone would wear such garb at this time in the day. Moving quietly, she slid out from the niche and stood up straight. The person had stopped right in front of the Mirror, apparently looking at its surface. 

"Since when have you taken to hiding in rock?" 

Kayla didn't say anything as Midori's voice rang through the clearing with a sombreness. She simply walked over and stood beside her. The rock pool wavered as the small waterfall cascaded down. The reflection of their faces and the trees moved, sometimes melding together, at others stretched far apart. The quiet in the air was thick, trembling with things they wanted to say, couldn't say and thought they should say. Suddenly Midori sighed heavily, whispering something before she turned to leave. Kayla watched as she started walking, feeling her heart constrict with pity. 

"Would you like to know?" she said, softly. 

Midori paused, her back still facing Kayla. "To know what?" 

"To know," Kayla began slowly; she had been expecting a scathing, sarcastic reply; not the tired weariness. "To know Jubei's last words." 

Midori didn't say anything, her entire figure as still as a stone carving. Kayla exhaled somewhat noisily as her sister started to turn around slowly. She hadn't even realized that she had been holding her breath. Taking a deep breath, she looked Midori straight in the eye. She should have done this from the start; she was the only one who could do this for Midori, no one else. She stepped up to the rock basin, taking the pitcher and filling it with water before she walked over to the Mirror and poured it into the shallow bowl. Midori came and stood on the opposite side, looking at it warily. 

"Last time, this Mirror showed me things I would rather forget." Midori glanced at Kayla. "For your sake, it had better not show anything similar this time." 

"It will be painful. But you need to know, to see for yourself." Kayla said as she rested her hands on the side of the bowl. "Should I?" 

Midori's lips tightened before she curtly nodded her head. Her eyes were dark and unyielding. Kayla didn't say anything, as she brought her hands together over the basin, palms together. She glanced at Midori before she closed her eyes. The magic started as a slow trickle at first but sped up as she made it pool in her hands, burning with its intensity to be released. 

Kayla parted her hands slowly, allowing it to trickle down into the water below, invisible to Midori's eye. But once she opened her eyes, she could see the tendrils curling along the surface, smouldering, and waiting for her next command. She brought her hands down low before she raised them again sharply. A large burst of flame followed them upwards, burning brightly upon the water's surface. 

"Look into the flames," she said quietly. "And you'll see what I saw. You'll know Jubei's last words." 

Midori didn't even look at Kayla as she gazed at the flames intently, not blinking at the heat they radiated. The flames shivered before an image appeared in its depth. The narrow alleyways flashed by, accented by the pounding of feet and then the ringing gunshot that broke the night's stillness. The walls flashed by until there was a man lying on the ground, the gun discarded by his side, while his blood pool beneath him, life seeping away. 

"Kimi wa-" 

The English words sounded now, but Kayla felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise; something was definitely off here. 

"Okassan, onegaishimasu, kimi-" 

It seemed as if Jubei was speaking directly to Midori, and not to her, not to the Alice Merritt in the alleyway. Midori's face was wavering between her stoic expression and pure grief. Kayla concentrated on holding the flames together. What nearly made her lose everything was when Jubei raised his hand. It came closer and closer to Midori until it passed through the flames and into the air. It connected with Midori's cheek, the fingers covered with blood as they caressed. 

"Okassan…suki dake." His voice was a bare whisper, but it was filled with an indescribable emotion. "Suki dake zutto." 

Grief contorted the planes of Midori's face; the tears sliding freely down her cheek accented her skin. Her hand went to Jubei's as if she could save him from death this one time. But Jubei's hand started to slip away slowly. It retracted back into the flames as he closed his eyes, a strange smile on his face as his chest stopped moving. 

Midori looked at her blood smeared hand before she touched her cheek; her hand was trembling violently. Kayla swallowed harshly as she fought to keep the flames going. That had been far from expected and it had drained her to the brink of exhaustion. She could feel the sweat starting to bead her brow. 

A choked sound came from Midori's throat as she leaned in a bit more, but the image was fading away back into the recesses of Kayla's mind. She blinked, as everything started to swim and the edges of her vision started to go black. She raised her shaking hands and lowered the flames until there was nothing on the surface of the water. She held her hands in an upside down V, drawing the remnants of the magic back up before she closed her hands. 

She glanced up looking at Midori; her hand was smeared with blood as was the right side of her face. She swallowed thickly, seeing the pain and grief opened fresh again, but sealed off in a different manner. 

"There." She managed in a slow voice. "Now you know your son's last words." 

That was the last thing she remembered before she collapsed to the ground, the sound of Midori's sobs following her as the blackness took over. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Arlonniel." 

She stirred slightly before she opened her eyes to cracks; the voice was faint like a passing breeze. She rubbed her eyes as she stood and surveyed the area around her. She was in a forest, the sound of roaring water reaching her ears. A slight sense of panic took hold of her as she look around. This was not a forest that she had ever seen before. The leaves crunched as she walked, despite her light step, the sound travelling through the silence. 

"Arlonniel." 

Her entire body froze as she tried to hear where the voice had come from. It seemed as if it was all around her, taunting and mocking her. She stopped walking, controlling the sudden anger welling from inside her. The trees around her whispered with the wind; it was as if they were hiding something from her. 

"Arlonniel." 

She started with a burst of movement, heading to the voice, as well as the roar of the water. Tree branches seemed to grab for her face as she ran, but she pushed them aside. The green seemed to be leeching away gradually, replaced by a dull grey and dark black. Her feet slowed down as the sound of the water drew closer. What had happened here? 

"Arlonniel." 

Kayla walked forward until she was through the thick press of trees. The waters of a fall poured down, the spray misting in the air. She drew back instinctively, noticing the murky darkness of the water; it was the waters of war and death. She had seen it enough, caused it enough, to know it when she saw it. Bringing a hand to her bridge of her nose, she noticed the red sleeve of her dress. Her hand stopped in midair, her eyes clouded with suspicion. She had been wearing a dark green dress just before she passed out. 

"Arlonniel." 

"What the hell do you want," she asked frostily; the voice was louder, she knew who it was. "Annatar?" 

No response greeted her as she stood few feet away from the riverbank. Her eyes darted around in an effort to try and find someone else in this inhospitable wasteland. The dark waters stretched far up, around a bend in the river. She walked back to one of the dying trees and rested her hand on it, as she looked for a grip. 

"Valar," she hissed as she snatched her hand back. "It's blazing." 

She looked at the black tree; it hadn't been death, but fire that had done this. 

"Arlonniel!" 

Her body pivoted as she heard Legolas' voice through the sound of the waterfall. He was on the opposite bank, his bow gripped tightly in his hand. He looked as if he had been travelling for days on end; the slight signs of wear were there. 

"Legolas!' she called over to him. "What are you doing here?" 

Legolas didn't say anything, as he had an arrow notched and drawn in less than a heartbeat. Kayla felt her throat constrict as she noticed the arrow was aimed right at her. A second later, it flew, hissing through the air towards her. She closed her eyes and ducked, hands flying to her head. 

The sound of a 'thunk' was swallowed by the noise, but Kayla was glad to not feel it buried in her chest. She lifted her hands and started to open her eyes, Arrows were flying past her to something behind her. When a loud shriek came, she clamped her hands over her ears, trying to block it out. But it continued on, loud piercing and grating against her nerves. It made her head swim and it hurt. Blood was starting to trickle from her ears when it finally stopped. She pulled herself to her feet slowly and turned around. A gauntleted hand grasped her around the throat, constricting with an inexorable slowness. She found herself looking into a steel helm, the eyes burning at her from the depth. 

"Annatar," she croaked out. "Put me down." 

His eyes seemed to burn more intensely. "No. Not until I have what I want. I gave you the chance to give it to me freely. I came to you as Annatar. Now I come to you as Sauron. This is your last chance; give it to me." He lifted her off the ground to let her feet dangle a few inches above. 

"No dice." She managed. 

"Think hard about your answer. This is your last chance since I can only take it from your cold dead body." 

Sauron's hand moved suddenly, slamming her against his armoured body. She could see the other side of the river now, with Legolas there, a large sword to his throat, held by an Orc. There was a barely disguised look of fury and loathing in his eyes. Her eyes widened as she recognized the Orc as Grimuk, from the fortress of Dol Guldor. She grasped at Sauron's fingers, trying to pry them loose. But she knew it was hopeless. Her eyes flickered up to meet Legolas' once more. There was something in the blue depths of his eyes; something that told her what she had to do, despite the cost. 

"No." she said as she smiled at Legolas and closed her eyes. 

The last thing she saw was the sword glinting in the sunlight as it was raised. Sauron's fingers closed around her neck, crushing it in a single movement. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kayla scrambled in the soft bed, trying to get up. The sheets tangled around her, blanketing her vision with white. She had to get out and see Galadriel; she would understand what she had just seen. Celeborn would, perhaps. And Midori, Kayla wasn't too sure if she wanted to see her yet. 

"Shh, calm down." Luweinor's voice was soothing. "Calm down. You're in your own bed Lady Arlonniel." 

Kayla took a steadying breath as she stopped struggling with the bed sheets. They gently disentangled from around, revealing Luweinor and Orophin standing by the bed. She regarded them for a moment, before she pressed her hand to her brow. It was cold, clammy and sweaty. Her heart was still pounding in her chest wildly. That was the worst one she had yet, by far. 

"How are you feeling Lady Arlonniel?" Luweinor asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "You fell and hit your head fairly hard on a stone." 

Kayla looked at him blankly as a dull throb started to register. She ran her hands along her head, wincing as she felt the bump just behind the top of her head. She looked at Luweinor and Orophin as she closed her eyes with a deep sigh. There was a breeze coming through her room, light and gentle. She kept her eyes closed as she struggled to calm herself down. She let her mind drift for a moment, before she concentrated on Mirkwood. The trees came up fast, abruptly as she sought out Legolas. He was in his room reading by the window. He hesitated after a few moments, looking around the room before he spoke. 

_'Arlonniel, you're troubled. What's wrong?' _

'I thought you might have been hurt.' She paused for a moment. _'Are you all right?' _

'Aside from a fall from a tree in front of some Elflings, nothing is hurt but some of my pride.' 

Kayla felt a smile coming to her face. _'At least it's just your pride.' _

'Indeed.´ Legolas lapsed into silence for a moment. _'Arlonniel, what is wrong? Have you dreamt something again?' _

'I did,' Kayla paused. _'Just now. Luweinor and Orophin are here with me now. It happened after I fainted.' _

'Fainted?' 

'It's a long story.' Kayla sighed mentally. _'I'll see if I can send you a letter.' _

'You could just show me.' 

Kayla shuddered. _'No, it's still too fresh to go through again now. But I'll write you; I need to take an objective look at it. Plus I'll explain the whole fainting thing.' _

'As you wish. Perhaps you should ask Luweinor for a sleeping draught? You may need something to ease your rest.' 

'I will ask. Thank you for just listening to me.' 

'You don't have to thank me for that. Should you ever need to talk, I'll listen, carad'lokiamin [1].' 

Kayla paused, unsure if she had heard correctly. _'I wish I was back in Mirkwood.' _

'This place is duller without you around.' Legolas didn't say anything for a moment. _'Perhaps you should talk to some? Carardaiel, perhaps?' _

'If I can find her. Make sure to give Culros and Alusil my regards.' She didn't say anything for a moment. _'Diola lle au' [2], Legolas.' _

'Lle creoso [3], Arlonniel.' Legolas' words were soft, barely a whisper. 

Kayla broke the link, opening her eyes to find Luweinor peering at her intently. She inhaled slowly before she shifted, swinging her feet out over the edge of the bed. She gave both him and Orophin a small smile. She rose, but was unprepared for the world swirling around her suddenly. 

"Lady Arlonniel, you must rest." Luweinor said as he guided her back down to the bed. "Your balance might have been thrown from the bump. You may hurt yourself if you try to walk." 

"I'll walk, thank you." She rose again, but much more slowly this time; the room stayed still. "I need to talk to my sister." 

Luweinor nodded after a few moment's of hesitation. "But no strenuous activity, while you are out of bed. By all rights, you should still be in bed. But Valar forbid you two stubborn ones should listen to the simple healer." 

Kayla smiled as she walked over to the door and slid her feet into her slippers. "Must you grumble so? I suppose I should count myself lucky that you're not…" she trailed off, as she looked back at Luweinor, who was already muttering something to Orophin. 

"Orophin will go with you." Luweinor said. "And I've given him explicit instructions as to what you're not supposed to do." His glance went to her axe. "Such as sparring or any thing that involves weapons." 

"Fine, suck all the fun away." She replied with a smile. "Very well, come on Orophin." 

Orophin walked after her, a clearly displeased expression on his face. As soon as they were safely away from her room and the healer he spoke. "Now I must baby-sit a full grown woman? Luweinor worries too much for his own good." 

"You know you are free to leave." Kayla said with repressed laughter that showed as a smirk. 

Orophin glared at her. "If I leave, he shall find out by some method and then Valar knows what will happen to me." 

Kayla's smirk grew wider. "You wouldn't happen to know where Midori is, would you." 

"Last I knew Lady Carardaiel was by the river." Orophin said. "She might have come back by now." 

"I should have known. How long was I out for?" Kayla asked. 

"At least a day," Orophin said. "Luweinor was in a fit and Galadriel, something happened to her as well." 

Kayla stopped in her tracks. "Something happened to Galadriel? You tell me this now?! By Elbereth…" 

"And I should have told you while you were fighting with the bed sheets? Of which were winning, by the way." Orophin retorted. "It's all over Lothlórien now. Everyone knew something happened to you; but when something similar happened to Galadriel, people have been worrying." 

"Orophin, I'm sorry. It just took me by surprise. I should have spoken so harshly." Kayla took a deep breath. "I…I didn't expect to be this rattled." 

"Imagine how I felt," Orophin replied. "I was reporting on the border defences when she suddenly saw something. I have never seen anything like that before." 

"I think I might have panicked." Kayla admitted with a small laugh, before it died away. "Galadriel will probably be in her chambers." 

"Do you want to see her instead?" Orophin asked. 

"Yes. I can talk to her before I talk with Midori. I'll have to work up the nerve to do that." Kayla paused. "You know what?" 

Orophin simply gave her a quizzical look. 

"You're a good friend." She patted his shoulder lightly. "And you put up with some insane things from me." 

"Indeed." Orophin's lips curved into a slight smile. "Such as the dummy sword you gave me during that practice." 

"It was the students' idea really. They didn't want to do it, but I had seen you earlier and you looked like you could use the laugh." 

"I did need the laugh." Orophin said with an amused expression in his eyes. "Thank you." 

"Not a problem. We all forget to laugh at one point or another. That's where friends come in." she paused at a set of doors. "Do you mind if I speak to Galadriel in private?" 

"Not at all." Orophin turned to leave. "I'll be nearby when you're done." 

Kayla nodded as she gave him a small wave. She turned, opening the door as she walked in slowly. The room was wide and spacious, creating a rather airy feel to it. It seemed to be sparsely decorated at first glance, but the shelves and such were cleverly built into the walls, slender and blending in completely with the décor. Seated on the bed was Galadriel, with Celeborn and Midori standing in front of her. 

"Arlonniel." Galadriel's voice was ghostly. 

"Are you all right, Mother?" she asked as she walked forward slowly. "Orophin told me what happened…somewhat." 

Galadriel didn't say anything for a moment. "There was a black river, surrounded by a dark forest…ravaged by fire." 

Kayla felt a chill run through her spine. "Mother," she raised a hand to her neck, curling her fingers around. Her pulse was racing, pounding beneath the skin. 

"Yes," she murmured. "And then," she reached at her neck and made a jerking motion. "Then pure darkness descended, save for one faint light." 

"Hm, ron nae umien au', atar [4]." Midori murmured. "Do you mean to say that you both had the same vision?" 

Kayla looked at Midori sharply; there was a stark gauntness to her. "Yes." she couldn't bring herself to reveal what had happened before the part Galadriel had revealed. "Is there something about these necklaces we should know?" 

Celeborn and Galadriel glanced at one another, too many things flitting in their eyes for Kayla to grasp. She looked at Midori with a slightly arched eyebrow. There was a curious and intrigued light there. 

"Those necklaces you two now wear," Galadriel started. "Come from , crafted by Feanör himself." 

"So how did you get them?" Midori interjected. "Are you from his or her bloodline or was it through Atar?" 

"Through Galadriel's bloodline; she is a descendant of Feanör, himself." Celeborn said as Galadriel seemed to have suddenly lost her voice. "The two necklaces you now wear were passed down from mother to daughter. But their purpose was never truly known." 

"Perhaps with good reason," Kayla said softly. "Midori, you should know what I am talking about." 

Midori shot her a piercing look. "I know full well what you are talking about; it is nothing more than a double edged sword. You should know what I'm talking about." 

"Hm," Kayla met Midori's eyes for a moment before she looked at Galadriel and Celeborn. "Mother, you told me about magic; how all Elves have that inside them." 

"Yes. What do the necklaces have to do with it?" 

"Everything," Midori said. "Everything; with the events happening, we shouldn't let Sauron get his hands on the One Ring, much less one or two of these." 

Kayla nodded in agreement. "The necklaces are like," she paused thinking over her words carefully. "They are much like the One Ring. Only they do not bend the person's will to evil. They can be used to whatever end a person sees fit; be it good or evil. The One Ring alone on Sauron's finger will be trouble enough. Combined with this and Middle-Earth would plunge into a darkness that it would never come out from." 

"You are sure of this?" Celeborn asked after a few moments of thought. 

"That is the best way to describe it," Midori said as Kayla sat down the bed, running a hand through her hair. "But once they are on a person, they only way they can be removed is through-" 

"Prying it from a cold dead body." Kayla stated abruptly. 

"Or sheer willpower. But if you desire to safeguard it, to prevent evil from being wrought from it, it must be taken from your cold dead body." 

"How do you know this?" Celeborn's voice was quiet. 

Midori sighed deeply. "Because my necklace was stolen from me one time; it felt as if part of my very being had been ripped away, part of my soul gone. At the time, I didn't want it, didn't think it was for any good since I sought to protect people I cared about with it and I failed." 

"What happened?" Galadriel asked softly. 

"They were slaughtered by the conquering armies of a daimyo." Midori's lips tightened momentarily with bitterness. "They were simply farmers who wanted a peaceful life. They wanted nothing more; just a peaceful life." 

Silence descended over the room before Celeborn spoke again. "Carardaiel, you said it was double edged." 

Midori nodded her head. "The necklaces seem to be a bit wild at times. It is best to use them with a cool head. I used mine once during a very heated moment. I blacked out for a week and I couldn't remember anything for about a month; wandering around Nihon* not knowing your own name is not fun. Consider yourself lucky, Arlonniel." 

Kayla didn't say anything for a moment. "I noticed that. But do you remember the Barrowdowns. When we fought together? Perhaps there is more reason why these two are part of a whole." 

"Hm," Midori said as she fell into silence. 

"Mother, you said you saw a faint light?" Kayla asked as she shifted her attention. 

"A faint light, the place of Rivendell," Galadriel's brow furrowed. "Something shall happen there; something important. It will affect all of Middle-Earth." 

"Perhaps we should go?" Kayla looked at Midori and Celeborn before she looked back at Galadriel. 

'You must," Galadriel said. "Someone must go. Elrond has reinforced the enchantments that keep Rivendell hidden from the unknowing. But in doing so, I cannot converse with him so easily. Not at all even. Someone must go and see what is occurring there." 

"I'll go atara [5]. Midori murmured. 

Celeborn cleared his throat. "Then Haldir shall be going with you." 

A deadly silence seemed to radiate off of Midori before she spoke. "What?" 

"Haldir shall be going with you." Celeborn said. 

"Ed' i' ear ar' elenea [6]!" Midori ran a hand through her hair. You'll have to excuse me, atar. Some pressing matter has made itself known to me." She headed for the door. "Ed' Elbereth, amin karnuva antaho quern coria! Iire amin naa tela yassen ho, ro gorguva ten' ilfirin coiaho [7]!" 

Kayla watched Midori's fuming exit, before she looked over at Galadriel and Celeborn. "So, we're going to Rivendell, then?" 

Celeborn nodded his head, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Glancing at Galadriel, Kayla saw a similar expression. She let hers show through before she spoke. 

"I think she's a bit angry. I feel sorry for him on the receiving end." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The dark early morning sky held the last few stars that refused to fade away. In her room, Kayla was putting away the last few items into her Ranger pack. A faint smile came to her face as she smoothed her hand over the stains and neatly stitched up tears. It would be good to be out on the open road again. She had taken Slepnir out for short rides, but she could always sense his impatience to be out in an open space, to race and thunder across the ground. She looked up as a faint knock came from her door. 

"Enter." She said as she tied off her pack and shouldered it. 

Midori entered the room slowly, something wrapped in a plain packaging in her hands. She came to a few feet of Kayla before she sank to her knees, sitting on her legs. Her head was bowed and the package held up, waiting for Kayla to take it. 

"Um," Kayla looked at her. "You don't have to do this." 

Midori didn't reply, simply holding the package out. With a sigh Kayla walked up to her and took it. 

"Now stand up. We don't exactly have time t be doing stuff like this. We're leaving any minute now." Kayla paused as she noticed Midori still sitting on the ground. "For Christ's sake Midori, get up!" 

Midori rose slowly. Kayla started when she realized she was wearing a shortened kimono that stopped just above her knees. It was as if a piece of history came out from a page of a book. Midori's sword was tied to the sash around her waist, while her shins and forearms were covered by metal guards. On her feet were wooden shoes that she'd seen so many times in Madama Butterfly. And over this she had on the grey Lórien cloak, fastened with the leaf of Lórien. Kayla put her pack on again, shifting it slightly so it was more comfortable. 

"May I ask what you are wearing?" 

"What I have worn for a thousand years. The other clothes I found cumbersome to some degree. They were hampering, limited my movement." 

"I see." Kayla held the package up. "What's this?" 

A slight flush came to Midori's face before it vanished away a split second later. "It's something. I know I haven't been so cordial with you, much less treating you as my kin," 

Kayla gave a grunt of agreement that made Midori hesitate for a moment. 

"But…you were there for his last moments. For that, I thank you." Midori bowed to Kayla. 

Kayla didn't say anything as she regarded the package in her hands. She glanced at Midori before she smiled slightly. "Is it really that hard for you to say two little words?" 

Midori didn't reply, simply looking at her shoes, wiggling her toes slightly Kayla gave a small laugh as she shook her head. She took off her pack and tucked the package that Midori gave her. When she put it back on, she couldn't help but laugh again as she looked at Midori's feet. 

"What is so funny?" Midori asked in a soft, displeased, voice 

"You made the damned geta** as well as the tabi*** socks!" Kayla opened the door and waited for Midori to follow her out. 

"How did you know they were geta and tabi?" 

"I knew Puccini." Kayla said with a shrug. "It was a good opera." 

Midori didn't say anything as she walked out the room, heading in the direction of the stables. Kayla fell in step beside her. She could smell the fresh feed and water along with the horses. She paused at the entrance, stopping Midori with a hand on her shoulder. 

"Midori, you don't have to feel so guilty." 

Midori didn't say anything for a moment. "I tried to kill you." 

"Heh, if I was in your position, I might have done the same." Kayla cleared her throat. "I went through some things in Mirkwood that made me realize just what you were going through." Her teeth gritted together as she remembered Vioviel. "It wasn't exactly the same, but it made me think. Of course, you didn't make it any easier." 

"Indeed." Midori said before she lowered her head. 

"It was a joke, Midori," Kayla said as she patted her shoulder. "You know a joke. A witty pun or amusing story you tell to make someone smile or laugh?" 

"I know." Midori paused. "It is appreciated, but once I walk in there…" 

"In where? There?" she glanced into the stables. "How so?" 

"Never mind. We have to get to Rivendell as quickly as possible." Midori pulled her hood on slightly. "There are some reasons why I don't relish travelling by the light of day." 

Kayla chuckled as they walked into the stable; she could see Haldir by his horse. "And shinobi prefer to travel under the cover of darkness." 

"Yes." Midori said simply as she stopped in front of the stall where Kuroi was stabled, taking the saddle down from it's peg on the post. "Darkness has its…advantages." 

Kayla shrugged as she let Slepnir out. He trotted out quickly, dancing around. It took her a few minutes to calm him down long enough to get the saddle on his back. When she finally mounted, Haldir and Midori were looking at her, similar expressions of cool amusement on their faces. She grumbled as she urged Slepnir into a brisk trot. It was going to be a long trip. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

[1] carad'lokiamin - my red dragon   
[2] Diola lle au' - thank you again   
[3] Lle creoso - You're welcome   
[4] Hm, ron nae umien au, atar - Hm, they did it again father   
[5] atara - mother   
[6] Ed' i' ear ar' elenea - By the sun and stars!   
[7] Ed' Elbereth, amin karnuva antaho quern coria! Iire amin naa tele yassen ho, ro gorguva ten' ilfirin coiaho! - By Elbereth, I will make his face turn purple! When I am done with him, he will fear for his immortal life!" 

* Nihon - Japan   
**geta - wooden sandals; copy and paste this url to see a picture of geta:    
***tabi - the split socks that are worn with geta, or zori; copy and paste this url to see a picture of tabi:  and this is what zori looks like in case you're wondering: 


	24. Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty Three

The sky was a darkening orange as Kayla reined in, pausing to admire the beauty of the placid land, looking at the mountains off in the distance. They had been riding at an easy pace and now found themselves less than a day's ride away from the pass through the mountains. The path followed the river through the mountains, but it was rife with danger and a steeply inclined path. They had been saving their energy to cross the pass, since it would demand almost everything from them. Kayla shifted her gaze to the trees of Mirkwood. 

"So close, yet so far," she murmured wistfully; there was a part of her that longed to go back there. 

"Is something amiss, Lady Arlonniel?" 

Kayla looked back with a startled expression to see Haldir and Midori facing her. "No, nothing wrong," she said. "Simply enjoying the beauty of the land." 

"It is picturesque, isn't it?" Midori said softly. "The forest does add, doesn't it?" 

"It does," Haldir agreed as he looked between the two of them. "Perhaps a temporary camp?" 

"I agree, Midori replied after a few moments. "Our horses could use the break before we cross the pass tomorrow." 

"Then it looks like we'll make camp here," Kayla said as she swung off of Slepnir easily. "Who's in charge of dinner tonight?" 

"Lembas isn't good enough?" Midori asked in a teasing voice. 

"I get the feeling we'll be eating much more lembas soon enough," Kayla thought for a moment. "Maybe a hare or a bird?" 

"It's Lady Carardaiel's turn to cook and your turn to set up camp Lady Arlonniel." Haldir stated as he dismounted as well. 

"What about you Haldir?" Kayla asked. 

"Make sure the horses are fed and watered enough, and to see that we still have horses in the morning." He replied easily. 

"It's an invaluable job, Kayla." Midori removed Kuroi's reins. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Yah!" 

Kayla watched with a chuckle as Midori moved her legs slightly, causing her horse to charge forward with an incredible burst of speed. She shook her head as she removed her pack and patted Slepnir's rump. He snorted and walked off, going to graze beside Haldir's horse. Walking a few feet, she frowned as she spotted a small depression in the ground, topped with a dead patch of yellow grass. 

"Strange," she murmured as she crouched down to inspect it. 

"What is?" Haldir asked as he came and crouched down beside her. 

"This," she gestured to the patch. "What do you make of it?" 

Haldir didn't answer for a moment. "A fire pit?" 

"Maybe; but the person didn't put the grass down properly, as if they were in a hurry. Hm, should probably take a look underneath." 

Nothing was said as Kayla felt around the edges before she found a loose spot to pull up. She dug her fingers in and pulled it up carefully. Sure enough, there were bits of black charcoal and flakes of light grey and white ash. There were small stones around the edge, ringing the fire pit, with black spots on the insides. 

"A very meticulous person." 

"A very meticulous Ranger," Kayla corrected. "Odd for Golan, leaving the rocks behind; no wonder the grass didn't take back." 

"Golan?" Haldir gave her a quizzical look. 

"Very…particular about his fire pits. You don't forget something like that easily." Kayla explained as her frown deepened. "He's usually neater than this. Something must have caused him to pick up and leave in a hurry." 

"There is ill news I could do without," Haldir murmured. Low plaintive whinnies from behind made him turn and look back. "If you'll excuse me, I have to make sure your tempered horse doesn't bother mine too much." 

Kayla chuckled as she pulled out some firewood from her pack and arranged the sticks properly. She held out her hand and made a small blaze start up. It had been blazing away cheerily for a few minutes when Midori came riding back with two hares tied to her side. 

"Slepnir being a pain again?" she asked as she dismounted and let Kuroi wander over to graze as well. 

"Probably," Kayla looked at the hares. "They're awfully fat." 

"Then enjoy it now. You say we'll be eating much more lembas soon enough." Midori took out her knife and some herbs from her pack and started to skin and gut the hares. 

"There's something here we ought to be wary of," Kayla said. "See the fire pit." 

"Yes, it's one of Golan's," Midori said. 

"Well, something made him pick up and leave in a hurry," Kayla paused. "I think we should be careful." She watched as Midori pulled out a blackened piece of metal and removed the cover. Midori chopped up and put in some parts of the entrails, sprinkled on some of the herbs and closed it before she shoved it into the heart of the fire. "Um…aren't you going to cook the rest?" 

"No; I'll leave that for the fishes." Midori said as she rubbed herbs on the hares and tied them to a pole and set up a turning spit; then she laid the skins down close to the fire. 

"At least you're going to cure the skins," Kayla asked. "Then may I ask why you are cooking only the best parts?" 

"All with good reason," Midori said. "Care to walk with me to the river?" 

"Sure." Kayla rose. "What about the hares? Aren't you going to tell Haldir?" 

"He said he can take care of the hares," Midori said as she started to walk off. 

Kayla shook her head as she started off after her. "You know you could have told me." 

"I could have," Midori said with a smirk. 

"Horrible," Kayla muttered as she glanced at the sky; it was now a deep golden red. "So what's up?" 

"What's up?" Midori asked in a puzzled voice. 

"You know, what's been going on in your life." 

Midori didn't answer for a moment. "I'm considered a full member of the Galadhrim. I received pay for it; quite a bit actually." 

"Buy anything interesting?" 

"Simply things I needed; clothes, and such things." Midori shrugged as they reached the banks of the Anduin. She tossed in the remaining entrails while she washed her hands clean. Already the larger fish were coming up from the depths to feed. "To be honest," Midori said as she watched bits and pieces disappear. "I've…been making my room into something of home." 

"Having any fun with it?" Kayla asked as they started walking back. 

Midori's face flushed unexpectedly. "Yes, I suppose." 

Kayla didn't say anything as she caught Midori's glance at Haldir's form; he was turning the spit by the fire. 

"What is it?" Midori asked with a sigh. 

"What exactly do you see in him?" 

It was tough to not laugh as Midori's face turned an even brighter shade of red. Her sister's mouth opened and closed a few times as Kayla waited patiently. 

"It's…there." Midori finally said as they sat down. 

Kayla nodded, glancing at Haldir who was slowly turning the rabbits. They were starting to smell good. _'Midori, do you know about the others?'_

Midori was digging around in her pack for a scraper, which she pulled out a few moments later. _'Others?'_ She picked up a skin and started to scrape the sharp edge along the surface. 

_'The others.'_ Kayla watched as Midori softened the rough dry side; apparently, starting a fire with magic sped things up a bit. 

_'What "others" are you talking about, Kayla?'_ Midori ran her hand along the smooth side before she resumed scraping. 

_'The other women.'_ Kayla stared at the fire. 

Midori made no visible outward reaction; she simply continued to scrape. Kayla looked up when Midori finally moved, but all she did was pull the blackened metal out from the fire, with a grim expression; apparently she hadn't known. She watched as Midori put aside the skin and rose, looking out towards the Mirkwood forest. She cupped her hands to her mouth and uttered a clear and piercing bird call, before she sat back down and resumed scraping the skins. 

Kayla and Haldir glanced at one another in puzzlement before going back to what they were doing before. It was Haldir that spotted it first, the black shape that was flying over the Mirkwood forest in the dusk. When it came a bit closer, Kayla could see that it was a rather large bird, probably a raven. Midori didn't move, even when it alighted easily on her shoulder. 

"How are you Tearc?" Midori asked in a cool voice as she continued to scrape. 

"Fine," the raven hopped down to her leg, peering at the blackened metal. "Is that-" 

"Just the way you like it." Midori smiled slightly. "But first, I need to ask you something." 

"Ask, Zirakshathûr." Tearc flexed his wings 

"Are there still Orcs in the mountains?" 

Tearc didn't reply for a moment. "No, but there are some in the mountains themselves; they come out at night. If you wish to travel through the pass, do so by day and tread lightly and with caution." 

"Hm. And things at Erebor?" 

"Fine, nothing past the Second. Glóin still rules and Gimli is in charge of the fortifications." 

"Ah, comforting news. Thank you Tearc." Midori said as she lifted the small container and rested it on the leg Tearc was on. "It's chopped into pieces." 

"Considerate as ever," Tearc said before he started to eat. 

"Yes," Midori murmured. 

"Are those hares done yet, Haldir?" Kayla asked suddenly; she could sense the cold fury that had taken hold of Midori's mind and it unnerved her. 

"Almost," Haldir replied. "A few more minutes and they should be done." 

Kayla nodded her head, watching the flames. When Haldir pulled out his dagger, she took her out and carved off a hind leg for herself. The quiet sounds of eating now filled the camp fire as Midori finally carved off a piece for herself. When Tearc looked at Midori, she laughed and carved off a bit more from the hare, cutting it into small pieces and putting it in the bowl. Kayla smiled slightly to herself. Three Elves and a raven sitting down to dinner did have a certain humour to it. 

~*~

It was another bright and sunny day as it had been for the past week. The mountains loomed up around them; the snow capped peaks seemed to glare down at them. Sounds echoed around them, every spoken word, every whisper; it echoed out, amplified by the narrow confines of the pass. Now, however, the only sound to be heard was the horses' hooves. Kayla, Midori and Haldir had resorted to mindspeaking. 

_'This place is too quiet, even for a mountain,'_ Midori's eyes cast around, seeking out an invisible enemy. _'And I smell the stink of yrch[1].' _

'As do I,' Haldir was also looking around warily. _'Tearc was right; this is a place to tread lightly and caution.' _

'Well, now I know I am not the only one to smell that,' Kayla held the rein in one hand as she pretended to scratch her side and leave her hand there. Her fingers wrapped around the comfort of her axe hilt. _'Judging from the stink, I would say that it's very re-'_

Kayla's words were cut off as Slepnir reared suddenly, neighing loudly. She calmed him down quickly and glanced over to see Midori and Haldir doing the same to their own disturbed mounts. She turned Slepnir around in an attempt to see what had made the horses frightened. But the only thing was the stink of Orcs. 

_'Ambush up ahead.'_ Midori looked at Kayla with certainty in her eyes. 

_'They'll want us to move in further before they strike,'_ Kayla looked at Haldir. _'Is there another way through these mountains?'_

Haldir glanced at Midori before he spoke. _'Once we leave this pass, they will be watching all the passes for us. Our best chance is to ride straight north and beat them. We can wait there for a few days and try again.' _

'Gundabad Pass?' A doubtful look crept into Midori's eyes. _'That will take us right into the Northern Wastes. We have to get to Rivendell as soon as possible. Mother did want us there for a reason.' _

'What other option do we have?' Haldir looked at her with resignation in her eyes. _'We have to go back there again. Perhaps they will be hospitable again.'_

Kayla didn't say anything, keeping her surprise to herself; since when had they been there before? _'Look, I hate to interrupt, but we need to move now, before our friends ahead of us decide to.'_

Midori nodded as she turned Kuroi around and started back carefully down the steep path, Kayla and Haldir following after her. Kayla watched the back of her sister's head with curiosity. She had been to the Northern Wastes and with Haldir apparently. There really were some things that she had no clue about concerning those two. 

They had made it halfway down when a frightful noise came from behind them. Kayla looked back to see the Orcs come running after them. Her lips thinned into a grim line as she took out her axe and twirled it. By the time the Orcs had caught up with them, they were a few feet away from breaking into a full run. Kayla's axe greeted the first one that caught up with her, with a heavy downwards blow that cleaved open its chest. The Orcs crowded around now, pressing in thicker. Slepnir reared, hooves pawing rapidly and crushing many an Orkish skull. She glanced over to see Midori' katana moving in a blur, the sunlight winking off her blade in so many different places, it seemed impossible. Haldir was using the long knife he had, slashing his way through. 

Midori was quickly carving a path through the thick press and Kayla started after her as did Haldir. It seemed like an eternity had passed before they finally broke free, spurring their horses into a full run. She ignored the black blood spattered all over her as she rode; the sooner they made it to the Gundabad Pass, the better. Those Orcs were probably moving through the mountains now, trying to cut them off. 

By mid afternoon, they reached a fork in the river, mountains visible in the distance. When Midori reined Kuroi in, Kayla and Haldir did the same. Slepnir's sides where heaving as he breathed heavily. Kayla dismounted and walked him to the river, allowing him to drink. Haldir followed after her, patting his horse's neck affectionately. Midori walked Kuroi over and let him drink. 

"Have you ever been to the Northern Wastes?" she asked quietly. 

"No." Kayla glanced up as she looked at the mountains. "Is there something I should be expecting?" 

"If you don't like cold or snow, then I suggest you bundle up." Midori said after a moment. "I think we can find the Snowmen once we're there." 

Kayla looked at her before she started chuckling. "Snowmen?" the chuckle turned into a laugh. "Do they have corncob pipes with button noses and eyes made out of coal?" 

Midori grinned, shaking her head. "Not Snowmen like Frosty. Snowmen like the Eskimos." 

"Oh," Kayla's laugh became a chuckle again. "You had me thinking of walking snowmen with those stove pipe hats." 

"Nothing like that," Midori chuckled. "Only, make sure you follow what Haldir and I do once we get there, all right." 

"All right," Kayla's glance flickered to Midori's legs. "Aren't you going to be cold like that?" 

"I'll be fine. I think it's time we started heading out again." Midori glanced at the sky. "We will have quite a bit of searching to do once we get there." 

"Will the horses be fine?" Kayla asked as she bent down and washed some of the blood from her hands and face. 

"They'll be fine. It's cold yes, but tolerable; besides, the Snowmen have horse like animals up there with covers for them." Midori paused. "Are you ready to go Haldir?" 

"Yes," Haldir looked over at them. "Are you two done with your laugh?" 

"Quite," Kayla said as she let Slepnir drink for a few more moments before she mounted once more. "You two shall have to lead the way." 

Midori glanced at Haldir and smiled slightly as she mounted. "Gundabad Pass, and then, the Northern Wastes." 

~*~

Kayla blinked as she moved the fur flap aside and stepped out into the bright sunlight. The snow stretched all around, reflecting the sunlight with a wicked glare. They had found the Snowmen the same day they had entered the Northern Wastes. They had been here for about a week so far, and even Kayla could tell that there was something off here. She flexed her gloved hands as she looked around. 

She walked through the snow houses, making her way to the slightly larger one at the end. As she walked, she could feel the eyes on her. It still unnerved her. Since they had show up, the people had given the three of them hostile looks from behind their flaps. Even now as she walked by, she could feel the accusation in their expressions, blaming her for something. She stopped and glanced back. The people were already gone, save for a few children who stood in the doorways, looking at her with a peculiar mixture of fear and curiosity. One child started to walk out but was yanked back in. Kayla sighed as she heard the admonitions and the child crying. Midori had asked her to come to the chief's house as soon as she had woken and eaten. Perhaps she would get some answers as to the behaviour directed towards them. 

When she pushed aside the flap, she waited until the guards had seen her face and uncrossed their staffs to walk in. Haldir and Midori were already seated there, Haldir cross-legged, Midori on her legs, on a large fur pelt. Their fur gloves sat on the ground before them. The hare pelts had been taken and made into warm snug gloves for the three of them when they had first arrived. They didn't really need them, but wore them to show their appreciation. The fur gloves were very warm and making her hands hot, and she pulled them off as she came and sat down also. 

The chief was a rather large, portly man with a face crisscrossed by thin scars. His frame was covered by soft looking clothing, with a fur coat folded by his side. His eyes were dark with a calculating and shrewd light in them. The lower part of his face was covered by a massive pepper beard, which added to the appearance of size. 

"There is something you should hear," Midori said quietly after a few moments. "Daltrebi, the chief, decided the three of us should hear this." 

Kayla nodded as she looked at Daltrebi. "What is it?" 

"Last summer it came," his voice was surprisingly soft, and his Westron crystal clear. "We have not seen anything like this before. It is faster than us, stronger than us and much cleverer. It hunted us when we went to hunt it." He paused. "I must apologize for my people's reaction to you. This creature came shortly after you two left," he gestured to Haldir and Midori. "And now the people blame you for their woes. We have no idea of how to stop this creature. We haven't moved in almost a year, and we are starting to feel the strain." 

"What does it look like?" Midori asked quietly. 

"You must give me a moment," Daltrebi murmured. "I saw this creature during twilight and it all seems rather faded in my memory." 

"Please, try." Kayla said gently. "We might be able to do something." 

Daltrebi didn't say anything as his brows furrowed in thought. Kayla retracted back into her thoughts, trying to think of what it could possibly be when she felt Midori reach out to her. 

_'Yes?' _

'Haldir wants you to know that we still have to go to Rivendell.' Midori glanced at Haldir. _'Soon.' _

'Why doesn't he just say this to me himself?' 

Midori gave the mental equivalent of a shrug. _'Men are peculiar that way. One moment.'_

Kayla waited and a few moments later, she felt Haldir reach out to her. _'Now you volunteer our services? Without even asking us?' _

'I said 'might', did you not catch that?' 

Haldir closed his eyes for a moment. _'You should have let Carardaiel do the talking. Here, might is the same as will. And will is will be done, no matter the cost.' _

'Uh oh…' 

'Yes, uh oh.' 

'Oh calm down Haldir,' Midori joined the conversation once more. _'Kayla's heart is in the right place; she wants to help the Snowmen.'_

Haldir didn't say anything for a moment. _'Do you have any idea of what we might be up against, Lady Arlonniel?' _

'I am not too sure; I'll have a better idea when he describes this creature.' 

Daltrebi looked between the three of them before she spoke again. "It was large. The body was…grey and white. There were so many legs, they seemed so spindly. They were everywhere. But the two in the front were very strange; they weren't like any of the other legs. They were like…hands, with these curved claws. The face…the face was horrible." 

Kayla felt a chill run down her spine. "Were the claws black?" 

"Yes." 

"And was the face was…odd?" 

Daltrebi nodded. "It was…human in a way." 

"How many of your hunting party did you lose?" Kayla asked after a few moments. 

"All except for me and four others; we took fifteen." Daltrebi paused. "We had no warning when it attacked us." 

Kayla rose suddenly mumbling a brief 'Excuse me'. The guards didn't stop her as she strode outside, her steps quick and heavy. A few people peeped out from behind the fur flaps but ducked back when they saw the expression on her face. 

"Kayla! Wait!" 

She didn't turn at the sound of Midori hurrying behind. Her steps still moved along rapidly, taking her out past the houses of snow. When she felt Midori's hand settle on her shoulder, she whirled around grabbing her sister's hand. Midori was quicker. She grasped Kayla's wrist and braced her against her back, before she flipped her onto the snow. It crunched as Kayla landed on it, breathing heavily. 

Kayla stared up into Midori's patient expression. "Thanks," 

"Not a problem," Midori sat down beside her. "Now, before Haldir comes out here and gets testy, explain your rather abrupt actions to me." 

Kayla stared up at the white sky, noticing how it blended in with the snow covered ground. "It's a Spider. When I was in Mirkwood, I fought one with Legolas and others. They are not fun to kill by any means." 

"From what was said in there, I get the impression that this is nothing like a normal Spider." Midori said quietly. 

"It is very different," Kayla replied after a moment. "The sooner it is taken care of the better." 

Midori nodded her head slightly, making understanding noises from the back of her throat. 

"And since I am the only one here who's had an experience with one of these things, it will be better of just the three of us go and kill it ourselves." 

"Kayla," Midori's brow furrowed slightly. "There is strength in numbers. Besides, we must get to Rivendell soon; Haldir is right on that point. We have been here long enough." 

"And I am not leaving this Spider to pick off an entire tribe of people." Kayla replied. "We leave immediately." 

"But we don't-" Midori began. 

"I picked up impressions from Daltrebi's mind as he recalled. I know the way." 

Midori looked at Kayla before she smiled. "Cunning, but you should know Haldir doesn't isn't very fond of taking orders." 

"Heh," Kayla snorted. "It must run in the family; neither does Orophin." 

~*~

Cold snow blustered down from the mountain peak at the three figures trudging through the snow. Kayla looked out from her fur lined cowl, up at gently sloping ground. Their destination wasn't that far now. Haldir and Midori drew up beside her as she stopped to look. Midori's expression was calm and thoughtful while Haldir's was slightly cross and critical as the wind furled and whipped their cloaks around them. It was Daltrebi who had insisted on them wearing the fur lined cloaks. 

And it was a good thing as well. Out here beneath these mountains, the cold didn't chill immediately. It sank into ones bones first and then made its way outwards, chilling the flesh. The fur kept the cold at bay and held in their warmth. The fur gloves were perfect for this type of coldness. And the snowshoes that they were made to wear under the boots were another good thing. They allowed them to walk easily across the snow and not have to slog through it. 

_'Is it much further up?'_ Midori asked suddenly. 

_'Not that far from here,'_ Kayla could see the slight opening from here. _'It's that hole up there. There's a cavern inside. That's where the Spider is.' _

'This had better be a worthy challenge,' Haldir grumbled. 

_'Don't worry,'_ Kayla chuckled. _'You'll have quite a tale to tell your brothers and friends.' _

'Lead the way,' Midori said as she shot Haldir a look. 

Kayla started walking, breaking her link with Haldir. _'I'd let him go first, but I know you prefer him alive and whole.'_

Kayla smiled slightly to herself as she felt Midori's embarrassment, as well as gratitude. The path was covered in hard snow and patches of ice. Kayla looked back every so often, to see Midori and Haldir sill following after her, making their way over the same things. Every so often, they could hear the sound of an icicle crashing down. Kayla didn't like the fact that the path became something of a narrow gully before the cave entrance; the edges above them were lined with daggers of ice, waiting to crash down on them. The light reflected through them, illuminating the cave. 

When they finally stood in front of the cave entrance in a row, she could see the worried expressions in Midori and Haldir's eyes, however faint it was. The temperature had dropped sharply by at least ten of fifteen degrees. This was the cold that could freeze you to death if you were not careful, man or Elf alike. 

_'I sense it in there,'_ Midori's tone was puzzled. _'But it's not purely Spider. There's a human cunning there I do not like in the slightest.' _

'As do I,' Haldir added as he looked at Kayla. _'What now, Lady Arlonniel?' _

'Have your weapon ready. You will go through those arrows fast Haldir. Use your knives first. Don't think with your head; think with your gut, your instincts. And maybe, just maybe, we'll all live to speak of this.' 

'Maybe? That's not what I like to hear before.' Haldir said as he drew his knives out. _'You said you fought this before.' _

'With nine others; the tenth one was…eaten.' Revulsion flitted through her as she recalled the horrid screams of pain briefly. _'We can do this. But we must always be one step ahead and do things it doesn't expect at all.' _

'Easier said than done,' Haldir's tone was grim. 

Kayla gave a small sound of agreement as she stepped inside warily. The cave was relatively dry, but it was as if she'd stepped into some strange form of liquid nitrogen. Her breath condensed in the air before her eyes, and minute drops of ice tinkled down to the ground. From the light melodic sounds behind her, she could hear the sound bouncing off the cave walls, travelling down. There went their element of surprise. 

There were icicles hanging from the ceiling, fringing an inverted pathway. Stalagmites reached up from the ground, tall columns of mineralized rock. Scattered on the path were some patches of ice. Kayla wrinkled her nose at a peculiar sulphuric smell. There was definitely a Spider here; it had the same scent as the one at Dol Guldor; and that was a massive Spider. 

They continued walking down the path, their silent footfalls betrayed by their tinkling breath when they saw the first one. Stretched out between two stalagmites was a web, with a desiccated, wrinkled body stuck to it. The clothes on it were torn, but it was plain to see this was one of the people lost on Daltrebi's hunt to kill the Spider. 

Kayla watched as Midori walked up to it silently, and reached out and touched it. 

_'Only a child…'_ the fleeting words were followed swiftly by sadness and cold blazing rage. 

They continued walking along, a grim look on all their faces. The dry husks became more frequent now, trapped on webs or simply sprawled on the floor, with contorted expressions of pain and horror on the crumpled faces. They walked along, trying to ignore the blatant death around them when they all stopped, looking around. 

A rock had fallen from somewhere in the cave. Their sharp Elven hearing could hear every single bounce that the rock made before it landed on the ground with a heavy sound. They glanced at each other before they started looking around. 

_'Lure it out?'_ Haldir suggested. 

_'Then go on the offensive.'_ Midori added. _'That might be-'_

There came a sudden burst of movement from the ceiling, too fast even for their eyes. It barrelled into Haldir, knocking one of his knives uselessly to the ground. Kayla and Midori made a move to attack but suddenly found themselves thrown back against the wall, caught in sticky webbing. Midori gave a small growl of anger as she struggled to free herself. Kayla noticed the Spider coming back around as it scuttled over the ceiling, still carrying Haldir who was slashing at it with his remaining knife. She shook her head curtly, telling Midori to stop as the Spider dropped down from the ceiling. 

Haldir managed to sink his knife into the hilt in the Spider's side. It gave a high pitched shriek, as blue blood bubbled out, and shook Haldir hard, as if he were nothing more than a rag doll. The knife fell from his hand to join the other one on the ground, along with most of his arrows. Kayla glanced over at Midori to find her struggling once more, her lips curled back in an angered snarl. The Spider held Haldir close, its mandibles clicking together eagerly. Kayla looked at the Spider's face, seeing those strange humanlike features. It truly was eerie. 

"Three Elves so far north," its eight eyes gleamed happily. "This is an unexpected delicacy." 

Kayla gripped her axe tighter beneath the webbing. _'This is unexpected.' _

'You didn't know this vile thing could talk?' Midori sounded shocked. 

_'No.' _

'I can hear you she-Elves.' 

Kayla looked sharply at the Spider; they weren't safe even in their thoughts. She narrowed her eyes, watching Haldir as she focused her magic. If this worked right, they could still kill the Spider. She knew it could do anything at any moment, and that would not be good for Haldir. The Spider tightened its forelimbs around Haldir as he struggled to reach his bow and quiver. 

When Kayla acted, the Spider was temporarily confused. Kayla summoned a bolt of fire that cut through the sticky webbing trapping her and Midori easily. Midori's cloak was still stuck to the rock as she charged at the creature with an undulating cry. The Spider moved to strike Midori but whipped around to face Kayla with a howl of pain as she sent spheres of fire crashing against its side. It dropped Haldir and charged at her. 

Kayla drew up a large fireball between her hands, increasing its intensity when the Midori jumped into the air from a rock and landed right on the Spider's thorax. It stopped and tried to grab at Midori, scuttling around in a circle, but Midori kicked it sharply in the side and it lifted the upper part of its body off the ground, trying to get a batter reach at her. Kayla sent the fireball directly towards its underbelly, but the Spider landed and scuttled away just in time. That was when she spied the rope Midori had managed to sling around it. Kayla ran over to Haldir and stuffed the arrows back into his quiver as he picked up his knives. 

"You stupid, clever woman," Kayla muttered as Midori tightened the rope and the Spider made a strange strangled sound. 

The Spider turned around and thrashed, trying to get Midori off its back. Kayla and Haldir moved in, their blades slashing against the Spider's limbs. The Spider shrieked in pain once more, redoubling its efforts to dislodge Midori from its back. But now Midori had her own blade out and was slashing at the Spider's lower body. Haldir had sheathed his knives now and had notched an arrow. He sent one hissing home to the Spider's other side, barely inches from where Midori's hand was. 

_'Are you crazy?!'_ Kayla demanded. _'What if you hit her?!' _

'He…won't…hit…me. Just…start…attacking!' Midori's words were disjointed and strained. 

Haldir notched another arrow as Kayla charged in. The Spider swung its forelimbs at her but drew them back as it felt the bite of Haldir's arrows. Kayla's axe blade swung, slicing off a limb easily. She jumped back, caught by the edge of the spray of blue blood. The high-pitched screech echoed around the cave, causing the icicles to vibrate. Kayla caught Midori's eye for a moment as well as her nod. The axe fell more heavily now, aiming for any spot it could get to. The Spider continued to screech, the pitch rising as it became more and more infuriated. 

The icicles trembled and shook with the frequency. Midori's head snapped up as she looked at the cave ceiling. She managed to stand up on the Spider's back and throw herself off. Icicles crashed down, impaling the Spider to the floor. The thin legs thrashed as the Spider tried to free itself. 

"Damn, it didn't hit any vitals. Of all the fucking luck," Kayla muttered fiercely to herself. "Midori, what the hell are you doing?!" 

Midori had ripped her gloves off, and sheathed her katana back. Even Haldir was looking at her like she was crazy. 

_'Horta, khila amin_[2]_.'_

Kayla looked at her as she slowly started to take her gloves off. _'Mankoi_[3]_?'_

_'Khila amin!'_ Midori said as she held her hand out towards Kayla. 

Kayla's eyes glanced at the Spider that had managed to free itself and was nursing it hurt with murderous intent in its eyes. Kayla dropped her gloves on the ground and took Midori's hand in hers. The Spider started scuttling towards them, slowed down by its missing limbs and gashes. A wild sort of panic took hold of her; that Spider was moving far too fast for them to do anything to stop it. Haldir was emptying the last of his quiver rapidly. The arrows hissed home, embedding themselves deep in the Spider's flesh, but it still charged at them. 

Then a strange sense of purpose filled her. Kayla closed her eyes for a moment and then looked over at Midori who had her eyes closed, expression serene. Her gaze cast back to the Spider. Everything seemed to be moving so slowly now. The panic dissipated and she closed her eyes, allowing the sensation to wash through her. Kayla could feel something odd happening inside her. The magic was there, waiting to be unleashed, but this was much different. The magic inside her was usually fiery, burning and raging, seeking to be unleashed for free reign to do something. This was a surety with a deliberate, merciless plan of attack. She inhaled deeply, allowing it to flow and gather in her. 

After what seemed like an eternity, she opened her eyes to see the Spider a few feet closer. Midori's hand raised itself slowly, the palm facing the Spider that barrelled towards her. Midori looked at Kayla and smiled slightly. Kayla smiled back and looked at the Spider, raising her palm also. Purple light coalesced in front of their outstretched palms, motes flying towards the palms and sinking in. Then everything stopped, silence enshrouding the cave. 

Everything sharply lurched back into reality as purple light exploded from their palms with a bang, barrelling into the Spider and pinning it against the far wall. The Spider writhed and shrieked, causing more icicles to fall and smash into tiny fragments. They relented, the stream of light lessened and the Spider to fall to the cave floor, while the light moved to form a ring around the Spider. It tried to charge at them once more, but the light leapt up, flaring like an inferno. 

The Spider shrieked, as it fell back into its jail. The light started to move in like water, sloshing around with the Spider's frantic, trapped movements. The light moved up until it formed a sphere that obscured the Spider from view. Then it closed in until the shape of the Spider could be seen. The Spider thrashed and shrieked horribly for a few moments before it stopped moving, the legs curling inwards. The light retracted abruptly as it had come, leaving behind only a dry corpse folded on the cave floor. Kayla glanced down at their hands before let go of Midori's. There was a reluctance there that surprised her. Haldir walked past them slowly, looking at the Spider warily. 

"Ta naa ba[4]?" Haldir asked in an unsure voice. 

Kayla nodded her head as she started walking towards the Spider also. "We can go now." 

"Let me get my cloak." Midori murmured softly as she walked back towards the web covered rock. 

Kayla glanced as Midori skirted a patch of ice before she looked back at the Spider's corpse. She grasped an arrow and pulled it out. The head, that was once metal, was now a strange icy blue colour, which became iridescent when she turned it over in the light from outside. 

"What is it?" Haldir asked as he came over. 

"This," Kayla held up the arrow. "Something in the blood might have reacted with the metal." 

Haldir nodded his head as he looked at the arrow. "Perhaps Daltrebi knows. I'll take them back." He plucked the arrow from her and deposited it in his quiver before he went around and collected the rest of them swiftly. 

"Are we done?" Midori asked as she refastened her cloak. "I, for one, would like to leave this tomb." 

"Me too," Kayla replied. "Are you almost done Haldir?" 

"Done." He replied as he dropped the last of the arrows into his quiver. "We can go." 

~*~

"We thank you, Carardaiel, Haldir and Arlonniel of Lothlórien," Daltrebi's voice was filled with unmistakable gratitude. "You have saved us from certain doom." 

Kayla glanced at the tribe that had gathered behind the chief. When they had come walking back, there had been a loud whoop that erupted from the sentries posted to watch for their arrival. It hadn't been long before they were swept up in a crowd of cheering and singing people. When Daltrebi had come out from his tent, and Haldir had shown the arrows they were greeted with awe and respect. The tribe shaman, Shawri, had inspected them, pronouncing them blessed by Béma*, himself. All the hostility had melted away to be replaced by joy; there had been a massive feast that night. And now, the next day, their horses were pawing the ground impatiently as they were saying their goodbyes. 

Kayla felt a flush come to her face. They had been told that a lot. And she always said the same thing. "It's quite all right. You don't have to thank us." 

Daltrebi smiled broadly at that before he made a motion to the woman beside him. She was the tribe shaman; her neck tinkled slightly with ivory as she stepped forward, wearing nothing but her leggings and tunic. Kayla glanced as Haldir and Midori knelt before she knelt also. Something tinkled as she placed it around their necks. She looked down to see a necklace made of carved ivory, which looked like teeth. 

"So others may know of your valour," Shawri said as they rose back up. "May the Valda** protect you on your path," she touched each one of them lightly on the forehead. "And grant you a swift journey." 

"Thank you," Midori said as she bowed. "May Béma grant you plentiful hunts." 

That seemed to please everyone in the crowd, especially the men and the young boys. Kayla glanced at Midori who nodded slightly. They mounted their horses and started away from the gathering, waving as they went. Cheers and wishes of luck followed them as they went. Kayla smiled as Slepnir plodded along, the snow crunching beneath his hooves. She glanced over at Midori who was lost in thought, a wistful smile on her face. She reached out gently but drew back as an image inadvertently flashed through her mind. Kayla stared ahead, looking at the mountains. Perhaps Haldir wasn't all that bad for her. 

~*~

Kayla sighed as Slepnir trotted along, pausing at the top of the path. They had been travelling for almost another week now, snatching what rest they could in the saddle; always pressing on towards Rivendell. She looked up wearily, seeing the valley below. And nestled in the trees, green with late summer foliage was Rivendell. She looked back at Haldir and Midori, who were following up in the rear, with a sudden, bright smile. Slepnir started down eagerly by himself with no urging from Kayla at all. 

"Come on you guys. We finally made it after three bloody weeks!" she called back at the duo. "Hot food and a good hot bath!" 

Haldir and Midori, who had been unusually silent for this part of the trip glanced at one another and smiled as they urged their horses down as well. 

~*~

**[1]**_yrch_ - Orc   
**[2]** _Horta, khila amin_ - Hurry, follow me.   
**[3]** _Mankoi_ - Why   
**[4]** _Ta naa ba_ - Is it dead 

* _**Béma**_ - the Westron name for Oröme.   
** _**Valda**_ - since the Snowmen are basically Men that chose to live apart from the rest, they must have a dialect of Westron. Valda is the equivalent of Valar. 


	25. Twenty Four

_Right of Blood_

Chapter Twenty Four

The stars twinkled in the early morning twilight, a lingering note to the night. Kayla's feet moved along the path in no particular direction. When they had arrived yesterday afternoon, they had eaten and bathed away the grime of three weeks travel. It had been great to sink into a wonderfully hot bath and let some of the troubles melt away temporarily. 

It had been the night that had proved to be something of a damper to the sense of elation that suffused the trio at being in Rivendell. After listening to what had brought them to Rivendell in the first place, Elrond had proceeded to ask them questions. Elrond had so many questions and follow-up questions that Haldir, Midori and Kayla had spent virtually the entire night answering them. Elrond had only relented when he had looked out the window and saw that the night hours were drawing to a close. 

Which didn't leave Kayla with many options of what to do at this early hour. So here she was wandering around aimlessly. The city was almost quiet, the sounds of birds stirring to greet the sun the only thing to be heard. Everyone was asleep or engaged in some other quiet activity. She paused when she heard the faint sound of an object crashing against a wall. Her eyebrow arched but she continued walking. It must have been her imagination, nothing else. But when she heard it again, she turned around and started in the general direction, heading up a flight of stairs. Her brow creased in worry as she drew closer; she could hear voices now, and they were loud and angry. 

"Atashi wa haji shirazu no otoko [1]! How can you possibly expect me to…argh!!" the harsh words were followed by the sound of an object crashing against a surface again, this time the door judging from the way it shook. 

Kayla bit her lip as she recognized Midori's voice. She could easily hear the barely veiled, seething rage behind it. She hurried her steps and turned the corner, arriving in time to see Haldir running out of the room, ducking to narrowly avoid a thrown boot. 

"Carardaiel," Haldir began as he started back towards the room. "Feitha, aa' amin quena [2]!" 

"I don't want your pathetic explanation, Haldir," Midori spat out as she came to the door and scowled at him. "How dare you even…and I asked before! By Mandos*, I hope you burn and suffer for this! Utinu en lokirim [3]! Amin feuya ten' lle [4]! Amin estla tanya lle auta miqula yrch ten' i' esta en' coialle [5]! 

Kayla winced as Midori whirled around in a swirl of cloth and slammed the door shut hard. A few shards of the broken objects crunched beneath Haldir's feet as he walked up to the door, trying to open it. When it became obvious that Midori had locked the door, he started to bang on it with balled fist. 

"Carardaiel!" he started banging more insistently. "Carardaiel!" 

"You're better off leaving her to calm down for a bit," Kayla said as she stepped forward. "She'll be more capable of listening to you as opposing to cursing you. Besides, I would imagine that you're waking some from their otherwise peaceful sleep." 

Haldir turned around stiffly, seeing Kayla for the first time. "Lady Arlonniel," his voice had a neutral distance. "How long have you been standing there?" 

"Long enough," Kayla leaned against the wall, regarding him for a moment. "What could you have possibly told her?" 

Haldir didn't reply for a moment. "Something." 

"Ah," Kayla murmured; she had a pretty good idea of what. "Shall we go for a walk?" 

She didn't wait to see if Haldir agreed. She turned and started walking away, down the stairs to the small glade a few feet away. Seating herself on the bench, she looked up to see Haldir in step behind her, though much more slow. He sat down on the opposite end gingerly, , keeping a few inches between them as he linked his fingers together and drummed his fingertips against his knuckles. Kayla gazed up at the sky, trying to imagine what Haldir could have said to make Midori screech at him so. Midori was hard to rouse to anger; whatever it was, it must have been something she truly didn't want to hear. She glanced at Haldir, seeing the tenseness in his bunched up shoulders. His expression was grim; as if he knew he had screwed up and was determined to find a way out of it. Kayla almost felt sorry for him, but she could still clearly remember the words she had said to him that day on the flet. And she bloody well meant them. 

"If I may-" she began. 

"I'd rather you didn't, Lady Arlonniel." Haldir said softly. 

"Look, you may as well drop the whole 'Lady' thing," Kayla said with a slight touch of irritation in her voice. "Now, as I was asking-" 

"Can you simply not leave this be?" Haldir muttered. "Though I get the feeling that even that is asking too much." 

"Nice to see you remember my words." 

Haldir gave a non-committal grunt. "At least you're not Celeborn." 

"But I am my father's daughter. And do not be surprised if Midori is talking to Father right now about…whatever." 

Again, Haldir gave a grunt of response. 

"When did this…'attachment' begin?" Kayla asked after a few minutes. 

"Little over half a year ago… seven, eight months I believe," Haldir shook his head before he bowed it slightly. "I don't know what I was thinking. I have never moved this slowly with anyone. Valar, I was a fool to even attempt this…" 

Kayla arched an eyebrow sharply but didn't respond to his self-deprecating words. "I see. And what, may I ask, prompted this…'attachment'?" 

Haldir didn't say anything for a moment. "Do you recall the night when Carardaiel drew her sword and…'attempted' to run it through you?" 

"Very cute," Kayla said in a momentary, mocking smile; she caught the note in his voice. "But yes, I remember it." 

"And have you ever seen anyone try to drown their despair, sorrow, and rage in wine?" 

"Numerous times," Kayla murmured. 

"Have you heard of Berdruskan Dark?" 

"Yes, I have," Kayla said as a slight, fond smile came to her lips. 

"Well, after I took your sister to her room the first time, I found her in the kitchens much later on in the night." Haldir paused, flexing his fingers before he spoke again. "Carardaiel managed to find ten bottles of that particular wine, and I am sure you know of its potency." 

Kayla nodded, indicating that he should finish. 

"When I found her, she was seated in the empty kitchen, on the floor in a corner. She was still weeping but now, she was muttering to herself and surrounded by bottles. The one she was drinking was her ninth, and she was finishing it off with the intent to drink the tenth as well." 

"That must have been hell for her liver," Kayla paused, seeing the scowl on Haldir's face at her remark. "Sorry. Keep talking." 

"She couldn't even stand on her own two feet. So I had to carry her back to her room for a second time that night. And then I was stuck there all night." 

Kayla scowled darkly at him. "If you mean to say that-" 

"No, no," Haldir said quickly, his voice a bit panicky. "Carardaiel was protesting and trying to free herself to go and get the last bottle of wine. I'd like to see you attempt to carry a full grown Elf in your arms while they are squirming around, trying to get the one thing that they do not need in the slightest." 

Kayla repressed the snicker that threatened to rise up from the image that appeared suddenly in her mind. She simply nodded her head, not trusting her vocal chords. 

"So I took her up to her room, and by this time, she was over my shoulder. I had to sit down on the bed to place her on the bed. That was when she shifted and…latched onto my neck and pushed me back onto the bed." 

"Hm, hm," Kayla said, biting her tongue. "And then?" 

"She cried herself to sleep. Every time I tried to shift or push her off, she woke up, started crying again and then went back to sleep." Haldir fell into momentary silence. "I was there all night until she woke up." 

"And then?" 

"That's all you need to know." Haldir said curtly. 

"So what is the cause of this quarrel?" 

Haldir sat there, his silence going from awkward to stoic. Kayla sighed as she patted his shoulder. 

"I won't yell at you for this. I…do pity you. It's not fun to be on the receiving end of my sister's rage. But I really have to commend you." 

"Commend me?" Haldir looked at her, puzzlement in his eyes. 

"Haldir, even I could see that you told her of the other women. I wouldn't be surprised if she knew something before this." Kayla paused. "But I should tell you that I did mention it briefly…in passing, but she never followed it up, so I left it as it was." 

Haldir groaned as he held his head. "Women…" 

Kayla didn't say anything for a moment; she had been expecting him to get rather angry; what she wasn't expecting was the despair in his voice. "That is the reason why you two argued so…right?" 

"In a manner of speaking," Haldir said as he stared at his booted feet and lapsed into silence. 

"Am I only going to get half answers from you on this subject?" Kayla asked with a mild tone of disgust. She stared at him for a moment, her mouth opening in shock. "That's it, isn't it? You gave her a partial truth!" she rose quickly. _'Maybe if I talk to her in person, I can see just how much damage has been done.'_

"Do you know what it's like?" Haldir's voice was soft. 

Kayla paused in mid stride. "Know what 'what' is like?" 

"I imagine that it's much like drowning; you fall in deeper and deeper but there's nothing you can do about it." Haldir stared at a tree for a few moments. "So many times I've tried to pull myself out; but each time I slid in deeper and deeper until…I realized that I couldn't get out. And I didn't want to get out. Her mere presence…for some reason, I can't think straight, my words falter and I am forever saying the wrong thing." 

"Ah, I see," Kayla came back and sat beside him. "Now you're just completely lost and confused as to what you should do?" 

"I always knew what to do and say before," Haldir murmured. "Now…" he trailed off, flexing his fingers. 

Kayla patted his shoulder. "I know what you mean…I've seen it enough. The problem won't go away." 

"And what problem would that be?" Haldir asked in a slightly curious voice. 

Kayla rose with a smile. "We should go to the kitchen," she started walking as Haldir rose. "Some things are better discussed over breakfast and a hot cup of tea." 

~*~

A soft twitter came from the windows by her side. Kayla smiled as she spied a finch perched amongst the branches. The days seemed to pass by in a blur. The three of them had been in the city for a month and a half now, with no indication as to what Galadriel saw and wanted them there for. Every time Kayla mindspoke with her, Galadriel was adamant that they remain at the quiet refuge of Imladris. 

And so, they had. But Kayla had to admit this whole situation between Midori and Haldir was driving her somewhat crazy. What little time she did have seemed to be divided between Haldir and Midori. Midori had wanted to spend more time with her; and so they had gone out riding, seeing the sights and sometimes for the odd bit of hunting, which usually took a greater portion of the day. But she didn't really mind - Kuroi and Slepnir were always eager to go out for their long trips and usually ended up playing together like foals when Midori and Kayla rested for lunch. By the time they got back, she was usually ready for a bit of a rest; it normally would be time for dinner by the time she had bathed and changed. If she was lucky, Haldir wouldn't find her before dinner. He asked her if Midori had said anything about him almost religiously. At first it angered her, but she answered his question always with a slight shake of her head. 

But as the weeks progressed, the anger melted away to sympathetic pity. Every time she shook her head, Haldir would leave immediately afterwards with a dejected expression on his face. If he caught her before dinner, he never showed up at the table, managing to come up with some excuse. And, judging from the way Elrond glanced at Midori every so often during the meal, his reason were plainly transparent. What softened her even more was the fact that his mind was an open book; she could sense every single emotion that roiled through it when he came daily to ask his ever-hopeful question. 

"Valar," she sighed as she looked down at the ignored book in her lap. "I think I'd better go find her now." 

She placed the book on the table nearby and quickly walked out from her room. She didn't mean to get involved in their little situation. But if things continued to go on their present course, she would eventually meddle and it would be with an extremely short temper. Haldir was probably in his room, despairing about what he had done, which meant Midori was probably somewhere, enjoying herself. So she went to all of her sister's usual haunts. 

The library proved to be empty. The kitchen was filled with the fragrant scents of baking treats. But after stealing a tart, amid some amused scoldings, she headed down to the stables to find Midori. Slepnir and Kuroi neighed happily when they saw her; Midori wasn't around at all. After giving them a bit of oats she continued onwards. She went to Midori's room and knocked before entering. A gentle breeze was sweeping through the chamber, but that was it. 

"Where on Earth could she be?" she mused, gazing absently out the window as she thought. 

The faint twang of a bow reached her ears and she set off running. The training grounds, why hadn't she thought to look there before? Her feet raced over the steps and ground. But when she got there, all she saw was a young Elfling being shown how to properly use a bow. She turned around with a scowl; she was ready to crack some heads, when the instructor spoke. 

"Are you looking for your sister, Lady Arlonniel?" 

"You know where she is…" she turned around trailing off, lacking the tall blond Elf's name. 

"Glorfindel. She said if you come looking for her that she would be in the infirmary." He turned to the Elfling and murmured something, sending the girl scurrying away. 

"How do you know that?" Kayla asked, her curiosity stirred a bit. 

"She was here all night practising. She has been for almost a month now. I've been sparring with her every other night." Glorfindel paused. "Are you going to talk to her about-" 

"Yes, I am." 

"Thank Valar," he breathed with a sigh of relief. "She's been griping about something for awhile. I didn't know what it was until she said Haldir's name a few weeks ago. If there is anything I can do to help those two, I am more than happy to be at your disposal." 

Kayla chuckled. "You and me both. Thank you." 

"Not a problem," Glorfindel said inclining his head slightly. "Should you need me for anything else, I am usually here, if not, then my chambers." 

Kayla murmured her thanks again before hurrying off; she knew an invitation when she heard it. She hurried off towards the sunny southern side of the city. Now she knew why Midori wasn't griping at her. When Midori was ready to gripe, Kayla was usually in the library, finding a new book to read. But just what could she be doing in the infirmary at this time of the day? It took her a few minutes to reach the infirmary doors. She pushed them open slowly, hearing voice speaking quietly. She walked in, peering around the shelved wall to see Midori sitting beside a dark haired Elf as they went through the piles of plant leaves before them. 

"And this one is athelas?" Midori asked, looking over at the woman. 

"Yes; very soothing and useful for wounds; particularly in drawing out poisons." 

"Pipeweed can do that too Malliawen. And it does work fast." 

"Pipeweed?" Malliawen paused with a thoughtful look. "Hm, I'll have to see about that. Anyhow, you should use some athelas, lavender and perhaps some oil of lily." 

"That will work?" Midori asked as she grasped a mortar and dropped in the leaves and a few drops of oil from a vial. 

Malliawen nodded. "It gives off a delicate aroma. Some parents use it to help their young ones sleep." 

Midori nodded as she took the pestle and started grinding up the mixture. Her eyes flickered up and she smiled. "Kayla, have you met, Malliawen? She's an apprentice healer here at Imladris." 

"No, I haven't." she smiled. "It's nice to see you, Malliawen." 

"And you Arlonniel." 

"Malliawen, could you possibly give my sister and I a few moments alone." Kayla asked. 

The dark haired girl nodded. "But I shall need the room back eventually," she murmured as she rose and walked out quickly. 

Kayla came and sat in the seat Malliawen had left, watching Midori as she pounded the mush inside the mortar briskly with the pestle. She watched her for a few moments, resting her chin on a cupped hand. "What are you doing?" 

"Pounding the leaves. Then, they'll need to be dried in the sun for a day or two." 

"Ah." Kayla looked at the greenish brown mixture in the bowl. " Why?" 

Midori shrugged as she continued to pound the pestle down hard. "Apparently, the dried compound is much like incense when it's burned. It helps with sleep. I…haven't been sleeping very well lately." 

"Hm," Kayla took a deep breath; this was going to be one hell of a touchy conversation. "The reason for your insomnia wouldn't happen to be a certain blond Elf would it?" 

"Glorfindel?" Midori asked with an arched eyebrow. "He's more an acquaintance and sparring partner. What of him?" a quiet laugh had crept into Midori's voice. 

"Not Glorfindel," Kayla said quietly. "Just where have you been for the past while? Or rather, what have you been doing?" 

"Nothing much. Spending time with you, reading in the library, talking with Elrond, sparring with Glorfindel. I've managed to keep myself busy. May I ask what is the relevance to the former question?" 

_'Just as I thought,'_ Kayla cleared her throat, squashing the nervousness in her throat. "I wasn't referring to Glorfindel in the slightest. I was talking about Haldir. You know, the Elf we spent three weeks travelling with and then some strange thing happens to make you push him from your life completely." 

"Yes. I remember him." Midori's voice was eerily calm and icy. "What of him?" 

"Yes, him," Kayla paused. "Have you seen him at all for the past weeks?" 

"Aside from the rare moment at dinner," Midori paused. "I don't care much to see his face any more than I have to." 

"Why?" Kayla asked, half expecting a glare and harsh words from her sister. 

Midori's jaw tightened imperceptibly. "I have never played second in my life and I do not intend to start now. Much less become nothing more than a temporary trophy to that male." 

"Wounded pride, hm?" Kayla drummed her fingertips against her cheek. "Just what did he say to you?" 

"Our little 'discussion' dissolved into a argument and from there a yelling match." 

"Over what?" 

"Do you remember how Elrond said they might be short a room due to cleaning when we arrived. Well, I offered him a spot in my room. And he wanted no part in that." 

"Well, I suppose he was thinking about your reputation." Kayla said. "You can't be ticked at him for that reason." 

Midori gave a harsh snort. "I almost agreed with him. But he had to open his foolish mouth once more." 

"Uh huh," Kayla said, with a patient tone. 

"What he said was, 'If you were more like Silnendil, I wouldn't even be having this pointless argument. Even all of the women, Silnendil included, I have been with weren't nearly as half as stubborn as you are! Perhaps I should have simply stayed with Silnendil, instead of leaving her for you!' The nerve of that…" 

Kayla watched as Midori's hand sped up increasingly, until the sound of stone pounding against stone rang clearly through the room. She reached to take the mortar and pestle away from Midori, but her sister rose sharply, wiping the pestle off in one fluid motion as she walked over to the sunny window with a broad sill. 

"So he said the wrong thing in a heated moment. Can you fault him for that?" Kayla asked as she slowly walked after Midori. "Although, it certainly doesn't win him any points." 

Midori's lips thinned as she grabbed a thin piece of rock and started to spread the mixture out over the surface thinly. "That Elf has been through a woman every six months; fourteen women total. In seven years! How am I to even trust him now when he says this and reveals himself to be so…flighty." 

"You two are past the half a year mark. According to him, a good month or two past it," Kayla said softly as she watched Midori spread the paste briskly. "I know this will sound crazy, but I think this time is different for him. Truly different." 

"You're right, it does sound crazy," Midori snorted. "Since when have you, of all Elves, of all people, taken to defending Haldir? You could barely stand him before and he clearly avoided you. What brought on this change of heart?" 

Kayla quailed for a moment under Midori's dark, burning penetrating gaze. It was this reason, and many more, why she didn't exactly like to get involved with peoples' love lives. "Midori if you took the time to see him, I think you'd see it as well. I don't think he's eating much. Hell, he only talks to me and he asks about you - that's it, nothing else; just a, 'Did she say anything of me today?' Valar Midori, he's completely miserable! I think you've reduced him to tears a few times. There have been times when it looks like he's been up all night crying to himself." 

"Then let him weep his futile tears," Midori said a bit too harshly. "I will not be used and discarded like some broken toy." 

"I realise that Midori," Kayla said, running a hand through her loose hair. "But now…this is really different for him. I'm ashamed to say it, but I peeped into his mind and-" 

"Invading privacy, are we?" Midori rounded on her, attempting to shift the topic. 

"Yeah, that tactic won't work on me!" Kayla almost snarled with anger. "That idiot doesn't even realise something yet - he's in love with you! Did you hear me? Every one else was simply a fling and nothing more. You mean more than that to him. He's gotten horribly lovesick and you acting as if he doesn't exist is killing him." Kayla held her head in the hand from her hair. "Valar, I really am defending that Elf…" 

"I noticed," Midori said crisply as she took the mortar and pestle to a basin of water and rinsed them clean, as well as her hands. 

"That's all you have to say?!" Kayla bristled at that. "You're just going to leave him to suffer like that?!" 

"And what would you have me do?" Midori growled, her own temper flaring slightly. "Simply forgive him and welcome him back with open arms, and act as if nothing happened?! I have had my heart broken once by a man like him and I would much rather rot in some cold dark forsaken pit in the depths of Mordor under Sauron's eye than allow it to happen again!" 

"By Mandos," Kayla swore darkly to herself. "You have to see him for yourself to understand. Do you know just how pathetic he is now?" At the rate he's going, he'll be lucky to last another month." 

Midori didn't say anything for a moment as she dried the stone wares and placed them back on the shelf. "Then we'll have to see how lucky he is." she murmured softly, her back towards Kayla. 

"You'd condemn him for falling in love with you?" Kayla asked in thinly veiled dismay. "Just how cruel can you be?" 

"Cruel enough to end this now," Midori said, her back still to Kayla. "If you heard his voice that morning, you would know that Silnendil would be more than glad to take him back. So I leave him to go to her, since she seems to be what he wants more than me." 

"Do you mean to tell me," Kayla was a bit disbelieved and shocked. "That you're willing to leave him like this after whatever the two of you had?" 

Midori didn't say anything as she kept her back towards Kayla. "Yes," she finally said in a small voice. "That is what I mean." 

"I don't buy that," Kayla said, turning Midori around to face her. "You want to know what I think?" 

"What?" Midori's teeth were gritted; Kayla could see the slight bunch of muscles at the jawbone. 

"I think you know that you're the only one he wants and you're using this as an excuse to get rid of him. I think that you're scared to let him in. And I think you started to fall in love with him as well." 

Kayla watched as Midori's face paled almost immediately; Kayla couldn't tell though if it was from rage or if her words hit home. They looked at one another for a few moments before Midori broke the gaze, making her way to the table where the small piles of leaves still sat on the table. 

"Well?" Kayla asked as Midori scooped a pile up and placed it in its jar. 

"Well what?" Midori retorted a bit nastily as she swiftly removed the last two piles. 

"You know what I mean!" Kayla's voice was scathing. "What are you going to-" 

Kayla's words were interrupted as the door to the infirmary swung open. Kayla turned, ready to tell Malliawen to leave them be. But it was another Elf - Arwen, if her memory served her correctly. With a bundled, cloaked figure in her arms. The surprise lifted from Arwen's face as she strode into the room, placing the bundle on the table. 

"Get my father quickly, please," Arwen said. "This Periannath** needs aid." 

"Periannath?!" Midori strode over quickly, looking beneath the cowl. "Frodo! Asca Kayla, utua Elrond ar' nyara ho tul[6]!" Midori pressed her hand against Frodo's forehead. "Ima, Kayla, ima[7]!!" 

The harsh tone jolted Kayla to action. She rushed from the room, sprinting down the corridors as she searched for Elrond. She could still see Frodo's skin, unnaturally pale from the light glow it had before. His lips had been tinged slightly with blue and his irises were a milky colour, fading to blend with the whites of his eyes. Her feet flew over the steps; Elrond had to be in his study - which was where he usually was at this time of the day. She didn't pause to knock on the door, simply bursting in. Elrond looked up from his task, startled and mildly irritated. 

"Arlonniel," Elrond began. "I hope you have-" 

"It's Frodo. Arwen brought him back. He needs help. I don't know how much longer he'll last. You have to go now!" 

"Is he in the infirmary now?" Elrond was already out from his desk and at the door. 

"Yes. My sister and Arwen are in there now, probably trying to slow down whatever is happening to Frodo." 

"Arlonniel," Elrond paused in the doorway. "I will need you to keep watch for the other Hobbits and Strider. When they arrive, make sure they are seen to and know that Frodo will be all right." 

Kayla nodded as Elrond went down the hallway quickly, his brown hair disappearing as he walked down the stairs. She swallowed the tremor of fear that clutched at her heart; this must have been what they were waiting for. 

~*~

With a momentary sigh, Kayla took a sip of her wine before she contemplated the red liquid in her glass. She spared Haldir a glance - who was staring at his own glass - before she returned to gazing at the wine. On the table, between the two of them stood a decanter of wine, which she had gotten from the kitchen earlier on in the day for the evening. She had to admit that she was more than slightly run down. Strider and the Hobbits had arrived only two days ago; and since Elrond was busy tending to Frodo, she was left to fend with Sam, Pippin and Merry's unending questions concerning Frodo's condition. 

Not that Sam made it any easier. He kept insisting that he should be with Frodo; dissuading him from that hadn't proved as easy as it had been with Merry or Pippin. They had just come to her room earlier to inquire to Frodo's condition today - which was, she was glad to say, improving rapidly. But not soon after the trio left, Haldir showed up at her door. But he hadn't come for the last two days, so she was grateful for the fact. If he had shown up in the midst of her trying to calm down the three Hobbits, she might have lost it. The wine now was an attempt to calm herself down, but it wasn't working very well at the moment. 

"You know Haldir," Kayla began softly, not hiding the weariness in her voice. "I'm not too sure what to tell you now." 

"She spoke of me?" Haldir's voice contained a kernel of hope. "What did she say?" 

"Oh, she spoke of you all right. But not in pleasant terms," Kayla reached for the bottle and topped of her glass a bit more, looking at it. "This is a good Arabellan Dry," She mused softly to herself. "I'm sure you know that Strider's news doesn't help much, since we will have to leave Imladris soon." 

"Being Rangers, I know," Haldir said as he nodded his head slowly. "I know." 

Kayla sighed as she closed her eyes, rubbing a temple. Strider's news of the events that unfolded in the Shire as well as Weathertop did little to calm the worry inside. And she and Midori would have to leave soon; she didn't want to travel with her sister with the mood she was in. They would be arguing through whatever would come. If the Orcs and such were on the move throughout the land, they would have to travel with al their wits about them and with nothing to distract their attention from pressing matters. Of course, Strider had been less than pleased to hear of the Spider lurking in the North and Orkish attacks that had been repelled by Lothlórien numerous times. 

"Arlonniel?" Haldir was quiet. 

"Yes?" 

"Have you ever felt so strongly for one person? So strong that it could simply….consume you?" 

Kayla took a deep breath; she had been expecting this to come at some time. But she didn't reply. She waited a few moments before she nodded her head and took a sip of wine. 

"How do you cope with it?" 

"Cope with it?" Kayla repeated slowly. She wasn't too sure if she was coping with it well. She did miss Legolas more than she thought she could miss anyone. But when she finally found a free moment to mindspeak with him, something came up and robbed her of the chance. By the time she had a spare moment for herself, she was exhausted and simply slept. 

So she simply pushed it from her mind in the day. But it started to creep out when she slept, into her dreams. She could never remember what exactly had occurred in those dreams. But there were times when she would usually wake up feeling warm and content. There were other times when she woke up feeling the acute sting of loneliness that went with her for the rest of the day. And then the rare times when she woke up short of breath, her flushed skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat; and there was a raw clawing need that made her whole body ache for a touch. But she wasn't sure how to get rid of it; those days were the worst and she usually walked around in a somewhat foul temper. 

"As best you can, I suppose. One day at a time." Kayla said after a few moments of silence. 

"I never should have said that," Haldir murmured "She's much more fragile than she shows." 

Kayla nodded at his words - her sister was much more fragile as was her heart. "See this glass?" she drained it quickly and held it by the stem. 

Haldir nodded. "What of it?" 

"This is the situation the two of you are in now; separated by the wide space, where you can see one another, but the invisible walls prevent you from going to one another." 

"And?" Haldir's sounded weary as well. "I will not do something to her against her wishes." 

"And for that I do commend you," Kayla murmured. "But…" 

Kayla watched as Haldir waited patiently to hear what her next words would be. She rolled the stem between her fingers slowly, looking at him through the glass. The seconds ticked by slowly neither of them saying a word. Then, Kayla threw the glass on the floor; it smashed into tiny pieces, scattering across the surface. When Kayla looked at Haldir he had an arched eyebrow. 

"Are you simply going to let her waltz out like this?" Kayla demanded. "I can see it in you, and I can see it in her. Do whatever it takes to break through to her, to show her. Be forceful if you have to be, damn it!" 

"Arlonniel, I told you that I would not-" Haldir's voice held a note of despair to it. 

"Don't even start with me. I have virtually no patience left for that." Kayla growled. "Do you care for my sister?" 

Haldir nodded his head in subdued muteness. 

"Would you do anything for her?" 

Again, Haldir nodded his head. 

"And if things had gone as planned, do you think I'd be helping you in any regards towards my sister?" 

Haldir shook his head. 

Kayla took a deep breath. "And do you think that she feels the same for you, as you do for her? With absolute certainty?" 

"I know it," Haldir said immediately in a quiet voice. 

Kayla sighed as she reached forward and took his untouched glass, sipping the contents. "Then you will leave now and in a week's time, I want you to actually spend a full day outside your rooms? Am I understood?" 

Haldir nodded silently as he rose and left Kayla's room quickly. She sighed and took one more sip before she herself rose and left her room. It was time to talk to Glorfindel. 

~*~

"Ah, Lady Arlonniel, I do not think I heard you right." 

Kayla sighed, as she closed her eyes. Glorfindel had been surprised to see her at such a late hour, but glad; she caught the momentary glimmer of emotion in his eyes. But she had quickly dashed his hopes when she sketched out her plan roughly from their seats at a table in his chambers. But Glorfindel was a little confused at to his role in the whole thing, and slightly wary; not that she blamed him in the slightest. 

"As I said Glorfindel, in a week's time, you shall spend the day with my sister; do things with her, make her laugh, make sure she enjoys herself, show interest in her. I shall spend the day with Haldir, doing something along the same lines. What we have to do is make them realise that they do need one another; more than they care to admit." 

Glorfindel furrowed his brow. "Even the second time around, I do not like the sound of that plan. Would it not appear as if I might be…courting your sister?" 

"That's exactly what it has to look like." 

"Lady Arlonniel, as much as I would like to see those two back together, I am not inclined to bring down Haldir's wrath on me. Your sister is bad enough." 

"What do you mean?" Kayla asked. "What did she do?" 

Glorfindel removed the light tunic he had on. "I returned from a sparring session with Lady Carardaiel a few minutes before you arrived. As you can see, she may agree to things about Haldir when I said some things highly unflattering about his character, her actions were inclined to sway me otherwise." 

Kayla bit her lip as she took in the bluish-purple bruises that specked Glorfindel's chest and upper arms. "All the more reason to end this between them. I am sure you have no wish to end up a mass of bruises." 

"Indeed not," Glorfindel said as he put his shirt back on. "And she did this with a wooden stick." 

Kayla didn't say anything for a moment. "So, will you go along with my plan?" 

"I will, " Glorfindel said. "How long do we have?" 

"We have a full week to plan this out carefully," Kayla said. "And by the end of the week, this 'separation' of theirs will be little more than a memory." 

"Good," Glorfindel murmured, rubbing his side gingerly. "My ribs do thank you." 

~*~

*** Mandos** - the Valar who resides over a hall for Elves who died in battle…it's sort of like a Valhalla for Elves.   
******Periannath - Elvish word for Hobbit   
**[1]** Atashi wa haji shirazu no otoko - You're a shameful man. (Japanese)   
**[2]** Feitha, aa' amin quena! - Wait, let me speak! (Elvish)   
**[3]** Utinu en lokirim - Son of snakes! (meaning a dishonest person) (Elvish)   
**[4]** Amin feuya ten' lle! - You disgust me! (Elvish)   
**[5]** Amin estla tanya lle auta miqula yrch ten' i' esta en' coialle! - I hope you go and kiss an Orc for the rest of your life! (Elvish)   
**[6]** Asca Kayla, utua Elrond ar' nyara ho tul! - Hurry Kayla, get Elrond and tell him to come! (Elvish)   
**[7]** Ima, Kayla, ima!! - Now, Kayla, now!! (Japanese) 

~*~

A/N: I know, I know; this was supposed to be the chapter with the Council and whatnot. But I've gotten e-mails - mostly e-mails - and stuff asking me - though demanding, begging, pleading and wheedling is more like it - for the deal behind Haldir/Carardaiel and Legolas/Arlonniel. So next chapter will resolve things between H/C and the Council will show up and well as furthering the relationship between L/A. Sorry if I got your hopes up in any way. 


	26. Twenty Five

_**A/N**_: Well, after something of a temporary hiatus, I'm back in full force!! I need something to distract me from university. ^__^ 

_**Right of Blood**_

Chapter Twenty Five

The heavy rustle of cloth greeted Kayla's eyes as she rifled through her closet. The entire week seemed to be nothing more than a pesky, annoying headache. The amount of planning that had gone into this one day seemed rather ludicrous to her. But Glorfindel had a good point; if he was to enrage Haldir, he'd preferred to be prepared for almost any contingency. Hence the four alternate plans that was prepared as well. 

And Glorfindel was rather adamant about her performing well. He'd shown up at her rooms, arms piled high with clothes. She had protested but stopped when he gave her a harsh expression and admonition that travelling clothes were not appropriate for their plans. 

She frowned slightly as she ran her fingers along the silky cloth. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but Glorfindel seemed to enjoy the time they spent together far too much. But then again, if she were hatching some plan that might involve someone wanting to pound her guts out, she'd try to take as much joy from it as she could. 

"I think…this one." She mused, looking over the dark grey material. "Or perhaps the light amethyst coloured one." She frowned and bit her lip, unsure. Today, she had to make something of a striking impression. "Yes, the light amethyst one." 

She changed from her night robe quickly and sat down, yanking the brush through her thick hair. This would definitely be one of the rare occasions she left her hair free. It took her a good hour of combing, brushing and working water through the length. And when it dried, it would stay that way. She half smiled to herself as she regarded herself in the mirror. 

The dress was long, a small train at the back of it. The sleeves were dagged and had fine beaded embroidery around the cuffs. The neckline had it as well, and plunged slightly, showing a bit of cleavage. She frowned at that, trying to pull it up a bit, but it refused to budge. After a few moments of futile struggles, she simply gave up. Her hair lay in heavy curls and ringlets all the way down her back, with small braids threaded with purple ribbon peeking out. A slender white flower was tucked in behind an ear, contrasting the purple and completing the entire look. 

She smirked to herself as she slipped on her soft shoes and quietly left her room. Haldir was supposed to meet her by the large old beech tree by the garden pathway's eastern most edge. If he wasn't there, he had better be sailing for Valinor. Thankfully, he was already there when she walked up. He too was dressed rather nicely. Actually he looked quite good. Maybe there was something appealing in there after all. Well, appealing to Midori. 

"Arlonniel," he said with a slight bow. "You do look stunning." 

Kayla giggled a bit, cursing herself. Men had been bowing to her and complimenting her for hundreds of years. And she either blushed like mad or giggled insanely. Unfortunately for her, the giggle won out this time. 

"Thank you, Haldir," she replied graciously. "Now, isn't it much better outside your rooms? In the sunlight, instead of the dark?" 

Haldir gave a slight nod. "Highly preferable." "Come," Kayla slipped an arm through his. "We have a very full day." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"And this is perhaps the best part," Haldir said with a chuckle. 

"All right." Kayla found herself leaning forward slightly to listen to Haldir talk. 

"We're there on the branch, hanging from it upside down and clinging to it with all our strength, listening to our parents talk with the Lord and Lady. Then, something scrambles over our arms and legs. Being Elflings, we first think of getting it off. But the moment we let go, we realized our folly because we fell right on top of Lord Celeborn and our Mother. Needless to say, our mother was not very thrilled with us." 

Kayla's sides quaked with laughter; she'd been in that situation quite a few times before. But for some reason, picturing it with the normally stern faced Haldir was ten times as funny, and as a child no less. Granted, it had taken the better part of a day to get him to relax this much to even relate such a childhood story. They had taken a walk through the gardens first before going out on up through the smooth clear paths t the top of the mountain and spent some time taking in the scenery around them. In the afternoon, they had ventured out for a small bit of horseback riding travelling up to the lake that spawned the waterfall. 

She and Haldir passed by Midori and Glorfindel often enough - as with their plan - though it was always from a safe enough distance. And every time, Kayla could see displeasure in Haldir's eyes. It flared to jealously when one of Midori's laughs would echo across to them as she clung to Glorfindel's arm to steady herself. Usually Haldir's expression would become a bit grimmer and he would grit his teeth. But it only last about five minutes; it was as if he was determined to enjoy himself. And Kayla was glad because she certainly didn't want to have to deal with a miserable Haldir again. 

Currently, she and Haldir were dining by a small brook, looking out at the lake. There was some roasted duck, as well as fresh baked bread, some sliced fruits and a small sealed pot with soup that had, miraculously, not spilled at all during the trip up here. All in all, it made for a rather pleasant day. And she could catch glimpses of just what it was her sister saw in him. 

"Arlonniel?" 

Kayla snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry Haldir. You were saying?" 

"I asked if you wished to head back now. Do you?" 

"I suppose so," Kayla said, regarding the barren remains of their dinner. "The sun will be setting soon and I'm not fond of going down trails at night." 

Haldir nodded as they started to pack everything back up. "I…really must thank you, Arlonniel." 

"Think nothing of it," Kayla said waving a hand in dismissal. "If anything, I got tired of your moping around. After such long periods of time - say a month or two - I start to draw the line." 

"I could imagine." Haldir replied dryly. 

Kayla grinned at him and the ride back down was filled with light banter and somewhat friendly jokes as the sky darkened with the sun's departure. When Kayla made sure that Slepnir was fed and brushed down, she started for her chambers. Haldir had been kind enough to take care of what had been their picnic. She rubbed her eyes a bit wearily, as she walked up the flight of stairs and started down the hallway to her room. 

"Arlonniel." She looked up in time to stop herself from running right into Glorfindel. 

Glorfindel too was dressed rather nicely in fitted light brown leather leggings and a rather striking blue tunic with laces down half its length; the cloth seemed to ripple like water in the lowering light. She hadn't thought those colours could work together, but Glorfindel pulled it off rather nicely. 

"Oh, didn't see you there for a moment." She said with a light laugh. "How did it go with my sister?" 

"Very well," Glorfindel said as he pushed himself off the door to Kayla's room and approached her. "My ribs do not ache and my life was not attempted on, though I certainly could feel some of those glares Haldir was sending my way." 

"Ah. And when did you come back?" 

"Not that long ago. I hung around Lady Carardaiel's chambers for a bit. Haldir simply walked up to Lady Carardaiel's bedroom door. She had locked it, but he broke it open and shut it again behind him." Glorfindel chuckled. "There was an indiscriminate amount of yelling before it all went silent. And I presume it went well, since I heard no sounds of anger after it." 

"Good. Now, we never have to suffer from rants and attempts on our ribs," Kayla chuckled as she took a deep breath and stretched her arms. "I was just thinking of retiring to my rooms for a bit. Did you want something?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. 

"Yes." Glorfindel's tongue darted out for a moment to moisten his lips. 

"Well what is it?" Kayla demanded after a few seconds silence. "I'm not going to stand around here, waiting for you to-" 

Kayla's words were drowned out as Glorfindel closed the distance between them quickly and silenced her with a kiss. Kayla's brain floundered for a second, as Glorfindel's tongue delicately probed her mouth; she almost found herself giving in to the instinctual urge to kiss back. But she beat it back down, managing to separate their lips for a moment. 

"Glorfindel," she gasped, trying to catch a breath. She placed her hands against his shoulders, preparing to push herself away. "Th-" 

Glorfindel groaned a bit as his mouth descended on hers once more with increased ardour, his arms wrapping around her. Kayla mentally cursed, as he moulded his frame to hers. This was not what she wanted at all. Hell, how it went from her asking him a question to him kissing her in the hallway was far beyond her. When she felt an insistent hardness against her leg, she squeaked in surprise, pulling away so fast that his hold on her broke. That was when she caught a glimpse of a horribly familiar green cloak vanishing around the corner along with a familiar tread. She closed her eyes as curses in about fifteen different tongues flew through her head. 

"Glorfindel!" Kayla said as she struggled to get her voice back. 

"Yes, Arlonniel?" Glorfindel's eyes were darkened with desire and his voice was low and somewhat rough. 

Kayla watched him for a moment, wondering if Legolas' eyes would look like that, or if his voice would be so deliciously husky. She closed her eyes, banishing away the sudden pictures that brought up. She struggled, torn between letting him down gently and taking off. 

"Glorfindel…I…you…we…no! No, no, no!" she managed to choke out before she took off back down the staircase, ignoring the gawk of shock on his face. 

Her feet slid along the descending steps, making her grab onto the railing wildly. When she managed to arrive safely at the bottom she looked around frantically. She only realized the state of her desperation when she grabbed a servant passing by in a panic almost. 

"Did you see who just went by here?" she demanded. 

The young boy looked ready to wet his pants. "P-Prince Legolas, Lady." He stammered out. "It-It was Prince Legolas. I don't where he has gone to Lady." He seemed to add as an afterthought. 

"Which way did he come from?" Kayla asked in an anxiousness edged voice. 

"The same way you did, Lady." The boy said quickly. 

Kayla groaned as she sank down to the step, holding her head in her hands. This was just great. She sat there for a bit, trying to calm the sickening whirling feeling in her stomach while her mind thought. She didn't know what her plan was yet, but she'd be damned if she let it get any worse than it already was. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Lady Arlonniel?" 

Kayla looked up at the voice to see Strider approaching her. She gave a faint smile - she was glad to see him again - before it immediately disappeared. She didn't know how long she had been sitting here on the step, simply thinking. But all her brain seemed to draw was a blank - a horrid mocking blank that refused to go and let her think of a solution. And now it was pitch black outside, a faint glow of light coming from a nearby window. She didn't say anything as he sat down beside her. 

"Mani rashwe lle [1]?" he asked quietly. 

"Nothing you should worry yourself about," she said before she looked at him. "Where were you off to?" 

Strider shrugged. "I was going to find Arwen." 

"Ah. Please, don't stop on my account." Kayla said. "I think I shall be sitting here for a long while." 

"I simply wanted to ask when you would be leaving for Lothlórien. Watchful eyes are needed desperately in the south, even more so in Gondor." 

Kayla didn't say anything for a moment. "Gondor I can go to, but it will not be for a year at least. I have many duties and responsibilities to take care of before I can take a leave of absence from the Galadhrim." She paused. "If war will be coming, I would much prefer to train the recruits we have and see that their skills surpass excellent. Something to ease my mind, I suppose." 

"Understandable." Strider paused for a moment. "Are you sure that it is nothing?" 

"Yes." Kayla said, with a smile before she pushed him gently on the shoulder. "I'm sure my niece is expecting you. Get going." 

Strider rose. "Take care then Arlonniel. Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta [2]." 

"Ar' menealle vee' eithel [3]." Kayla said, watching him walk away. "Strider, wait!" 

"Yes?" he asked, pivoting slightly on his heel. 

"Would you happen to know where Legolas is?" 

Strider paused, thinking for a moment. "When I last saw him, he was in the dining hall, nursing some hurt." 

"Where is his room?" she asked after a moment's thought. 

"On the east side. Do you know the room with the view of the waterfall? That's the room." 

Kayla nodded her head in mute thanks, and watched as Strider disappeared into the shadows. She remained seated there for a few more minutes before she stood slowly, her knees protesting the sudden movement after unwanted stillness. She walked down the path, heading for the covered colonnade at the other end. Her skin prickled slightly as a breeze blew past, but it disappeared after a few moments. 

Her feet suddenly felt like lead as she moved up the spiralling staircase, and her heart started hammering away in her chest. This was foolish; she should go back down and think of a solid coherent plan. Not be walking to Legolas' room without the vaguest clue of what to say. She took a steadying breath as she reached the polished wood door and knocked. It seemed to echo hollowly to her ears. She knocked a few more times, not getting a response. 

Placing a hesitant hand on the knob, she turned it and opened the door. Her steps were small as she darted in and closed the door behind her. A soft breeze pushed the fresh scent of water past the light curtains. Tree branches fringed the edges of the small balcony that jutted out, providing some sort of screening; the thicker branches, were within easy jumping distance from the balcony. Kayla looked around the room, noting the bow and quiver placed reverently on the long table, and Legolas' other travelling things scattered around. His cloak was draped over the footboard of the bed; it's hem trailing against the floor. His travelling boots were discarded by the pulled out chair and left somewhat haphazardly on the ground. 

She walked up to the bed and sat down, looking at the table before she shifted her eyes to her hands, which were curled up on her knees. She felt so angry with herself, and angry with Glorfindel. Why did he have to go and kiss her? Why, why, why?! She didn't want Glorfindel; she didn't want anyone else but Legolas. With a sigh and a shiver, she looked around the room. After a few moments of thought, she plucked up Legolas' cloak and wrapped it around herself. 

"Valar," she murmured, inhaling a deep breath as she held the cloak to her face. 

The cloak had a distinct scent that was the outdoors mixed with a musky scent that made her stomach whirl and leap while her body quivered with anticipation. It smelled like…woods, grass, sunshine and everything from nature. But that underlying scent, of a slightly spicy musk, was like a drug to her. She inhaled again, her eyes fluttering shut. She could just see those blue eyes of his now, darkened with hunger. He'd kiss her and then, then she could taste that skin, his lightly tanned skin, taste the musk on her tongue and- 

Her eyes opened slowly; this was just plain wrong. She was sitting here, in the dark, with Legolas' cloak wrapped around her as she fantasized about the two of them making out. She knew she should put the cloak down and simply walk out the room. But she still sat there, clutching it tightly around her. She slid her slippers off and sat up in the bed, tucking her feet underneath the folds of her dress. 

She forced herself to keep her eyes open, watching the door intently, though she veiled her eyes slightly with her lids. In no way could she let herself start drifting off again like that. She'd just horribly embarrass herself when Legolas came back into the- 

"Enjoying yourself?" 

She shrieked with fright, trying to scramble off the bed. But her hands got caught in the cloak and she landed face first on the floor beside the bed. Her face was slightly red as she picked herself up with a groan of pain; her nose really hurt, but at least she hadn't lost a tooth. When she glanced up, Legolas was crouching down in front of her. She could see his toes splayed against the floor. His leggings had wet patches on them, and he had on no shirt. Her face flared a bright red as she met his eyes, to see faint amusement swimming in them. 

"Where did you come from?" she asked in a voice that she hoped was steady. 

"I went for a swim a bit after dinner. I needed to relax." Legolas said as he helped her up. "This day has been far from enjoyable to say the least." 

Kayla noticed he was clearly avoiding her eyes. "Oh." She wouldn't press it; yet. "How come you're in Rivendell?" 

"There was a council. I came to represent the Silvan Elves." He said simply as he walked over to the table, finding something that required his full attention. 

"A council? Today?" Kayla's brow furrowed. "About what?" 

"Do you know the ring Bilbo Baggins had?" 

"Yes. I always felt something strange coming from that ring when I was near him. He always had it in his pocket, always fiddling with it." 

"You knew of this before?" 

Kayla nodded her head. "Yes. And when I told Mother and Father, they told Gandalf. That was all a year ago." She paused for a moment. "Why? Is something wrong?" 

"Bilbo's ring is the One Ring." 

"One Ring?" Kayla asked. "The One Ring?" 

"The One Ring." Legolas affirmed. "The council, with a representative from Men, Elves and Dwarves, was held to decide as to what to do with it." 

Kayla paused. That must have gone over well; if you considered bickering and arguing 'going over well'. "Well, why summon such a council? Simply melt down the ring and everyone can be on their way." 

"It's not that simple," Legolas said quietly. "Sauron forged it deep in Oroduin. There it was forged, and there is where it must be destroyed." 

"I see," Kayla said, pausing for a moment. "And Oroduin is deep in Mordor, isn't it?" 

Legolas nodded his head. "Since none of us could decide on who should take it, Frodo has volunteered to destroy it." 

Kayla felt her face blanch; Midori would probably flip if she heard that - she was always looking out for Frodo when he was around her. "One Hobbit, journeying to Oroduin alone; that alone could be considered sheer folly." 

"Indeed," Legolas said. "But Frodo doesn't know the way. So some of us…elected to aid him on his journey." 

"How many in all?" Kayla asked as her heart found its way to her throat. 

"Nine." Legolas paused. "Aragorn, Boromir, heir to the stewardship of Gondor, Gandalf, Gimli," Legolas' shoulders tightened slightly at that. "Myself, Sam, Merry and Pippin. Eight of us to help Frodo to Oroduin." 

Kayla closed her eyes, as she suddenly saw the nine shadows against encroaching flames. She opened her eyes to find Legolas glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "I see. Just who is Aragorn?" 

Legolas arched an eyebrow. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Heir to the throne of Gondor." 

Kayla simply blinked in the face of these facts. 

"Aragorn, also know as Strider." Legolas offered. 

"Really?" Kayla mused. "Not the first time a king would have been forced to go into hiding. A rather appropriate name, don't you think?" 

Legolas nodded his head as he looked back at whatever it was at the table. Kayla watched him, chewing on her lip slightly. The silence was growing more awkward by the second. Her mind raced trying to think of something to say, anything at all. 

"I didn't even know you were here. Where you looking for me earlier on today?" she blurted out, screwing her eyes shut at the sheer transparency of her question. 

"I was," Legolas said quietly after a few minutes. "But you were fairly…occupied so I left." 

"I don't know what to say." Kayla found herself wincing at her own stupidity again; she was thinking that, she wasn't supposed to say it out loud. 

"You gasping out Glorfindel's name told me more than enough." Legolas said in a distant voice. 

"No, no, no," Kayla said, hurrying forward and turning Legolas around so she could look him in the eye. "He kissed me. I didn't kiss him." 

"It certainly didn't look that way to me." Legolas said, glancing at her face. "I thought you would still be with him, not here waiting for me to come back." 

"Well, I'm here, not with him." Kayla paused for a moment. "I can just imagine what it looked like from your eyes. He caught me by surprise. I was heading back to my rooms for a rest when I saw him there, waiting for me. What I certainly wasn't expecting was…that." 

Legolas turned to look at her. "He simply kissed you, with no warning?" he snorted. "That is very much like Glorfindel. His passions sometimes get the better of him." 

"Eh heh." Kayla affirmed with a nod of her head. "They certainly do." 

Legolas looked at her with a slightly curious light in his eyes. "Just how long have you been here waiting for me?" 

"I don't know." Kayla said. "After I left Glorfindel gaping like a fish, I tried to find you. But I couldn't. I ended up sitting on the steps until Strider walked by; I had no remote idea of what to do. Then I came here and waited for you to come back." 

Legolas watched her for a moment. "For the remainder of afternoon and evening?" 

Kayla nodded her head in mute agreement. She glanced up at Legolas, her face flushing. She took his cloak off and held it back out to him. He took it and settled it back on her shoulders, leaving his hands on her arms. 

"It looks much better on you." He murmured softly. 

"Thanks, but I can't take your cloak." She said, reluctant to take it off. 

"Very well," Legolas said swirling it around her body. He settled the cowl at his back and pulled Kayla into a hug, wrapping the remainder around her as well. 

"Legolas!" she chuckled, drawing back a bit to look at him. 

"What? I took my cloak back," he said, with something of an impish smirk. "However, I seem to have found someone else using it." 

Kayla rested her head against his shoulder, shaking her head as she chuckled with mirth, as well as relief. She had half expected Legolas to be extremely displeased and some ugly scene would have taken place. Her brow furrowed slightly as something occurred to her. 

"How long have you known Glorfindel?" she asked quietly. 

"I know him well enough," Legolas said. "To know that he would do something like that. Though…I don't think anyone's ever turned him down like that." 

Kayla looked up to see a quirky smile on his lips. "Well, it's not him I want." 

"And who is it you want, Arlonniel?" Legolas asked as the smile slowly faded until only a vestige was left. 

Kayla felt her face flush even brighter than before. "I'm sure you can tell by now." She murmured. 

"Well, I'm not too sure," Legolas' face became pensive as he made a mock show of thinking. "If you could convince me of this person's identity-" 

Kayla smiled as she drew his head down a few inches and kissed him lightly, running her tongue along his lips. She drew back a few moments later, seeing his eyes still closed. He opened them a few seconds later and pressed a kiss to her brow. 

"You can't say you don't know now." She said with a small smirk. 

Legolas smiled and bent in again. "No, I certainly can't." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kayla paused as she knocked on the door hesitantly. She had been looking for Midori. It had taken her all morning, but when she couldn't find her, she went to Haldir. It was then the she discovered that her sister had gone to see Frodo early in the morning and had not come back yet. So now she found herself knocking on the door to Frodo's room early in the afternoon. 

"Enter!" 

Kayla opened the door slowly as she heard Midori's rather… chipper voice. She had come down to see Frodo and how he was doing. What greeted her was the sight of an Elf - Midori - and four hobbits - Pippin, Merry, Sam and Frodo - seated on the floor. The next thing that caught her eye was the piles of paper that surrounded them. 

"Er, may I ask just what is going on?" Kayla asked looking around. "Don't you four have some packing to do?" 

"That's what tomorrow is for!" Pippin said with an assured tone. 

"Quite right," Merry said with a nod of his head. "What we're doing-" 

"Is wasting time!" Sam said, cutting Merry off. 

"Well, that was rude!" Merry said in an indignant voice. 

"Well, she's right," Sam said. "We shouldn't be sitting here like this when we have a…" he trailed off, glancing at Kayla and looking back down guiltily. 

"A quest?" Kayla said as she entered the room and shut the door behind her. "I know about it Sam." 

"Well, we need something to sing about on the road!" Pippin interjected. 

"Poor Frodo, you can't a word in edgewise with this bunch, can you?" Kayla asked with a laugh. 

Frodo shrugged with a helpless smile. "I try. I was packing, and then Carardaiel came to see me. And then they came as well." Frodo said gesturing. 

"Hey!" Merry exclaimed. "We do have names, you know!" 

Kayla shook her head as she sat down in the available space between Sam and Merry. "So, you're trying to write a song for the road? Do you think that's a wise idea?" 

"I'd like to think so," Pippin chimed in. "Need something to keep spirits up." 

"Or give away your position and get your heads lopped off," Midori replied easily. 

"See what we have to put up with. We were trying to make it humorous," Merry began. "But she countered with very boring things." 

"They were realistic!" Midori exclaimed defensively. 

"Really?" Pippin said, flourishing a piece of paper from his side, glancing over it. "I couldn't tell. Your words of 'dank, putrid reek' were much better than 'woodsy scent'." 

"You asked me for adequate descriptors of a bog! They do not smell 'woodsy', or aromatic in a good sense!" Midori bristled. 

Kayla bit back a laugh that rose at the look Midori shot Pippin. "Er, do you think it's possible I can…borrow my sister for a moment?" 

"We'll be more than glad if you'd keep her!" Merry said. "The way she writes, this song would be nothing but bleak, depressing stuff. Not suitable at all." He shook his head with a sad 'tsk'. 

"Then why, in Valar's name, did you ask me to help you write a song?!" Midori snapped. "I warned you! Did you heed my words? No. And now you complain." She huffed and fumed to herself. 

"Do you at least want to hear what we have so far before you go?" Pippin asked. 

"As much as I wish I could say yes, I really do need to talk to my sister. If you are ever in Lothlórien, I would be more than glad to hear it though." Kayla said as she rose. "Midori?" 

"I'm coming," Midori said as she picked herself up. "And I still stand by my words of 'dank putrid reek'." 

"Can you do us a favour?" Pippin asked. 

"Yes?" Midori looked at him warily. 

"Never write a song." He quipped. 

Midori shook her head and walked away quickly, but Kayla caught the grin on her face. She waved at the quartet and shut the door firmly behind her. She walked beside Midori, not saying anything for a good amount of time. They made their way down the stairs to the gardens, and back up into another hallway. 

"What did you want to talk about?" Midori said suddenly. 

"I was thinking about something Mother told me once. You were gone to Erebor, and there was another attack on Lothlórien." 

"And this is of consequence how?" 

Kayla didn't say anything for a moment. "You aren't thrilled by the fact that Frodo is taking the Ring to Oroduin, are you?" 

"I can't say that I am," Midori said after a moment's silence. "He's simply a Hobbit who wants nothing more than to go back to the Shire. But with all the rivalry that goes on between men, Elves and Dwarves…it's no small wonder that he volunteered to take it." 

"Indeed," Kayla said before lapsing into silence once more. 

Midori didn't respond for a bit either. "Once again," she aid, clearing her throat. "How is this of any consequence in regards to what-" 

"There you are Carardaiel. I have been trying to find you. Frodo said you left with Arlonniel." 

Kayla turned to see Haldir come walking up behind them. She waited until he had caught up before she turned around and started walking once more. When she realized that neither Midori nor Haldir weren't walking with her, she looked back to find them nuzzling and murmuring between themselves. 

"Excuse me, but I am still going to tell you." Kayla said a bit miffed. That got them moving again. Kayla shook her head as they fell in step beside her. "As I was saying, you are obviously bothered by Frodo going off like this, despite having nine others with him. And so much is riding on this that Elrond is more than likely worried about it in some regard." 

"Again," Midori said. "Of what consequence-" 

"We should still discuss this with Elrond tonight, but what if we…ensure that nothing follows them from behind? Something of a guarantee?" 

Haldir raised an eyebrow. "You do not think that they cannot complete the task?" 

"I didn't say that," Kayla said. "But there is a lot riding on the destruction of the One Ring. We would simply be facilitating the endeavour by making sure that nothing catches them by surprise from the rear." 

"What did Mother say?" Midori asked. 

"What Mother said was, 'When the time comes, we shall not stop you or her from going.'. I think she was referring to now." 

"We don't necessarily have to get involved in this you know," Midori said quietly. "We could simply board a ship to Valinor at the Grey Havens." 

"And you would simply walk out when you voluntarily became a Ranger and Middle-Earth needs us now?" 

Midori shook her head and gave a heavy sigh. "No. However, I am just very tired of fighting. It seems that I've been fighting for my entire life. Valinor sounds like the one place where I won't have to ever do that, again." 

Kayla gave a sympathetic smile. "I know. After this entire affair is over, we'll all go. All four of us." 

"Four?" Haldir asked, his voice teasing. 

Kayla felt her face go red. "Yes, all four of us. Now, how about we go find Elrond and put forth this small proposition to him?" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

[1] Mani rashwe lee? - What troubles you?   
[2] Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta - May your paths be green and golden   
[3] Ar' menealle vee' eithel - And your paths as well. 


End file.
